Dziewięcioro w mroku
by Dubhean
Summary: Dziewięć lat po akcji z książek. AU. Voldemort zwyciężył. Kilkoro członków Zakonu Feniksa stara się przetrwać, zamieniwszy Kwaterę Główną w twierdzę. Hermiona Granger, uwikłana w skomplikowaną relację i dręczona dziwnymi snami postanawia zaryzykować i z pomocą przyjaciół spróbować zmienić losy świata.
1. Prolog

Postaci, ani żadne elementy świata przedstawionego pochodzące z książek lub filmów nie należą do mnie.

* * *

**Dziewięcioro w mroku**

'_Cowards die many times before their deaths; _

_The valiant never taste of death but once.'_

**William Shakespeare**

**Prolog**

Hogwart majaczył w oddali, zakryty gęstymi oparami mgły. Wilgotna, zimna grudniowa noc zapadła nad zamkiem i przygwoździła światło dnia poza czasem i przestrzenią. Okrągły księżyc wypełzł na niebo osnuwając opary srebrną poświatą. Mroczna, złowroga ściana Zakazanego Lasu rozpościerała się nieopodal Jeziora. U jej stóp żarzyły się zgliszcza chatki Hagrida. Grupa postaci przemknęła obok ruin domostwa i ruszyła w stronę kniei. Tuż za nimi, jak nocna mara, podążał bezkształtny cień...

Hermiona biegła ile sił w nogach. Jej szybki, świszczący od długiej ucieczki oddech słychać było wyraźnie w ciszy Zakazanego Lasu. Z jej ust wydobywały się białe obłoczki pary, opalizujące w blasku pełni. Biegła na oślep, po ciemku w noc, nie oglądając się za siebie. Nie chciała widzieć niebezpieczeństwa, nie chciała wiedzieć, czy jeszcze ma szanse, czy ucieka na próżno. Zamiast zerkać przez ramię skupiła się na drodze, starała się omijać co większe przeszkody. Biegła w dół wzgórza. Szatę i płaszcz miała poszarpane, twarz rozciętą. Leśne zarośla nie miały dla niej litości. Słyszała za sobą w oddali nikły tupot stóp pogoni, jednak nie ich bała się najbardziej. Ten, przed którym uciekała poruszał się bezszelestnie, nie wydawał żadnych dźwięków, nie zostawiał śladów. Kręciło jej się już w głowie, w klatce piersiowej czuła nieznośny piekący ból. Marzyła by przestać biec, by się zatrzymać. Ale nie potrafiła się poddać, jeszcze nie. Walka. Była mu to winna. Nagle pociemniało jej przed oczami ze zmęczenia, potknęła się i poturlała z górki. Gdy wstawała, wiedziała już, że jest za późno. Uniosła wzrok, by zobaczyć nadchodzący promień zielonego światła.

Biegła przez las. Był gęsty, ponury, konary pokryte zeschłymi liśćmi niosły szum lodowatego wiatru. Powoli zapadał zmierzch, cienie pni znikały w tężejącym mroku. Słyszała swój krótki, świszczący oddech, czuła ocierające się o nią gałęzie, bicze cienkich witek smagające delikatną skórę twarzy. Prawie ją mieli, słyszała sapanie i odgłosy zderzania się ciężkich butów z leśnym runem. W panice rozejrzała się wokół. Przed sobą zobaczyła rzekę, a przez nią przewieszony czarny most. Wbiegła na niego. Potem nie było już nic...

* * *

Obudziła się zdyszana, zlana potem w środku nocy. Jednak nie była w lesie, a w łóżku. Wymacała schowaną pod poduszką różdżkę i rozejrzała się nieufnie po pomieszczeniu.

─ _Lumos _– wyszeptała. W gardle miała sucho, a policzki mokre od łez. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zrozumiała, po co niektórzy stawiają szklankę z wodą koło łóżka. Jeśli budzą się z takim uczuciem w ustach… Kontem oka dostrzegła ruch. Automatycznie wycelowała w tę stronę różdżkę. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

W sypialni nie było nikogo poza nią i jej odbiciem w lustrze. Przyjrzała się sobie. W nikłym świetle rzuconego zaklęcia, w jasnej koszuli wyglądała jak najprawdziwsza zjawa. Chciała położyć się z powrotem – na dworze było wciąż zupełnie ciemno, a ona czuła się nieludzko zmęczona. Jednak, gdy chwała stopy z powrotem pod pierzynę, usłyszała dochodzący z korytarza hałas: stukot i czyjś stłumiony chichot.

Najpierw pomyślała, że to Fred i Luna zapomnieli do czego służy sypialnia i gżą się gdzieś na korytarzu, ale szybko zdała sobie sprawę z niedorzeczności takiego rozumowania. Ani Freda ani Luny nie było w domu. Obydwoje byli daleko, wykonywali swoje obowiązki dla Zakonu.

Zaniepokojona nie na żarty, Hermiona wstała. Zgasiła różdżkę. Cicho założyła przewieszony przez oparcie łóżka szlafrok i boso podeszła do drzwi prowadzących na korytarz. Modliła się w duchu, by nie nastąpić na żadną z licznych skrzypiących klepek. Kwatera Główna była obecnie starą ruderą zakonserwowaną tonami zaklęć i uroków. Gdyby nie one zapewne dawno rozleciałaby się na kawałki. Ten dom widział wiele i przetrwał niejedno. Był jak trochę ja żywy organizm. Goił rany i gdy chciał, wybaczał niektóre krzywdy, innych zaś nie zapominał nigdy. Tak mawiał Syriusz. Hermiona kiedyś nie rozumiała jego słów, jednak po latach spędzonych pod dachem numeru dwunastego pojęła aż za dobrze, o czym mówił mężczyzna.

Nacisnęła ostrożnie klamkę i powoli uchyliła drzwi. Wyjrzawszy przez powstałą szparę, otworzyła drzwi o tyle mocniej, by wytknąć na zewnątrz głowę. Nadal nie zobaczyła nic, żadnego ruchu, żadnego… zdało jej się, gdy oczy już przywykły do panującej na zewnątrz ciemności, że od strony schodów, z dołu, bije delikatna poświata. Wyszła na zewnątrz, po omacku zaczęła iść w kierunku zejścia. Wstrzymywała oddech, naprężona, gotowa w każdej chwili na atak. U ujścia korytarza przywarła plecami do ściany i z mocno bijącym sercem wychyliła się nieznacznie, by zerknąć w dół. Nie zobaczyła jednak niczego, światło, jeśli tam było znikło, lub przemieściło się gdzieś indziej. Zatrzymała się na moment i zastanowiła. Może powinna kogoś obudzić? Luny i Freda nie było. Ginny nie nadawała się obecnie do niczego, podobnie Syriusz. Lupin i Potter byli zbyt daleko. Wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów, żeby choć trochę się uspokoić i ruszyła po schodach. Stopnie trzeszczały cicho. W duchu miała jeszcze nadzieję, że może wszystko jej się przywidziało, albo to tylko Black pielgrzymujący do lodówki nocną porą.

Usłyszała szelest. Zeskoczyła z kilku ostatnich stopni i nie bacząc już na hałas, który powoduje, rzuciła się za stojącą pod schodami komodę. Usłyszała przekleństwo, po czym w korytarzu obok nagle pojaśniało.

─ Granger, to ty? ─ usłyszała znajomy głos.

─ Uhmm – odpowiedziała wyczołgując się zza mebla znacznie mniej zwinne niż się za niego dostała. Adrenalina potrafi czynić prawdziwe cuda.

─ Skąd wiedziałeś? ─ zapytała rozmasowując obolałe plecy.

─ Mój gryfonoskop miał wyjątkowo wysokie wskazanie ─ Snape wyszedł zza rogu krzywiąc się złośliwie. ─ Myśl, Granger, myśl. Stare dobre doświadczenie życiowe. Jeśli ktoś wtyka swój noc w życie innych ludzi o tak nieludzkiej porze, szwenda się za nim po domu i szpieguje, to na pewno będziesz to ty.

─ Usłyszałam hałas Snape, więc wyszłam sprawdzić, co się dzieje – mruknęła niezadowolona.

─ Nie spodziewałbym się po tobie niczego innego, Gryfońskie zadufanie kazało ci sądzić, że jesteś potrzebna tam, gdzie najmniej cię chcą – zarechotał złośliwie.

─ Skończ już. Idę się położyć – odparła zmęczona. ─ Następnym razem chodź ciszej, jeśli łaska.

─ Następnym razem nie pakuj się z tyłkiem tam, gdzie cię nie proszą ─ warknął.

Hermiona nie miała już siły na słowne przepychanki z byłym profesorem. Za dużo wody upłynęło od czasu, gdy był jej nauczycielem, by się go bać. Zbyt wiele krwi stracił Zakon, by przejmować się zdaniem Dupka z Lochów. Odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła do swojego pokoju. Choć położyła się do łóżka, nie zasnęła już do rana wciąż zastanawiając się nad nocnymi wędrówkami Mistrza Eliksirów.


	2. I Sectusempra

Mam nadzieję, że prolog przypadł Wam do gustu. Uprzejmie proszę o recenzje.

"Sny" Hermiony bdą oddzielane poziomą linią, zaś przeskoki w czasie "*sssss*.

**Ostrzeżenie!** **W tym rozdziale pojawia się jedna scena erotyczna. **

* * *

**I. Sectusempra**

Tablica na kamienicy głosiła: Grimmauld Place 12. Nic, poza nią, nie wskazywało na to, że wokół znajdują się inne budynki, że wokół w ogóle istnieje jakiekolwiek życie.

Płaskowyż był pusty i martwy, zima nie opuszczała go przez większość roku, a skaliste podłoże utrudniało rośnięcie nawet górskim krzewom. Porywisty wiatr uderzał w ściany kamienicy, blade słońce odbłyskiwało w szybach, z komina wydobywał się brunatny dym. Fred widział to wszystko, lecz ktoś inny, gdyby jakimś cudem zabłąkał się w tę niegościnną okolicę, nie ujrzałby nic, poza skalistą płaszczyzną wznoszącą się nad równiną porośniętą morzem wysokich traw. Dom był dobrze ukryty przed wzrokiem postronnych. Zobaczyć go mogło obecnie jedynie dziewięcioro członków Zakonu Feniksa; każdy na ten przywilej zasłużył latami ciężkiej pracy i osobistych ofiar.

Szybkim krokiem wszedł po schodach i otworzył drzwi. Od progu powitały go nieprzeniknione ciemności. Po dłuższej chwili zaświeciło się w nich nikłe światełko, które następnie rozdzieliło się na dwa mniejsze. Te, zbliżając się do chłopaka, stale rosły. Gdy zawisły tuż przed nim, miały już wielkość pomarańczy. Zadrgały dziwnie i niespodziewanie dla Freda wniknęły w jego ciało. Oczy młodego czarodzieja zalśniły, stanowczym ruchem potrząsnął głową, jakby zaprzeczał oskarżeniom słyszalnym tylko dla siebie. Potem wymamrotał jakieś niewyraźne słowa, a różdżka sama wysunęła się zza paska jego spodni, by znaleźć się w prawej dłoni chłopaka. Światła wydostały się z niego, odpłynęły w ciemność i zgasły. Równocześnie w holu zapłonęły świece i zrobiło się całkiem jasno.

─ Jesteś, nareszcie.

Ze szczytu schodów doszedł do jego uszu znajomy głos.

─ Na bambosze Merlina, Remusie, co to za nowe zabezpieczenia?! – zapytał, wciąż nie mogąc otrząsnąć się ze zdziwienia.

Remus Lupin uśmiechnął się blado.

─ Pracowali nad nim Flitwick i McGonnagall, zanim ich straciliśmy.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, która zawsze towarzyszyła wspominaniu tych, których losy, z jakichś przyczyn, rozplotły się z Zakonem Feniksa.

─ To, co zostało do zrobienia, wykonała twoja siostra z Hermioną.

Fred pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

─ Kilka dni nieobecności, a już widać zmiany. Poza tym muszę ci podziękować. Gdybyś w ostatniej chwili nie aportował się przed Ministerstwem, nie miałbym pojęcia, gdzie was szukać.

─ Drobiazg – odparł Lupin z uśmiechem. – Chodź lepiej na górę. Wszyscy już czekają na wieści.

W niewielkim salonie na piętrze, wokół stołu zgromadziło się sześć osób. Stare meble Blacków, wytarte już i spłowiałe, były kiedyś szalenie modne i drogie. Obecnie, zdekompletowane niegdyś podczas licznych szałów alkoholowych Syriusza, wyglądały żałośnie – kanapa nie pasowała do sofy, otomana pochodziła z zupełnie innego pomieszczenia, stolik pochodził z gratów trzymanych latami w piwnicy, którą trzeba było opróżnić pod laboratorium. Fred popatrzył na zebranych ze zdziwieniem, gdyż ostatnio rzadko udawało się zebrać tak liczną grupę. Poczułby się może ważny z powodu obecności tak wielu słuchaczy, ale był na to zbyt zmęczony. Marzył tylko o tym, by zamknąć się w swoim pokoju na poddaszu i rzucić na łóżko.

A niech to.

─ Nie ma tego zbyt wiele – przyznał, ściągając nareszcie płaszcz i wieszając go na jednym z trzech wolnych krzeseł. Spojrzał pytająco na grupkę zebranych.

─ Jeszcze nie wróciła, Fred – Odparła młoda kobieta z burzą nieujarzmionych włosów. – Ale to dopiero trzy dni, powinna być tu przed końcem tygodnia.

Rudzielec chciał zapewne wzruszyć ramionami, ale wyglądało to, jakby bezskutecznie próbował strząsnąć z siebie niewidzialny ciężar. Usiadł, głośno wypuszczając nagromadzone w płucach powietrze.

─ Powiedz coś wreszcie, na Merlina! – warknął siedzący w głębi pokoju mężczyzna. Jego krzesło stało z dala od innych, częściowo poza padającym ze świec chybotliwym światłem tak, że twarz miał ukrytą w szarym półmroku.

─ Nie denerwuj się Snape – prychnął Fred Weasley. – Wszystko wam opowiem, ale jestem zmęczony, dobra?!

─ Daj mu odetchnąć, Severusie – powiedział łagodnie Lupin, stając w progu.

─ A ty gdzie się tak długo szlajałeś, Luniaczku? – czarne, zmierzwione włosy i okrągłe okulary nie mogły należeć do nikogo innego, jak do Pottera.

Wilkołak machnął niedbale ręką i skierował się w stronę krzesła obok Hermiony.

─ Musiałem sprawdzić zabezpieczenia, ot co, jakbyś zapomniał.

Po jego wypowiedzi zapadła cisza i wszystkie twarze skierowały się znów na pozostałego przy życiu bliźniaka Weasley. Chłopak podrapał się po głowie z zakłopotaniem.

─ Jak już wspomniałem… Nie dowiedziałem się zbyt wiele ani o Nocie, ani Shunpike'u, ale… - odchrząknął.

Fred nigdy nie palił się do roli szpiega. Nie zabiegał o nią i trzymał się od niej jak najdalej. Taka była jego umowa z Luną. Dziewczyna straciła na wojnie ojca i zostałaby zupełnie sama, gdyby i on oddał życie w słusznej sprawie. Dlatego obiecał nie narażać się bardziej, niż to będzie konieczne. Teraz, kiedy jego brat bliźniak odszedł z tego świata, kto inny mógł tak doskonale zastąpić go w roli kreta? Kto lepiej niż Fred Weasley znał myśli i sposób bycia George'a? Czy mógł nazywać to koniecznością?

─ Czytałem coś o tym, że nasz miłościwy Minister Magii szykuje nową ustawę o wilkołakach – wypalił. – Jakieś bzdury o waszych wyjątkowych właściwościach – zwrócił się do Remusa, - że niby wreszcie Ministerstwo was doceni, blablabla. Same bzdety, aż do momentu, w którym jest mowa o obowiązku obrony czystej krwi i szlachetnym poświęceniu dla dobra rasy.

─ Widać Minister próbuje uderzyć w sentymentalną nutę – zażartował Lupin, uśmiechał się lekko.

─ Taaak, w każdym razie… no do jasnej cholery, on z was chce zrobić jakieś pieprzone mięso armatnie!

W pokoju najpierw ozwały się szepty i okrzyki, ale potem ucichły, kiedy Lupin podniósł rękę.

─ Nie on pierwszy próbuje takich sztuczek z wilkołakami. Już wiele lat temu, przed moim pierwszym spotkaniem z Greybackiem, próbowano nas w jakiś sposób – zamilkł na moment, jakby szukał odpowiedniego słowa – zinstytucjonalizować.

─ Tak, Remusie, ale teraz są zupełnie inne czasy – prychnął Potter – teraz Ministerstwo już nawet nie udaje, że walczy z zagrożeniem, JAWNIE popiera tego mordercę.

─ Wszyscy aż nazbyt dobrze to wiemy, Potter – mruknął Snape ze swojego kąta.

Wszyscy odwrócili się w jego stronę; jedni z szyderczym uśmiechem, inni ze znużeniem patrzyli na mężczyznę, który był dla nich w tych ciężkich czasach prawdziwym symbolem zgorzknienia.

─ To jest żałosne – westchnął Fred i wstał.

Zamierzał wyjść, ale Remus zatrzymał go, chwytając za ramię.

─ Mam tego dość – warknął do niego i wyrwał się mężczyźnie.

Kiedy Weasley wyszedł już z pokoju, Lupin opadł na krzesło. Hermiona nachyliła się w jego stronę.

─ Daj spokój, przecież wiesz, Remusie, że mu nie pomożesz. On potrzebuje czasu. Jak my wszyscy.

Wilkołak pokiwał głową, ale nic na to nie powiedział. Dziewczyna położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i uścisnęła je przyjacielsko.

─ Mam nadzieję, że Luna szybko wróci – dodała, po czym podniosła się z miejsca, bo wyglądało na to, że nikt nie ma już nic do powiedzenia i kolejna narada Zakonu Feniksa zakończyła się na bezowocnych sporach.

Chwilę później, kiedy szła korytarzem do swojego pokoju, dołączyła do niej drobna, ruda dziewczyna.

─ Myślisz, że nic mu nie będzie – ściszony niemal do szeptu głos zabrzmiał w uszach Hermiony jak alarm.

─ Ginewro, ale mnie wystraszyłaś – wydusiła z siebie, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

─ Wszyscy jesteśmy tutaj, jak przyczajone szczury, prawda, Hermiono?

Ginny Weasley patrzyła na nią swoimi wielkimi oczami. Ostatnimi czasy przyjaciółka co raz bardziej przypominała jej Lunę Lovegood, szaloną dziewczynę o wiecznie nieobecnym, rozmarzonym spojrzeniu.

─ Nie wiem, Ginny, skąd ten pomysł?

Nie miała czasu zastanawiać się nad takimi rzeczami. Było tyle spraw, tyle rzeczy do zrobienia. A chciała jeszcze chwilę odpocząć. Czekała ją przecież nocna warta. Podczas gdy dwójka Weasley'ow, James i Syriusz rozczulali się nad sobą, na barkach Hermiony, Remusa i Snape'a spoczywało zbyt wiele obowiązków. Rozumiała ich ból, współczuła im, ale mimo własnej żałoby nigdy nie mogła pozwolić sobie na zupełne załamanie. Była już u granic ─ sił nie sypiając, niedojadając, pracując na co najmniej dwóch etatach. Nie starczało jej już czasu na ciągłe pocieszanie, głaskanie i dogadzanie Ginny. Ostatnio co raz częściej czuła do niej złość. Tak strasznie starała się tego po sobie nie okazywać, bo naprawdę zależało jej na Ginewrze. Co raz częściej jednak ich rozmowy wypadały mocno niezręcznie.

─ Idź do Freda – poradziła przyjaciółce. – Potrzebuje cię teraz bardziej, niż ja.

Nie chciała powiedzieć, że jej przeszkadza, prawda? Nie powiedziała tego? Takich rzeczy nie mówi się ludziom, którzy tak niedawno…

─ Pójdę – odpowiedziała, a Hermiona dostrzegła na jej twarzy cień smutnego, pełnego zrozumienia uśmiechu.

A więc jednak powiedziała właśnie to.

Kiedy Fred i Hermiona wyszli, James Potter i Severus Snape popatrzyli na siebie z nieukrywana nienawiścią. Pierwszy odezwał się Rogacz:

─ Jeśli wydaje ci się, że jesteś jakimś samozwańczym przywódcą…

─ Dobrze wiesz, Potter, że Zakon nie ma formalnego przywódcy od śmierci Minerwy; każdy zajmuje się swoją działką. Przy okazji ─ Snape uśmiechnął się wstrętnie ─ przypomnij mi proszę, jeśli łaska, jaka jest twoja, poza chodzeniem i użalaniem się nad sobą, bo już zapomniałem. Ach poczekaj, przecież należysz do tych rozpieszczonych nierobów, którzy nie potrafią zadbać ani o siebie ani o swoich bliskich!

─ Odwołaj to Snape ─ warknął James, sięgając po różdżkę.

─ Nie mam zamiaru ─ Mistrz Eliksirów demonstracyjnie splótł ramiona na piersi. ─ całe dzieciństwo traktowałeś mnie jak śmiecia.

─ Bo parałeś się cholerną Czarną Magią!

─ Czyżbym parał się nią już jako jedenastolatek? ─ zaśmiał się Snape. ─ Życie tak łagodnie cię potraktowało. Miałeś dom, kochających rodziców i fortunę w banku. O nic nigdy nie musiałeś się martwić.

─ Może jeszcze zdasz mi relację ze swojego trudnego dzieciństwa? ─ zakpił James.

─ Nie licz na to, Potter. I przestań celować do mnie z tego patyka, bo nic mi nie zrobisz. Zajmij się czymś wreszcie i przestań szukać uwagi wszystkich dookoła tocząc ze mną bezsensowną wojnę. Nie przypisuj mi winy za wszystkie swoje porażki ─ urwał na moment. ─ A z jej śmiercią musimy żyć obydwoje ─ dodał ciszej. ─ Nie ty jedyny kogoś straciłeś, Potter, wszyscy tutaj zostali sami. Przestań obnosić się ze swoją żałobą, a swoje ambicje przywódcze schowaj sobie głęboko w rzyć!

─ Nigdy nie wybaczę ci jej śmierci, Snape ─ wycedził Potter.

Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się cierpko.

_Ja sobie też _– pomyślał, nie odrywając wzroku od rywala. Ten wstał wreszcie i wyszedł wzburzony.

─ Lupin ─ powiedział Snape, nie patrząc nawet w stronę czarodzieja, który całą te kłótnię przesiedział w gotowości, by w razie potrzeby rozdzielić dwóch puszących się towarzyszy. ─ Myślę, że powinniśmy się zastanowić nad wybraniem przywódcy Zakonu, bo Potter czuje przemożna potrzebę kontroli nade mną.

─ Uważam, że to niezbyt trafiony pomysł, Severusie ─ odparł wilkołak.

─ Zważywszy na to, kto zostałby wybrany, rozumiem twój sceptycyzm ─ mruknął Snape.

─ Kogo masz na myśli?

─ Ciebie, Lupin ─ Mistrz Eliksirów wzruszył ramionami. ─ Ja na pewno nie dam sobie zrzucić tego bagna na głowę.

─ Ja również ─ odparł Lupin.

─ No to jest nas dwóch ─ skrzywił się Severus. ─ W takim razie nadal każdy odpowiada przed każdym.

Lupin milczał chwile, po czym rzekł:

─ Porozmawiam z Jamesem.

─ Nie proszę cię o to ─ burknął Snape.

─ Tu nie chodzi tylko o ciebie, Severusie – Remus pokręcił głowa, wyraźnie zmęczony. ─ To ciągnie się już aż nazbyt długo, a ostatnimi laty przybrało na sile i…

─ To się nie zmieni, Lupin. Mamy między sobą przynajmniej jedna sprawę nie do załatwienia.

─ Zapewne. Ale musicie zacząć się dogadywać, bo nie da się przy was wytrzymać, ani nic ustalić. Każda rozmowa w większym czy mniejszym gronie, jeśli wy jesteście przy niej obecni wybucha kłótnia.

─ Jak sobie chcesz Lupin, to gadaj z Potterem. Tylko zmarnujesz czas ─ prychnął.

─ To się tyczy tak samo ciebie, jak i jego ─ odparł Remus, wstając.

─ Coś suponujesz? ─ Snape uniósł brew.

─ Daj mu spokój.

─ Powodzenia Lupin ─ uciął Mistrz Eliksirów.

Remus westchnął czując, że jest bezradny wobec tych dwojga.

─ Dorośnijcie obaj ─ powiedział i wyszedł, nie czekając na kolejną ripostę Severusa Snape'a.

Od śmierci Dumbledore'a na wieży Hogwartu minęło już prawie dziesięć lat. Dziesięć długich lat, tyle stawiali opór szerzącemu się rakowi Voldemorta. Obrali sobie ten dzień za początek wojny, początek końca świata, który znali i kochali. Dzień, w którym odszedł największy z nich. Początek sądu, Ragnarok.

Przez ten czas Śmierciożercy odbierali rodzinom ojców i matki, dzieci i dziadków. Ginęli i najodważniejsi i ci, którzy szukali ratunku kryjąc się przed niebezpieczeństwem. Silni i potężni plamili krwią ziemię Anglii na równi z charłakami. Czarodzieje czystej krwi i szlamy. Piękni i brzydcy. Dzieci i starcy. Nie było wyjątków. Przebrana za kostuchę poczwara, w którą zmienił się Tom Marvolo Riddle nie przebierała w ofiarach. I tak odeszli również niemal wszyscy członkowie Zakonu. Zostało ich dziewięcioro. Pogrążonych w żałobie, desperacji, strachu. Nie było już szans na zwycięstwo w tej pokręconej grze, więc po co dalej walczyć? To nie było właściwe pytanie, Hermiona już dawno zdała sobie z tego sprawę. Kwestią nie był powód do dalszej walki tylko to jak ją przerwać. Jak się poddać? Pewnego pięknego dnia wyjść i dać się pojmać? A może rzucić się zbiorowo z klifu prosto do morza, jak lemingi... Ucieczka nie miała większego sensu. Gdyby można było przenieść się do innego kraju, wielu zrobiłoby to już dawno by ratować życie swoich bliskich. Jednak Voldemort działał wszędzie. Rozplenił się jak jakiś cholerny chwast i nie chciał odpuścić żadnemu kawałkowi ogrodu.

Gdy znalazła się wreszcie w swoim pokoju, oparła się o drzwi i zamknęła oczy. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, czując, że cały świat wiruje jej przed oczami. Była zmęczona, ponad wszystko zmęczona i miała dość tego życia w klatce. Każdy stawał się innym człowiekiem, gdy każda minuta spędzona poza numerem 12 groziła straceniem domu już na zawsze z oczu. Na dole, w przerobionej na laboratorium piwnicy, czekał na nią Snape. Nowe mandragory domagały się spreparowania, a dzień powoli zmierzał ku końcowi. Hermiona postanowiła jednak, że należy jej się chwila drzemki. Usiadła na łóżku i położyła się powoli uważając, by nie urazić poparzonego prawego ramienia. Snape mówił, że ból powinien zniknąć w ciągu trzech dni…

* * *

Biegła. Las był gęsty, szary, szumiący suchymi liśćmi. Wokół stopniowo ciemniało, jakby słońce zachodziło, nie barwiąc wcale nieba. Wszystko było pozbawione kolorów, wyblakłe i bure. Słyszała swój szybki oddech, czuła chlaszczące ją po twarzy i ramionach gałęzie. Za nią, co raz głośniejszy, rozlegał się tupot stóp pogoni. Przed sobą zobaczyła most. I dalej nic…

Ze snu wyrwało ją czyjeś natarczywe pukanie. Ktoś walił pięścią w zamknięte drzwi od jej pokoju i raz po raz wykrzykiwał imię pomiędzy przekleństwami.

─ Do jasnej cholery, dziewczyno, otwórz wreszcie!

Rozpoznała głos Freda, więc wstała i zdjęła zaklęcie z zamka, który w odpowiedzi kliknął cicho i zazgrzytał.

─ Na Merlina, Fred, co ty wyprawiasz? Mam prawo do odrobiny odpoczynku i prywatności!

─ Nic nie rozumiesz! – krzyczał tamten, wymachując nad jej głową rękami.

─ Czego takiego nie rozumiem, Weasley? ─ podniosła głos mocno już zirytowana całą zaistniałą sytuacją.

─ Ginny wyszła z domu. Nie ma bladego pojęcia o następnym miejscu aportacji – wypalił jej w twarz. – Wysłałaś ją do mnie, chociaż wiedziałaś, że skończy się to kłótnią. Wiec teraz zrób coś!

Hermiona miała ochotę wykrzyczeć mu, że nie ona ponosi winę za wybryki jego siostry, ale ugryzła się w język. Dyskusja z Weasley'ami nie miała teraz żadnego sensu. Byli pogrążeni w żałobie, chociaż to, jak ją przeżywali, zaczynało już działać wszystkim na nerwy. Każdy kogoś stracił. Każdy był sam.

Zamiast pomstować na bezmyślność rudzielca, Hermiona udała się prosto do pokoju Remusa Lupina. Zastała go siedzącego za biurkiem i piszącego coś starym, postrzępionym piórem na świstku pergaminu.

─ Remusie – powiedziała – wybacz, że przeszkadzam, ale Ginny wyszła właśnie na zewnątrz. Trzeba ją znaleźć.

─ Jestem żywą Kulą-Znajdulą, prawda Hermiono? – na usta wilkołaka wykwitł pełen znużenia uśmiech. Nie tylko ona przepracowywała się tu ponad miarę swoich sił.

─ Wybacz, Remusie, nie miałam nic złego na myśli. Po prostu… – po policzku pociekła jej łza, którą szybko otarła rękawem szaty. – Jest co raz gorzej – przyznała

─ Wiem, Hermiono, wiem – wyszeptał Lupin pełnym współczucia tonem; wstał i objął swoją dawną uczennicę ramieniem – nie chciałem być szorstki. Tak jak mówisz, zmęczenie. Chodźmy razem, dobrze? – zaproponował. – Przyda ci się nieco świeżego powietrza przed zaduchem pracowni Severusa.

Kobieta pokiwała głową i ruszyła za czarodziejem do wyjścia.

─ Mam tego dość – przyznała, powtarzając, jak echo słowa Freda.

Lupin popatrzył na nią spode łba. Szedł ze spuszczoną głową, z rękoma schowanymi w kieszeniach wytartych, musztardowych sztruksów.

─ Co dokładnie masz na myśli, Hermiono?

─ Żałoby. Tego, co robi z ludźmi. Gdyby Fred był mniej skupiony na sobie, Ginny z pewnością nie uciekłaby dzisiaj z Grimmauld Place.

Mówiąc to, odwracała jednak wzrok, co nie uszło uwadze wilkołaka. Nie pytał o nic więcej. Wiedział, że sama opowie, co dokładnie ją gryzie, w wybranym przez siebie momencie. Miał jednak wrażenie, że czuła się winna za zniknięcie Weasley'ówny.

A co właściwie myślała o tym wszystkim Hermiona? Podczas ostatnich tygodni, gdy jej i Ginewrze zlecono pracę nad dokończeniem nowego systemu obronnego domu, starsza z dziewczyn przekonała się, że w obecnej sytuacji nie może mieć z przyjaciółki żadnego pożytku. Ginny migała się od pracy, przez większość czasu była rozkojarzona i nieobecna. Granger zaczęła nawet podejrzewać, że ruda może działać pod wpływem Imperiusa. Nie podzieliła się z nikim tymi myślami i sama, na tyle dyskretnie, na ile to było możliwe, rzuciła na Gryfonkę kilka zaklęć sprawdzających. Obawy na szczęście okazały się bezpodstawne. Było to o tyle istotne, że dziewczyna uczestniczyła, przynajmniej ciałem, jeżeli nie duchem, we wszystkich ostatnich naradach Zakonu.

Ulice, którymi szli, były ciemne i obce. Dopiero, jednak, gdy z pluskiem weszła w kałużę, Hermiona zauważyła, że dom zmienił miejsce i otacza ich teraz osnuta dymem z tysięcy kominów aura dużego miasta.

Nigdy tu nie byłam – przyznała, spoglądając na Lupina kątem oka. – Co to za miejsce?

─ Z tego, co mi wiadomo, jesteśmy w Liverpoolu – odpowiedział wilkołak po chwili namysłu. ─ Byłem tu kiedyś... za szczenięcych lat – zachichotał z własnego żartu. Starał się ja rozbawić. To było miłe i tak właściwe Remusowi, że mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny. Szybko jednak wróciła do rzeczywistości.

─ Czy to bezpieczne miejsce? – twarz dziewczyny wyrażała teraz niepokój.

─ Stosunkowo tak.

Kobieta pokiwała głową w milczeniu. Czy w istniało w ogóle jakiekolwiek miejsce na Wyspach, którego Voldemort nie byłby w stanie ogarnąć swoją potęgą? W tym momencie przypomniała sobie o numerze 12 i obejrzała się za siebie. Domu nie było już jednak widać, znikł gdzieś w gęstniejącej szybko mgle. Dziewczyna poczuła jednak w sercu pewną ulgę, która jak ciepło ogniska, rozlała się po jej ciele kojącą falą. Dopóki żyli oni, a Zakon Feniksa nadal istniał i walczył, dopóty Czarny Pan nie miał dostępu przynajmniej do tej jednej kamienicy. Hermiona wyprostowała się nieco i dostrzegła lekki uśmiech błąkający się na wargach wilkołaka.

Znowu milczała, zbyt gruboskórna, by roztkliwiać się nad chwilowym zaćmieniem rozsądku. Prawda była przecież taka, że wszystko szło źle, sytuacja przedstawiała się w opłakany sposób. Nie było mowy o żadnej nadziei. Niby na co? Na godną, chwalebną śmierć? Dobre sobie.

─ Jesteśmy niedaleko – poinformował ją nagle mężczyzna; z kieszeni starego płaszcza wyciągnął przyrząd podobny do szklanej kuli. – Robi się ciepła. To znaczy, że Ginny jest tuż przed nami.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, wyraźnie zdziwiona.

─ Co to takiego? – zapytała.

─ Znasz pewnie mugolską zabawę w Ciepło – Zimno?

─ Zdaje się…, że tak.

─ To właśnie stąd Harry'emu przyszedł do głowy pomysł na to urządzenie.

─ Sam je wykonał? – dziewczyna spoglądała na przedmiot z niedowierzaniem.

─ Z pomocą Ollivandera i Flidwicka. Zostawił go mnie, abym łatwiej pełnił rolę Szukającego, jak błyskotliwie nazwał moją rolę w Zakonie.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Rzeczywiście, Harry nie przestał jej zaskakiwać nawet po własnej śmierci. Jak mogła zapomnieć, że był potomkiem jednego z Trzech Braci? Tego najroztropniejszego. Urodził się w dolinie Gordyka Gryffindora. A jednak to właśnie on zginął. Właśnie on dał się podejść Czarnemu Panu.

Między nią, a Lunatykiem zapadła długa cisza, którą zakłócały jedynie postukiwania kroków dwojga czarodziejów. Wokół było pusto i cicho, jakby cały Liverpool opustoszał. Zatrzaśnięte okiennice, zasunięte zasłony i rolety, niektóre okna wręcz zabito deskami. Dziewczynie zdawało się, że miasto stało się takie w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut. Nagle dotarła do niej straszna prawda, zatrzymała się, wyciągnęła rękę, by złapać Remusa za łokieć, jednak materiał jego płaszcza prześliznął jej się między palcami.

Wtedy to się stało. Niedaleko nich rozległy się trzaski kolejnych aportowań. Czarne sylwetki zamajaczyły przed oczami dziewczyny. Chciała krzyknąć, ale z jej ust wyrwał się tylko przytłumiony, ochrypły pisk. Stała, jak wryta, przyglądała się kilkunastu Śmierciożercom; wśród ich niezamaskowanych twarzy znajoma wydała jej się może jedna. Szybko rozejrzeli się wokół i dwoje z nich ruszyło na dziewczynę i Lupina. Poczuła mocny uścisk na swoim ramieniu i usłyszała przynaglający szept Remusa, tuż przy uchu:

─ Szybko! Biegniemy!

Nie ruszyła się jednak, stała, jak urzeczona, bo oto trzeci Śmierciożerca z pobliskiej kamienicy wyciągnął łkającą i krzyczącą wniebogłosy rudą dziewczynę.

─ Ginny! – wrzasnęła Hermiona, ale nie zdążyła nic zrobić, bo nagle poczuła silne szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i świat rozmył się w szarej mgle, gdy wilkołak deportował ich Bóg wie gdzie.

Wylądowawszy, dziewczyna straciła równowagę i Lupin złapał ją za ramię, w ostatniej chwili ratując przed upadkiem. Byli w lesie, otaczały ich sosny i świerki, z oddali wiał słony wiatr. Pod nogami miała miękki mech. Hermiona spojrzała krótko na towarzysza, po czym rzuciła się na mężczyznę z pięściami.

─ Zabiłeś ją! Zabiłeś ją! – powtarzała, nieustannie zadając nowe ciosy mężczyźnie, który bezskutecznie próbował unieruchomić jej nadgarstki. Wyła niczym zwierzę i wymachiwała ramionami tak wściekle, że dobrą chwilę zajęło mu opanowanie jej ataku szału.

─ Uspokój się – powiedział, gdy wreszcie udało mu się unieszkodliwić młodą kobietę. Trzymał ją mocno przyciśniętą do siebie, powtarzając sobie w duchu, że postąpił właściwie, ratując ich dwoje, gdyż uratowanie młodej Weasley'ówny graniczyło z cudem. Przepraszam, Molly – powtarzał jak mantrę w myślach, mając nadzieję, że kobieta słyszy go w zaświatach. Gdyby nie było z nim Hermiony, próbowałby ratować to głupie zrozpaczone dziecko. Ale nie mógł pozwolić na to, by Zakon stracił je obie. Zwłaszcza Hermionę. Była zbyt cenna.

─ Uspokój się, Hermiono – wyszeptał w jej włosy. – Nic już na to nie poradzisz. Teraz możemy tylko czekać.

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę z jego torsu i wilkołak zobaczył, że po jej policzkach ściekają łzy.

─ Czekać na co? ─ krzyknęła. − Dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy spełnić ich żądań. Nie możemy ich puścić. A… a jeśli chodzi o NIEGO… – zamilkła na chwilę. – Nawet nie wiemy, czy żyje – dodała niemal szeptem, po czym znów zaczęła szlochać.

Lupin pokiwał głową. Co mógłby w tej sytuacji powiedzieć?

─ Hermiono – zaczął niepewnie, - cokolwiek zaszło dzisiaj między tobą, a Ginewrą, to ta sytuacja nie jest twoją winą. Jeszcze, kiedy to mówił wiedział, że popełnia błąd.

─ Skąd wiesz, że coś zaszło, Lupin? – krzyknęła i odsunęła się od niego. Wyszedł na wścibskiego starego moralizatora.

Wilkołak podszedł do niej i dotknął jej policzków szorstkimi dłońmi, starł kciukami łzy.

─ Stąd – odparł.

To ją rozbroiło. Już dawno nikt nie zachował się wobec niej czule lub opiekuńczo. Ciągle to ona zbierała z podłogi wszystkie załamane dusze. Zwykle Weasley'ów. Oni stracili najwięcej. Zawsze to ona trzymała się prosto. Mimo własnego bólu parła naprzód, bo nic innego już nie pozostało.

Mimo to, odepchnęła jego ręce, chociaż raniła w ten sposób także siebie samą. Nie chciała teraz słuchać Lupina i jego pełnych mądrości, pouczających wywodów. Czuła się wtedy, jak na trzecim roku w Hogwarcie, kiedy był jej nauczycielem.

Remus stał i patrzył, jak chodzi niespokojnie, tam i sam. Zbiera myśli i uczucia w całość. Wreszcie podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na mężczyznę. Podeszła do niego i wtuliła się mocno w jego pierś, oplatając ramionami szyję wilkołaka.

─ Wiem, że to nie twoja wina – wyszeptała. – Przepraszam. Ale tak bardzo się boję. Tak bardzo się boję…

Remus dokładnie wiedział, co ma na myśli młoda kobieta, każdego dnia czuł ten sam trudny do nazwania strach, lęk przed końcem i przed kolejną stratą. Objął ją mocno i chłonął bliskość drugiego człowieka, o którą tak trudno było w tym popieprzonym post-apokaliptycznym świecie.

─ Wracajmy do domu – zaproponował wreszcie. – Musimy ustalić, co należy teraz zrobić.

Zanim zdążyła się odezwać, Hermiona znów poczuła znajome szarpniecie i po chwili znalazła się przed numerem dwunastym. A przynajmniej tam, gdzie ów powinien się był znajdować. Jednak budynek zniknął. Stali oniemiali, ne wiedząc, co właściwie powiedzieć. Dziewczyna spojrzała na wilkołaka w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, ale w jego oczach znalazła tylko nieme przerażenie.

─ Więc mówisz, że dom przeniósł się automatycznie? – oczy Mistrza Eliksirów prześwidrowały na wylot młodego maga. – Mam temu wierzyć, ponieważ TY tak twierdzisz, Weasley? – Znów zamilkł na chwilę, by napawać się efektem,m jaki wzbudziły we Fredzie jego słowa. Ostatnio bardziej niż zwykle brakowało mu nauczania. W klasie pełnej matołów wspaniale pozbywało się uciążliwych emocji. – Wytłumacz mi jedno, dobrze? Skąd możesz mieć pewność, że system obronny reaguje właśnie w ten, a nie inny sposób, skoro do swojego powrotu nawet nie miałeś pojęcia o jego istnieniu?!

Fred Weasley wiercił się w miejscu, słuchając tyrady dawnego profesora.

─ B-bo Ginny opowiedziała mi trochę i Lupin…

─ Pech chce, że nie ma tu ani wilkołaka, ani twojej siostry, Weasley, więc może oświecisz mnie, kto z obecnych jest w stanie potwierdzić twoje słowa? Czy w swojej zakutej, rudej głowie podejrzewasz w ogóle, jakich problemów narobiłeś Zakonowi? Z dziewięciorga w Kwaterze Głównej jest nas tylko pięcioro, w tym troje zaginionych.

─ Ale dlaczego podejrzewasz, że to JA coś zrobiłem, Snape! – krzyknął doprowadzony wreszcie do ostateczności chłopak.

─ Bo ZAWSZE, powtarzam ZAWSZE, kiedy dzieje się coś niespodziewanego, kiedy ktoś coś knoci, to jesteście wy: ty i twój brat!

Mistrz Eliksirów dopiero poniewczasie dostrzegł znaczenie swoich słów. Twarz Freda przybrała barwę dojrzałego pomidora, oczy zaszły mu łzami, jednak Snape nie miał zamiaru przyznać się do błędu, czy okazać choćby najmniejszej skruchy czy empatii. Uśmiechnął się za to szyderczo.

─ Może ty, Potter – przemówił zwracając się tym razem do czarnowłosego mężczyzny, który stał u boku chłopaka, – raczysz potwierdzić jego tłumaczenie? Chociaż nie ma sensu, żebyś się trudził. Słowo żadnego Pottera nie jest warte złamanego knuta!

Potter chrząknął znacząco, na co młodszy z mężczyzn wycofał się z salonu.

─ Gdybyś zapomniał, Snape – mruknął czarnowłosy, - nikt nie dał ci prawa do osądzania nas wszystkich według własnego sumienia. Jesteśmy tu wszyscy na równych prawach i dotyczą nas te same zasady.

Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się.

─ Wiesz, tak samo dobrze, jak i ja, że Weasley coś ukrywa i że dom Blacka nie przeniósł się sam z siebie Merlin wie gdzie.

─ Smarkerusie, czy ty musisz zawsze tak dramatyzować?

─ A ty, Potter, czyżbyś zatrzymał się w rozwoju na siódmym roku Hogwartu? Jakbyś nie wiedział, że wojna zmienia ludzi. Czyżbyś nie pamiętał?

Paskudny uśmiech, który wystąpił na twarz byłego nauczyciela nie mógł już bardziej zranić mężczyzny w okularach. Przez twarz Pottera przebiegł cień, mięśnie szczeki drgały mu niebezpiecznie, ale mina Severusa Snape'a zdawała się mówić: podejdź i uderz, ciekawe, czy tym razem trafisz.

─ Zginęła za nas wszystkich – warknął Potter. – Nie przypisuj sobie tego, co nie należy do ciebie! Ty zawsze…

* * *

Hermiona otworzyła oczy i spostrzegła, że ktoś trzyma ją za ramiona potrząsając nią lekko.

─ Na Merlina, to wyglądało, jakbyś była całkiem sztywna! – siedzący obok niej na łóżku Fred kręcił głową, a w jego oczach tlił się jeszcze cień strachu.

─ Co się stało? – zapytała marszcząc brwi

─ Byłaś nieprzytomna, Hermiono – wyjaśnił spokojnie Lupin, chociaż twarz miał zmartwioną i pobladłą. – Nie obudziło cię ani pukanie do drzwi, ani próby otwarcia, ani wywarzenie ich zaklęciem. Staliśmy obydwaj i krzyczeliśmy do ciebie.

─ Wreszcie Remus potrząsnął tobą kilka razy i wróciłaś do świata żywych – dokończył Fred.

Hermiona pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

─ Odkąd zaatakowano dom moich rodziców, mam bardzo płytki sen. Budzi mnie nawet szelest drzew za oknem.

Wszyscy zamilkli na chwilę, a dziewczyna wlepiła wzrok w kolana. Nagle podniosła głowę i skierowała oczy na Remusa.

─ Gdzie jest Ginny? Szukacie jej?

Fred i Lupin popatrzyli po sobie, po czym wilkołak położył jej dłoń na ramieniu w uspokajającym geście.

─ To był tylko sen, Hermiono – zapewnił ją. – Nic złego nie stało się Ginewrze, ani nikomu innemu.

Brązowowłosa kobieta z westchnieniem schowała twarz w dłoniach.

─ Śniły mi się naprawdę jakieś bzdury. Severus krzyczał na ciebie, Fred. I na Jamesa. Ty, Remusie razem ze mną szukałeś Ginny i…

Zarumieniła się.

─ To był bardzo dziwny sen. Taki żywy, pełen wrażeń… Czułam i myślałam zupełnie, jak ja.

─ Chodź – Lupin wstał i podał jej dłoń, żeby pomóc podnieść się z pościeli. – Severus, może naprawdę zacząć krzyczeć, jeśli nie zjawisz się zaraz w waszej pracowni.

─ W JEGO pracowni – mruknęła.

Lupin zaśmiał się cicho, ale zamilkł pod piorunującym spojrzeniem kobiety.

─ Skąd ta gorycz?

─ Panoszy się tu, jak w swoich lochach – burknęła przeginając szyję to na jedną, to na drugą stronę, żeby przestało jej strzykać w ścierpniętym karku.

─ Może mu ich brakuje, Hermiono? – zapytał Remus puszczając do niej oko.

Może – pomyślała wychodząc za przyjaciółmi z pokoju.

─ Będziecie musieli to naprawić – powiedziała głośno z palcem skierowanym na zepsuty mechanizm w drzwiach.

─ Dobrze, Hermiono – zaśmiał się Lupin. – Ale idź już, proszę, bo nie chcę mieć twojego życia na sumieniu, kiedy Snape wpadnie tu sypiąc iskry z oczu.

Dziewczyna zdążyła odwrócić się na pięcie i zrobić kilka kroków korytarzem w kierunku schodów prowadzących na parter, gdy stamtąd właśnie dobiegł ich uszu krzyk Pottera:

─ Czy wie ktoś może, po co wyszła Weasley?

Hermiona zatrzymała się jak wryta.

─ Remusie – wyszeptała z szeroko otwartymi oczami - mów, co chcesz, ale to zaczyna być dziwne. W moim śnie Ginny…

─ Wiem, Hermiono – mruknął Lupin, wyminął dziewczynę i zaczął szybko schodzić po schodach. Długimi krokami przemierzył hall i już sięgał po klamkę, gdy drzwi same się otworzyły i do środka wpadła Ginewra Weasley.

─ Las, rzeka, małe jezioro, w oddali kilka wiosek – powiedziała jakby na usprawiedliwienie swojego zachowania.

─ Co mamroczesz, Weasley? – wysyczał Snape pojawiając się ni stad ni zowąd na parterze domu. Następnie zadarł głowę i spiorunował wzrokiem brązowowłosą wychowankę Gryffindoru. – A ty, co tak sterczysz, Granger i wybałuszasz gały? Nie znam żadnej dobrej wymówki, z wtargnięciem Czarnego Pana włącznie, która mogłaby usprawiedliwić twoją absencję w pracy!

─ Severusie… - zaczął łagodnie Remus, ale ten mu przerwał.

─ Czemu tam jeszcze stoisz, głupia dziewczyno, ruszaj się na dół!

Hermiona zbiegła schodami, budząc echa starego domu, odprowadzana wzrokiem zebranych w hallu ludzi. Kątem oka dostrzegła krzepiący uśmiech Remusa, ale w myślach chciało się jej z tego wszystkiego śmiać. Każdy wierzył w bajkę, którą sprzedawali im obydwoje ze Snape'm, opowieść o wilku i owcy. Skręciła za Mistrzem Eliksirów w wąskie przejście i zeszła po schodach do piwnicy, gdzie urządzili sobie niewielki magazyn i laboratorium. Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, mężczyzna złapał ją za podbródek i pocałował zachłannie. Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy czując, jak do jej ust powoli wślizguje się język Severusa, jego dłonie chwytają ją za biodra i przyciągają bliżej, by poczuła podniecenie cisnące się pod szatą czarodzieja.

Nigdy nie wiedziała, czemu wybrał właśnie ją. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego zniewoliła ją moc jego dotyku i głosu. Nawet teraz, po kilku miesiącach ich romansu, nie potrafiła zrozumieć, w jaki sposób może sypiać ze swoim Mistrzem Eliksirów i co spowodowało, że człowiek starszy od niej o całe pokolenie, wkłada ręce pod jej bluzkę, jak zwyczajny uczniak.

Tak. Uwielbiała, gdy dotykał jej piersi, jeszcze nie zdejmując z niej ubrania. Najpierw cudownie powolnym ruchem sunął dłonią w górę żeber, a kiedy już odnalazł ten miękki kawałek ciała kobiety, zaciskał na nim palce, niemal do bólu. Potem odnajdywał brzeg bluzki i wsuwał pod nią swoją zaskakująco ciepłą dłoń i delikatnie gładził skórę, cal po calu, by wreszcie wsunąć się pod stanik i odnaleźć nabrzmiały pożądaniem sutek Hermiony.

Probówki i słoje ustawione na półkach zagrzechotały ostrzegawczo, gdy zdejmując z dziewczyny ubranie, Snape potrącił jeden z regałów. Nigdy nie było miedzy nim, a nią cienia tkliwości, iskry czułości. Istniał jakiś niezrozumiały dla obojga magnetyzm, który pchał ich ku sobie bez względu na cenę. Hermiona była jego naprawdę. Jemu pierwszemu się oddała i czuł się jej panem. Miał też niejasne poczucie, że dziewczyna doskonale o tym wie. Zacisnął palce na podkurczonych do piersi kolanach czarownicy i popatrzył na nią, wspaniałą, leżącą przed nim na starym stole; ramiona spoczywały po bokach jej głowy, zamglonymi oczami wpatrywała się w niego z oczekiwaniem. Dłoń Snape'a zsunęła się po jej udzie i mężczyzna wszedł w nią powoli, z satysfakcją obserwując twarz Hermiony, która wyrażała wszystko, czego pragnął. Przymknął powieki i spod czarnych rzęs patrzył na nią, jak przyjmuje każdy jego dotyk i każde pchnięcie bioder w rosnącej rozkoszy.

James Potter i Remus Lupin siedzieli w salonie pogrążeni w cichej rozmowie, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Snape.

─ Jak leci Smarkerusie? – mężczyzna w okularach natychmiast zwrócił ku niemu twarz z szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach.

Snape odpowiedział mu tym samym. Nie miał ochoty na cholerne gierki Pottera, bo sprawa, która go tu sprowadziła była, jak najbardziej poważna. Dlatego od razu przeszedł do rzeczy kierując swoje słowa do siedzącego nieco dalej wilkołaka.

─ Potrzebujemy kolejnego szpiega, Lupin – powiedział bezbarwnym głosem, zupełnie jakby szukał jakiejś błahostki, nie zaś kolejnego naiwnego, chętnego postawić swoje życie na szali.

─ Dwaj działający, to za mało? – Remus zmarszczył brwi.

─ Okazuje się, że tak – mruknął Snape, krzywiąc się paskudnie.

─ Jeśli chcesz, ja mogę ruszać choćby zaraz, Smarku – James, mimo szczeniackiej wypowiedzi, popatrzył na Mistrza Eliksirów z całkowitą powagą.

─ Dziękuję ci Potter, ale chwilowo Czarny Pan nie przeprowadza castingu na nadwornych błaznów – odparł chłodno Severus.

─ Ty zajmujesz się naszymi kretami, więc powiedz, kogo szukasz – powiedział Lupin. – Chociaż osobiście uważam, że powinniśmy zwołać naradę. Nie możemy podejmować takich decyzji za nikogo.

─ Czy ktoś tu mówi o podejmowaniu decyzji, Lupin? – Snape był wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. – Nie mam zwyczajnie ochoty użerać się z bandą dzieciaków na kolejnych posiedzeniach rady Zakonu. Przedstawię ci, co wiem, a ty znajdź mi odpowiedniego kandydata, czy może raczej kandydatkę, jakimikolwiek dostępnymi ci metodami.

─ Czekaj, czekaj – James Potter poczochrał swoją zmierzwioną czuprynę. – Chcesz jakąś dziewczynę, Snape?

─ Zdaje się, że jesteś na tropie, co Potter – syknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

─ Uspokójcie się, wy dwaj – wtrącił się Remus. Jego twarz wyrażała zmęczenie i irytację. – Powiedz, o co ci chodzi Severusie.

Snape usiadł wygodnie w jednym z foteli i założył nogę na nogę podciągnąwszy uprzednio nogawkę czarnych spodni.

─ Czarny Pan szuka swojej zaginionej ulubienicy, która przypadkiem zamieszkuje chwilowo czeluść skrzyni Moodiego. Potrzebuję kobiety, która wcieli się w nią. Czy tyle ci wystarczy, Lupin? Czy mam ci to może jakoś rozrysować? ─ jadowity uśmiech wypełzł na wąskie wargi profesora.

─ Przydałoby się – odparł spokojnie wilkołak. ─ Mógłbyś przynajmniej nas poinformować, skąd się tam wzięła i po co ją tam wepchnąłeś. Zważywszy na to, że oczekujesz od kogoś, że zaryzykuje swoje życie, miło by było przynajmniej powiedzieć tej osobie, co możemy przez to zyskać.

Snape uśmiechał się krzywo.

─ Ty naprawdę jeszcze w to wierzysz Lupin? ─ zapytał.

─ Przecież tu jestem…

─ To było pytanie retoryczne – odpowiedział cicho Mistrz Eliksirów.

─ Nie do końca cię rozumiem, Severusie – powiedział spokojnie Remus. - Ryzykujesz śmiercią, żeby pojmać poszukiwaną numer dwa, najgroźniejszą wiedźmę na Wyspach Brytyjskich, a teraz robisz sarkastyczne uwagi o moim zaangażowaniu. Co w takim razie kieruje tobą, jeśli nie wiara, choćby szczątkowa, że ktoś z nas zdoła przetrwać to piekło.

Snape westchnął wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.

─ Dobrze, chcecie, żebym potraktował was jak naiwne głąby potrzebujące sprowadzenia na ziemię, to proszę: mamy dziesiąty rok tej cholernej wojny domowej. Oficjalnie zakończyła się ona sześć lat temu, wtedy zmieniliśmy Grimmauld Place w samo-przenoszącą się fortecę. Ogłoszono koniec amnestii, Ministerstwo zapowiedziało bezlitosne egzekucje na członkach Zakonu i wszystkich tych, którzy go wspierali lub wspierają. Pamiętasz, Lupin? Czy lykantropia całkiem przeżarła ci mózg? Ginęły wtedy całe rodziny, mordowane na publicznych egzekucjach. A my nadal nie mieliśmy obiecanego przełomu. Nadal go nie mamy... Wtedy jeszcze Czarny Pan mi ufał – przełknął głośno ślinę. Poczuł, że zaschło mu w ustach.

─ Wywlekaliśmy ich z domów, Lupin – podjął po chwili nachylając się w stronę dwójki mężczyzn. ─ Za włosy, za ręce. Mężczyzn, kobiety i dzieci. W każdym wieku. Opowiedzieć ci, jak to się odbywało? Zadawaliśmy jedno pytanie. „Gdzie chowają się członkowie Zakonu Feniksa?" Potem ich mordowaliśmy. Albo torturowaliśmy. Zależnie od tego, jaki, kto miał pomysł. Mówić dalej?

─ Co nam to da? ─ zapytał Potter.

─ Moje gadanie?

─ Nie bądź głupi Snape.

─ Jeśli komuś tu brakuje rozumu, to nie mnie. Rogaczu. Jakież to się okazało adekwatne przezwisko. Nieprawdaż? ─ zakpił.

─ Uważaj, Smarkerusie – James zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a Lupin złapał go za ramię w ostrzegawczym geście. ─ Uważaj, bo kiedyś zapomnę po czyjej jesteś stronie. I o wszystkim, co dla nas zrobiłeś, a wtedy…

─ Jak sobie chcesz, Potter – roześmiał się Snape. ─ Jak to ująłeś, po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem, twoje groźby mnie nie przerażają.

Zapadła ciężka cisza.

─ Co zmieni wysłanie kogoś na miejsce Belli? - Lupin doprecyzował pytanie przyjaciela.

─ Wszystko, albo nic. W najlepszym wypadku możemy poznać sposób na pozbycie się Czarnego Pana, w co szczerze wątpię. W najgorszym – dziewczyna zginie w męczarniach, uprzednio wydając nas wszystkich. Najpewniej zyskamy dzięki temu trochę czasu. Może uda się uwolnić, któregoś z pojmanych. Jeśli jeszcze żyją...

─ Rozumiem, że prosisz mnie o załatwienie tej sprawy za ciebie? – Lupin wyraźnie silił się na cierpliwość i spokojny ton głosu.

─ Jesteś o wiele lepszy niż ja we wzbudzaniu w ludziach przychylnych uczuć do tego, co im proponujesz – skwitował sprawę Snape.

─ Jutro zwołam naradę – zapewnił wilkołak. Oparł czoło na otwartych dłoniach by pomasować skronie. Był zdenerwowany, nieludzko zmęczony i naprawdę nie miał już ochoty użerać się z Severusem Snape'm.

─ To nie będzie potrzebne – od strony korytarza dobiegł ich nagle cichy, kobiecy głos.

Wszyscy trzej spojrzeli w tę stronę.

─ Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Hermiono? – zapytał Remus, chociaż znał już odpowiedź. Snape świdrował ją wzrokiem. Dziewczyna już otwierała usta, by powtórzyć swoją propozycję, jednak ktoś życzliwie ją uprzedził.

─ Panna Granger, zdaje się, chce zostać bohaterką – zakpił Mistrz Eliksirów.

─ Nie, Snape – odparła znużonym głosem. – Mam zamiar udowodnić ci, że jednak się do czegoś nadaję.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

─ Jak chcesz, Granger. Mi i tak niczego nie udowodnisz, ruszając wreszcie leniwy tyłek do konkretnej roboty.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Czy on naprawdę musiał być aż tak nieprzyjemny? Aż tak prostacki?

─ Snape, uważaj na słowa – ostrzegł go Remus widząc, że Granger zaczynają puszczać nerwy. – Wszyscy tu jesteśmy po tej samej stronie.

─ Po przegranej? – zimny wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów mógłby upłynnić cały azot w powietrzu. – To masz na myśli, Lupin? Po stronie trupów?

Wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z salonu. James i Remus popatrzyli po sobie oniemiali. Nie mieli pojęcia, co tak zdenerwowało Starego Nietoperza. Snape był cyniczny, opryskliwy i wiecznie ponury, ale przecież nikt nie próbował się z nim tym razem sprzeczać. Dostał to, czego szukał. Idealną kandydatkę.

─ Wy cholerni idioci – prychnął na odchodnym, a Hemiona mogłaby przysiąc, że prawa dłoń drgnęła mu, jakby chciał kogoś uderzyć. – Chodź Granger – warknął na dziewczynę. – Skoro chcesz wpakować się w to gówno, muszę ci pokazać cały zakres jego smrodu. Potem odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem zszedł po schodach, nie oglądając się za siebie. Dziewczyna stała jeszcze kilka chwil, wymieniła milczące spojrzenia z dwojgiem mężczyzn, po czym ruszyła za swoim mentorem.

Kiedy Mistrz i jego współpracownica wyszli, James zaklął cicho.

─ Jak myślisz, Remusie, co go ugryzło? - pocierał krótką szczecinę na niedogolonym podbródku.

─ Sądzę, że Hermiona i Snape robią z nas głupców – powiedział po krótkim namyśle Lunatyk. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie do swoich myśli, po czym odetchnął głęboko z ulgą, że mają tę trudną rozmowę za sobą.

─ To znaczy?

─ Wydaje mi się, że coś przed nami ukrywają – dodał zagadkowo Lupin.

─ Myślisz, że… − James uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

─ Myślę, że naszego Mistrza Szpiegów i Pannę-Wiem-To-Wszystko łączy coś znacznie silniejszego niż wspólna praca.

Drzwi laboratorium zamknęły się za nimi z trzaskiem.

Hermiona obdarzyła Mistrza Eliksirów drwiącym uśmiechem. Ten bez słowa wbił wzrok w ścianę za nią.

─ Spokojnie, bo jeszcze zaraz nam tu na zawał zejdziesz – prychnęła. Usilnie starała się rozluźnić atmosferę. Jednak napięcie piętrzyło się między nimi w ciasnej przestrzeni zaimprowizowanego lochu niczym chmura ciężkiego, węglowego dymu. Nie wiedziała, co ze sobą zrobić w tej gwałtownie kurczącej się przestrzeni. Nigdy dotąd nie rozmawiali poważnie na temat swoich uczuć i dziewczyna czuła, że któreś z nich zaraz wybuchnie.

─ Zamilcz! – warknął ostrzegawczo Snape. Ewidentnie unikał jej wzroku.

─ Ktoś, kto publicznie robi z siebie błazna nie może teraz kazać mi siedzieć cicho. Chyba zapomniałeś już, że dawno przestałam być grzeczną dziewczynką – dodała uśmiechając się prowokująco. Sama nie wiedziała, czemu się tak zachowuje. Może to nerwy? Fakt była zdenerwowana. Nie miała pojęcia, jak z nim rozmawiać, czuła przed sobą mur z litej skały, który Mistrz Eliksirów spiętrzył wokół siebie przez te wszystkie lata. A może to był jej mur?

Snape odwrócił się do kobiety plecami.

─ Nią akurat nigdy nie byłaś, Granger – mruknął. Błąd. Kiedyś przynajmniej się starała postępować według zasad. A potem wszystkie , jedna po drugiej, straciły znaczenie.

Roześmiała się. Tego wszystkiego było i tak za dużo. Nie miała siły na fochy Snape'a. Podeszła do mężczyzny i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

─ Co cię tak naprawdę zdenerwowało, Severusie? – zapytała zza jego pleców. Pytanie, na które odpowiedź mogła wywróżyć z zapachu jego potu, z faktury żylastych barków.

─ Twój idiotyzm.

─ Doskonale − sarknęła na wydechu. − A za co dostało się Remusowi i Jamesowi?

─ Banda kretynów – wycedził przez zęby. Był naprawdę wściekły, nie tą zwyczajową, legendarną złością przeznaczoną dla całego świata razem i każdego stworzenia z osobna. Naprawdę z trudem nad sobą panował i Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że widzi nowy rodzaj emocji Mistrza Eliksirów. Była to wściekłość prywatna.

Pod palcami czuła jego mocno napięte mięśnie. Zdawało się jej, że zaraz zacznie się trząść w furii. Co mu się stało? Domyślała się, ale tak bardzo nie chciała dawać wiary swoi przeczuciom. A może…

─ Pamiętasz, co sobie obiecywaliśmy? − zapytała szeptem. Zrobiło się jakoś wymownie cicho.

W odpowiedzi otrzymała ponury pomruk. Więc jednak…

─ Severusie, mówię do ciebie.

Usłyszała głębokie westchnienie mężczyzny. Potarł dłonią zmarszczone czoło.

─ Cholernie dobrze o tym wiem – warknął i strącił jej rękę.

─ Severusie… Ja wiem co, do niej czułeś, wiem, co się z nią stało, ale ja nie jestem…

─ Zamilcz! – powiedział zimno. Hermiona westchnęła. I tyle z dojrzałej rozmowy dwojga ludzi. Mogłaby wyć, krzyczeć i skamleć. Jeśli szanowny pan nie chciał jej słuchać, nie dało się złamać jego woli.

Właśnie tego bała się najbardziej. Zrobiło się melodramatycznie. Melodramatyczny Snape – dobre sobie. Chyba dlatego zgłosiła się na ochotnika. Kiedy obudziła się z tego dziwnego koszmaru, wciąż czuła ciepło Remusa, wciąż pamiętała, jak dobrze było dopuścić kogoś do siebie tak blisko. Pamiętała jednak również, aż za dobrze, jak to jest taką osobę stracić. Nie mogła drugi raz się tak załamać. Nie przeżyłaby tego, a Zakon straciłby jednego z ostatnich członków. Myślała, że jeszcze nie jest za późno, by dać nogę. I kiedy wracała do swojej sypialni, przypadkiem usłyszała rozmowę toczącą się w salonie między trzema mężczyznami. Pomyślała, że czemu by nie, czemu nie skorzystać z nadarzającej się okazji do ucieczki.

Wbrew sobie spróbowała jeszcze raz dotrzeć do upartego nauczyciela.

─ Severusie – powtórzyła, mając wrażenie, że imię mężczyzny powoli staje się jej mantrą – nie możemy, ja nie mogę…

─ Och ucisz się wreszcie Granger!

Tym razem posłuchała.

─ Chodź – powiedział spoglądając na nią z niesmakiem. Znowu przybrał publiczną, zobojętniałą maskę, zrozumiała więc, że przedstawienie skończone, a kurtyna opadła na dobre. – Poznaj naszego gościa. Powinnyście sobie trochę porozmawiać.

Snape podszedł do stającego w rogu pomieszczenia kufra i otworzył wszystkie zabezpieczające go kłódki i zamki, po czym podniósł wieko, które opadło z cichym tąpnięciem na kamienną posadzkę.

─ Zapraszam – mruknął w stronę dziewczyny, która powoli podeszła i stanęła u boku mężczyzny. Zajrzała do skrzyni. Pod jej stopami otwierała się dziura głębokości dość niskiego piętra. Od brzegu kufra prowadziły w dół schody, które znikały w półmroku rozświetlonego jedynie chybotliwym światłem pojedynczej świecy pomieszczenia. Przenośne więzienie Moodiego. Wzdrygnęła się.

─ Jest tam? - zapytała odruchowo.

─ Nie zadawaj głupich pytań, tylko idź – warknął mężczyzna popychając ją lekko w stronę schodów. Zaczęła schodzić, przyświecając sobie różdżką. Wtem do ich uszu dobiegł przeszywający krzyk. Na moment skamienieli, niezdolni ocenić skąd dobiega rozdzierający dźwięk. Do krzyku dołączył złośliwy, szalony rechot więzionej w kufrze kobiety.

─ Stul pysk Bella! - warknął Snape i machnął różdżką uciszając Śmierciożerczynię.

─ To na górze – odezwała się Hermiona zduszonym szeptem. Stała nieruchomo z ręką przy ustach.

─ Przecież wiem – jęknął Snape, który miał już dość tego dnia i kontaktów z wszystkimi kretynami zamieszkującymi ten cholerny dom. Co znowu się tutaj u diaska stało?

Hermiona pierwsza pokonała odrętwienie i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z kufra. Snape podążył za nią.

Gdy stali już w piwnicy mężczyzna złapał ją za przedramię i zatrzymał w biegu.

─ Zamknij kufer – polecił i Hermiona odruchowo wykonała polecenie.

Zamykając zamek za zamkiem, słyszała wciąż przeraźliwy krzyk mężczyzny, do którego dołączyły się teraz odgłosy krzątaniny i stukot stóp biegających tam i sam ludzi. Wszystko to brzmiało jak totalny chaos. Ktoś się włamał? Śmierciożercy na pewno ich znaleźli. Może przyszli po Bellę. Może z zupełnie innego powodu. To już koniec. Nagle wszystko przycichło. Do jej uszu dotarł przytłumiony dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza. Zaklęła nad głupotą Mistrza Eliksirów, zamknęła ostatnie dwie kłódki i pomknęła do drzwi z różdżką w gotowości.

Nacisnęła klamkę. Tak, jak myślała. Zamknięte.

─ _Alohomora _– szepnęła, ale nic się nie stało. Zaklęła w duchu. Pieprzony Severus. Rzuciła kilka innych zaklęć otwierających, użyła hasła zabezpieczającego laboratorium (Snape miał bzika na punkcie zabezpieczeń). Ale i to na nic. No tak. Miał ten swój przeklęty klucz, który podarował mu Syriusz w ramach pojednania. Otwierał wszystkie drzwi w tym domu i zamykał je tak, że bez niego nie dało się ich otworzyć żadną inną metodą. Oparła się o ścianę i usiadła warcząc wściekle. I co teraz zrobi? Ma tak czekać, kiedy po drugiej stronie dzieje się jakaś tragedia? Mogła jeszcze przebić t drzwi swoją durną głową... Wtem z drugiej strony doszedł ją dźwięk zbliżających się szybkich kroków. Syriusz! A potem wściekły głos Mistrza Eliksirów.

─ Hermionę! Dajcie mi Hermionę!

Ponownie usłyszała zgrzyt klucza w zamku i drzwi otworzył zamaszyście rumiany mężczyzna w średnim wieku.

─ Jesteś tu – wydusił zdyszany. - Szybko. Na górę. Fred. Snape.

─ Weź apteczkę dziewczyno! - wrzasnął Snape.

Bez słowa cofnęła się po walizeczkę z podstawowymi eliksirami urazowymi i pobiegła na piętro, zostawiając w tyle Blacka z drogocennymi kluczami Nietoperza z Lochów.

Wpadła na piętro.

─ Tutaj, sypialnia bliźniaków – głos Mistrza Eliksirów był już zrównoważony. - Pośpiesz się.

─ Gdybyś nie zamknął mnie w piwnicy byłabym... - urwała. Stała na progu pokoju obryzganego krwią. Przy łóżku leżał w bezruchu Fred Weasley. Krew była dosłownie wszędzie. Nie tylko na podłodze i i pościeli, ale też na firanach, ścianach, a nawet suficie.

─ Pocięty jak szynka na Boże Narodzenie – skwitował chłodno Snape.

─ Co się stało... na brodę Merlina, Severusie!

─ Sectusempra – odpowiedział rzeczowym, bezbarwnym głosem. - Podaj mi walizkę – polecił sucho.

─ Żyje – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie Hermiony. - Ale ledwo. A teraz idź i przygotuj więcej eliksiru...

─ Uzupełniającego krew, wiem Severusie – powiedziała spokojnie.

─ Dobrze – Snape uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. - I zajrzyj do Lupina. Zapewne interesuje cię, kto jest winowajcą tego bałaganu.

Hermiona bez słowa odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z pokoju. Kto u diaska mógł zrobić Fredowi coś takiego?

Fred Weasley siedział samotnie przy oknie swojego pokoju na poddaszu. Było tu cicho. Za cicho. Kiedyś, gdy razem z Georgem zajmowali podobny pokój w Norze, nie było chwili bez śmiechów lub sprzeczek. Wciąż mieli o czym rozmawiać, co planować i wspominać. Byli nie tylko braćmi. Byli idealnymi kopiami siebie samych, jednym istnieniem przeciętym na połowę. Teraz jedna z tych połówek odeszła na zawsze. Fred dojmującą czuł pustkę. Bolesną i bezkresną nicość. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś odebrał mu osobowość, duszę, sens życia. Próbował odnaleźć go w Lunie, dla niej i dla Zakonu. Kim był mąż, który nie potrafił być dla żony wsparciem? Kim był żołnierz Zakonu Feniksa, który nie potrafił już znaleźć w sobie woli walki? Pod przymkniętymi powiekami przesuwały mu się twarze tych, których losy z różnych powodów rozplotły się z jego. Harry, Ron, rodzice…

***ssssss***

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Fred wzdrygnął się wyrwany ze swoich smętnych przemyśleń. Zanim zdążył odprawić natręta, usłyszał skrzypienie i w szparze między klamka a futryną pojawiła się ruda głowa jego siostry. Westchnął.

─ Mogę wejść? – szepnęła, patrząc na niego błagalnie tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami.

─ Pewnie, że możesz – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

─ Myślisz, że długo to jeszcze potrwa? – Ginny usiadła obok niego na łóżku.

─ Co potrwa? – przez moment był zbyt rozkojarzony, żeby pojąć słowa dziewczyny.

─ My, walka, Zakon. Świat. Nie wiem jak to ująć – odpowiedziała, ale Fred zdążył już zrozumieć, czym był przedmiot pytania siostry.

─ Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał szczerze. – Czasem wydaje mi się, że to już, a kiedy indziej mam nadzieję doczekać następnego ranka.

─ Myślisz, że jest jakaś przyczyna? Dlaczego to nas spotyka.

─ Na brodę Merlina, Ginny! – Fred zaczął już tracić cierpliwość. – Skąd u ciebie tyle filozofowania?

─ A tak jakoś… - popatrzyła na niego uśmiechając się dziwnie.

Fred odwrócił się z powrotem do okna. Nie bardzo wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. Te pytania, ten świat, wszystko było bardzo dziwne.

─ Fred…

─ Słucham? – spojrzał na swoją rudą siostrę.

─ _Sectusempra_.

110


	3. II Zimne serca

**OSTRZEŻENIE! W tym rozdziale znajduje się kilka scen intymnych relacji bohaterów.**

* * *

**II. Zimne serca**

Luna Lovegood siedziała na krześle w niewielkiej izbie na poddaszu jednego z wielu zrujnowanych kamienic Londynu. Patrzyła się tępo przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem. Dłonie złożyła na podołku pod blatem okrągłego stolika kawowego. Ktoś kiedyś siadał przy nim by pić z filiżanki napój gorzki, jak jej łzy, gorzki jak samotność i rozpacz zalewające jej serce. W dłoniach trzymała niewielki, biały przedmiot. Nie powinno jej tu być. A jednak zaryzykowała, nie po raz pierwszy, tylko po to, by poczuć się na chwilę tak, jak kiedyś, wyobrazić sobie miniony świat, jako tu i teraz obecny.

Nie było jej na Grimmauld Place już przeszło dwa tygodnie. Miała wrócić trzy dni temu, ale jakoś jej się nie spieszyło. Nie tęskniła za ludźmi. Wśród nich czuła się zawsze tak samo samotna i odosobniona, jak teraz. Ludzie rzadko ją rozumieli. Raczej traktowali niczym kruchy tropikalny kwiat o nieznanych właściwościach. Unikali jej, nie starali się bliżej poznać. Zupełnie, jakby bali się, że ich skrzywdzi. Czuła ich zakłopotanie i zmieszanie, gdy starali się jak najszybciej zakończyć rozmowę. Tak było zawsze, tak pozostało do chwili obecnej. Tylko Neville Longbottom i Harry Potter czasem potrafili dać jej namiastkę komfortu. Teraz zdarzało się to Fredowi. Reszta się po prostu litowała. Szczerze nienawidziła tej litości.

Miała duże, rozmarzone oczy o nieobecnym spojrzeniu. Rzeczywiście lubiła zastanawiać się, roztrząsać różne mniej lub bardziej istotne sprawy. Potrafiła zatrzymać się przed szafką i rozważać, czy kształt klamki bardziej przypomina głowę narwala, czy jednorożca. Podczas, gdy nikt nie dostrzegał tego podobieństwa, ona widziała to i znacznie więcej szczegółów świata, na które nikt inny nie zwróciłby uwagi. Świat był dla niej zawsze zbyt głośny, teraz nareszcie ucichł. To była zmiana na lepsze. Świat pełen Voldemorta stał się równocześnie bardziej spokojny. Ale brakowało w nim też porządku i stałości. To ją męczyło.

Obok pojedynczej nogi stolika, leżała rzucona byle jak torba wojskowa z zielonego, grubego materiału. Znalazła ją kiedyś na ulicy obok martwego żołnierza. Zabrała ze sobą i z pomocą Hermiony dostosowała tak, by można było bezpiecznie pomieścić w niej jak najwięcej składników. Na torbie do dziś pozostały rdzawe krople zakrzepłej krwi. Nie usunęła ich, by pamiętać o człowieku, którego fragment zabrała ze sobą. To było dla niej trochę jak pochówek. Inni uważali ten pomysł za co najmniej dziwny, jeśli nie szkaradny. Lunie podobała się prostota tej idei. Z Hermioną też nie najgorzej się dogadywała. Obydwie nigdy nie miały głowy do babskich bredni. Jednak Lovegood uważała ją za zbytnio zadufaną w sobie, a sama podejrzewała, że dziewczyna wzorem reszty ma ją za dziwadło. W pewnym sensie nim była, a przynajmniej czuła się tak w odniesieniu do pozostałych. Zawsze odstawała od reszty świata. Mogła za to winić swojego zmarłego ojca, jednak czy to miałoby jakikolwiek sens? Prawdopodobnie żaden. Wiedziała, że chciał dla niej dobrze i starał się jak mógł wspierać ją po wypadku mamy. Sam tak naprawdę nigdy się z tego nie pozbierał. Mawiał, że Luna jest do niej bardzo podobna. Może. Nie była tego w stanie stwierdzić, zbyt słabo pamiętała matkę. Widziała natomiast swoje podobieństwo do ojca. Był dziwakiem, ale kochała go tak, jak dotąd nikogo. Nawet Fred Weasley nigdy nie był jej tak bliski. Wątpiła, by kiedykolwiek się stał. Zbyt mocno się od siebie różnili. W normalnych okolicznościach pewnie nie zostaliby małżeństwem.

Poczuła, że pieką ją oczy i zdała sobie sprawę, że zapomniała o mruganiu. Westchnęła, sięgnęła dłonią do czoła, wypuszczając z rąk trzymany dotąd przedmiot.

Biała, krótka rurka upadła na pochyłą podłogę i poturlała się pod stojący przy ścianie kredens. Luna westchnęła. Czy minęło już pięć minut? Nie była w stanie stwierdzić, nie miała zegarka. W lesie i na bezdrożach łąk czas nie był ważny. A właśnie tam spędzała tygodnie podróży zbierając składniki – żywe i martwe – do laboratorium Snape'a i Granger.

woją drogą w dziwną grę grało tych dwoje, udając przed całym światem, że nic między nimi nie ma. A może rzeczywiście nic nie było? Może to ona się myliła? Wstała i podeszła do wielkiego, dębowego, niegdyś przeszkolonego mebla i uważając, żeby nie pokaleczyć się o odłamki potłuczonej szyby i porcelany, sięgnęła pod spód.

Wyciągnęła zgubę wraz z garścią kurzu i szczurzych bobków. Otrzepała rękę. Zerknęła.

─ Cholera jasna – wymamrotała i oparła czoło o chłodną powierzchnię lakierowanego drewna. Po jej policzkach niebawem znów pociekły łzy.

***sssss***

Tej nocy Hermiona i Severus nie mieli czasu na sen. Zachód słońca zawitał nad skrawek Grimmauld Place i pożarł światło z wnętrza dryfującej w morzu traw kamienicy. Pomarańczowy, wygłodniały smok wchłonął dzień i rozpostarł nad światem skrzydła nieprzeniknionych ciemności nocy. Chmury zakrywały dziś księżyc i gwiazdy, zimowe niebo było puste i ponure. Lodowaty wiatr szumiał wśród zeschłych traw i omiatał mury domu, przedzierał się szparami do wewnątrz, ciągnąc swój mroźny pochód bezlitośnie na wskroś wszystkiego.

W pracowni słychać było bulgot wywaru i rytmiczne postukiwanie moździerza. Czasem dołączał się do niego prędki stukot noża lub zgrzyt chochli o dno kotła. Poza tym w laboratorium zaległa cisza.

Nie to, żeby Mistrz Eliksirów z natury był jakiś wyjątkowo rozmowny. Nie to, żeby pogawędkom sprzyjała specjalnie pora lub okoliczności – była trzecia nad ranem, a w sypialni na piętrze leżał Fred Weasley, jedną nogą w grobie.

Hermiona i Snape nie raz pracowali już w tak nieludzkich godzinach. Nie pierwszy raz ratowali z lodowatych objęć śmierci któregoś z przyjaciół. Przyzwyczaili się do walki z czasem i własnym zmęczeniem. Po wielokroć bywało już tak, że jedno budziło drugie drzemiące nad kotłem, lub obserwowało, jak ręka towarzysza nadal miarowo miesza wywar, mimo wydobywających się z ust odgłosów chrapania. Nie mogli zawieść, nie oni. W ich rękach zawsze spoczywało zdrowie członków Zakonu Feniksa.

Jednak zwykle starali się ożywiać senną atmosferę jakimiś uwagami, czasem naprawdę drętwymi i zdawkowymi, ale nawet one zmuszały ociężały umysł do szybszej pracy. Często po prostu się kłócili, na poły ze zmęczenia, na poły bo byli po prostu takimi ludźmi – kłótliwymi, o małej ugodowości i wielkim ego. Czasem toczyli naukowe dysputy, które, czy miał rację, czy nie miał, w swoim mniemaniu zawsze wygrywał Snape. A Hermiona i tak wiedziała, że to ona ma rację, ale odpuszczała dla świętego spokoju swojego i innych.

Ale teraz cisza była inna. To nie zmęczenie, ani nieszczęście zamknęły im usta. Patrzyli na siebie ukradkiem, nagle obcy i dalecy. Pewnie zawsze tacy byli. Nic ich przecież nie łączyło. Za to dzieliło wiele. Dwadzieścia lat życia. Doświadczenia dzieciństwa. Upodobania, zwyczaje, sposób widzenia świata. On był ponurym, zgorzkniałym palantem. Ona młodą, ambitną, żądną wiedzy kobietą. On był brzydki, naznaczony wiekiem. Ona, choć nie pozbawiona wad i blizn, czasem zbyt chuda, czasem zbyt pulchna, była jednak młoda i niewinna. Delikatna. Snape czasem czuł do siebie obrzydzenie, że ośmielił się zerwać ten kwiat, który sam mu się wepchnął pod nogi. Przez wiele lat, jeszcze w Hogwarcie deptał beztrosko tę roślinkę, aż postanowił zrobić jeszcze i to. Jak nic, stary zwyrodniały zboczeniec. Ona czasem miała do siebie pretensje, że nie była gotowa oddać się Ronowi, a teraz została panienką Starego Nietoperza, który brał ją w sekrecie, na chłodno, w zapyziałej piwnicy Kwatery Głównej. Czasem czuła się jak szmata. Nie miała do niego pretensji. Sama weszła w jego szczupłe ręce.

Dzięki niemu stała się silniejsza. Dzięki niemu nauczyła się ciężko pracować, jeszcze tam, w Hogwarcie, w zupełnie innym życiu. Ale przy nim czuła się często tylko cieniem kobiety, bo wiedziała, że między nimi nie będzie prawdziwej miłości. On kochał Lilly Potter, ona Ronalda Weasley'a. Obydwoje pochowali swoje serca głęboko pod ziemią. I pod ziemią, w piwnicy znajdowali namiastkę normalności, w ramionach tego drugiego, przez jedną chwilę czuli coś innego niż nadchodzącą śmierć.

Pamiętała tę noc, prawie pół roku temu. Rona nie było. Lilly dawno odeszła. Wszyscy spali. Dom był cichy, prawie martwy, choć mieszkało w nim wtedy jeszcze dwukrotnie więcej ludzi... Długo pracowali. Snape poszedł do kuchni, zrobił im herbatę. Przyniósł na dół i wyjął z jej zdrętwiałej dłoni chochlę, którą mieszała Eliksir Nasenny. Odezwał się do niej jak zwykle, po nazwisku:

─ Odpocznij, Granger.

Wskazał herbatę, którą postawił obok jakiegoś paskudztwa, które właśnie wyjęła ze słoika wolną ręką i zamierzała kroić na absurdalnie równe kawałeczki. Spojrzeli na siebie, a ona miała wrażenie, że nie znajdują się w laboratorium, tylko w elektrowni, bo czuła jakiś niesamowity ładunek, który przeskoczył między nimi i zawisł posyłając wciąż nowe iskry. Uwarzyli do końca eliksir, w milczeniu. Kiedy odstawili go do wystygnięcia, Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że nie jest już wcale zmęczona. Za to było jej gorąco i duszno. Stali nad garnkiem z gorącą cieczą. Severus pachniał mocną herbatą, zwietrzałą po całym dniu wodą po goleniu i potem, w którym obydwoje pracowali. Wiedziała, że nawet jeśli dotąd się nie spociła, teraz kropelki cieczy parują z niej, jak z garnka obok. Na Merlina, co oni gotowali? Eliksir nasenny, czy Amortencję... Potem poczuła jego dłoń na nadgarstku. Kciukiem gładził wnętrze jej ręki. Patrzył na nią intensywnie, w napięciu. Czekał aż ucieknie.

Nie uciekła. Nie wiedziała, gdzie podziały się wtedy jej nieśmiałość, niepewność i brak doświadczenia. Nie powiedziała mu nawet, że to jej pierwszy raz, że nie zdążyła zrobić tego z tym, którego tak bardzo kochała. Zdał sobie sprawę dopiero, gdy poczuł jak trudno mu w nią wejść i zobaczył na jej twarzy grymas bólu. Teraz to ona patrzyła w napięciu, czekając, aż się odsunie, ale nie zrobił tego, zrozumiał. Wtedy dowiedziała się, że Severus Snape potrafi być cierpliwy i opanowany. Tamtej nocy nie krzyczała w ekstazie jego imienia, to nie była ta noc. Tej nocy nie była Panną-Wiem-To Wszystko. Tej nocy ten szczupły mężczyzna o pokrytej bliznami skórze pokazał jej jak. Ale po niej nadeszły inne noce, poranki i popołudnia, w które wszystko było już możliwe.

Teraz milczeli tak, jak tamtej nocy, ale powód napięcia był zupełnie inny. Złamali pakt, który zawarli między sobą pół roku temu.

─ Nie kocham cię Snape – powiedziała wtedy cicho, sama nie wiedząc skąd u niej ta bezpośredniość. Chyba chciała i do tej kwestii podejść precyzyjnie i dokładnie, jak do eliksiru.

─ Spokojnie Granger – roześmiał się Snape. ̶ Ja się z tobą również żenić nie zamierzam.  
Potem pocałował ją namiętnie, umiejętnie. Tak, jak Ron nigdy tego nie robił. Dokładnie to jej wtedy przyszło do głowy. _Cholera, Ron tak nie umiał._ Jakie to było głupie... Wsunęła mu palce we włosy i zdała sobie sprawę, że ma na nich staromodną brylantynę, nie tłuszcz. Zachichotała.

Myślała potem, że wszyscy to widzą. Że zdradziła Ronalda. Ale czy można zdradzić trupa? Nawet ukochanego... Myślała, że widać po niej, że to robili, za każdym razem zdawało jej się, że nosi na sobie jakiś ślad, skazę. Potem i to jej przeszło. Tylko wyrzuty sumienia pozostały, wbrew rozsądkowi spędzały jej czasem sen z oczu.

Teraz milczeli, jak zaklęci. Ona siekała korzonki, on co chwila bełtał wywar chochlą, ucierając na pył smocze serce. W całej piwnicy cuchnęło siarką. Mistrz Eliksirów oczy miał czarne i niedostępne. To nie było tak, że doznali olśnienia, tamtej pamiętnej letniej nocy. To nie tak, że chodzili wokół siebie, jak w mugolskich komediach romantycznych. Po prostu byli najbliżej, gdy czara emocji się przelała: samotności, bólu, zmęczenia i złości. I chociaż komuś mogło to się wydać dziwnym, przecież nawet Dupek z Lochów i Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko mieli libido.

Milczeli. Hermiona uparcie dziabała korzeń. Czy nie za drobno? Nie. Pół cala, dokładnie pół cala. Eliksir był już prawie gotowy. Fredowi nic już raczej nie groziło.

─ Nie będziemy rozmawiać? ̶ zapytała wreszcie Hermiona.

Zbył ją milczeniem.

─ Severusie...

─ Nie teraz – mruknął.

─ Ale musimy kiedyś...

─ Przyjdziesz do mnie do pokoju – wycedził. ̶ Jasne? A teraz ani słowa Granger.

Kiedy stanęła pod drzwiami pokoju Mistrza Eliksirów poczuła, że coś jest nie tak. Czy to kwestia tego, że znajdowały się nad powierzchnią ziemi, odwrotnie niż w Hogwarcie? Nie. Ze zdumieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że przez te wszystkie miesiące ani razu nie była w jego sypialni. To rzeczywiście był ich mały podziemny sekret. Denerwowała się...

Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją czyjeś dotknięcie. Poczuła dłoń na ramieniu. Spojrzała za siebie. Remus.

─ Lądujesz na dywaniku, co? ̶ mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

─ Co... ja... Tak. Chyba tak ─ uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. ─ Musimy coś przedyskutować...

Lupin pokiwał głową i poszedł chowając dłonie w kieszeniach. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby zapukać, ale drzwi otworzyły się, zanim to zrobiła.

─ Nawet Czarny Pan słyszy jak tu sapiesz, Granger – mruknął i wpuścił ją do środka. Weszła, rozglądając się ciekawie. Jednak wszystko tu wyglądało tak, jak w reszcie domu. Typowe staromodne meble Blacków. Szaro-zgniła kolorystyka. Ohydztwo. Nic, co pasowałoby do Severusa Snape'a.

─ Nie musisz się marszczyć, długo tu nie zabawisz.

Naprawdę się skrzywiła? Czy tylko robił sobie z niej podłe żarty?

─ Severusie, musimy porozmawiać.

─ Już to słyszałem ─ stał odwrócony do niej tyłem, wyglądał przez okno. - Pytanie tylko, co chce wiedzieć Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko.

Westchnęła zniecierpliwiona kolejną kąśliwą uwagą. To było naprawdę niepotrzebne. Utrudniał i tak już skomplikowaną sytuację. A tak bardzo chciała tego uniknąć...

─ Zamknąłeś mnie w pracowni – zaczęła wreszcie cicho.

─ Z tego, co pamiętam, nie o tym chciałaś ze mną mówić – odparł chłodno.

─ Czy mógłbyś chociaż stanąć do mnie przodem? - zapytała czując, że powoli traci nad sobą panowanie.

─ Jeśli dojdę do wniosku, że CHCĘ na ciebie spojrzeć, to to zrobię Granger – mruknął. - A teraz streszczaj się dziewczyno, nie mam dla ciebie całej wieczności.

Jego głos był lodowaty, nieprzyjemny.

─ Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, Severusie.

Oparł się plecami o ścianę wwiercając w nią zimne spojrzenie ciemnych jak węgle oczu.

─ Zadowolona?

─ Poniekąd – przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. Czuła się tu niezręcznie, nie jak gość, ale jak intruz.

─ Zaczynaj – Snape półsiedział na kamiennym parapecie. Nie miał na sobie roboczych szat. Stał w prostych czarnych spodniach od garnituru i stalowej koszuli. Na ustach błąkał się wyraz zniecierpliwienia. Uniósł lekko brwi w wyrazie oczekiwania. Przez głowę automatycznie, wbrew sytuacji, przemknął jej jeden z tych wielu momentów gdy liczyła w pośpiechu palcami guziki jego koszuli.

Nabrała powietrza.

─ Mogę? - wskazała starannie zaścielone łóżko. Przez moment się zawahał, ale potem skinął głową. Ślizgoński terytorializm. Aż do przesady. Mogli ze sobą sypiać od pół roku, ale wzdragał się, pozwolić jej usiąść na brzegu swojego łóżka.

─ Zamknąłeś mnie w piwnicy – powtórzyła uparcie.

─ Przez pomyłkę Granger.

─ Chodzisz wściekły, jak nietoperz, któremu wyłapali muchy.

─ Znowu pijesz do Nietoperza z Lochów.

─ Widocznie sobie zasłużyłeś na to miano, skoro przetrwało tyle czasu!

─ Na Merlina, dziewczyno, o co ci właściwie chodzi?! Świat się zawalił, nie ma szans, żeby się wygrzebać z tego gówna, staram się ogarnąć całą waszą dzieciarnię...

─ Więc tym dla ciebie jestem, Snape, niemądrym dzieckiem?

─ Skończ Granger, bo idziesz w złym kierunku.

─ Aż do teraz nie byłam w tym pokoju! Tworzysz wokół siebie bańkę...

─ No proszę – przerwał jej Snape głosem cichym i spokojnym, ale o niebezpiecznej barwie. Mówiąc, pochylił się w jej kierunku, opierając dłonie na udach. ─ No proszę. Hermiona Granger mówi o bańce. Czy mam ci przypomnieć, że, jak to ujęłaś, obydwoje, powtarzam, OBYDWOJE mieliśmy ponoć umowę?!

─ Zgadza się, ja nie o tym!

─ To o czym chcesz do kurwy nędzy rozmawiać, dziewczyno?! Tak, jestem oschłym palantem, zdążyłaś już chyba to sobie przyswoić przez nasze przeszło szesnaście lat znajomości. Tak, trzymam ludzi na dystans. Wszystkich. Własną matkę, gdybym ją miał, też trzymałbym na dystans! Tak, ta rozmowa jest mi nie na rękę, bo nie lubię babrać ludzkich uczuciach.

Hermiona przez chwilę milczała zaskoczona. To była chyba najdłuższa wypowiedź Snape'a w historii. Pomijając oczywiście tyrady o głupocie Gryfonów. Na ten temat Snape potrafił napisać epos. Czasem prowokowała go podczas dłużących się godzin ważenia eliksirów do tych przydługich monologów bo bała się, że któreś z nich zaśnie i wielodniowa praca pójdzie na marne.

Wyprostował się i usiadł na łóżku obok kobiety.

─ Czego ty tak naprawdę ode mnie chcesz chcesz, Granger? - zapytał. Jego ton głosu nadal był cierpki, ale już pozbawiony sarkazmu.

─ Prawdy.

Roześmiał się i wpatrzył w niebo za oknem.

─ Prawdy. Prawda jest taka, że zostały nam dni, może miesiące. W najlepszym razie kilka nędznych lat. W najgorszym, godziny. Prawda jest taka, że wszystkim, co kiedykolwiek będziemy mieć, niezależnie od czasu, który nam pozostał, jest ten dom – zamilkł na moment, a Hermiona czekała, gdyż przeczuwała, że mężczyzna jeszcze nie skończył. Przemawiała przez niego głęboka gorycz. ─ I wreszcie Granger prawda jest taka, że niczego więcej nie mogę ci zaoferować. Moje bogactwo mierzy się w czasie, który pozostał mi do przeżycia.

Popatrzył na nią. Widział w jej oczach, że go rozumie.

─ Co dalej? ̶ zapytała cicho.

─ A o co dokładnie pytasz, Granger? ─ jego głos zabrzmiał nagle dziwnie miękko.

Nie odpowiedziała. Nie potrafiła wybrać, którego pytania bardziej nie chce zadać. Czekał cierpliwie, ale ona uparcie milczała. Nie odepchnął jej, nie odszedł. Tak, jak ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy był to moment przejścia. Wyczuł to i został na posterunku.

─ Dobrze wiesz, co dalej Granger – rzekł cicho, niemal szeptem. Niemal czule. ─ W końcu będziemy musieli się pożegnać. Nie, nie tylko ty i ja. Wszyscy. Ten dom to farsa. Nasze życie to farsa. Nie trzeba tego bardziej komplikować.

─ Dlaczego więc zamknąłeś te cholerne drzwi, Snape? ─ patrzyła mu hardo w oczy; z uniesionym wysoko podbródkiem, nastroszoną czupryną, bogowie wyglądała jak najprawdziwsza Lwica Gryfindora. Godna następczyni Minerwy McGonagall. Nie zamyka się lwa w klatce...

─ Mówiłem ci już, Granger...

─ Nie, gówno mówiłeś Severusie. Obydwoje pomyśleliśmy wtedy to samo. Nie kłam proszę, wiem, że potrafisz, ale i tak ci nie uwierzę – patrzyła na niego intensywnie. Zaklął w duchu. Jej oczy miotały płomienie.

─ Skoro wiesz lepiej ode mnie, to dlaczego w ogóle pytasz, dziewczyno? ─ prychnął.

─ Bo chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie – syknęła dźgając go boleśnie palcem w tors. Złapał ją za nadgarstek, ale tym razem nie było w tym cienia pieszczoty. Przyciągnął ją bliżej wściekły, pierwszy raz od dawna czuł, że zaraz puszą mu nerwy i zrobi lub powie coś, czego będzie żałował. Odwróciła wzrok, próbowała się wyrwać. Nie pozwolił jej odejść.

─ Tego chcesz? ─ wycedził przez zęby chwytając jej podbródek wolną dłonią i zmuszając, żeby na niego spojrzała. ̶ Mojej spowiedzi?!

─ Puść Severusie – wydyszała czarownica. Oczy zaszły jej łzami. Zdał sobie sprawę, że przekroczył jakąś granicę. Chwilę jeszcze trzymał ją jak przyszpilonego motyla, trzepoczącą się w jego rękach, potem puścił.

Momentalnie odskoczyła na drugi koniec pokoju wyciągając różdżkę. Wstał. Jego dłoń drgnęła, automatycznie wędrując w kierunku tylnej kieszeni spodni, ale powstrzymał się i podniósł dłonie w górę, na wysokość piersi w pokojowym geście.

─ NIGDY WIĘCEJ SNAPE NIE WAŻ SIĘ DOTYKAĆ MNIE W TEN SPOSÓB – wypluwała z siebie wściekła i upokorzona. Otarła wierzchem dłoni łzy z oczu. Pokonała dzielącą ich odległość z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką, zamierzała jej użyć, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Wciąż trzymając dłonie w górze cofnął się kilka kroków w tył. Nie dlatego, że się bał. Działał spokojnie, instynktownie. Z pamięci. Starał się uspokoić nacierającego nań przeciwnika. Dawno już z nikim nie walczył, zamknięty wiecznie w swoim laboratorium, jedyny Mistrz Eliksirów na tym tonącym okręcie. Jednak to było jak jazda na rowerze, taniec ciał, jak w sypialni, tylko mocniejszy i zarazem bardziej kruchy... Potrafił negocjować, zwyciężać lub przegrywać wedle z góry zamierzonego planu. Teraz starał się wyhamować ten rozpędzony parowóz, w który zmieniła się dziewczyna w wyniku jego agresywnego zachowania. Odzyskał kontrolę nad sobą, czas by i ona odzyskała swoją.

─ Uspokój się Granger – powiedział tak pojednawczym tonem, na jaki potrafił się zdobyć. ̶ Nie zamierzałem zrobić ci krzywdy. To było niedopuszczalne.

─ Ty cholerny dupku – warknęła, przystawiając mu do szyi różdżkę. Przyglądał się dziewczynie spokojnie. Czekał na jej słowa, na rozwój sytuacji. Mógłby spróbować zabrać jej różdżkę lub dotknąć, ale podejrzewał, że wtedy rzuci na niego jakieś paskudne przekleństwo. Nie bał się śmierci, do bólu przywykł, wolał jednak być sprawny, gdy nadejdzie dzień ostateczny dla Zakonu, by móc... nagle go olśniło. Ona chciała odpowiedzi. Chciała PRAWDY. Trzeba było więc ją dostarczyć. Patrzył na nią z góry, wyprostowany jak strzała. Była wściekła, majestatyczna. Piękna.

Zanim jednak zdążył się odezwać, Gryfonka opuściła dłoń z różdżką i odsunęła się od niego.

─ Mów – splotła ręce na piersi. ̶ Mów, bo klnę się na Merlina, że zrobię ci coś znacznie gorszego niż Ginny Fredowi.

Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

─ Może i powinnaś poćwiczyć – odparł spokojnie. Patrzyła na niego, nie rozumiejąc o czym mówi. ̶ Przed Bellą. Zanim udasz się do Czarnego Pana.

─ Kurwa... ̶ wyrwało jej się. Przygryzła wargę. Przez zamieszanie z Ginny i Fredem i konflikt z Mistrzem Eliksirów zupełnie zapomniała o tej wywłoce.

─ Hermiono – usłyszała swoje imię jak przez mgłę. Zamrugała. Snape stał tuż przed nią. - Właśnie dlatego – powiedział cicho i zanim zdążyła zapytać, co dokładnie miał na myśli, zatkał jej usta pocałunkiem.

Tym razem było inaczej.

Hermiona przymknęła oczy, wypuściła nosem długo wstrzymywane powietrze. Nagle opadła z niej cała wściekłość. Trzymał jej twarz w swoich szczupłych dłoniach jakby bał się, że dziewczyna uleci, rozwieje się, przepadnie.

Bo tak właśnie miało być, czyż nie? Obydwoje dawno już przepadli.

Oddała mu się czując, że nie ma dla nich wyjścia, nie ma kompromisów, nie będzie litości.

I nie tylko dla nich.

_Ginny... Fred... Remus... James... _─ wyliczała, rozpinając kolejne guziki koszuli Mistrza Eliksirów. Chwytała się go, jak tonący, rozpaczliwie biorąc wszystko, co jej dawał.

Tym razem było inaczej.

Było więcej gwałtowności i pośpiechu, były mgnienia chwil tak ostre, wypełnione desperacją... Widziała jego oczy, czarne jak mrok, który ich otaczał. Jego rysy tak ostre, jak bicze zaklęć, które nie raz pocięły jego ciało w strzępy. Czuła jego dłonie, były szorstkie i spracowane, tak różne od pościeli na której pomógł się jej położyć. Całowała jego usta, nagle niemiotające okrutnych słów, niepotrzebnych prawd, ale pierwszy raz naprawdę czułe.

Widział jej ciało, jeszcze nie zniszczone przez setki ran zadawanych zaklęciami podczas bitew i tortur, których miała doświadczyć. Czuł jej usta, miękkie i ciepłe, zupełnie inne niż chłód, który czuł w sercu przez większość swojego życia. Całował jej oczy, mieniące się światłem, którego nigdy w sobie nie miał, emanujące inteligencją, którą zawsze, chcąc nie chcąc podziwiał.

Nawet teraz, tutaj, na przedsionku zagłady musieli skomplikować sobie ostatnie chwile istnienia. Należała do niego. A on należał do niej.

***ssss***

Ginewrze Weasley trzęsły się ręce. Zaczęły chwilę po tym, gdy zrozumiała, co właśnie zrobiła Fredowi i nie przestały aż do następnego dnia. Siedziała na podłodze sypialni oparta plecami o szafę i patrzyła na swoje palce pokryte zakrzepłą krwią brata. Nie płakała, nie znalazła już łez. Była po prostu w szoku, zdezorientowana i wstrząśnięta samą sobą.

_Czy to na pewno ja? _‒ zadawała sobie raz po raz to samo pytanie.

Przyprowadził ją tu Remus. Trzęsła się wtedy cała, jak w febrze. Cała była rozpalona, skóra piekła ją i swędziała zarazem, a ona trzęsła się z zimna jak galareta. Posadził dziewczynę na podłodze, poprosił Syriusza, żeby przyniósł herbatę. Piła napar podzwaniając zębami o drogocenną porcelanę pani Black. Miała nadzieję, że chociaż nie upuści filiżanki. Miała wrażenie, że brzęk rozpadającego się na kawałki naczynia przechyliłby czarę goryczy i ktoś mógłby wyrzucić ją z Kwatery Głównej w pustkę świata.

To były strasznie głupie myśli. Przecież to była tylko filiżanka starej wiedźmy, a tam, w pokoju na drugim końcu korytarza leżał jej brat, którego zmasakrowała w przypływie... czegoś. Obłędu?

Pamiętała swoje usta wypowiadające klątwę, pamiętała dłoń trzymającą różdżkę i ramię wycelowane prosto w brata. Ale nie pamiętała z tamtej chwili siebie samej. Jakby wszystko odbyło się poza jej wolą.

Mówiła to wszystkim już wiele razy, powtarzała pomiędzy przeprosinami za to, co zrobiła jemu i za to, że nie jest w stanie uronić ani jednej łzy.

─ Co jest ze mną nie tak? ─ szeptała.

Lupin starał się ją pocieszyć, mówił, że Fredowi na pewno nic nie będzie. Kiwała tylko głową. Czekała, aż sobie pójdzie. Chciała zostać sama.

Zabrał jej różdżkę.

Kiedy wyszedł, usłyszała zgrzyt klucza w zamku i stłumione przez drzwi mamrotanie zaklęć. Zamykali ją. Była przecież niebezpieczna, nieobliczalna. Czuła gorycz. Ale nie miała do nich pretensji. Co by było, gdyby zaczęła biegać i rzucać klątwy na wszystkich dookoła?

Bez różdżki czuła się niekompletna. Jednak sama miała teraz co do siebie wątpliwości. Czy to był jej pomysł, czy cudzy? Może ktoś rzucił na nią klątwę? Nie potrafiła odnieść się do tego wszystkiego.

Ostatnio czuła głównie pustkę i ból. Tęsknotę. Za mamą, tatą, zmarłymi braćmi i Harrym Potterem. Za przyjaciółmi, których oczy zamknęły się na zawsze. Bywały momenty, gdy tęskniła po prostu za starym życiem. Chciałaby wyrwać się stąd, pójść i wypić piwo kremowe w Hogsmeade albo zrobić zakupy na Pokątnej. Ale te miejsca niewiele miały obecnie wspólnego z tym, co zapamiętała ze swoich nastoletnich lat.

Czuła się zamknięta w klatce z rozpaczy i beznadziei.

Nie było dla nich szans. Nikt, może poza Remusem Lupinem, nie dawał sobie szans. James zgrywał chojraka. Snape i Hermiona rżnęli się po kątach pracowni. Syriusz chlał. Luna przynajmniej podróżowała. Glizdogon służył na co dzień za podnóżek Voldemorta. Fred… Fred chwilowo pogrążony był w magicznym letargu.

Tylko ona nie potrafiła się niczym zająć. A może właśnie to zrobiła? Może jej nowym hobby stało się wykańczanie kolejnych członków Zakonu Feniksa?

Chciałaby zrobić cokolwiek, ale wszyscy trzymali ją z dala od najważniejszych przedsięwzięć, a ona nie miała siły dyskutować. Czemu to robili? Może widzieli, że jest z nią coś nie tak. A może przeczuwali, że sobie nie poradzi? Pewnie mieli rację.

Co mogłaby robić? Na co się przydać?

Oparła głowę na kolanach i zamknęła oczy rozpaczliwie poszukując snu.

***ssss***

Hermiona leżała nasłuchując odgłosów oddechu Severusa Snape'a. W domu panował złudny spokój. Fred spał, Eliksir Krwi musiał stać jeszcze kilka godzin. Zużyli na chłopaka cały zapas, a będzie potrzebował go znacznie więcej. Nie mieli odpowiednich składników, by przyrządzić skuteczniejszy napar. Luna jak na złość nie wracała właśnie wtedy, gdy była najbardziej potrzebna Nie mieli jak jej zawiadomić. Każdy magiczny przedmiot, który zrobiła dla niej Hermiona albo gubiła, albo zwyczajnie ignorowała.

Snape lekko chrapał. Odwróciła się do niego przodem, obserwowała jego twarz. Nigdy nie widziała go śpiącego. Było to dla niej nowe doświadczenie, więc chłonęła je ciekawie. Czyli tak to wygląda…

Dziwnie było leżeć w ramionach tego zgorzkniałego przepełnionego sarkazmem człowieka. Nie potrafiłaby go sobie takim wyobrazić. Spokojnym i bezbronnym.

Mieli jeszcze kilka chwil. Za trzy kwadranse Zakon spotykał się by przedyskutować kwestię Ginny.

_Merlinie. _Westchnęła. Pochrapywanie Snape'a zmieniło się w regularny warkot. Przewróciła oczami. Mogła się tego spodziewać. Delikatnie, obróciła jego głowę na bok. Zaległa upragniona cisza. Starała się go nie obudzić. Nie chciała przerywać tej chwili bez słów. Podejrzewała, że potem może zrobić się trochę niezręcznie. W końcu to było jego łóżko. Jego azyl. A oni tym razem nie pieprzyli się na przypadkowym meblu. W ogóle się nie pieprzyli.

To było coś innego. Hermiona miała poczucie, że łóżko zobowiązywało. Do czegoś. W jakiś sposób. Przeczuwała, że on myślał tak samo. Czuła jego zapach, wiedziała, że nim przesiąknie. Dawno temu, kiedy budziła się obok Rona, włosy zawsze, cały dzień pachniały nim.

_Bogowie, Ronald._ _Kiedy to było?_

Raz wydawało jej się, że wczoraj, innym razem, że lata świetlne temu… W tym momencie stanowiło dalszą perspektywę...

Jego włosy na klatce piersiowej były czarne, a miejscami siwe, jak kilka pasm na skroniach. Kiedy spał rozchylał lekko usta, w kąciku zbierała się odrobina śliny. Mistrz Eliksirów spał. Wsparła się na łokciach. Co teraz będzie? Mówiła mu, że go nie kocha. On obiecał, że nie pokocha jej. Czy to nadal prawda?

─ Nie śpię Granger ─ rozległ się cierpki głos Mistrza Eliksirów. ─ I wiem, że mnie obserwujesz.

Nie otwierał oczu, z czego bardzo się ucieszyła. Nie chciała by widział, że opadła jej szczęka.

─ Co… Kiedy? ─ zapytała zaskoczona. Naprawdę dobrze udawał. Oddychał tak miarowo, leżał w całkowitym bezruchu. Ją zaraz zaczęłoby pewnie coś swędzieć i cały podstęp szlag by trafił.

─ Dokładnie wtedy, gdy próbowałaś mi skręcić kark ─ odparł całkowicie poważnym tonem. ─ Ale nie martw się, Granger, mam lekki sen, nie jest łatwo mnie zaskoczyć.

Wzdrygnęła się.

─ Mówisz poważnie?

─ Granger? ─ otworzył oczy. ─ Ile ty mnie znasz?

─ Ja… nie znam ─ odparła, zdając sobie równocześnie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo prawdziwe są te słowa. Po przeszło piętnastu latach nie wiedziała o nim prawie nic.

─ Chrzanisz farmazony – burknął, usiadł na łóżku i sięgnął po spodnie. Żadnego przywitania, po prostu wstał bez słowa. Z resztą, czego ona się spodziewała?

─ Nie wiem, co lubisz jeść, co robisz w wolnym czasie, nie znam twojej przeszłości, twoich marzeń,planów… ─ wypaliła jednym tchem.

─ Przygotowałaś to sobie wcześniej, Granger? ─ skrzywił się zapinając skórzany pasek.

─ Tak, oczywiście, Snape, bądź zgryźliwym tchórzem ─ warknęła i też zaczęła się przygotowywać na spotkanie.

─ Naprawdę chodzą ci po głowie takie brednie Granger? ─ popatrzył na nią tak, że poczuła się mała. ─ Nie miałem cię dotąd za małostkową.

─ Mniejsza z tym – mruknęła.

Nie było już czasu na kolejną kłótnię. Stali i mierzyli się nawzajem wzrokiem.

─ Pójdę po Verisaterum – zaproponowała Hermiona bezbarwnym głosem.

─ Pójdź – zgodził się chłodno Snape. Pozapinał guziki koszuli, rzucił na nią zaklęcie prasujące i wyszedł z pokoju nie oglądając się na kobietę.

Gdy Hermiona wróciła z małą szklaną buteleczką, wszyscy czekali już w pokoju narad. Wszyscy to było może zbyt duże słowo. Jak zazwyczaj brakowało Glizdogona i Luny, a Syriusz obecny był głównie ciałem: zdawał się spływać z fotela, nadal odurzony wieczornym ciągiem picia. Rozejrzała się po twarzach pozostałych. Remus, który patrzył dotąd przed siebie zmęczonym, pustym wzrokiem, zwrócił ku niej twarz i zmusił się do krzepiącego uśmiechu, starając się dodać dziewczynie otuchy. James wyszczerzył się, przywiódł jej na myśl swojego Harry'ego. Snape, jak szara eminencja, tkwił gdzieś w kącie okryty mrocznym płaszczem swoich myśli. Udawał, że jej nie widzi. Trochę ją to zabolało.

Przeszła przez pokój i zajęła swoje stałe miejsce obok Lupina. Wreszcie spojrzała na Ginny. Siedziała ze wzrokiem utkwionym w swoich stopach, starała się zniknąć. Nie dziwiła jej się. Hermiona sama była tym wszystkim zaskoczona, czuła się zupełnie, jak w swoim dziwnym śnie – winna temu, co przydarzyło się przyjaciółce. Czuła, że ją zawiodła, że nie zauważyła czegoś oczywistego. Fakt, Ginewra było ostatnio bardzo przygnębiona i nieobecna, zważywszy na okoliczności miała do tego całkowite prawo. Czy aż tak się co do niej pomyliła? Czy zlekceważyła oznaki czegoś poważnego? A jeśli nie, to dlaczego przyjaciółka to zrobiła? Co takiego zrobił Fred, że rzuciła się na niego jego własna siostra?

─ Ginny, musimy porozmawiać – zaczęła Hermiona. Nie doczekawszy się jednak reakcji rudej przyjaciółki podjęła znowu. ─ Wszyscy musimy usłyszeć, co wydarzyło się w pokoju Freda. Pamiętaj, Ginn, nikt tutaj nie jest twoim wrogiem, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi, cokolwiek by nie zaszło… ─ w miarę, jak mówiła, była co raz mniej pewna swoich słów. Miała nadzieję, że nigdy nie dojdzie do sytuacji, gdy ktoś jej bliski zdradzi i będzie trzeba wymierzyć sprawiedliwość…

─ Wszyscy składaliśmy przysięgę – kontynuowała, gdyż nikt nie chciał się odezwać. Czuła na sobie spojrzenia pozostałych członków Zakonu, były ciężkie, wyczekujące. Zerknęła na Remusa. Mrugnął do niej na znak, że słucha. ─ Przyrzekaliśmy chronić się nawzajem i bez względu na okoliczności nie przejść na stronę Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Obiecywaliśmy też pomagać sobie nawzajem w trudnych sytuacjach. To jest jedna z nich. Ginny, możesz być wobec nas szczera. Pomożemy ci przez to przejść.

─ Na pewno masz coś do powiedzenia – dołączył się Lupin. Ginny nie podnosił jednak wzroku. Siedziała skulona, jak zaszczute zwierzątko. Hermionie pękało serce. Gdyby mogła, oszczędziłaby tego przyjaciółce, jednak nie można było stosować wobec nikogo taryfy ulgowej. Gdyby to robili, Zakon Feniksa już dawno zostałby unicestwiony.

─ Ginn, musisz z nami porozmawiać – nalegała Hermiona. ─ Podam ci teraz Verisaterum, dobrze? - podeszła do Weasley'ówny. Ginny uniosła głowę.

─ Ok – wyszeptała. Uściskały się. Znad ramienia przyjaciółki starsza z dziewczyn odszukała wzrokiem siedzącego w kącie Snape'a. Przyglądał się wszystkiemu spokojnie z twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu.

─ _Accio_ szklanka z wodą – Hermiona wycelowała różdżkę w kierunku stolika. Wkropiła kilka kropel do napoju i podała Ginewrze.

─ Dobrze, Ginny, no to do dna – Hermiona wyciągnęła w kierunku dziewczyny flakonik z wywarem, uśmiechając się blado.

Ruda skinęła głową, przyłożyła buteleczkę do ust i wychyliła zawartość. Westchnęła.

─ No to czekamy – powiedział cicho Remus.

─ Czekamy – zgodziła się Granger wróciwszy na swoje miejsce. ─ Za kilka minut zaczniemy zadawać ci pytania, Ginn – poinformowała.

─ Przecież wiem – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. ─ Naprawdę, Hermiono, nie musisz się tak o mnie martwić. Poradzę sobie – zaśmiała się smutno. ─ Już nic gorszego mnie chyba nie spotka, prawda? ─ popatrzyła po twarzach zebranych. ─ Zginęła prawie cała moja rodzina, a brata, który przeżył prawie wykończyłam własną różdżką.

─ Ginn…

─ Taka jest prawda, Hermiono – odparła Ginny. ─ To wasze Verisaterum nie jet mi wcale potrzebne. Jest potrzebne wam, rozumiem to, musicie mieć jakiekolwiek potwierdzenie mojej prawdomówności. Tylko ja i tak wam nic nie powiem, bo nie wiem, co wtedy zaszło.

─ Jak to nie wiesz? ─ zapytał James. ─ Dobrze słyszę? Nie wiesz, czemu ugodziłaś brata zaklęciem Smarkerusa?

Snape parsknął z kąta.

─ Dobrze słyszysz – Ginny otarła oczy rękawem. Ręce znów zaczęły jej drżeć. ─ W jednej chwili stałam i rozmawiałam z nim o jakiś totalnych głupotach, w następnej słyszałam, jak wymawiam klątwę. Nie wiem, czemu to zrobiłam – rozłożyła ręce. ─ Prawdę mówiąc – dodała po chwili – czułam się tak, jakbym to nie była ja.

─ Imperio – mruknął Lupin.

─ Nie, Remusie, nie sądzę – odparła Hermiona.

─ Czego nie sądzisz, Granger, że tak ośmielę się spytać? ─ zapytał Snape.

─ Gdybyś siedział bliżej, Smarku, usłyszałbyś wszystko – zadrwił Potter.

Hermiona posłała Mistrzowi Eliksirów wymowne spojrzenie.

─ Nie mam zamiaru się stąd ruszać. A wam radzę powtórzyć.

─ Bo odejmiesz punkty Gryfindorowi? ─ zadrwił James.

─ Zaraz pożałujesz Potter warknął Snape.

Hermiona westchnęła zniecierpliwiona i zła. Była już tak zmęczona, że jedyne o czym teraz marzyła, to miękka poduszka i koc.

─ Czy możemy to zakończyć? ─ poprosiła. ─ Wszyscy jesteśmy zdenerwowani, zmęczeni i niepewni. Porozmawiajmy, dowiedzmy się wszystkiego i pójdźmy do swoich zajęć.

Odpowiedziały jej pomruki zgody i pochrapywanie śpiącego Syriusza. Miała ochotę go przekląć.

─ Remus podejrzewa, że Ginny może być pod wpływem Imperiusa, ale ja mam odmienne zdanie – wyjaśniła Granger. ─ Ośmielam się je mieć, Severusie, ponieważ kilka dni temu rzuciłam na Ginewrę kilka zaklęć sprawdzających. Przepraszam cię Ginny, musiałam – spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.

─ Nie przejmuj się Hermiono, też bym sobie nie ufała – dziewczyna starała się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszło jej to dosyć sztucznie. Widać było, że jest jej przykro.

─ Więc, co, mamy uwierzyć, że to był wypadek? Że przez przypadek prawie zabiłaś Freda – dociekał James.

─ Nie wiem, co się stało – odparła Ginewra. ─ Nie powiem więcej, niż wiem. I uwierzcie. Też zależy mi na tym, by poznać prawdę. Myślicie, że jestem szczęśliwa? Zabraliście mi cholerną różdżkę, bo nie wiadomo, czy nie zrobię krzywdy komuś jeszcze. Sama tego nie wiem – teraz i Ginny zaczęła się irytować.

─ Ginny, posłuchaj, wiem, że jest ci ciężko, zaraz kończymy – Hermiona starała się uspokoić przyjaciółkę.

Snape wstał i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę.

─ Myślę, że możemy to zakończyć teraz Weasley ─ powiedział chłodno.

─ Co zamierzasz zrobić, Severusie? ─ zapytał zaniepokojony Lupin.

Snape sięgnął za pazuchę, jego ruchy śledziła przerażona Ginny.

─ Spokojnie, dziewczyno, przecież cię nie zabiję – zarechotał. Pokazał zebranym dwie buteleczki: jedną pustą, drugą wypełnioną fioletowym płynem.

─ Za chwilę umieszczę w niej kilka twoich wspomnień ─ poinformował podnosząc pusty flakonik.

─ A ta? ─ zapytała zaniepokojona Ginny. ─ Chyba nie chcesz mnie otruć, Snape.

─ Panno Weasley, możesz mi powiedzieć, jak udało ci się zaliczyć drugi rok Eliksirów? ─ zapytał uśmiechając się wrednie.

─ Na Merlina, Snape, ona jest roztrzęsiona – warknęła Hermiona i dodała ─ To Eliksir Słodkiego Snu Ginny, pamiętasz?

Ginny patrzyła nieufnie to na jedno, to na drugie.

─ Dobra – zgodziła się wreszcie. ─ Weźcie te wspomnienia w cholerę.

─ Wypij Eliksir Ginn – poprosiła Hermiona. ─ Przyda ci się trochę odpoczynku.

Dziewczyna niechętnie skinęła głową i wyciągnęła rękę po fiolkę z wywarem.

─ Różdżkę odzyskasz, kiedy tylko wyjaśnimy ten bałagan – Remus uśmiechnął się krzepiąco.

─ Jeśli go wyjaśnimy, Lupin – warknął Snape.

─ Skoro tak to ujmujesz, Severusie – wilkołak nie chciał się już kłócić. ─ Chodź, Ginewro, odprowadzę cię do pokoju, potem – zwrócił się do pozostałych – omówimy kwestię Belli.

Remus i Ginny wyszli z salonu. Hermiona odprowadziła ich wzrokiem, po czym odwróciła twarz w kierunku Snape'a. Była wściekła.

─ Musisz być taki wstrętny? ─ syknęła dziewczyna.

Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył na nią spod uniesionych brwi.

─ A czy niebo jest niebieskie?

─ Aktualnie, Snape, to jest przykryte chmurami – warknęła Hermiona. ─ I nawet gdyby było różowe i latały po nim pegazy, ty nadal byłbyś takim samym dupkiem.

─ _Touche _– mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i oddalił na swoje ulubione miejsce.

Hermiona napotkała ciekawskie spojrzenie Pottera. Odwróciła wzrok. Jeszcze tego jej brakowało. Węszącego Huncwota.

Po chwili wrócił Lupin. Dziewczyna chrząknęła i usiadła. Czekała ich kolejna długa rozmowa, kolejna sprzeczka. Kolejne niepotrzebne złośliwości Mistrza Eliksirów. Co ona w nim właściwie widzi?

Lupin chrząknął.

─ Będziesz tak miły, Severusie i wyjaśnisz nam wszystkim, skąd wzięła się w kuferku Moodiego pani Lestarange?

Syriusz Black nagle zachrapał głośniej i otworzył oczy.

─ Powiedziałeś Lestrange? ─ wychrypiał.

─ Tak, Syriuszu – James uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. ─ Ta suka siedzi w kufrze Szalonookiego.

─ Co ty gadasz – Syriusz ożywił się, potarł knykciami czerwone oczy. Hermiona odwróciła wzrok. Był żałosny. Najbardziej żałosny z nich wszystkich. Czasem, gdy na niego patrzyła robiło jej się niedobrze. Syriusz zawsze lubił zaglądać do kielicha. Pewnie doświadczenia poprzedniej wojny zostawiły na nim ciężkie piętno. Jednak po śmierci Harry'ego załamał się tak, jakby młodszy Potter był jego synem. W pewnym sensie rzeczywiście tak było, Black został przecież jego ojcem chrzestnym. Jednak Hermiona miała poczucie, że kryje się za tym jakaś większa tajemnica. Cokolwiek jednak stało się w przeszłości, spowodowało, że obecnie Syriusz Black był wrakiem, osiadłym na dnie butelki z Ognistą.

─ Severusie – dziewczyna postanowiła ignorować Blacka – możesz?

Snape wykrzywił usta w sarkastycznym uśmiechu. Dobrze wiedział o co jej chodzi.

─ Ja mam czas – powiedział wzruszając ramionami.

Zgromiła go spojrzeniem.

─ Ale skoro tobie tak się spieszy Granger… powiedzmy, że tym razem przychylę się do twojej propozycji. Mamy pracę do wykonania. Niedługo trzeba będzie wlać w Weasley'a kolejne hektolitry wywaru. Więc proszę, oto jestem – ściągnął usta widząc wyraz ulgi na twarzy dziewczyny.

─ Snape… ─ Syriusz najwyraźniej miał coś jeszcze do powiedzenia, jednak Mistrz Eliksirów uciszył go jednym spojrzeniem. Dawny Black nie pozwoliłby sobie na takie traktowanie, jednak obecny usiadł grzecznie, jak zganiony pierwszoroczny Puchon.

─ Kilka dni temu miałem wartę nocną – zaczął niechętnie. ─ Postanowiłem wyjść na zewnątrz i rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Byliśmy w wiosce, wydała mi się znajoma, więc poszedłem kawałek, żeby rozeznać się w sytuacji. Było ciemno, mgliście, nie bałem się, ze zostanę zauważony. Wtedy usłyszałem ten cholerny śmiech… Stała pod jakąś knajpą rozchichotana z dwójką jełopów. Najpierw oszołomiłem ją, zanim zdążyła mnie zobaczyć, potem spetryfikowałem durniów. Mieli refleks ślimaków w formalnie. Koniec – usiadł w zamaszysty, teatralny sposób.

─ Hermiona zgłosiła się na ochotnika, by udawać Bellę – wyjaśnił Lupin. ─ Mamy nadzieję, że jest to szansa na radykalną zmianę sytuacji Zakonu.

─ Przynajmniej Peter nie będzie już samotny – zachichotał Syriusz.

─ Przymknij się Black ─ warknął Snape.

─ Tak, tak, Syriuszu, uważaj, Smark robi się wyjątkowo drażliwy, gdy zaczynamy komentować pomysł Hermiony – wyszczerzył się do przyjaciela.

─ Potter, nierobie, pilnuj swojego nosa, gdyby nie pamięć o twojej żonie… ─ Snape zacisnął pięści.

─ Już ci chyba wyparowała z głowy, co Smarku? – zaśmiał się James i wskazał brodą stojącą obok Hermionę.

─ Stare osły – warknęła dziewczyna. ─ Kiedy wy wreszcie dorośniecie.

Snape wstał z fotela.

─ Dość już tego Potter. Jeśli chcesz porozmawiać o Evans, zróbmy to na osobności, ale nie obiecuję, że wrócisz w jednym kawałku. A teraz idź karmić swoje rybki i leczyć zranione serduszko ─ zakpił. ─ Chodź Granger, podamy Weasley'owi eliksir i zapoznam cię z moją starą przyjaciółką Bellą.

Dziewczyna stała całą jego przemowę patrząc na Mistrza Eliksirów z twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu. Kolejna narada Zakonu Feniksa zamieniła się szybko w dziecinadę pełną przepychanek słownych i gróźb bez pokrycia. I do tego jeszcze wyciąganie ich relacji...

─ Spieprzaj Snape – powiedziała zimno Hermiona. ─ A ty, James, nie masz wstydu. Obaj – wyciągnęła przed siebie palec wskazujący i przesuwała go od jednego do drugiego czarnowłosego mężczyzny – nie zbliżajcie się do mnie bo przeklnę – obiecała.

Przepchnęła się obok zaskoczonego Snape'a i zeszła na dół by zaszyć się w kuchni.

Już z półpiętra słyszał brzęk szkła i przekleństwa Hermiony.

_Dobrze, że udało się wreszcie unieszkodliwić portret matki Syriusza_ – pomyślał Remus uśmiechając się pod wąsem.

─ Zaproponowałbym ci herbatę albo gorącą czekoladę, ale chyba jesteśmy na to za starzy i zbyt zdruzgotani – powiedział do pleców czarodziejki stając w progu.

Hermiona odwróciła się zażenowana. Lupin stał oparty o framugę z rękami splecionymi na piersi. Uśmiechał się pod wąsem.

─ Przyłapałeś mnie ─ stwierdziła.

─ Na uszczuplaniu domowej apteczki Blacka? Za sam zamiar powinnaś dostać Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Przysięgam, że dopilnuję tego, gdy wojna się skończy.

Zaśmiała się.

─ Dziękuję, Remusie.

─ Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział Lupin. Podszedł i sięgnął do szafki, w której dotąd szperała Granger. Wyciągnął nieotwartą jeszcze butelkę Ognistej Whiskey.

─ Nie brałbym czegoś, co pił już Syriusz. Zwykle nie trudzi się szukaniem szklanek.

Hermiona wylewitowała dwie na stół a wilkołak nalał obydwojgu trochę aromatycznego, bursztynowego płynu. Usiedli na krzesłach obok siebie. Stary drewniany stół nosił na sobie ślady dziesiątek lat używania – bicia kotletów, krojenia i szorowania. Pewnie kiedyś robiła to służba pod czujnym, złośliwym okiem pani Black.

─ Za co pijemy? ─ zapytała Hermiona unosząc lekko przechyloną szklankę.

─ Za tu i teraz? ─ Lupin odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

Skinęła głową.

─ Za tu i teraz.

Rozbrzmiał brzęk szkła, gdy ich szklanki stuknęły się ze sobą. Patrzyli na siebie biorąc pierwszy łyk trunku.

─ Wszystko w porządku Hermiono? ─ zapytał po chwili Lupin.

─ Jak widać – czarownica wzruszyła ramionami. ─ Okazuje się, że tajemnica dawno nie jest tajemnicą i czuję się z tym… podle.

Remus uśmiechnął się.

─ Wszyscy tu jesteśmy dorośli – powiedział łagodnie.

─ Czy na pewno? ─ Hermiona popatrzyła na niego spode łba.

─ Pijesz do Jamesa i Syriusza?

─ Zapomniałeś o pewnym Dupku z Lochów – mruknęła.

─ Nie wiem, czy powinniśmy…

─ Na Merlina, Lupin, czy ty myślisz, że zamierzam opowiadać si o szczegółach swojego życia erotycznego ze Snapem? ─ parsknęła śmiechem i zakrztusiła się Ognistą.

Po kilku dobrych minutach kaszlu, z policzkami mokrymi od łez i obolałymi plecami, w które klepał ją Remus, Hermiona odetchnęła wreszcie spokojniej.

─ To chyba nie jest wystarczający powód do tak dramatycznej śmierci – Lupin podał jej chusteczkę do otarcia twarzy.

─ Myślisz? ─ zapytała kobieta uśmiechając się krzywo. ─ Utopienie w Ognistej. Masz rację, nie mogę zabrać celu życia Syriuszowi.

─ Za to wypiję – Lupin dolał im obydwojgu i brzęknął szklanką o szklankę Hermiony.

─ Za co? ─ zapytała, jeszcze półprzytomnie.

─ Za cel życia ─ doprecyzował wilkołak.

─ Masz jakiś do oddania? ─ Hermiona patrzyła na niego z przechyloną na bok głową.

Lupin zaprzeczył.

─ Pytasz nie tego człowieka.

Uśmiechnęła się, pochyliła i pocałowała wilkołaka w policzek.

Patrzył na nią skonfundowany.

─ Dziękuję – wyjaśniła. ─ Że tu jesteś.

─ Tylko mnie nie zagroziłaś klątwą – Remus odwzajemnił uśmiech czarownicy. ─ To może być bezpośredni powód, dlaczego nie ma tu kogoś innego. Twoja groźba.

─ Myślisz? – zachichotała. Była tak zmęczona, że niewiele trzeba było, by poczuła się wstawiona.

─ Mówię całkiem poważnie. Nie wyglądało, jakbyś żartowała.

─ Bo nie żartowałam… ─ Hermiona wpatrywała się w swoje palce oplatające szklankę jakby nieco naburmuszona.

─ Jednak sądzę, że ten idiota i tak by tu nie przyszedł. Jest zbyt dumny.

Lupin zmilczał.

─ Miewasz dalej te sny? ─ zapytał po chwili.

─ Sny? ─ zerknęła na Lupina. Wypiła resztę trunku ze szklanki i dolała sobie kolejną porcję. Kiwnęła butelką w stronę wilkołaka, ale ten pokręcił głową. Skoro Hermiona postanowiła wypić więcej niż powinna, on musiał być trzeźwy, żeby pilnować czarownicy. Nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo jest zła i rozgoryczona wszystkim, co ją do tej pory spotkało. Nie wiedział, jakie emocje może nosić w swoim drobnym ciele. Mieli już dość tragedii. Niepotrzebne były kolejne.

─ Te, w których obściskujemy się na łące? ─ zapytała zamroczona. Po kilku chwilach i napotkaniu pytającego spojrzenia Lupina zdała sobie sprawę, jakie głupoty wygaduje.

─ Ostatnio śniła ci się Ginny pojmana przez Śmierciożerców. Nie mogliśmy cię z Fredem obudzić, to było naprawdę niebywałe.

─ Lubię twoje eufemizmy Remusie – upiła spory łyk. ─Też o tym cały czas myślę – przyznała. ─ To znaczy o Ginn, nie o obściskiwaniu. I nie obściskiwaliśmy się w ścisłym tego słowa znaczeniu… ─ urwała, zdając sobie sprawę, że się mota. ─ I nie, nie miałam snów, ani normalnych, ani dziwnych. Nie śpię od jakiś trzydziestu godzin. Nie miałam okazji.

Lupin skinął głową.

─ Przepraszam – powiedziała. ─ Gadam straszne głupoty.

Machnął ręką.

─ Już nie pij dzisiaj Hermiono, dobrze?

─ Aha.

─ Chodź, odprowadzę cię do łóżka.

─Ok… Severusie – zachichotała gdy wilkołak pomagał jej wstać z krzesła. Puścił ten żart mimo uszu.

Jakby na wezwanie w progu kuchni stanął Mistrz Eliksirów.

─ Granger… ─ zaczął, ale urwał widząc prowadzącego dziewczynę Remusa. ─ Lupin, co ty tu robisz i co do cholery stało się Granger?

─ Ognista – wyjaśnił Remus.

─ I co masz zamiar z nią zrobić? ─ Snape patrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

─ Rozebrać i zgwałcić ─ zachichotała czarownica. ─ Dziękuję, Remusie, jakoś sama dojdę, zanim ten dureń wydrapie ci oczy ─ spojrzała na drugiego mężczyznę. ─ Chciał mi pomóc dojść do pokoju Snape – wycedziła.

─ Nie ma mowy – warknął wściekły.

─ Severusie… ─ Lupin starał się załagodzić sytuację. Z tym człowiekiem trudno było poradzić sobie na trzeźwo, a Hermiona teraz zupełnie nie była sobą.

─ Dam sobie radę, Remusie. Zostaw nas samych – wyszeptała kobieta poklepując wilkołaka po ramieniu. Ten westchnął, ale chcąc, nie chcąc posłuchał i oddalił się schodami na piętro. Już i tak za bardzo się wtrącał.

─ Nie ma mowy – powtórzył Snape.

─ Z czym znowu nie ma mowy, co Severusie? ─ Hermiona oparła się o ścianę. Nagle ją olśniło. ─ To, co wtedy słyszałam w nocy. Słyszałam, jak wlokłeś Bellę do piwnicy.

Snape prychnął.

─ Nie zaprzeczasz, czyli mam rację – powiedziała głośniej i wycelowała w mężczyznę palec wskazujący. ─ Porwałeś ją i nic mi nie powiedziałeś.

─ Chodź Granger – złapał ją bez większych ceregieli za przedramię i pociągnął za sobą jak uczniaka. ─ Zaraz wytrzeźwiejesz.

W akompaniamencie syków przekleństw i pozostałych utyskiwań młodej wiedźmy zeszli do laboratorium. Snape zamknął za nimi drzwi i przywołał zaklęciem buteleczkę z pomarańczowym płynem.

─ Wypił – polecił sucho.

─ Co to jest? ─ Hermiona wzięła flakonik z jego ręki, odetkała go i powąchała nieufnie.

─ Eliksir, który zmieni cię w żabę. Granger na Merlina, czyś ty resztki rozumu spłukała z Ognistą?

─ Może – wzruszyła ramionami, najwyraźniej dobrze bawiąc się kosztem mężczyzny.

─ To wywar trzeźwiący ─ mruknął.

─ Nie można było tak od razu? ─ zachichotała. Snape przez chwilę myślał, że Granger go upuści, bo w jej oczach zapaliły się na moment psotne iskierki. Jednak dziewczyna zaraz potem wychyliła buteleczkę szybkim jednym łykiem. Wzdrygnęła się.

─ Ohyda – burknęła. ─ Co to jest?

─ Moja własna receptura – odpowiedział Severus z niejaką dumą.

─ To dlatego jest takie obrzydliwe ─ westchnęła.

─ Chyba dałem ci za małą dawkę – mruknął i już wyciągał różdżkę, ale Hermiona złapała go za łokieć.

─ Tylko żartuję Severusie.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

─ Ma tę przewagę nad klasycznym eliksirem o tym samym działaniu, że zawiera jeszcze zachętę behawioralną do zachowania trzeźwości.

─ Oj zawiera – przytaknęła ochoczo. ─ Smakuje jak wymiociny i … ─ zastanowiła się chwilę, mieszając śliną w ustach ─ … i śluz ślimaków… Błagam, powiedz mi, że nie ma tam żadnej z tych rzeczy…

Mina Snape'a pozbawiła ją wszelkich złudzeń. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

─ Zastanawia mnie tylko Granger, skąd wiesz, jak smakuje śluz ślimaków… ─ zarechotał Snape.

─ Nie pytaj, nie powiem – mruknęła.

Snape podszedł i pocałował ją delikatnie.

─ Śmierdzę tym… czymś… ─ wymamrotała mu w usta.

─ Mhm…

Spojrzała na niego.

─ Czy ty się właśnie próbujesz na mnie negatywnie uwarunkować?

─ Bardziej i tak się nie da – odpowiedział Snape. ─ Chodź Granger. Eliksir podałem Weasley'owi bez ciebie, ale za Bellę przebierać się nie mam zamiaru.

Hermiona patrzyła chwilę na jego plecy, gdy oddalał się w głąb pomieszczenia. Pogodzili się? Raczej zawarli rozejm na poczet zadań, które mieli dziś jeszcze do wykonania. Dobrze więc, pójdzie za nim wgłąb cholernego kufra.

Podeszła do niego, Snape podał jej rękę pomagając wejść do środka. Spojrzenia dwojga czarodziejów spotkały się na moment i Hermiona dostrzegła w oczach Mistrza Eliksirów niewyobrażalną ciemność nie mającą nic wspólnego z ich kolorem, kłębiącą się wokół jego duszy. Zdała sobie sprawę, że stoi przed nią człowiek o wnętrzu tak przeżartym, jak płuca palacza. Człowiek, który całe lata filtrował zło, którego doświadczał i które czynił. Dostrzegła w jego oczach mrok i coś jeszcze. Czuła to w sposobie, w jakim trzymał jej dłoń. Nie wiedziała, co to za emocja, ale miała pewność, że nie odpuści, dopóki tego nie zrozumie. Na razie miała wobec niego niejasne poczucie winy, którego powodu nie potrafiła określić. Zeszli razem w głąb czarodziejskiego kufra Szalonookiego by spotkać jedno z najczarniejszych serc Wielkiej Brytanii.


	4. III Na samo dno

Jak Wam się podoba? Kurczę, nic nie piszecie.

**Pojawia się scena erotyczna.**

* * *

III Na samo dno

Na dole stały trzy krzesła i niewielki stolik. Panował półmrok. Pomieszczenie wyglądało jak piwnica, miało ceglane ściany i wylewaną posadzkę. Dalej prowadziły drewniane drzwi. Wydawało jej się, że kiedyś kufer był znacznie mniejszy.

Spojrzała pytająco na Mistrza Eliksirów. Zmarszczył brwi.

─ Kufer – wyszeptała mu do ucha. ─ Jest większy.

Skinął głową.

─ Flitwick – odpowiedział półgębkiem. Odwrócił się i chciał otworzyć drzwi prowadzące do lochu, ale Hermiona złapała go za rękaw. Spiorunował ją wzrokiem, ale zaraz tego pożałował. Twarz kobiety emanowała takim zmęczeniem, że sklął sam siebie za swoją reakcję.

─ Co, Granger, masz jakieś spóźnione przemyślenia? ─ zapytał i znów zabrzmiało to ostrzej niż się spodziewał.

Pokręciła wymijająco głową. Westchnął. Głupia dziewczyna chciała jego wsparcia. Szukała go u człowieka, który znacznie lepiej nadawał się na obozowego kwatermistrza niż psychoterapeutę. Szukała go u człowieka, który sam czuł wściekłość z powodu jej wyboru, jej brawury, odwagi i poświęcenia. I choć wiedział, że nie ma lepszej osoby, że nikt inny nie mógłby się podjąć tego zadania; choć już w momencie, gdy opowiadał o swoim planie Lupinowi, miał świadomość, kto się go podejmie, teraz wewnątrz wył, naprawdę wył i miał ochotę wyć na głos, mordować i krzyczeć, bo wiedział, że świat zabiera właśnie ostatnią osobę, na której mu zależy. Ale na zewnątrz był chłodny, jak zwykle zimny, niedostępny ─ i zamierzał takim pozostać. Nie umiał mówić od serca, często zastanawiał się, czy je jeszcze ma. Kiedyś kochał pewną kobietę i nie potrafił jej tego okazać w żaden zwyczajny sposób. Kiedyś kochał kobietę i stracił ją dwukrotnie. Raz na długie lata, drugi raz na zawsze. Nie potrafił kochać i przyjmować miłości. Stał teraz i patrzył na młodą czarownicę, która w swojej głupocie ufała mu i choć obydwoje starali się nie angażować w nic poważnego, wiedział, aż za dobrze, że czeka ich równia pochyła. Widział to w jej oczach, widział to w swoich, gdy rano spoglądał w lustro. Czuł to w każdym dotyku jej drobnych palców, w każdym centymetrze jej skóry, słyszał w oddechu i bezładnym, bezrozumnym szepcie zaplątanym między ich splecionymi w łóżku włosami. Potrafił wywęszyć to w zapachu jej skóry i dostrzec w sposobie w jaki szukała smaku jego ciała. Rozpoznał to we własnej zachłanności. Wiedział, że rozbijają wzajemnie swoje barykady. I czuł, że to starcie będzie śmiertelne. Dla nich obojga.

Złapał jej twarz w dłonie, najdelikatniej, jak potrafił, chociaż miał świadomość, że i tak wychodzi mu to stosunkowo szorstko. Przysunął się do niej i wyszeptał jej do ucha przez zaciśnięte zęby:

─ Przysięgam ci Granger, choćbym miał sam zdechnąć, nie pozwolę ci spaprać tej roboty, jasne?

─ Jasne, Severusie – odpowiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem.

─ A teraz weź się w garść Granger, bo to, co zastaniesz po drugiej stronie nie okaże ci grama serca, zrozumienia, ani innych ludzkich uczuć, które sama odczuwasz w tej swojej naiwnej główce ─ wyszeptał. ─ Weź się w garść, bo ona, chociaż pozbawiona wolności, będzie się starała ugodzić w ciebie wszystkim, co ma. Wiesz dobrze, że wywlecze wszystko, co może, żeby tylko zadać ci ból, bo z niego czerpie siłę. Je i pije, jak my, ale tak naprawdę żywi się strachem i rozpaczą, tak jak jej Pan.

─ Jak twój Pan ─ odpowiedziała cicho, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

─ Tak, Granger – przyznał z cierpkim uśmiechem. ─ Dopiero teraz zdałaś sobie sprawę, że sypiasz ze Śmierciożercą z krwi i kości? Robiłem tak samo straszne rzeczy, jak ona. Jeśli nie gorsze. Mordowałem, torturowałem, zarówno na jego rozkaz, jak i z własnej inicjatywy. Możesz się oszukiwać, że to wszystko była przykrywka, że tego nie chciałem, ale to nie jest prawda.

─ Więc teraz dowiem się jaki jesteś – odparła. ─ Nie chcesz mi tego pokazać, a teraz będę mogła cię poznać. Dzięki niej.

Zaklął.

─ Po to, to robisz, Granger? ─ wycedził.

─ Nie – musnęła jego usta swoimi. ─ Ale miło byłoby dowiedzieć się o tobie czegoś więcej niż koloru bokserek, które nosisz.

Przygryzła jego górną wargę, a Snape oddał pocałunek niemal miażdżąc jej usta, wkładając w niego całą złość, strach i desperację, które rozsadzały mu klatkę piersiową. Wiedział, że go odepchnie, wiedział, ze krzyknie z bólu i odsunie się od niego, ale to byłoby dobre, na to podskórnie liczył. Hermiona złapała go jednak za włosy na karku, mocno, zbyt mocno, wbiła palce drugiej dłoni w pośladek i przyciągnęła mężczyznę bliżej. Warknął i zaczął kąsać jej ucho i bok szyi, wciskając czarownicę w ścianę. Poczuł, że jej dłoń pełznie w dół, dosięga jego krocza i, był tego pewien, zostawił wtedy ślad zębów na jej ramieniu. Złapał ją za włosy, całował zachłannie, oplotła go nogą i sięgnęła do klamry paska. Oboje byli zamroczeni, nieprzytomni ze zmęczenia i emocji ─ ale to go otrzeźwiło. Złapał jej nadgarstki i oparł o mur po bokach głowy.

─ Nie tutaj – wydusił z siebie nadal całując jej usta. ─ Dokończymy to później.

Patrzyli na siebie. Oddychali jak po długim biegu.

─ Hermiono, Severusie? ─ do ich uszu doleciał, lekko przytłumiony, głos Remusa Lupina.

─ Zostań ─ powiedział oceniwszy wygląd wiedźmy.

─ Myślisz, że ty nie wyglądasz jak po przerwanym dymaniu? ─ wycedziła cicho. ─ Tutaj jesteśmy ─ zawołała głośniej. W otworze kufra pojawiła się twarz wilkołaka.

─ Mam waszą buteleczkę ─ powiedział prezentując zawierający srebrną, kłębiącą się substancję flakon.

─ Dziękuję Remusie ─ Hermiona uśmiechnęła się widząc kątem oka, że Snape stoi oparty o przeciwległą ścianę ze wzrokiem utkwionym w przestrzeni.

─ Jak tam więzień? ─ zapytał ciekawie.

─ Właśnie mieliśmy…

─ Powodzenia więc ─ przerwał jej Lupin. Czy jej się zdawało, że uśmiech, którym ją obdarzył miał jakieś drugie dno?

Słyszała, jak kroki wilkołaka powoli cichną w drodze na parter.

─ Snape?

─ Hmmm?

─ Otwórz te drzwi, jeśli łaska.

Po drugiej stronie było ciemno i cicho.

─ _Lumos_ ─ szepnęła Hermiona. Rozejrzała się pospiesznie. Była tam. Siedziała oparta o ścianę ze związanymi z tyłu rękoma. Nie patrzyła na nich, zdawała się drzemać.

Snape machnął różdżką zdejmując z kobiety zaklęcie uciszające.

Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że Bellatrix wygląda teraz tak spokojnie i niewinnie, niemal smutno, że możnaby łatwo stracić czujność. Podejrzewała, że Śmierciożerczyni próbuje nimi manipulować. I choć z pewnością nie mogła wierzyć, że uda jej się to z Mistrzem Eliksirów, Hermiony przecież aż tak dobrze nie znała. Lestrange była mistrzem przetrwania, Gryfonka widziała to w niej. Przeżyła Azkaban, tyle bitew, zawsze najbliżej swojego Pana, zawsze gotowa zginąć za niego w walce, a jednak nie mająca zamiaru tanio oddać własnego istnienia, zawsze wychodziła ze starć cało.

Snape wyciągnął dłoń, wiedziała, o co mu chodzi, bez zastanowienie oddała mu różdżkę.

─ Bellatrix? ─ odezwała się Hermiona. Podchodziła co raz bliżej mrocznej wiedźmy. Poskręcane w luźne loki włosy przykrywały twarz kobiety. ─ Bella?

─ Nie nazywaj mnie tak szlamo ─ syknęła.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. No to mamy jakiś postęp.

─ Jak więc do ciebie mówić?

─ Wcale ─ rzuciła. ─ Z tobą nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać.

─ A ze mną? ─ młodsza wiedźma usłyszała za sobą spokojny, jedwabisty głos Severusa Snape'a.

─ Ze zdrajcą? ─ histeryczny głos Belli ranił uszy. ─ Zdrajcy i szlamy.

Snape zaśmiał się zimno.

─ A jednak to ty siedzisz w kufrze, Bello i jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy mogą cię stąd wyciągnąć.

Zaśmiała się wystudiowanym, wyuczonym śmiechem wariatki. W jej szaleństwo Hermiona wierzyła jako nastolatka. Teraz była już pewna, że nawet jeśli Bella postradała w jakimś sensie zmysły, to nie w tak ewidentny sposób. To była jej maska, jak chłód Severusa, jak wielkopańska wyniosłość Lorda Voldemorta.

─ Wy? Wy nic nie możecie. Mój Pan mnie stąd zabierze. Przyjdzie po was i zabierze mnie. Czarny Pan o was wie, wie wszystko, wszystko widzi i drwi; teraz śmieje się z waszej nadziei, że możecie cokolwiek zyskać. Bo nie możecie, idioci ─ splunęła.

Hermiona zerknęła na Snape'a. Pokręcił głową.

Tym czasem wiedźma podniosła twarz i teraz pilnie przyglądała się im obojgu. Zachichotała.

─ To twoja nowa szlama, Snape?

Hermiona pobladła. To aż tak było widać? Żeby jedno spojrzenie…

─ Próbuj dalej, Bella – wycedził mężczyzna.

Lestrange wyszczerzyła zęby w obscenicznym uśmiechu.

─ Mój mąż jest ode mnie młodszy, wiem jak to kusi, Severusie. Młode, niewinne ciało…

Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Widział, jak czarownica wodzi bystrym wzrokiem po ich twarzach i sylwetkach szukając wskazówek. Bardziej domyślała się niż dostrzegała ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Snape'a. Rozluźniła się.

─ Co z twoim mężem, jak się czuje wiedząc, że gzisz się z tą beznosą poczwarą?

Bella warknęła i podniosła się z ziemi. Hermiona poczuła satysfakcję. Trafiła w czuły punkt.

─ Czarny Pan wszystko słyszy i wszystko wie ─ syknęła.

─ Może w twojej głowie.

Wiedźma mierzyła ich chwilę wściekłym spojrzeniem. Potem uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

─ Czego wy właściwie ode mnie chcecie? ─ zatrzepotała rzęsami. Hermiona zauważyła, że kuzynka Blacka mocno się postarzała. Jej włosy posiwiały niemal całkowicie, skóra na twarzy obwisła, oczy zapadły się jeszcze bardziej. Czas nie był dla niej łaskawy.

─ Twój Pan nie dzieli się z tobą nieśmiertelnością, Bella? ─ zapytała dziewczyna.

─ Ja już jestem nieśmiertelna ─ zachichotała.

─ Dość ─ powiedział krótko Snape. Odłożył różdżki na stojący w rogu trójnóg, podszedł do dawnej towarzyszki i spojrzał na nią z góry. Sprawdził więzy.

─ Rozwiążcie mnie ─ zachichotała znowu. ─ Będę grzeczna.

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo.

─ Żebyś wezwała Czarnego Pana? Nie bądź śmieszna Bello.

Skinął na Hermionę, żeby podeszła bliżej.

─ Sprawdzimy pewną moją hipotezę ─ oznajmił.

Hermiona uniosła brew. Mistrz Eliksirów wyciągnął nożyczki i niewielką jedwabną saszetkę, którą podał dziewczynie.

Następnie obciął kilka włosów z głowy Bellatrix, przyciął paznokcie, a potem ukuł ją w palec i zebrał krew do małej fiolki. Kobieta przez cały ten proces uśmiechała się beztrosko, jej twarz przypominała glinianą teatralna maskę. Tylko oczy pozostały żywe, wpatrzone w Hermionę Granger.

─ Dość na dziś – zadecydował Snape. ─ Idziemy.

Hermiona odwróciła się od kobiety i ruszyła za nim w stronę drzwi.

─ Pamiętam twojego chłoptasia szlamo – wyszeptała Bellatrix. Gryfonka zatrzymała się wpół kroku. Zerknęła na Snape'a ale ten nie usłyszał słów wiedźmy, te były przeznaczone wyłącznie dla jej uszu.

─ Gdybyś słyszała jak kwiczał i prosił żebyśmy przestali ─ zaśmiała się. ─ Miał takie ładne oczka… Teraz już ich nie ma.

Hermiona odwróciła się przodem do wiedźmy, gniew oblał jej twarz purpurą.

─ Teraz jesteś nam potrzebna ─ wycedziła podchodząc do kobiety. Złapała ją za włosy i zmusiła, żeby patrzyła jej prosto w twarz. ─ Ale pewnego dnia już nie będziesz. Mam nadzieję, że stanie się to już niedługo. Wtedy przyjdę tu i obedrę cię ze skóry, kawałeczek po kawałeczku. Ale zanim to zrobię, przyniosę ci tu odrąbany łeb twojego wężoustego gada.

─ Granger ─ usłyszała tuż za sobą głos Mistrza Eliksirów. Odwróciła głowę napotykając lodowate spojrzenie jego oczu wymierzone w związaną kobietę. ─ Idziemy. Na razie obowiązki, potem przyjemności.

Skinęła głową i ruszyła przodem zabierając po drodze swoją różdżkę.

─ _Petryfikus Totalus_ ─ mruknął na odchodnym.

Wydostali się na powierzchnię.

─ Dziękuje Severusie.

Pokiwał głową.

─ Podziękujesz mi jeśli uda ci się to przeżyć, Granger ─ mruknął.

Zatrzasnął wieko kufra i zaczął zamykać zamki. Hermiona przyglądała się jego szczupłej sylwetce.

─ Co właściwie chcesz sprawdzić? ─ zapytała.

─ Mam pewną teorię na temat Eliksiru Wielosokowego ─ uśmiechnął się krzywo. ─ Myślę, że kojarzysz ten specyfik, prawda Granger?

─ Yhmm…

Wyprostował się.

─ Sprawdzimy to jutro. Czas nam się kurczy, ale mamy jeszcze kilka pilniejszych spraw ─ dodał wskazując kieszeń bluzy dziewczyny, w której zamknięte w buteleczce spoczywały myśli Ginewry Weasley.

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

─ Ile mamy czasu zanim ją wezwie? ─ wskazała brodą kufer.

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

─ Trudno powiedzieć. Może to zrobić nawet za chwilę.

─ Wtedy…

─ Wtedy będziemy wiedzieli ─ Snape podwinął rękaw koszuli prezentując Mroczny Znak, w tym momencie ledwie widoczny, jednak czerniejący za każdym razem, gdy Lord Voldemort zwoływał Śmierciożerców.

─ Przecież ci nie ufa ─ zauważyła Hermiona.

Snape uśmiechnął się ponuro.

─ Byłem jego prawą ręką Granger, w pewnym momencie znacznie bliżej niego niż Bellatrix, Lucjusz lub ktokolwiek inny. To ja dostarczyłem mu przepowiednię. Wiedział… wiedział o mnie wszystko i docenił to poświęcenie. Uznał, że pozbyłem się wszystkich swoich ludzkich słabości. Wtedy nagrodził mnie w dość osobliwy sposób.

Przysunął się do dziewczyny, by mogła dokładniej zobaczyć znak Czarnego Pana widniejący na jego przedramieniu. Palcem prawej ręki pokazał jej kilkanaście gwiazd otaczających czaszkę.

─ Lucjusz, Avery, Dołohow, Bellatrix ─ wyrecytował. ─ Wszyscy, którzy wtedy się liczyli.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko.

─ Chociaż w tej kwestii mamy przewagę.

Skinął głową i poprawił rękaw.

─ Nie masz z czego się cieszyć Granger. Czeka nas kilka wstrętnych rozmów. Wstrętnych i dla mnie i dla ciebie. Potem, mam nadzieję, zdążę nauczyć cię kilku potrzebnych rzeczy.

Zaklął pod nosem.

─ Chodź wreszcie dziewczyno, nie mamy wieczności na pogaduchy. Twoja ruda przyjaciółka narobiła nam kłopotów. Trzeba się dowiedzieć, jak dużych.

Syriusz Black siedział przy kuchennym stole jeszcze stosunkowo trzeźwy. Było popołudnie, Hermiona i Snape tkwili nad Myślodsiewnią, Fred ─ nadal nieprzytomny ─ wracał jednak do zdrowia. Lupin starał się dotrzymywać czasu załamanej Ginewrze, wypytywał ją uparcie i namolnie o każdy szczegół ostatnich dni mając nadzieję, że znajdzie rozwiązanie zagadki. James zniknął w swojej Pelerynie Niewidce, szukając zapasów jedzenia oraz innych potrzebnych artykułów. Chodził po sklepach dla mugoli i kradł. Jego złoto w Banku Gringotta zagarnęło Ministerstwo Magii, tak stało się z majątkiem każdego ze zdrajców. W głębi swojego zapijaczonego umysłu Syriusz domyślał się jak bardzo ubodło to przyjaciela. Całe życie spał na pieniądzach, zresztą podobnie jak on sam. Teraz obydwoje nie mieli nic poza ta starą, rodową ruderą Blacków. Chciało mu się śmiać. Po prawdzie zdarzało mu się wybuchać histerycznym śmiechem, gdy już dobrze znieczulił swoje ego zawartością barku. Jednak teraz był zdecydowanie zbyt mało wstawiony. Czuł się samotny, tak samotny, jak nigdy w życiu. Niby od zawsze był sam: matka go nienawidziła, brat i większość kuzynostwa biegała wokół Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymiawiać. Pozostali prędzej lub później zginęli. Zostali mu tylko Huncwoci. Ale Huncwoci też już nie byli tymi ludźmi, których poznał w Hogwarcie, za których przysięgał ginąć i zabijać. Lupin stał się poważniejszy od samej śmierci, Jamesa pochłaniały żałoba i nieustająca chęć odwetu na Snapie. Do niedawna był jeszcze Harry, syn Jamesa, prawdziwe ucieleśnienie ojca z jego najlepszych lat. Można by rzec, zakumplowali się. Potem zginął. Wtedy Syriuszowi pozostał już tylko jeden przyjaciel, a miał on na imię Ognista.

Wychylił kolejną szklankę z twardym postanowieniem powtarzania tej czynności tak długo, aż urwie mu się film. Peter Pettigrew. Ten to dopiero miał przesrane… Kolejny łyk. Chrząknął. Przyszło mu do głowy, że może jednak upijanie się w kuchni to nie jest najmocniejszy pomysł tego dnia, bo do pokoju miał stąd naprawdę daleko. Wstał, złapał w garść butelkę i chwiejnym już krokiem ruszył w stronę schodów. Portretu matki nie było od kilku lat. Wyrzucili go razem ze ścianą, inaczej się nie dało. Co powiedziałaby teraz, widząc go pijanego w trzy dupy, z flaszką w ręce, nieumytego i niechlujnie ubranego? Zlitowałaby się? Nie, nie ona…

Złapał się mocno barierki z zamiarem wejścia na drugie piętro, ale po kilku stopniach zrezygnował i stwierdził, że tu, gdzie doszedł, jest mu wystarczająco dobrze. Usiadł na stopniu i przyłożył butelkę do ust.

─ Za młodość – wybełkotał. Otoczyły go duchy, mary wspomnień. Zachrapał. Butelka Ognistej wysunęła się z jego ręki i przewróciła wylewając resztkę swojej zawartości pod nogi pijanego.

─ To już wszystkie? ─ zapytała Hermiona zmęczonym głosem. Wynurzyła właśnie twarz z płytkiej misy Myślotsiewni.

─ Znudzona?

─ Jak mops ─ przyznała.

─ Wszystkie ─ potwierdził po chwili milczenia. ─ Wrażenia?

─ Czegokolwiek Lupin szukał w jej głowie, nie udało mu się tego znaleźć ─ stwierdził cierpko czarodziej.

─ Lub tam tego nie ma ─ odparła dziewczyna.

Snape popatrzył na nią znad stołu laboratoryjnego.

─ Nie ma tam kompletnie nic przydatnego ─ powtórzyła.

─ Odniosłem podobne wrażenie ─ mruknął czarodziej w skupieniu krojąc suche zioła.

─ Może spróbujesz Legilimencji?

─ Spróbuję, a jakże, Granger. Swoją drogą mogłabyś mnie w tym wyręczyć ─ powiedział nie odrywając wzroku od deski.

─ Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? ─ zawahała się.

─ Nie udawaj mi tu skromnej, Granger, bo i tak ci w to nie uwierzę ─ żachnął się Snape.

─ Nie w tym rzecz ─ kobieta pokręciła głową i przysiadła na blacie obok Mistrza Eliksirów. Spiorunował ją wzrokiem, ale ona zupełnie go zignorowała.

─ Zwyczajnie boję się, że ze względu na to, jaka jest mi bliska, mogę być nieobiektywna.

Snape bardzo powoli odłożył nóż i spojrzał na dziewczynę.

─ O tym właśnie musimy odbyć naszą poważną rozmowę, Granger.

Odchrząknęła.

─ Zamieniam się w słuch.

─ Masz udawać Bellatrix.

─ Zgadza się.

─ Nie przerywaj Granger – warknął czarodziej.

Zapomniała już, że w języku Severusa Snape'a „rozmowa" znaczyła tyle, co „ja mówię, a ty słuchasz".

─ Przemyślałaś w ogóle w co się pakujesz, Granger? ─ zapytał po chwili.

Milczała.

─ Tak myślałem ─ mruknął i powrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia. Jego twarz przybrała wyraz zupełnego skupienia.

Nie odzywał się dobrych kilka minut. Hermiona przyglądała mu się badawczo. Jego czarne, gęste brwi były ściągnięte nad zbyt wydatnym nosem. Oczy miał przymrożone ─ od lat potrzebował okularów, jednak uparcie ich nie nosił. Jego ziemista cera nosiła ślady magicznych urazów, znaczyły ją głębokie bruzdy zmarszczek i blizn.

─ To nie jest zabawa Granger – wypluł wreszcie z siebie.

─ Jestem w stanie się domyślić ─ odparła kwaśno.

Podniósł wzrok znad stołu.

─ Nie, Granger, nie jesteś w stanie się domyślić ─ wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. ─ Mówisz mi o moralności, o przyjaźni. To wszystko nie istnieje tam, dokąd pójdziesz. Tam nie ma znaczenia nic poza zwierzęcym instynktem przetrwania. Czy go masz? Wątpię – prychnął wściekle. ─ Rzeczy, które zrobisz będą nawiedzać cię w snach po kres twoich dni. Będziesz patrzyć na swoje ręce, zbrukane, zastanawiać się, kim jesteś, czym jesteś, skoro nie drgnęła ci nawet powieka. Bo przestanie, zaręczam ci – oparł z hukiem pięści na blacie. ─ Przestaniesz poznawać osobę patrzącą na ciebie z lustra. Wszystkie te głąby będą się do ciebie szczerzyć, pytać jak tam było, jak się czujesz, rzucać żartami, a ty nie będziesz mogła myśleć o niczym innym niż wrzask umierającego dziecka. I będziesz chciała ich wszystkich przekląć, usłyszeć tym razem ICH krzyk.

Zamilkł. Spuścił głowę i kontynuował ciszej.

─ Przyjdzie taki moment, że zabicie kogoś pierwszy raz przyniesie ci ulgę. Wtedy zrozumiesz, że stałaś się potworem. Wtedy już zawsze będziesz sama. Naprawdę sama. Będziesz czuła się obca wśród tych wszystkich błaznów. Wtedy _Avada Kedavra_ będzie tak samo naturalna, jak _Lumos_. Śmierć stanie się przedłużeniem twojej ręki. I bez względu na to, że będziesz to robić pod przykrywką, dla Zakonu, w słusznej sprawie ─ wstaw tu jakąkolwiek brednię ─ staniesz się prawdziwą Śmierciożerczynią. Będziesz nią _naprawdę_, Granger ─ dodał spoglądając jej przenikliwie w oczy. ─ Zaufaj mi, niczym nie będziesz się różnić od Bellatrix, czy Czarnego Pana. A to, że twoje intencje były czyste, doda tylko dodatkowy smaczek do tego gówna, które przyjdzie ci wcinać.

_Oto, kim jesteś, Severusie Snape_ – pomyślała Hermiona, patrząc na niego spokojnie. ─ _Oto, kim zawsze byłeś._

Nie powiedziała tego na głos, ale miała niejasne poczucie, że Snape dostrzegł to w jej oczach. Skrzywił się, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo się obnażył. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy.

─ Chodźmy Severusie ─ jak rzadko, odważyła się powiedzieć jego imię.

Mruknął coś niezrozumiale.

─ Mówię serio, chodźmy. Muszę się położyć ─ dotknęła jego lewego przedramienia, tego na którym znajdował się Mroczny Znak. Spojrzał na nią spode łba.

─ Teraz już wiesz – powiedział cicho.

─ Hmmm?

─ Wiesz kim jestem, do cholery ─ warknął. Posłał jej jedno ze swoich nienawistnych spojrzeń, ale Hermiona zrozumiała teraz, że ono skierowane było do niego samego. Że w głębi swojego opętanego nienawiścią umysłu Snape spodziewał się, nawet życzył sobie, by odeszła. Jednak tym razem trafiło na upartą.

─ Wiem ─ przyznała. Stała przy nim, niewzruszona.

─ Chodźmy Severusie ─ powtórzyła z naciskiem.

─ Gdzie, Granger?

─ Odpocząć – sprecyzowała. ─ To był bardzo długi dzień. Następny, jeśli nadejdzie, będzie jeszcze dłuższy.

Skinął głową.

─ Chodźmy, Granger.

Korytarze Grimmauld Place numeru dwunastego były ciche i ciemne. Prawie potknęli się o chrapiącego na schodach Blacka, potem, skrzypiąc straszliwie na poluzowanych klepkach, dotarli do drzwi jego sypialni. Hermiona pomachała mu na pożegnanie i chciała pójść dalej, ale Mistrz Eliksirów złapał ją za nadgarstek i otworzył różdżką drzwi. Weszła w półmrok rozproszony światłem jednej, jedynej zapalonej świecy. Wiedząc, że on ma zdrętwiałe dłonie po kilku godzinach siekania, pomogła mu rozpiąć mankiety koszuli. Patrzył na nią, gdy delikatnie wyłuskiwała spinki z przeznaczonych dla nich otworów i skinął głową, gdy spojrzała na niego pytająco, odkładając je na nocny stolik. Przyglądał się, jak pozbywa się własnych ubrań ─ dzisiaj spokojnie, bez pośpiechu. Jak ściąga bluzkę, rozpina zamek błyskawiczny spodni a potem schyla się by pozbyć się nogawek. Patrzył, jak stoi przed nim w samej bieliźnie, zwyczajnej, prostej, cielistego koloru.

─ Mogę nosić zieloną jeśli wolisz – spróbowała zażartować. Drżała z zimna i zdenerwowania. Przygryzła dolną wargę.

Pocałował ją.

Oparła czoło na jego nagim torsie, szczupłym, prawie kościstym, a on gładził kciukami jej ramiona.

Otworzył drzwi i weszli do niewielkiej łazienki. Gorąca woda popłynęła z prysznica, para skropliła się na lustrze. On lubił zimną wodę, ona niekoniecznie. Patrzyła, jak strumienie cieczy wygładzają mu włosy, spływają po twarzy. Dotknęła jego pleców, barków, żeber, poznaczonych przez czas i służbę Czarnemu Panu. Patrzył na nią spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

_Taka gładka, taka czysta, taka nietknięta._

Brudu, który zaległ na nim, nie zmyłby nawet cały ocean.

Podniosła jego lewą rękę. Przesunęła pieszczotliwie palcami po Mrocznym Znaku, po czym splotła swoje palce z jego. Przypatrywał jej się w skupieniu, chwycił policzek dziewczyny wolną dłonią i pocałował w usta.

Kiedy kładł ją na łóżku i kiedy jego twarz zawisła nad jej, kiedy ich ciała się spotkały, wiedział już na pewno. Czuł to w każdym jej ruchu i pocałunku, w każdym swoim dotyku. Spadali. Tak nisko, jak tylko się da.

James Potter drzemał w fotelu gdy obudziły go rumor i przekleństwa dobiegające z korytarza. Wychynął z salonu. W ciemności dostrzegł dwie sylwetki, jedną wysoką, drugą nieco niższą. Jedne z drzwi otworzyły się i na postaci padło nieco ciepłego światła. Zobaczył, jak Snape wpuszcza Hermionę do swojego pokoju, potem sam znika wewnątrz, a drzwi zamykają się na głucho. Poczuł złość. Co one w nim widziały? Granger, Lilly? Ten cholerny dupek najpierw zabrał mu kobietę jego życia, a teraz uwiódł siksę Weasley'a. Zacisnął szczęki. Miał nadzieję, że zanim to wszystko się skończy, Snape będzie martwy.

Biegła przez las. Łyse konary drzew rozcapierzały nad nią swe drapieżne palce. Zimne powietrze i drobne gałązki raniły jej twarz. Biegła przed siebie, nie widząc wyraźnie drogi przed sobą. Obijała się o pnie, potykała o wystające z ziemi korzenie, co chwila tracąc równowagę. Księżyc świecił nikłym, mętnym światłem. Oddech dziewczyny stawał się co raz bardziej urywany, chrapliwy, jednak ona dalej biegła, słysząc zbliżający się tupot wielu stóp. Nagle, z ciemności wyrósł most. A za nim panowały cisza i mrok…

Hermiona ocknęła się w szarawym świetle wypełniającym wnętrze niewielkiej, drewnianej chaty. Dzień wcześniej dotarli tu z Remusem, snując się po bezdrożach w poszukiwaniu schronienia. Teleportowali się kilkakrotnie, zaglądając w różne zakamarki odludnych miejsc w Anglii, aż wreszcie znaleźli małą porzuconą chatę o przegniłym dachu i zbutwiałej podłodze. W rogu stał stary, zmontowany amatorsko trociniak. Miała nadzieję, że się nie zaczadzą. Jednak o ─ dziwo, komin, za który służyła metalowa rura wyprowadzona przez wydłubany otwór w dachu, okazał się być drożny. Mieli szczęście, dużo szczęścia, bo noce u schyłku grudnia potrafiły być mroźne. Nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie są, co – paradoksalnie – dawało im złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Spali na gołej ziemi, na rozłożony. płaszczu Hermiony, skuleni pod peleryną Lupina. Obudził ich panujący w chacie chłód. Chrust w piecyku dawno się spalił, a żar zgasł.

─ Co teraz zrobimy, Remusie? ─ Hermiona wkładała właśnie nowe gałązki do blaszaka.

─ Przyznam szczerze, że jestem w kropce – odpowiedział Lupin markotnie.

─ Nie wiem, co martwi mnie bardziej: brak jedzenia, porządnego schronienia, cholerni Śmierciożercy, czy nadchodząca pełnia ─ mruknęła dziewczyna.

Lupin pokiwał głową.

─ O ile o jedzenie i dach nad głową jako tako zadbamy, o tyle rzeczywiście, słudzy Sama-Wiesz-Kogo mogą nas znaleźć nawet w tak absurdalnym miejscu. Muszą mieć jakieś sposoby, inaczej nie wyłapaliby tych wszystkich nieszczęśników, którzy kryli się po lasach podczas pogromu.

─ Czyli mówisz Remusie, że mamy przesrane? ─ uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie.

─ Tego nie powiedziałem – odparł wilkołak. ─ Nie jesteśmy całkiem bez szans. Masz rację, że może być nam ciężko, zwłaszcza jeśli założyć, że nie znajdziemy się w domu przed następną pełnią, ale lepiej być dobrej myśli, nie uważasz?

Popatrzyła na mężczyznę sceptycznie.

─ Zbyt dużo czasu spędzasz z Severusem.

Zaśmiała się sucho.

─ Może i tak. Ale czy on nie ma zasadniczo racji?

Lupin zmarszczył brwi.

─ To znaczy?

─ Jest nas co raz mniej. Wczoraj zabrali Ginny… ─ na samą myśl łzy cisnęły się jej do oczu. ─ To tylko kwestia czasu, aż nas wszystkich wyłapią, jednego, po drugim…

─ Bardziej martwi mnie to, że na Grimmauld Place nie wiedzą, że Ginny została porwana ─ odparł Lupin.

Hermiona pobladła.

─ Jeśli wróci, wpuszczą ją ─ wymamrotała.

─ Dokładnie.

─ A ona powie, że to nas schwytano, a jej udało się uciec ─ dokończyła Hermiona.

Lupin skinął głową.

─ I naprawdę nie wiesz, gdzie teraz może być dom?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.

─ Kwatera główna przenosi się raz na każde sześć godzin ─ zaczął powoli. ─ Cykl nie jest z góry ustalony, można sprawdzić tylko następne miejsce, jeśli rzuci się odpowiednie zaklęcie na terenie kamienicy. Zawsze sprawdzam kolejna destynację na godzinę przed przenosinami, chyba, że sytuacja wymaga czegoś innego. Wczoraj wyszliśmy w takim pośpiechu, że nie przyszło mi to nawet do głowy. W dodatku wczorajsza teleportacja Kwatery Głównej była mechanizmem awaryjnym. W takiej sytuacji dom przenosi się w zupełnie inne miejsce niż wynikałoby z planu.

─ Co uruchomiło ten tryb awaryjny?

─ Porwanie Ginny ─ wyjaśnił Lupin. ─ To zaklął jeszcze Flitwick. Kiedy liczba członków Zakonu przebywających w domu spadnie poniżej dziesięciu, w sytuacji awaryjnej Kwatera „ucieka" z tymi, którzy zostali w środku.

─ Nie pomyśleliście o żadnym mechanizmie informowania? Jak monety?

Lupin pokręcił głową.

─ Zbyt ryzykowne.

─ A patronus? ─ Hermiona wstała nagle. ─ Albo oni, albo my. Możemy się wzajemnie znaleźć za pomocą patronusa, Remusie.

Lupin uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

─ Pamiętasz, Hermiono, jak rzucaliśmy na siebie zaklęcia detrakujące?

─ Oczywiście – pokiwała głową.

─ Wszystkie elementy magicznego świata, które potrafią cię odszukać, jak na przykład patronusy, korzystają z magicznego namierzania. Każdy z nas ma w sobie unikalną cząstkę: tę, która pozwala różdżce i jej właścicielowi wybrać się wzajemnie przed pójściem do szkoły, tę, dzięki której patronusy znajdują osobę, do której zostaną wysłane. Zaklęcie detrakujące maskuje tę cząsteczkę. Nie usuwa jej zupełnie, ale nie pozwala nas namierzyć, również Sama-Wiesz-Komu. Przynajmniej w teorii…

─ Dopóki nie wymyśli jakiegoś sprytnego sposobu, żeby to obejść.

─ Dokładnie.

Hermiona westchnęła.

─ Czyli na razie skazani jesteśmy na tę spleśniałą chatę.

─ Obawiam się, że tak. I to też nie na długo.

─ Musimy się przenosić ─ pokiwała głową.

─ Dokładnie.

Pokiwała głową. Ginny w każdej chwili mogła zostać użyta przeciwko Zakonowi, a oni nie mogli nic na to poradzić.

─ Myślisz, że będą nas szukać w Liverpoolu? ─ zapytała.

─ Wątpię, żeby którekolwiek z nich wiedziało, gdzie wylądował dom ─ przyznał Lupin. ─ Jeśli nawet, nie możemy tam wrócić, to zbyt niebezpieczne. Śmierciożercy nas widzieli i zapewne będą szukać.

─ Jeśli ktoś z Kwatery się tam zjawi…

─ Zapewne zostanie pojmany ─ dokończył za nią wilkołak.

─ Na Merlina. Co myśmy narobili.

Dziewczyna ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Lupin podszedł do niej, schylił się i odsłonił oczy Hermiony.

─ To nie jest nasza wina. Ani twoja, Hermiono, ani moja. To, że Ginny nie radzi sobie ze sobą również nie zależy od ciebie.

─ Może, gdybym miała dla niej więcej czasu…

Pokręcił głową.

─ Nie jesteś za nią odpowiedzialna. Pracujesz tak ciężko, jak możesz. Pomagasz Snape'owi, bierzesz warty na równi z nim i ze mną. Przygotowujesz i naprawiasz zabezpieczenia, których nie zdążyli wykonać starsi i lepsi od nas. Jesteś niesamowita. Nie możesz obwiniać się za to, że jesteś człowiekiem, że gdzieś masz granice siły i wytrzymałości, że targają tobą emocje.

Pociągnęła nosem, pokiwała bez przekonania głową.

─ Postaram się udawać, że ci wierzę ─ uśmiechnęła się słabo.

Wędrowali przez las, szukając jakichkolwiek śladów cywilizacji. Robiło się naprawdę zimno, byli głodni i odwodnieni, zbyt zmęczeni by rozmawiać, szli więc w milczeniu. Remus z przodu, Hermiona, co chwila oglądając się za siebie, tuż za nim. Noga, za nogą.

Suche, pozbawione liści drzewa przywodziły jej coś na myśl, jednak było to tak mgliste, niewyraźne uczucie, że trudno je było dziewczynie skrystalizować. Im mocniej starała się je pochwycić, tym dalej odpływało, niczym zapomniany sen. Leśna ścieżka wiła się, wąska, piaszczysta, poprzecinana korzeniami. Z oddali słyszała nikły szum jadących drogą aut. Jednak we wszechogarniającej ciszy ten cichy dźwięk mógł pochodzić z każdej możliwej strony, a odległość było niezwykle trudno ocenić. Teren był płaski, monotonny. Co jakiś czas mijali odnogi innych ścieżek, jednak ignorowali je w obawie przed zabłądzeniem. Nie zostawiali magicznych znaczników, starali się unikać magii, by nie zwabić ewentualnej pogoni.

Wreszcie, po godzinie, może dwóch marszu wyszli na jezdnię. Hermiona nie była w stanie określić czasu wędrówki po pozycji słońca, gdyż zakrywał je gruby jednolity kożuch chmur. Zegarka nie nosiła. Był to prezent od Rona, za każdym razem, gdy go widziała, czuła przeszywający serce ból. To była zbyt świeża strata, by się z nią pogodzić.

Popatrzyli na siebie z Remusem.

─ Co teraz? ─ zapytał.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

─ Skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? ─ burknęła w odpowiedzi.

Wilkołak zaśmiał się.

─ Poniekąd wiesz trochę więcej o mugolach niż ja.

Skinęła głową, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

─ Nie potrafię wróżyć z fusów, a co dopiero z asfaltu.

Popatrzyła w obie strony. Z Lewej nadjeżdżał właśnie biały Ford. Wystawiła palec i zamachała kierowcy ręką. Lupin przyglądał jej się skonsternowany.

─ Nigdy nie łapałeś stopa? ─ zapytała zdziwiona.

Pokręcił głową. Samochód zaczął zwalniać.

─ Ja w sumie też ─ przyznała. ─ Zanim… zanim to się stało, rodzice wszędzie mnie wozili. Poza Hogwartem, chociaż ciężko ich było przekonać, że zniszczą mi tym życie.

─ Ale w końcu się udało ─ domyślił się Lupin. Auto zatrzymało się, a oni ruszyli przez ulicę w jego kierunku.

Pokiwała głową.

─ Teraz żałuję ─ wyznała.

Kierowca obniżył przednią szybę.

─ Zgubiliśmy się ─ powiedziała Hermiona.

Tamten uśmiechnął się. Miał może trzydzieści pięć lat, ciemnowłosy, z kilkudniowym zarostem na szerokiej szczęce i kartoflastym nosem.

─ W to nie wątpię. Dokąd was zawieść? ─ zapytał z lekkim Irlandzkim akcentem.

─ Do najbliższego miasta ─ dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

─ Wsiadajcie.

Otworzyła tylna drzwi. Usiadła, Lupin wgramolił się za nią. Gestem pokazała mu, by zamknął drzwi. Chwilę potrwało, by mężczyzna uporał się z tym zadaniem, potem ruszyli. Hermiona złowiła w lusterku wzrok kierowcy. Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Nie wiedziała nawet, jak bardzo ta wojna dotknęła dotąd mugoli. Czy Voldemort dokonywał jawnych mordów?

─ Nie jesteście stąd ─ stwierdził kierujący pojazdem mężczyzna.

_A skąd? ─ _pomyślała czarownica. Głośno jednak powiedziała:

─ Nie, rzeczywiście nie stąd. Jesteśmy przejazdem… na urlopie.

─ Dziwne miejsce na urlop ─ zaśmiał się tamten. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że Remus zielenieje. _Cholera. Czy wszyscy czarodzieje mieli chorobę lokomocyjną?_

─ To znaczy? ─ zapytała, grając na zwłokę.

─ Dużo tu zniknięć… Poza tym to zawsze była dziura. Nawet po tym, jak jednej nocy wyparowało pół miasteczka.

Czyli jednak.

─ Właśnie dlatego tu jesteśmy ─ podchwyciła. ─ Przyjechaliśmy do mojej ciotki.

─ Można wiedzieć, jak się nazywa? Na pewno znam ─ mężczyzna puścił do niej oko.

Zmieszała się. Co teraz? Przygryzła wargę. Miał prawo być podejrzliwy. Wypuściła powietrze.

─ Skąd mam wiedzieć, że możemy ci zaufać? ─ zrobiła jedyną rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy ─ odbiła piłeczkę.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się szczerze.

─ Wsiedliście ze mną do samochodu.

─ A ty nas do niego wpuściłeś.

Pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się krzywo.

─ Czyli wszyscy byliśmy równie nierozsądni.

─ Właście ─ poparła go z uśmiechem.

Zerknął za siebie i uniósł brwi na widok jej obrączki.

─ Małżeństwo?

Otworzyła usta, by zaprzeczyć, ale to by tylko skomplikowało tę dostatecznie niezręczną sytuację.

─ Tak ─ przyznała. Obrączkę nosiła, nadal, bo czuła, że zdjęcie jej byłoby jak zdrada. Zapadła chwila ciszy. Lupin oddychał głęboko starając się opanować mdłości. Hermiona postanowiła skorzystać z okazji i użyć magii bezróżdżkowej.

_Legilimens _─ pomyślała.

Widziała obrazy, niewyraźne i zamglone, słyszała czyjeś przytłumione głosy. Wóz zarzuciło lekko na prawo. Musiała być ostrożna, żeby nie wywołać wypadku.

─ _Dobrze, pani Teefay_ ─ rozbrzmiało pośród szumu. Zerwała połączenie. Postanowiła zaryzykować. W innym wypadku mężczyzna mógł zawieść ich na komisariat, a z tego byłoby im się naprawdę trudno wyplątać. Niepotrzebnie zwróciliby na siebie uwagę.

─ Teefay ─ powiedziała.

─ Słucham? ─ mężczyzna był nadal lekko oszołomiony.

─ Moje panieńskie nazwisko ─ wyjaśniła.

─ Jak Kathrine z poczty?

─ Tak ─ przyznała.

─ Nigdy nie słyszałem o żadnych jej krewnych…

─ Cóż… To w zasadzie przyjaciółka mojej babci ─ przyznała.

Pokiwał głową.

─ Podrzucić was do niej? To dwie miejscowości stąd.

Pokręciła głową.

─ Mieliśmy zrobić zakupy w powrotnej drodze. Zostawiliśmy samochód na parkingu pod sklepem i poszliśmy na spacer.

─ I się zgubiliście ─ zaśmiał się. ─ Eachtrannaigh*.

Dalej jechali w milczeniu.

Snape siedział, a na jego wargi wypełzł zwyczajny kpiący grymas. Byli w głębokiej dupie, tak by to określił. Lupin i Granger pobiegli za tą głupią Weasley'ówną i teraz nie było wielkich szans na szybkie odnalezienie, któregokolwiek z nich. Chociaż już od dawna wszelkie nadzieje na wygraną rozpłynęły się w nicość, o tyle teraz nie tyle stali na krawędzi upadku, o ile wisieli trzymając się kruchej skały nad bezdenną przepaścią porażki.

Przejrzał notatki Remusa i z niejaką ulgą stwierdził, że Fred Weasley nie łgał, on rzeczywiście nie miał nic wspólnego z uruchomieniem się systemu awaryjnej teleportacji. Taki magiczny mechanizm miał miejsce w kilku bardzo specyficznych okolicznościach.

Pierwszą z nich było wtargnięcie Śmierciożerców lub samego Czarnego Pana do wnętrza Kwatery Głównej. W przypadku niepomyślnej weryfikacji wchodzącego, Dom automatycznie znikał. Było to bardzo użyteczne i w praktyce tworzyło z kamienicy trudną do zdobycia twierdzę. Zabezpieczenia zezwalały na pojedyncze przekraczanie progu, za każdą osobą w trakcie weryfikacji tworzyła się trudna do sforsowania magiczna tarcza. Dodatkowym atutem był fakt, że Grimmauld Place zostało tak nasączone czarami, tak zakonserwowane urokami, że niszczenie budynku podczas oblężenia okazałoby się nieefektywne.

Drugim wypadkiem, w którym mogła mieć miejsce nagła teleportacja, było wymuszenie zeznań dotyczących umiejscowienia lub zabezpieczeń Kwatery Głównej. Zastosowana magia obronna wykrywała złamanie przysięgi milczenia lub wyciągnięcie informacji od któregoś ze Strażników Tajemnicy.

Ostatnią sytuacją awaryjną było porwanie lub zabicie członka Zakonu Feniksa. Ta zasada nie dotyczyła tych, którzy zostali pojmani przed stworzeniem systemu teleportującego Kwaterę Główną, a to oznaczało, że alarm nie miał prawa dotyczyć któregokolwiek z pozostających w lochach Czarnego pana więźniów.

Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział więc prawie wszystko. Pozostawało pytanie, kto z feralnej trójki padł ofiarą jego dawnych towarzyszy broni.

Ktoś potrząsał nią, mocno zaciskając palce na jej nagich ramionach.

─ Severusie? ─ zapytała zdumiona, widząc nad sobą twarz Mistrza Eliksirów.

─ A kogo się spodziewałaś, Granger? – warknął. ─ Zawsze śpisz tak mocno? Nie mogłem cię obudzić…

Więc znowu to samo. Las, most i dziwne, realistyczne sny.

─ Tak... to znaczy nie, nie do końca ─ wymamrotała nadal jeszcze zaspana. Dawno nie przespała całej nocy. Na dworze panował już szary dzień. Snape siedział na brzegu łóżka w samych bokserkach i patrzył na nią wzburzony. Wyglądał na wściekłego, ale jakie emocje kryły się pod maską złości, nie potrafiła powiedzieć.

Usiadła, przeciągnęła się i sięgnęła po leżącą na nocnym stoliku różdżkę. Przywołała ubrania, które ktoś podczas jej snu schludnie powiesił na krześle.

─ Posłuchaj, muszę ci coś powiedzieć… ─ zaczęła nieśmiało.

─ Tylko się streszczaj, Granger.

Westchnęła. Czy to naprawdę musi zawsze tak wyglądać? Ktoś na niego rzucił jakąś paskudną klątwę, taką baśniową: _„w nocy będziesz miłym, cudownym kochankiem, ale za dnia cholernym dupkiem i impertynentem"_?

Opowiedziała mu wszystko, od ostatniej drzemki, do chwili obecnej.

─ I kiedy zamierzałaś mi o tym powiedzieć?! ─ warknął.

─ Mówię teraz ─ odparła spokojnie. Nie miała zamiaru dać mu się wyprowadzić z równowagi.

─ Gdybyś tu nie spała, nadal nic bym nie wiedział.

─ Najprawdopodobniej…

─ Cudownie, Granger ─ prychnął. ─ Zamiast przyjść z tym do mnie, wolałaś zwierzać się wilkołakowi ─ wstał i patrzył na nią z góry.

─ Proszę, cię, Snape, bez takich zagrywek…

─ A możesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu?

─ Po pierwsze, bo zazdrość jest mocno poniżej twojego poziomu. Po drugie, jeśli chcesz mnie mierzyć zimnym wzrokiem i robić groźne miny, racz się najpierw ubrać, bo teraz nie wyglądasz zbyt przekonująco.

Znowu prychnął.

─ Wiesz, że to wszystko zmienia? ─ zapytał nieco spokojniej.

─ Nie wiem, co masz na myśli. Mówisz o Ginewrze, o nas, o jakiś innych rzeczach, które tylko tobie mogłyby przyjść do głowy…

─ Nie kpij ─ powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem.

─ Bo ty masz na to monopol? Poza tym wcale nie kpię, naprawdę nie wiem, o co ci może chodzić.

─ O Weasley, a o co innego?

─ Też sądzisz, że w tamtym śnie była jakaś wskazówka? Ale już ustaliliśmy, że to niemożliwe, żeby ktoś ją porwał.

─ Po pierwsze, Granger, niczego jeszcze nie ustaliliśmy. Po drugie, to niekoniecznie musiało być porwanie.

─ Co ty insynuujesz, Snape? ─ zapytała, chociaż doskonale wiedziała, o co mu chodzi.

─ Granger, nie udawaj naiwnej, nie tacy jak ona zdradzali.

─ To czemu nie mamy tu jeszcze zgrai Śmierciożerców? ─ warknęła.

─ Pomyśl przez chwilę, Granger, wiem, że potrafisz ─ zaczął z kpiącym uśmieszkiem czarodziej. ─ Gdyby wyjawiła im COKOLWIEK o naszym systemie magicznej obrony, Kwatera Główna, tak jak w twoim śnie, przeniosłaby się gdziekolwiek.

─ Racja – przyznała. ─ Więc jeśli, teoretycznie, Ginewra by zdradziła, wytłumaczyłaby im, że nie może udzielić informacji o domu, bo to by ją skompromitowało. Wyperswadowałaby, że więcej zyskają, gdy będziemy jej ufać.

─ Mniej więcej o to mi chodzi, Granger ─ mimo skrzywionej miny Snape wyglądał na zadowolonego.

─ Tylko to nadal nie trzyma się kupy!

─ Wyjaśnisz mi łaskawie, czemu?

─ Spośród nas wszystkich… nie wybrałaby Freda…

─ Ona może i nie, Granger, ale Czarny Pan jest złośliwy. Jeśli odpowiednio ją zaszantażował, lub jeśli użył _Imperiusa_…

─ Na Merlina, przecież sprawdzałam ─ wycedziła kobieta. ─ Użyłam na niej wszystkich istniejących zaklęć sprawdzających, które nie wymagają wykonywania wiwisekcji lub innych okrucieństw.

─ Delikatna się znalazła ─ zarechotał.

─ Daruj sobie ─ spojrzała na niego z politowaniem, wciągnąwszy koszulkę przez głowę.

─ Co mam sobie darować, Granger? ─ mruknął, z brodą przygiętą do klatki piersiowej zapinał właśnie dolne guziki koszuli.

─ Swoje głupie prowokacje.

Wyprostował się i splótł ręce na piersi.

─ Ty myślisz Granger, ze to jest zabawa? Właśnie przydałoby się porozmawiać o okrucieństwach. To bardzo by ci się przydało ─ wycedził. ─ Otworzyłoby ci oczy. Może utraciłabyś trochę ze swojej wrażliwości ─ mówiąc to, aż do bólu czuł, że nie chce by to się stało.

─ Myślę ─ odparła, gdy wreszcie udało jej się przebić przez słowotok czarodzieja, ─ że zanadto czepiasz się Ginny. Piła Verisaterum.

─ Które nie daje żadnej gwarancji, Granger.

─ Więc po cholerę kazałeś jej to podać? Dla zabawy?

─ Powiedzmy, że daje jakikolwiek pogląd.

─ Wiem o tym, Snape. Chodzi mi o to, że przebadaliśmy ją już niemal wszystkimi istniejącymi metodami. Została jedynie Legilimencja.

─ Ruszamy do roboty Granger ─ odparł. ─ Zaklęcia same się nie rzucą, eliksiry same nie uwarzą. Mam dzisiejszej nocy wartę, więc musimy się streszczać, żeby zdążyć do wieczora.

Powiedziawszy to otworzył drzwi i gestem wskazał jej korytarz. Wyszła, a on za nią.

─ Co z Ginny? ─ zapytała cicho, gdy szli w stronę pracowni.

─ A co ma być? ─ uniósł brwi i spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

─ Na Merlina, Snape, pomożesz, czy nie?

Zatrzymał się i pokręcił głową.

─ Koniec z prowadzeniem cię za rączkę, Granger. Musisz dorosnąć. Czy Czarnego Pana spytasz o to samo, gdy każe ci kogoś zamordować?

Zacisnęła pięści ze złości, ale musiała przyznać mu rację. Pomijając jego jadowity ton, sens przemówienia był jak najbardziej słuszny. Żyła tu pod kloszem. Teraz musiała się spod niego wydostać.

Pokiwała głową. Ta szybka zgoda zdziwiła go. Nie powiedział jednak nic, ruszył do laboratorium, a Hermiona zawróciła by udać się do pokoju przyjaciółki.

─ Granger ─ usłyszała z dołu cichy głos. ─ Powiedz Lupinowi, że musimy porozmawiać.

─ Zwołać zebranie? ─ spojrzała przez ramię.

─ Nie. Tylko nas troje.

Otworzyła drzwi pokoju Ginewry. Dziewczyna siedziała na łóżku, beznamiętnie wpatrywała się w sufit.

─ Zastanawiałam się, kiedy mnie odwiedzisz, Hermiono ─ Weasley nawet na nią nie spojrzała.

─ Słuchaj, Ginn, jeśli masz do mnie o coś pretensje, wal śmiało.

Usiadła na krześle od stojącego obok łóżka biurka.

Ginny pokręciła głową.

─ Nie, nie mam. Może trochę mi przykro, że przez ten cały czas teraz nie miałaś dla nie czasu, ani… ani wcześniej. Ale w gruncie rzeczy widzę, jaka jesteś przepracowana. Nie przejmuj się mną.

Hermiona westchnęła. Przydałby się tu psychiatra. Albo chociaż porządny magomedyk. Ale byli tylko ona i Snape. Dobre i to.

─ Muszę cię o coś prosić, Ginn.

─ Aha.

─ Mamy już wspomnienia, które dałaś Lupinowi. Muszę cię jednak poprosić, żebyś pozwoliła mi… zajrzeć w twój umysł.

─ Legilimencja.

─ Yhmmm…

Ginny usiadła.

─ Nie wierzycie mi.

─ Nie w tym rzecz… ─ Merlinie, miała takie okropne poczucie winy…

─ Po prostu musimy być pewni, co… się stało. Jak doszło do tego…

─ Że przeklęłam Freda?

─ Tak.

Uśmiechnęła się do młodszej przyjaciółki.

─ Dobrze ─ powiedziała ruda. ─ Rób co musisz. Inaczej nie dacie mi spokoju.

Hermiona podeszła do niej i ja przytuliła.

─ Kocham cię, Ginn, Fred tez cie kocha, zobaczysz, jak już mu to wszystko wyjaśnimy, będzie jak dawniej.

─ Jak dawniej? ─ Weasley zaśmiała się sucho.

Granger wstała i wycelowała różdżkę w przyjaciółkę.

─ _Legilimens_ ─ mruknęła.

Natychmiast spłynął na nią gwar szeptów, stłumionych krzyków, szlochów, sceny pojawiały się i przepływały, jak po sznurku. Srebrzyste, niewyraźne, niektóre bardziej, inne mniej kolorowe. Szukała czegoś szczególnego, niedawnego, lub odległego. Obrazu, słowa. Czasem obawiała się, że coś dostrzegła, ale to była tylko kolejna kłótnia lub mamrotane do siebie słowa. Widziała także te wspomnienia, które dziewczyna dała Remusowi. W jej głowie były identyczne. Nigdzie nie dostrzegła tez anomalii, nie czuła oporu ze strony przyjaciółki. Tylko niechęć i smutek. Zakończyła pokaz slajdów.

─ I co, Hermiono? ─ zapytała Ginny z gorzkim uśmiechem. ─ Miałam jakieś mordercze myśli?

─ Przecież wiesz, że to tak nie działa.

─ Wiem, to był zwykły żart.

─ Ach..

Uścisnęły się jeszcze raz, ale było to bardzo niezręczne.

Chyba ją straciła, uzmysłowiła sobie. Ginny żyła, ale nie były już sobie bliskie. Wszystko, co je łączyło, zabiły okoliczności. Jej zaangażowanie, rozpacz Ginny. Cicha żałoba Hermiony i głośna Weasley'ówny.

Wyszła z jej pokoju przygnębiona, z dojmującym poczuciem porażki. Snape zmierzył ją chłodnym wzrokiem, gdy weszła do ich pracowni.

─ Nic ─ powiedziała. ─ Zadowolony?

─ A wyglądam?

Westchnęła.

─ Byłaś u Lupina?

Pokręciła głową. Snape uniósł brew.

─ Powinniśmy najpierw porozmawiać we dwoje.

─ Co ty nie powiesz ─ burknął.

─ O co ci właściwie chodzi, Snape? ─ zapytała, lekko już zirytowana. ─ Od rana stroisz fochy, że Remus wiedział o wszystkim pierwszy, a teraz, kiedy próbuję spełnić twoje życzenie, ty znowu zachowujesz się, jak ostatni kretyn.

─ Uważaj na słowa ─ ostrzegł ją mężczyzna.

─ Wiesz, średnio mnie obchodzi to, na co według ciebie mam uważać. Jesteś nieszczery, zawzięty i nie potrafisz się zdecydować, kim właściwie dla ciebie jestem.

Prychnął. Odłożył trzymaną dotąd fiolkę i odwrócił się przodem do wiedźmy.

─ Uważasz, że mamy teraz czas na te żałosne dyskusje, Granger?

─ Żałosne to jest twoje zachowanie ─ oparła dłonie na biodrach i wysunęła lekko brodę do przodu. Włosy miała naelektryzowane z emocji.

─ Czego ty ode mnie chcesz, dziewczyno? ─ mówił cicho, lecz Hermiona potrafiła wyczuć w jego głosie, że z trudem nad sobą panuje. Wparowała tu przecież z pretensjami, żądająca, próbowała mu pokazać, gdzie jego miejsce. Niech wybucha, a co tam. Może w końcu pęknie mu jakaś żyłka i…

─ Przeciwnie ─ powiedziała. ─ Chcę wreszcie wiedzieć, czego _ty_ oczekujesz.

Widziała, jak się wycofuje. Stał w miejscu, a jakby wessało go do środka. Zaklęła w myślach.

─ Pieprzę cię, Snape ─ warknęła.

─ Otóż to ─ skwitował ją ironicznym uśmieszkiem. Przez moment myślała, że nie wytrzyma i go uderzy. Miała już tego dość. Tej emocjonalnej huśtawki, tego, że nie wiedziała, co powinna czuć, co mówić, jak się wobec niego zachować. Wciąż bała się gdzie to wszystko prowadzi. To przecież miał być prosty układ, Snape wydawał się jej zawsze tak chłodny i zdystansowany, że bezpiecznie mogła powierzyć mu swoje złamane serce bez strachu, że spróbuje go tknąć. A jednak teraz wysyłał cholernie sprzeczne sygnały. Seks był dobry, oczyszczający. Ale ostatnio było w tym coś więcej. W sposobie, w jaki na nią patrzył, jak pozwalał jej siebie dotykać. Kiedy minionej nocy kładł się na niej, zaparło jej dech w piersiach, bo widziała, głęboko na dnie jego oczu, jakie robi na nim wrażenie ten moment, chwila zetknięcia się ich ciał. Zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie było tylko podniecenie.

Pamiętała, jak patrzył na nią, stojącą przed nim w bieliźnie, jakby była czymś nowym, nieznanym, w co próbował uwierzyć. Starała się dawać mu znaki, zadawać nieme pytania w nadziei, że odpowie chociaż na nie, gdy w rozmowie cofa się i chowa za murem sarkazmu.

Ale przecież sama była tak samo winna. Przecież ona też nie potrafiła zdecydować, czego chce od tej relacji. Z jednej strony dobrze było czuć jego bliskość, gdy zamykała powieki. Z drugiej, nie potrafiła zwierzyć mu się z niczego, bo ten człowiek reagował na emocjonalność natychmiastową alergią. Jak mogła wymagać od niego czegokolwiek, skoro sama nie potrafiła zrobić choć jednego kroku na przód, bez późniejszego cofania się?

Więc teraz spróbowała. I znów. Trafiła na zasieki.

─ Snape ─ zaczęła spokojnie.

─ Czego jeszcze chcesz, Granger?

─ Opowiem ci o tych snach. Dokładnie. A ty powiesz mi, co o tym myślisz.

Skinął głową.

─ Za godzinę mam wartę. Wtedy porozmawiamy.

─ Myślisz, że to czarna magia?

Snape mruknął.

─ Co powiedziałeś?

Stali na strychu przy niewielkim oknie, z którego widać było kilka mil piaszczystych pustkowi. Dom był niewidoczny dla postronnych, tylko zdradzenie jego położenia przez jednego ze Strażników Tajemnicy pozwalało dojrzeć go komuś spoza Zakonu Feniksa.

─ Zgodziłem się z tobą, Granger.

─ Miło mi.

─ A mi nie jest, bo to znaczy, że być może, nie o Weasley musimy się martwić, a o ciebie.

Hermiona uniosła brew.

─ Chyba nie myślisz, że zacznę…

─ To, co ja myślę, nie ma tutaj znaczenia.

─ A to nowość.

─ Wcale nie, Granger. Zdziwiłabyś się, jak rzadko moje zdanie cokolwiek znaczyło.

Spojrzała na niego uważnie.

─ Co więc mam zrobić?

─ Nic. Sny, to sny Granger. Nikogo raczej nie skrzywdzą. Póki nie latasz po kamienicy i nie przeklinasz ludzi, myślę, że można w miarę bezpiecznie założyć, że jesteś niegroźna. Jednak dla pewności…

─ Oho, zaczyna się.

─ Dla pewności ─ powtórzył głośniej ─ od dzisiaj nie będziesz spać sama.

Zamilkła.

─ Czy to twoja odpowiedź, Snape?

─ Odpowiedź na co? ─ zapytał kwaśno.

─ Na moje pytanie, które zadałam ci w pracowni.

Widziała, jak przełyka ślinę i uparcie wlepia oczy w przestrzeń za oknem, jakby nagle miała tam wyrosnąć zgraja Śmierciożerców.

Milczał.

─ Tylko śpisz ─ zaznaczył po dłuższej chwili. ─ To nie jest przeprowadzka.

Westchnęła.

Pieprzony ślizgoński terytorializm.

Delikatnie przysunęła dłoń do jego dłoni, tak, by ich grzbiety stykały się lekko, tak by mogło to wyglądać na zaproszenie, ale i na przypadek.

Spojrzał na nią. Nie zabrał dłoni, ale też nie wykonał ze swojej strony żadnego gestu.

─ Granger…

─ Hmmm?

─ Idź preparować ślimaki.


	5. IV Tezy i eksperymenty

**IV Tezy i eksperymenty**

Snape zjawił się w pracowni dopiero nad ranem. Bez słowa podszedł i wyjął z jej ręki drobny, srebrny nożyk.

─ Idziemy, Granger ─ poinformował ją krótko.

Przez całą drogę na piętro, oraz podczas prysznica panowała między nimi niezręczna cisza. Wymieniali urywane spojrzenia, oddaleni, prawie nieobecni. Jakby nagle ktoś postawił między nimi niewidzialną szybę.

_O jeden most za daleko, prawda Severusie?_

─ Może lepiej… ─ zaczęła owinięta w jeden z jego ręczników.

─ Co lepiej, Granger? ─ przerwał jej zirytowany.

─ Lepiej wrócę do siebie…

Prychnął.

─ Nie wygaduj głupot. I co zrobimy, będziemy pilnować na zmianę ciebie, Weasley i domu?

Choć nie powinna się dziwić jego zachowaniu, zrobiło jej się przykro. Przecież on dokładnie taki był. Nieczuły, praktyczny, pozbawiony nawet odrobiny empatii. A ona myślała, że to krok naprzód. Przygarbiła się, bo nagle poczuła, że jest jej chłodno w tej wypełnionej kłębami pary łazience.

─ Na Merlina, Granger, o co znowu…

─ Nie ważne ─ ucięła szybko. ─ Idę spać. Do siebie. Nikogo nie zabiję, obiecuję.

Wyszła z łazienki, a Snape za nią.

─ Granger przestań się wygłupiać.

─ Nie, Severusie, to nie ja się tu wygłupiam.

Zaklął.

Zebrała swoje ubrania. Zawahała się patrząc na ręcznik, którym nadal była owinięta.

─ Masz ─ wepchnęła go zaskoczonemu mężczyźnie w ręce.

Skrzywił się zniesmaczony.

Założyła szybko spodnie, bluzę i wyszła, trochę zbyt głośno zamykając drzwi.

Ruszyła korytarzem w stronę swojej sypialni. Mijając salon napotkała uważny wzrok Jamesa Pottera.

─ Kłopoty w raju? ─ zapytał szczerząc się nieprzyjemnie.

─ Odwal się James ─ rzuciła wściekła.

Położyła się na łóżko i prawie natychmiast zasnęła.

Biegła przez las. Suche, nagie konary drzew szatkowały niebo czarnymi rytami. Ich pnie, wyłaniające się z mroku nocy, wyglądały niczym wyrzeźbione z ciemności. Niezliczone gwiazdy przeglądały się tej szaleńczej ucieczce świecąc bezdusznym, bladym światłem. Księżyc kurczył się powoli. Słyszała, że mimo jej wysiłków, pogoń jest co raz bliżej. Stoczyła się ze wzgórza, i czołgając dotarła do mostu. Most był czarny. A za nim tętniła nicość.

Hermiona machała ręką patrząc za odjeżdżającym samochodem. Remus kucał z głową między kolanami.

─ Lepiej się czujesz? ─ zapytała siadając koło niego na krawężniku.

─ Lepiej nie mówić ─ wykrztusił.

Poklepała go po plecach.

─ Przynieść ci wody?

─ Nie, nie trzeba. Zaraz zbiorę się do kupy. Wstań, bo się przeziębisz.

Uśmiechnęła się.

─ Rzeczywiście musimy zrobić zakupy.

Pokiwał głową. Nadal był blady, ale wstał i pomógł podnieść się dziewczynie.

─ Zróbmy więc, co konieczne ─ mruknął.

─ I wracajmy do chaty.

─ I wracajmy do chaty ─ powtórzył Remus, jak echo.

Ruszyli w stronę marketu.

─ Czasem zastanawiam się nad sensem tego, jak funkcjonuje obecnie Zakon ─ wyznała nagle.

─ Co konkretnie masz na myśli, Hermiono?

─ To, że żadne z nas nie ma pełnej wiedzy o tym, co się dzieje. Jak funkcjonują zabezpieczenia, jakie plany ma Zakon w kwestii Glizdogona, tylko ty znasz miejsce kolejnej aportacji domu. W tym momencie stosowany przez nas system okazał się dziurawy.

─ To prawda ─ przyznał Lupin. ─ Jednak ogólnie działa tak, jak miał działać.

─ To znaczy? ─ Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

─ Chroni większą grupę kosztem mniejszej.

─ To też wiem, Remusie, ale z mojej perspektywy jest to pochopne upuszczanie krwi. My już i tak wyschliśmy niemal do cna.

Spojrzał na nią.

─ Nie znaleźliśmy lepszego rozwiązania. Poza tym w moim pokoju jest sporo notatek. Snape i inni mogą się z nimi teraz zapoznać.

─ Myślisz, że je znajdą?

─ A czy Sama-Wiesz-Kto jest czarodziejem czystej krwi?

Uśmiechnęła się.

─ Wyobrażasz sobie Severusa, który po naszym zniknięciu nie idzie przegrzebać naszych sypialni w poszukiwaniu dowodów i wskazówek?

─ Kiedy ujmujesz to w ten sposób, zaczynam dostrzegać w tym jakiś sens.

Drzwi sklepu rozsunęły się przed nimi. Weszli i zaczęli błądzić po alejkach

─ Jak zamierzasz zapłacić?

Hermiona skrzywiła się. Niemagiczne pieniądze zostały kilka lat temu zabezpieczone przed czarodziejskim imitowaniem. Właśnie dlatego James musiał bezczelnie kraść.

─ A jak myślisz?

Remus westchnął.

─ Oboje mamy w tym zerowe doświadczenie?

─ Yhmmm.

Zaklął cicho. Hermiona zagryzała wargę, zamyślona.

─ Bierzemy tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy ─ powiedziała po chwili. ─ Wysokoenergetyczne i wysokobiałkowe produkty, jakiś kubek. Jeśli znajdziemy, koc, skarpety… A potem zmniejszamy.

─ Brzmi jak dobry plan ─ pochwalił ją wilkołak.

─ Brzmi jak jedyny plan, na który wpadłam podczas tych kilku minut ─ sprostowała.

Roześmiał się.

─ Może być i tak.

Wzięli sklepowy koszyk i zaczęli zapełniać go jedzeniem oraz niezbędnymi przedmiotami. Lupin zmarszczył brwi, gdy zobaczył dziewczynę niosącą sporą, plastikową miskę.

─ Higiena osobista ─ wyszeptała do niego rozbawiona.

Zmieszał się. Że też sam o tym nie pomyślał.

Kiedy doszli do wniosku, że zgromadzili już wszystko, co jest im potrzebne, Hermiona rozejrzała się po suficie, szukając ślepego punktu dla kamer.

─ Chodźmy tam wskazała palcem róg alejki.

Postawili zakupy Hermiona wycelowała różdżką kolejno w kosz oraz miskę zapełnione towarem.

─ _Reducto_ ─ wyszeptała. Trzymała zaklęcie, aż przedmioty zmniejszyły się tak mocno, że można było schować je w dłoni.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie szeroko. Hermiona miała wypieki ze zdenerwowania.

─ Wracamy ─ zarządziła.

Aportowali się przed chatą.

─ Mimo całego koszmaru podróży samochodem, muszę ci powiedzieć, że świetnie poradziłaś sobie z kierowcą.

Wzruszyła ramionami, przechodząc przez drzwi, które otworzył przed nią wilkołak.

Powiększyli łupy i usiedli, by zjeść pierwszy tego dnia posiłek.

─ Batoniki białkowe, kiełbasa i czekolada ─ Lupin pokręcił głową. ─ I żadnych brokuł.

─ Ani szpinaku ─ pokiwała głową.

─ Prawdę mówiąc, tęsknię za szpinakiem ─ wyznała, po chwili milczenia. ─ Przypomina mi dzieciństwo.

─ Mi też ─ przyznał mężczyzna, odgryzając kolejny kawałek wędliny.

─ Ale to też nie jest najgorsze.

─ Jak na pikniku ─ uśmiechnęła się.

Pokiwał tylko głową, usta miał zbyt zapchane, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Hermiona pierwsza skończyła się posilać i zaczęła krzątać się po chacie.

─ Nie masz takich obaw ─ zaczęła, rozkładając maty turystyczne na podłodze, ─ że którejś nocy zjawi się tu właściciel tego przybytku?

Lupin pokiwał głową, przełykając resztę batona.

─ Też o tym myślałem. Choć przyznam, że mojej głowie znajduje się on prawie na samym końcu.

─ A jeśli to tajna chatka Czarnego Pana? ─ Hermiona puściła oko do Remusa.

─ Mówisz, jak Snape ─ mruknął.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

─ Jak już sam mówiłeś, spędzam z nim zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu.

Zapadło milczenie. Remus dołączył do Hermiony i razem przygotowali higieniczny. Za chatą był drewniany wychodek, więc nie trzeba było martwić się chociaż o te część przyjemności. Hermiona podarła jedną rolkę papieru toaletowego i zaczęła upychać go w szpary wokół okien, by zmniejszyć przewiew.

─ Wybacz mi bezpośredniość ─ odezwał się po chwili czarodziej, ─ ale… czy ciebie i Snape'a coś łączy?

Roześmiała się.

─ Ginny też kiedyś zadała mi to pytanie. Ale nie, nie w tym życiu, nie w tej rzeczywistości.

Zerknęła na mężczyznę, który był wyraźnie zmieszany.

─ Nie mam do ciebie pretensji, Remusie. Chciałeś wiedzieć, zapytałeś. Teraz wiesz. Przyznaję, kiedyś po pytaniu Ginewry zdenerwowałam się na tę sugestię, ale potem usiadłam i wszystko na chłodno przeanalizowałam. Rzeczywiście tak to mogło wyglądać. Potrafiłam mówić tylko o nim i o eliksirach. Jak mnie wkurza, co ostatnio wymyśliliśmy… To całkiem naturalne, że mieliście wątpliwości.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjacielsko.

─ Mogę odwdzięczyć ci się tym samym.

─ To znaczy? ─ był wyraźnie skonsternowany.

─ To znaczy odwzajemnić twoje wścibstwo swoim.

Chrząknął.

─ Wal śmiało.

─ Skoro już jesteśmy przy związkach, to zawsze nurtowała mnie jedna rzecz.

─ Zamieniam się w słuch.

─ Czy to, że nigdy nie poznaliśmy żadnej twojej kobiety, jest kwestią wilkołactwa, czy orientacji?

Lupin roześmiał się.

─ Nie, Hermiono. Wbrew pozorom jestem heteroseksualny. Trafiłaś pierwszym strzałem.

─ Kiedyś myślałyśmy, że ty i Syriusz…

─ W kwestii Syriusza nie zaprzeczę. Jeszcze w Hogwarcie, mimo niesamowitego powodzenia u płci przeciwnej i kilku przelotnych związków zaczęły krążyć plotki Nie chciałabyś usłyszeć tych wszystkich niewybrednych żartów nawiązujących do jego orientacji i nazwiska. Ślizgoni mają wyobraźnię.

─ Wyobrażam sobie ─ uśmiechnęła się.

Później tego wieczora, kiedy siedzieli przy światłach zapalonych świec, rozmawiali o starych czasach, w których nie było wojny, śmierci i wszechobecnej żałoby, w swoich oczach widzieli ogniki ciepła tańczące w źrenicach i widok ten dodał im otuchy. Powtarzając sobie w myślach, że robią to tylko ze względu na chłód zsunęli posłania i zasnęli wtuleni w siebie nawzajem.

Obudziło ją mocne szarpnięcie.

─ Lupin? ─ zamrugała oczami. W pokoju było jasno. ─ Co… co się dzieje.

Wilkołak usiadł na brzegu jej łóżka.

─ Spałaś ─ wyjaśnił. ─ Tym swoim martwym snem.

Westchnęła. Pokiwała głową i potarła twarz, próbując się rozbudzić.

─ Masz może chorobę lokomocyjną? ─ zapytała.

Mężczyzna uniósł brwi.

─ Skąd to pytanie?

─ Ja… nie ważne ─ uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana. Trochę dziwnie było zasnąć we śnie obok Remusa i obudzić się obok niego tutaj. To wszystko robiło się co raz bardziej pokręcone, musiała przyznać, że momentami zaczynała się gubić, które wspomnienia są tymi prawdziwymi. Spojrzała na swoją dłoń. Nie było na niej obrączki. Był za to zegarek, który Ron dał jej na dwudzieste urodziny. Cholera…

─ Trochę to wszystko zagmatwane, przepraszam, Remusie.

─ Nie masz za co ─ poklepał ją po ramieniu.

─ Dzięki, że jesteś.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

─ Pójdę już ─ powiedział wstając. ─ Daj znać, jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała.

─ Dobrze, zapamiętam.

Wilkołak otworzył drzwi i wyszedł, mijając się w progu z Mistrzem Eliksirów.

─ Możesz mi powiedzieć Lupin, co do jasnej cholery tutaj robiłeś?

─ Severusie! ─ zawołała go zdenerwowana.

─ Czego chcesz, Granger ─ warknął wetknąwszy swoją skrzywioną wiecznie twarz między drzwi a framugę.

─ O to samo chciałam cię zapytać ─ odrzekła chłodno. ─ To nie ja sterczę pod twoją sypialnią.

─ Daruj sobie…

─ Co mam sobie darować? ─ wzięła się pod boki.

─ Daj spokój, Granger, nie rób scen…

Lupin pokręcił głową na odchodnym i ruszył do pokoju Ginny, sprawdzić, jak czuje się ich podejrzana.

Hermiona patrzyła wściekła na Snape'a.

─ Mógłbyś chociaż wejść i zamknąć drzwi? ─ wysyczała.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Mistrz Eliksirów musiał się z nią zgodzić. Stanie i wrzeszczenie do siebie nawzajem przez próg było co najmniej niepoważne.

Hermiona usiadła z powrotem na łóżku zadowolona.

─ Więc po co tu przyszedłeś?

─ Mamy pracę do wykonania ─ prychnął.

─ Aha ─ patrzyła na niego obojętnie. Po jego wczorajszym zachowaniu nadal nie miała ochoty na żadne rozmowy.

─ Coś jeszcze?

Snape chrząknął.

Uśmiechnęła się mściwie. Czyli jednak tak. Coś dusiło tego Starego Nietoperza od środka, tylko nie potrafił tego z siebie wypluć.

─ Dalej, Snape, nie mamy całego dnia ─ patrzyła jak krzywi się zdając sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się dokładnie tak, jak on zwykł to robić za każdym razem, gdy miała mu coś istotnego do zakomunikowania.

─ Pośpiesz się ─ warknął tylko i wyszedł.

Więc jednak mu zależało. Nie wiedziała, czy bardziej ją to cieszy, czy przeraża. Prawdopodobnie on czuł się tak samo. Nie miała jednak teraz na to wszystko siły. W głowie dziewczyny panował totalny bałagan, wspomnienia ze snu mieszały się z tym, co działo się w rzeczywistości. Jak miała sobie to wszystko poukładać, kiedy Snape utrudniał każdą ich rozmowę, była nieludzko zmęczona, przez te pieprzone wizje miała wrażenie, że w ogóle nie sypia…

Niby zaproponował, żeby w JAKIMŚ SENSIE zamieszkała razem z nim, ale co to miało znaczyć? Krok naprzód, deklarację? Zawoalowane wyznanie? Czego? Roześmiała się w duchu. Pamiętała ich rozmowę na pewien praktyczny temat ich relacji.

Pewnego dnia weszła do laboratorium i zastała Severusa Snape'a warzącego eliksir. Niby nic nadzwyczajnego, ale bardzo szybko rozpoznała, co dokładnie mężczyzna przygotowywał. Stanęła nad nim zirytowana.

─ Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty właściwie robisz?

Zmieszał się.

─ Eliksir, Granger. Dla ciebie.

─ Yhmmm. A jaki, jeśli można wiedzieć? ─ zapytała bezlitośnie. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Snape nie jest dobry w te klocki ─ rozmowy o emocjach, związkach i wszystkich implikacjach dwóch powyższych, najzwyczajniej mu nie wychodziły.

─ Już ty dobrze wiesz, Granger, jaki ─ burknął.

Tym razem to ona świdrowała go wzrokiem.

─ Nie Snape, nie będziesz mi przygotowywał eliksiru zatrzymującego owulację ─ warknęła.

Z satysfakcją spostrzegła, że Snape nie tylko się zirytował, ale gdzieś pod zwyczajową maską kompletnego dupka, kryje się konsternacja.

─ Sama to robię ─ wyjaśniła wreszcie. ─ Wybacz, ale to by było zbyt protekcjonalne.

Skrzywił się lekko. Widziała, że mu ulżyło.

Troszkę sobie na nim użyła w tamtej chwili. Musiała to przyznać sama przed sobą. Tak bardzo chciałaby wiedzieć, na czym stoi. Czy brną dalej, stoją w miejscu, czy kończą ten bałagan i starają się zachowywać wobec siebie w cywilizowany sposób. Podejrzewała, że Snape czuje się niezręcznie dopuszczając ją do siebie. Ona też nie była swobodna, gdy ich interakcje wychodziły poza seks. Od niego przecież wszystko się zaczęło.

Czy na pewno? Nawet tego już nie wiedziała.

Pamiętała okropne poczucie pustki, wielką, ziejąca dziurę w sercu, która wrzynała się w nią coraz głębiej i głębiej, jak wrzód. Aż w końcu pękła. Tamtej nocy, gdy Snape wykonał pierwszy krok. I znów Hermiona nie miała już pojęcia, czy to był on.

Dotknął jej ręki.

Ale kto pierwszy dał znak, sygnał do wymarszu?

Nie potrafiła się zdecydować. Pracowali razem kilka lat. Ramię w ramię, od momentu, w którym Slughorn wpadł w zasadzkę. Pamiętała, jak na kolejnym spotkaniu Zakonu padło pytanie, kto pomorze Severusowi. Oczywiście nie on je zadał. Krzywił się w swoim kącie, niezadowolony, że wpychają mu na siłę praktykanta. Ile to już lat? Pięć? Sześć? Miała wrażenie, że co najmniej tysiąc. Nikt się nie zgłaszał. Remus Lupin rozglądał się błagalnie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że ważenie eliksirów jest niezwykle istotne. W salonie na Grimmauld Place panował okropny tłok. Zebrali się prawie wszyscy, chyba ze trzydzieści osób. Minerwa, Flidwick, Harry, Lilly, Tonks, Shacklebolt… Ron.

Było cicho. Nie tylko Slughorn stracił życie w tamtym tygodniu. Zginęła Molly Weasley. Zginął Seamus Finnigan. Zginął Neville. To był Czarny Tydzień, tak go nazwali, pamiętała jeszcze. Pierwszy z wielu, czego wtedy nie mogli wiedzieć. Myśleli, że jeszcze mają szanse. Ba! Byli tego pewni. Buńczuczni, mimo żałoby, pełni żądzy zemsty, złości, ale i optymizmu. Najgorsi byli Weasley'owie. Arthur szalał z rozpaczy i nienawiści. Nigdy nie myślała, że może się tak zachowywać. Kilka razy widziała go pijanego w trupa, wleczonego po schodach pod ramiona przez Syriusza i Remusa. To dlatego tak szybko poginęli. Wszyscy chcieli pomścić ukochaną kobietę, matkę lub żonę, bez różnicy. Zgubiło ich to, co zawsze wydawało się Hermionie ich największą siłą. Miłość, jedność, jaką tworzyli. To, co zawsze podziwiała, co ujęło ją w Ronaldzie…

W każdym razie, tamtego wieczora podniosła rękę. Prawie nikt w grupie zebranych nie mógł jej dorównać w sztuce warzenia eliksirów. Nie była może tak utalentowana, jak Snape, znacznie lepiej szło jej z urokami, jednak swoją precyzją wyprzedzała niemal każdego. Snape nie odezwał się ani słowem. To był dobry okres w jego życiu, paradoksalnie najszczęśliwszy. Powstrzymał się nawet od kąśliwych komentarzy. Pamiętała, jak otworzył usta, ale dłoń Lilly Evans, która znalazła się nagle na jego ramieniu skutecznie powściągnęła zgryźliwy charakter Mistrza Eliksirów.

Tak zaczęła się ich współpraca.

Niespełna rok później ta dłoń zniknęła na zawsze. Hermiona widziała w tym ogromną ironię śmierci. To, czego stała się świadkiem przez kolejne miesiące, było najbardziej intymnym przeżyciem między nimi. Snape pracował dalej. O dziwo zachował całkowicie trzeźwy umysł i pełzł przed siebie. Dla postronnego widza nic się w nim nie zmieniło. Ale Hermiona widziała, jak z tygodnia na tydzień na jego czole pojawiają się nowe bruzdy, a włosy zyskują więcej połyskujących srebrem pasm. Myślała sobie wtedy, że Snape przywdziewa powoli jeden z kolorów swojego domu. Snape przeżył żałobę z godnością. Jamesowi odbiło. Wszyscy bali się, że tych dwóch pozabija się nawzajem lub przy okazji skrzywdzi pozostałych przy życiu mieszkańców Grimmauld Place. Zabawne. Przez ten rok, od śmierci Slughorna do odejścia Lilly, liczba członków Zakonu Feniksa zmniejszyła się o połowę. Zginęli wszyscy najbardziej podatni, najsłabsi psychicznie. Ginęły całe rodziny: odchodził ojciec, za nim dzieci i matka. Zawsze znajdował się ktoś, kto szukał zemsty lub własnej śmierci, a pozostali oddawali życia próbując powstrzymać jego autodestrukcyjne zapędy. Zawsze? Prawie zawsze. Ona, Hermiona przetrwała. Przetrwał Snape. Co dziwne przeżyło dwoje Weasley'ów. James trwał chyba tylko z czystej złośliwości, próbując umilić ostatnie dni Mistrza Eliksirów.

Wtedy, podczas tego szaleństwa śmierci i rozpaczy, Hermiona odnalazła w nim spokój, poczuła wobec niego niesamowity szacunek i podziw. Zdała sobie sprawę, że ten człowiek, który przez ponad dwadzieścia lat czekał na swoją miłość życia, straciwszy ją bezpowrotnie po krótkim okresie szczęścia, okrzepł i trwał jako jeden z nielicznych filarów.

W tamtym czasie miała wrażenie, że ona, Snape i Remus Lupin stoją w potoku kłębiących się lunatyków, bezkształtnej ludzkiej ciżby, która płynie niczym tłumy zatłoczoną ulicą na przyspieszonym nagraniu z kamery: rozmazana, niewyraźna, pozbawiona twarzy.

I tak zostało do dzisiaj. Luna i Peter żyli w swoich własnych światach. Podobnie Syriusz i James. O ile pierwsza dwójka była pożyteczna, o tyle o przydatności Blacka i Pottera można by dyskutować godzinami. James robił swoje „cokolwiek" tylko ze względu na stanowcze żądanie Lupina, który zagroził, że osobiście zabierze mu Pelerynę Niewidkę i sam zacznie uzupełniać zapasy jedzenia i innych artykułów pierwszej potrzeby. O Weasley'ach nie warto nawet wspominać. Niby coś robili, niby kręcili się tu i tam, a jak się okazało, kiedy akurat nie mordowali ich Śmierciożercy, postanowili pozabijać się nawzajem. Hermionie już naprawdę robiło się od tego wszystkiego niedobrze.

Jedynym schronieniem okazywało się laboratorium. Urządzono je w piwnicy, ze względu na stałą, niską temperaturę i brak dostępu promieni słonecznych. Dobrze jej było nawet ze zgryźliwością, złośliwością i wiecznym niezadowoleniem Snape'a. Okazywało się czymś o niebo lepszym od zawodzenia pozostałych czarodziejów na górze. Naprawdę podziwiała Lupina za jego cierpliwość. Trzymał swoich dwóch kumpli w jako takim stanie przez tyle lat, nie pozwalając zniszczyć niczego istotnego w Kwaterze Głównej.

Mistrz Eliksirów musiał dostrzec jej spokój, tak przynajmniej podejrzewała. Dostrzec to, że bez jęczenia wykonuje wszystkie mozolne, monotonne czynności. Hermionie sprawiało to koniec końców niejaką przyjemność. Takie długie, jednostajne prace pomagały jej porządkować myśli. Dostrzegł, że jest metodyczna, pilna, skrupulatna. Przestał nawet wyśmiewać jej encyklopedyczną pamięć. Otrzymała u niego coś na kształt szacunku. Gdy teraz o tym wszystkim myślała, Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że nie nazywał jej już wtedy Panną-Wiem-To-Wszystko-Granger. Zostawił samo nazwisko. Po latach pracy zyskali pewien poziom wzajemnego zrozumienia, respektowali swoją przestrzeń, tolerowali towarzystwo. Potrafili godzinami milczeć, potrafili też niekiedy rozmawiać, bardziej z konieczności powstrzymania snu, niż dla przyjemności. Snape zaczął akceptować jej zwyczaj wymieniania wszystkich dyrektorów Hogwartu od początku, a potem wspak, w chwilach, gdy obawiała się, że ze zmęczenia przewróci się na wrzący kociołek. Ona nauczyła się odczytywać jego miny, rozpoznawać gesty i często bez słowa podawała mu to, czego w danym momencie potrzebował. Obydwoje byli trochę neurotyczni: lubili idealną ciszę podczas pracy, nie znosili bałaganu. Pilnowali alfabetycznego porządku w składnikach. Hermiona bez marudzenia odkładała wszystkie fiolki, kociołki, noże i palniki tak, jak rozplanował to Snape. Rozumiała, jak ważny jest dla niego stworzony ład. I chociaż kiedyś, w innym świecie, gdy była jeszcze jego uczennicą, nigdy by w to nie uwierzyła, zaakceptowali swoje towarzystwo. Miała poczucie, że było to obustronne.

Potem, kiedy Snape otrząsnął się już ze swojej żałoby, Śmierciożercy pojmali Rona. Peter do dzisiaj nie był im w stanie z całkowitą pewnością powiedzieć, co się z nim stało. Czy zginął, czy trzymany był w jednej z cel Malfoy Manor jako trofeum Czarnego Pana. Hermiona również postawiła sobie za punkt honoru nie załamać się. Straciła wcześniej rodziców, żadne próby schowania ich w Australii nie zdały egzaminu. Rodziny członków Zakonu Feniksa, zwłaszcza te niemagiczne, ścigane były najzajadlej. Czarodzieje mieli trochę większe szanse na przetrwanie. Niektórym, jak na przykład nieżyjącemu Georgowi, udało się przekonać Ministerstwo o swojej lojalności. Inni zostali wtrąceni do Azkabanu lub złapani przez Śmierciożerców. W ostateczności zabici. Lord Voldemort mimo wszystko starał się przekonywać do siebie tych spośród czystokrwistych, którzy nie należeli do Zakonu. Zależało mu przecież na przerwaniu wielkich, starych rodów.

Hermiona była więc już niejako zahartowana, gdy dwa lata temu, podczas jakiejś głupiej akcji, Ron najzwyczajniej nie wrócił. Płakała każdej nocy. Czasem w poduszkę, czasem ramię w ramię z Ginny. Obie opłakiwały śmierć Rona, jednak Hermiona w końcu przestała. Ginny zaś pogrążyła się w jałowym, niekończącym się przygnębieniu. Hermiona wiedziała, że dziewczyna ma depresję, jednak, co mogli poradzić? Na pomoc medyczną lub magomedyczną nie mogli liczyć. Zastanawiali się nawet nad porwaniem jakiegoś specjalisty, ale wtedy była ich już garstka. Mało kto nadawał się do przeprowadzenia tak ryzykownej operacji. Odpuścili więc. Ron odszedł. Po nim jeszcze kilka osób.

Zachodziła w głowę, czemu nigdy, przez sześć lat ich związku, nie zdecydowała się na to by pójść na całość. Nie liczyła tych dwóch lat szkolnych podchodów, w które grali na szóstym i siódmym roku. Potem na kolejne dwa ich drogi się rozeszły. Niby do siebie pisali, ale Hermiona była zbyt pochłonięta nauką i pilnowaniem bezpieczeństwa rodziców oraz planami przeprowadzki do Australii, żeby zajmować się romansami. Pierwotnie chciała przenieść się razem z rodziną. Ron i Harry mieli jej to za złe. Ale ona czuła się za nich tak strasznie odpowiedzialna. Jako niemagiczni, jej rodzice byli zupełnie bezbronni. A tymczasem macki Voldemorta sięgały coraz dalej. Gdy wiadomo już było, że w Wielkiej Brytanii zanosi się na poważny konflikt magiczny, pewnego dnia zniknęła, by ukryć matkę i ojca na drugim końcu świata. Bezskutecznie. Kilka dni po jej przybyciu do Kwatery Głównej, Ministerstwo przysłało Hermionie obłudne kondolencje.

Potem, gdy zamieszkali wszyscy razem na Grimmauld Place, była zbyt przygnębiona, żeby zastanawiać się nad swoimi uczuciami. Ron dzielnie ją wspierał, na nowo się do siebie zbliżyli. Molly i Arthur zaczynali już nawet planować im ślub. Ale Hermiona była ostrożna. Nie chciała podejmować decyzji pod wpływem wojny. Powiedziała Ronowi, żeby poczekał z oświadczynami do momentu pokonania Voldemorta, żeby obydwoje mogli jasno i wyraźnie zobaczyć, czego chcą. Chłopakowi się to nie spodobało. Pamiętała, że burknął coś o tym, że to nie on jest niezdecydowany. W jakimś sensie zaakceptował jej decyzję i nie wracał do tematu.

Było wiele sytuacji, w których zasypiali obok siebie. Często całowali się, długo dotykali. Było to nawet miłe. Jednak w przepełnionym domu, wiecznie ktoś wchodził, wychodził, pukał. Hermiona dzieliła pokój z Ginny, Ron z Harrym. Tak im było dobrze. Potem, gdy między nią i Weasley'em zaczęło robić się poważniej, pojawiły się pierwsze tragedie. Było mnóstwo pracy. Hermiona wiecznie czuła się wykończona. Kilka razy byli bardzo blisko tego momentu. Przygotowali wszystko, zaplanowali, ale zawsze coś stawało im na drodze. Może było w tym jakieś zrządzenie losu? Kochała Rona bardzo. Ale nie było w tej miłości zbyt wiele ognia.

Ron zniknął. Mijały miesiące. W końcu po rozpaczy pozostała tęsknota. Za jego zapachem, za głupimi żartami, z których nawet nie umiała się śmiać. Za sposobem, w jaki na nią patrzył. Brakowało jej miękkości jego dłoni, tonu głosu. Tego, że dokładnie wiedział, jaką herbatę lubi, gdzie odkłada rzeczy, gdy ona nie może ich znaleźć. Świadomość, jaka jest dla niego ważna, zawsze dodawała jej sił. Teraz tego nie było. JEGO nie było.

Codziennie był za to czarnooki, ponury Snape. I o dziwo on także potrafił zaparzyć herbatę.

Podobało jej się to, że robili to na zmianę. Nie kryła się za tym żadna umowa. Wyszło jakoś tak naturalnie. Dowiedziała się później, że dokładnie tak postępowali ze Slughornem. To dało jej poczucie, że traktuje ją jak współpracownika, nie uczennicę.

Zastanawiała się, kiedy zaczęła myśleć o nim w ten sposób. Czy z nim flirtowała? Dawała mu znaki? Czy on wysyłał jej sygnały? Pamiętała, że cisza, która zalegała zwykle pomiędzy nimi, stopniowo zmieniała barwę; że zmieniał się sposób, w jaki przynosili sobie herbatę. Nie było filmowych scen, w których Snape obejmuje ją, by pokazać jak kroi się nowy dla kobiety składnik.

Były za to chwile, w których wymijali się bardziej niezdarnie niż kiedyś. Hermiona kładła to na karb zmęczenia, ale odnotowywała każdą sytuacje, kiedy jego dłoń dotknęła jej łokcia, lub talii; kiedy sama, jakoś tak automatycznie, nachyliła się bardziej niż musiała i zetknęli się ramionami. Nie odsuwał się. Ona także. Czasem siedzieli w kuchni i w milczeniu czekali, aż coś wystygnie, odparuje lub odwrotnie, podgrzeje się lub nasiąknie. Jego oczy przestały być dla niej karabinami maszynowymi, przed ostrzałem których starała się usilnie schować. Nauczyła się wytrzymywać te spojrzenia. Czasem było w nich coś innego niż chłód. Z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się, jak podwijał rękawy szaty, uchwyciła kiedyś jego wzrok mimowolnie wędrujący po krzywiźnie jej pleców, w dół, gdy stała do niego bokiem. Uśmiechnął się dziwnie, widząc, że go przyłapała.

Potem była tamta noc, ich pierwsza, wspólna chwila.

A teraz? Teraz natrafili na mur, który każde z nich wznosiło przez lata życia. Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że skoro jej fortyfikacje są tak udane, to jak muszą wyglądać tego człowieka, który pracował nad nimi o dwie dekady dłużej?

Wstała, przebrała się w świeże ubrania i zeszła na dół, szukać tego idioty.

Znalazła go w kuchni, parzącego kawę.

Spojrzał na nią krytycznie i bez słowa przywołał drugą filiżankę. Był już w swoich roboczych szatach.

─ Aż tak źle wyglądam? ─ mruknęła.

Uśmiechnął się zgryźliwie.

─ Oczekiwałaś komplementu?

─ Miło by było, dla odmiany…

Nasypała sobie kawy i zalała wrzątkiem. Snape stał już przy stole, odsuwał krzesło.

Podeszła do niego i dotknęła nadgarstka mężczyzny.

─ Severusie…

─ Na Merlina, co znowu, Granger ─ popatrzył na nią zniecierpliwiony.

─ Pocałuj mnie, proszę ─ wyrwało jej się, nie wiadomo czemu.

─ Tutaj? ─ uniósł brwi, odstawił jednak filiżankę na stół.

─ Cóż, chyba wychodzi na to, że tak…

─ Zamilcz już, Granger, bo mówienie nie za bardzo ci dzisiaj wychodzi ─ mruknął i wsunąwszy dziewczynie palce we włosy zbliżył się do niej i pocałował zachłannie.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że brakowało mu jej tej nocy, że chociaż próbował sobie wmówić, że jest inaczej, ciepło jej ciała dawało mu ukojenie. Czuł jak powietrze wylatujące z ich nozdrzy miesza się w ciasnej przestrzeni między ich twarzami, czuł zapach rumiankowego kremu, delikatną woń mydła z wczorajszego prysznica. Jej usta obejmujące jego wargę, otwierające się przed nim, gdy kciukami gładził jej dolną szczękę. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś ich tak zobaczył, a jednak nie potrafił się od niej odsunąć. To, co było między nimi było czyste, nienaznaczone trudną przeszłością, goryczą klęsk. Nie mieli wobec siebie wielkich oczekiwań, sprzecznych planów życiowych ─ obydwoje czekała śmierć i to dostatecznie szybko, by wszystkie tematy, które potrafią poróżnić dwoje ludzi stały się trywialne.

Nie musieli kłócić się o ślub, o dzieci lub ich brak, o to jak wyobrażają sobie podział obowiązków. Kto ma pracować, a kto zająć się domem i dlaczego do jasnej cholery mają robić to po połowie. Gdzie zamieszkają, jak wychowają bandę niewdzięcznych, rozwrzeszczanych, kudłatych i sarkastycznych larw.

Widział to wszystko przez tych kilka sekund, przez mgnienie chwili, gdy całował Hermionę Granger w kuchni Grimmauld Place. Nierzeczywistość, coś, co się nie zdarza.

Po raz pierwszy od lat poczuł okropną złość na świat, na los, na samego siebie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że te myśli go zraniły. Bardziej niż cokolwiek od JEJ śmierci.

─ Śpisz ze mną Granger ─ oznajmił wreszcie.

─ Tak mówisz? ─ wymruczała w jego usta.

─ A co usłyszałaś? ─ pocałował ją jeszcze raz, krótko, pożegnalnie.

─ Coś jak dziesięć punktów dla Gryfindoru za perfekcyjną…

─ Już ci mówiłem, ucisz się Granger.

Kątem oka, Hermiona dostrzegła jednak, że Mistrz Eliksirów stara się ukryć rozbawienie.

Odsunęli się od siebie.

─ Chyba o czymś zapomniałeś.

Uniósł brwi. Mieszał łyżeczką swoją kawę, bardziej żeby zająć czymś dłonie, niż z jakiegoś sensownego powodu. Nie pijał słodkich napojów.

─ Chciałeś pomajstrować przy Eliksirze Wielosokowym.

Westchnął.

─ Cholerna Weasley.

─ Co z nią? ─ Hermiona splotła ręce na piersi.

─ Nic, Granger. Po prostu całe to zamieszanie z twoją rudą przyjaciółką wytrąciło mnie trochę z rytmu.

Prychnęła.

─ Widzisz, Snape, zagadka rozwiązana. Ginny zaatakowała własnego brata, żeby pomieszać ci szyki.

Popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.

─ Naprawdę, Granger? Musisz zniżać się…

─ Do twojego poziomu rozmowy? Nie nie muszę ─ uśmiechnęła się trochę złośliwie.

Przymknął powieki, postanowił ją ignorować. Siorbnął z filiżanki.

Wzdrygnęła się. Wiedział, że ona tego nie toleruje. Zgromiła go wzrokiem, widząc jego złośliwy uśmieszek.

─ Zrób to jeszcze raz, Snape…

Zobaczyła, że znowu podnosi filiżankę.

Zaklęła, wzięła swoją kawę i wyszła z kuchni.

Minęła Lupina bez słowa, kiwając mu zaledwie głową na przywitanie. Mężczyzna popatrzył za nią trochę zdziwiony, potem zerknął w stronę kuchni, gdzie widok zadowolonego Snape'a wyjaśnił mu wszystko. Zawahał się. Mistrz Eliksirów musiał być w wyjątkowej formie, skoro po rozmowie z młodą Gryfonką miał wymalowaną na twarzy tak ewidentną satysfakcję.

─ Mogę zapytać, co się tu stało?

─ Po co prosisz o zgodę, Lupin, skoro już to zrobiłeś? ─ burknął.

Wilkołak pokręcił głową.

─ Przychodzę tu w pokojowych zamiarach.

Snape obrzucił go ironicznym spojrzeniem, które mówiło coś w rodzaju „_ależ, oczywiście, nie krępuj się_".

─ Czego chcesz? ─ warknął.

─ Wypić herbatę i porozmawiać.

─ Wszyscy jesteście strasznie rozmowni ─ mruknął. ─ Czekam. Mów, co kłębi ci się pod czaszką, Lupin, bo mam dzisiaj prawdziwe urwanie dupy.

Remus pokiwał głową.

─ Chodzi o Hermionę ─ zaczął ostrożnie.

─ A w jaki sposób coś, co dotyczy Granger, miałoby być twoją sprawą, Remusie?

Wilkołak westchnął.

─ Nie przyszedłem cię tu atakować, Severusie, zwyczajnie się o nią martwię. Nie wnikam w żadne… hmmm… wasze sprawy. Chodzi mi o pewne osobliwe…

─ Sny? ─ przerwał mu Snape.

─ Och, więc już ci powiedziała.

Snape skrzywił się mimowolnie.

─ Raczej z niej to wydusiłem.

Lupin pokiwał głową.

─ Myślę, że powinniśmy się nad tym zastanowić.

─ Nie będę niczego robił za jej plecami, Lupin.

Wilkołak uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

─ Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Chciałbym, żebyśmy obydwoje z nią porozmawiali. Podzielili się we troje spostrzeżeniami.

Snape skinął głową.

─ Miałem podobny pomysł.

─ Więc go zrealizujmy ─ Lupin oparł się na przedramionach o blat stołu, nachylając w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów.

─ Porozmawiam z nią, ale niczego nie obiecuję ─ odpowiedział cierpko.

─ No to ustalone. Dziś wieczorem?

─ Powiedziałem, Lupin, że niczego nie obiecuję.

Hermiona rozstawiała butelki z zapasem Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Gdy przyszedł, zauważył, że jest skupiona i spokojna, jak dawniej. Jakaś część Severusa Snape'a chciała podejść do niej i objąć jej szczupłą talię, poczuć, jak plecy kobiety opierają się o niego, jak wtula głowę w jego tors. Lubił, gdy Lilly tak robiła. _Cholerna martwa Lilly._

_Cholerna martwa Granger._

Zamiast jednak uczynić jakikolwiek gest, chrząknął tylko, dając znak zamyślonej czarownicy, że jest na posterunku.

─ Wyjaśnij, o co ci chodziło ─ powiedziała uśmiechając się i otrzepując pokryte kurzem dłonie.

Pokiwał głową. W gardle miał dziwną gulę, która utrudniała mu wypowiedzenie jakiegokolwiek słowa. Przełknął kilka razy ślinę. Czuł, że Hermiona przypatruje się mu skonsternowana, a on denerwował się co raz bardziej, bo nie mógł nawet odciąć się jakąś kąśliwą uwagą o wlepianiu w niego wścibskich, gryfońskich ślepi.

Wreszcie udało mu się opanować to dziwne uczucie.

─ Eliksir Wielosokowy ─ powiedział, jakby nigdy nic ─ wykonujemy z użyciem czyjegoś włosa, paznokcia, suchego naskórka.

─ Martwego materiału komórkowego ─ skwitowała Hermiona.

─ Dokładnie Granger.

─ Do czego zmierzasz? Czy po to pobrałeś krew Bellatrix?

Pokiwał głową.

─ Zamierzasz przetestować czy Eliksir Wielosokowy nadal będzie tak samo, czy bardziej skuteczny ─ domyśliła się.

─ Brawo Granger, oto twoje upragnione dziesięć punktów dla Gryfindoru.

Wyszczerzyła się.

─ I minus pięćdziesiąt za nieregulaminowy strój ─ dodał z kpiącym uśmiechem.

No tak. Nie było Hogwarckiego mundurka.

Posłała mu prowokujące spojrzenie.

Zaklął w myślach.

Dlaczego tak bardzo na niego działała? Tęsknił za Lilly? A może był po prostu starym głupcem? Cała ta sytuacja dziwiła go o tyle, że Hermiona Granger nie miała żadnego interesu w tym, żeby z nim być. Łatali swoje rany. Zapominali tych, których kiedyś kochali. Wymazywali. Czy mógł zapomnieć Lilly? Wiedział, że nie. Czy było w jego życiu miejsce na jeszcze jedno, rozpaczliwe uczucie?

Przypominałoby ostatni oddech tonącego, który wystawia głowę ponad pochłaniającą go otchłań, chociaż to tylko przedłuży jego męczarnię.

Kiedy sadzał ją na stole i przesuwał dłońmi w górę oplatających go nóg czarownicy; kiedy całował ją bez opamiętania czując, że czas przecieka mu prze palce razem z jej niesfornymi włosami, razem z jego imieniem wysączającym się z ust Hermiony ─ nie potrafił powiedzieć kobiecie niczego, niczego obiecać. Nie znał jej uczuć, nie rozumiał swoich. Wiedział tylko, że dzień, w którym ją straci, rozerwie mu ponownie serce na pół. Dlatego, tym bardziej, jakby na potwierdzenie zbliżającej się katastrofy, chłonął każdy skrawek jej skóry, zapachu, smaku z łapczywością wygłodniałego psa. Hermiona Granger nie wiedziała o tym i miał nadzieję, że nigdy się nie dowie, że w zetknięciu z nią zamieniał się właśnie w łaknącego kundla. Ta świadomość niszczyła go od środka, pamiętał bowiem, że ostatnim razem, gdy kobieta budziła w nim podobne emocje, zniszczył z rozpaczy cały swój świat.

Oddychała szybko z czołem opartym na jego obojczyku. Głupie szczeniaki, miała ochotę powiedzieć. Odkąd pamiętała zachowywali się pod tym względem właśnie jak para niewyżytych nastolatków. Niekoniecznie uprawiali seks, ale niesamowicie ciągnęło ich do siebie nawzajem. Czy tak powinno być? Nie miała pojęcia, bo z Ronem wszystko było spokojne i poukładane, jak w segregatorze. Nie miała z kim o tym porozmawiać. Nie chciała wyjść na naiwną i zadać tego pytania Snape'owi. Stał przed nią cichy, nieruchomy, jak skała. Gdyby nie słyszała szybkiego bicia jego serca, nie czuła chwilę temu, jak zaciska dłoń wokół jej karku, nie wiedziałaby, że ten człowiek cokolwiek czuł.

Uniosła głowę i spojrzała w jego ciemne oczy.

─ Co my robimy Snape? ─ zapytała.

Mistrz Eliksirów w milczeniu odsunął się od niej i zniknął między półkami.

Otworzyli dwie z sześciu przyniesionych przez Hermionę buteleczek Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Do pierwszej wrzucili włos wiedźmy, do drugiej Snape wkropił ostrożnie jedną kroplę krwi Belli.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

─ Myślisz, że tyle wystarczy?

Wzruszył ramionami.

─ Żebym to ja wiedział… burknął.

Bruzdy wokół jego wielkiego nosa w tym świetle zdawały się jej jeszcze głębsze, przez co wyglądał na znacznie starszego i bardziej zmęczonego.

Przyglądali się, jak eliksir w pierwszej fiolce zmienia kolor na fioletowy. Teraz trzeba było poczekać, co stanie się z drugą. Hermiona powoli zamieszała zawartością buteleczki, obracając delikatnie nadgarstkiem na wysokości swoich oczu. Po chwili i tu pojawiła się jagodowa barwa, ale znacznie intensywniejsza.

─ Chyba zadziałało ─ mina dziewczyny wyrażała jednak sceptycyzm.

─ Widzę, że rzeczywiście masz się za znawcę tego eliksiru, Granger, skoro wyrokujesz w ciemno ─ sarknął.

─ Nie wyrokuję, Snape. Wysuwam tezę.

Mruknął coś niezrozumiale i sięgnął po fiolkę, ale Hermiona go uprzedziła.

─ Co masz zamiar z tym zrobić? ─ patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie.

─ Przetestować.

─ Na kim, jeśli można wiedzieć?

─ Miałem zamiar dolać tego Blackowi do porannej szklaneczki ─ warknął. ─ Nie twoja sprawa Granger, oddaj eliksir.

Pokręciła głową.

─ Nie będziesz testował tego świństwa na sobie. Taki jesteś zawsze rozsądny, a teraz będziesz próbował ze sobą skończyć w tak mało estetyczny sposób?

─ Ciekawe, jak mam w takim razie skomentować twój wybryk z drugiego roku ─ posłał jej zgryźliwy uśmiech.

─ Porównujesz się z drugorocznym Gryfonem, Snape? ─ uniosła brwi z niedowierzaniem.

Zaklął.

─ Oddaj to Granger.

Pokręciła głową.

─ Nie możemy po prostu pobrać na przykład mojej krwi i podać tego Belli?

─ Nie, Granger, to zbyt niebezpieczne. Bellatrix zmieni wzrost, więzy się poluzują i wiedźma się uwolni, a wtedy wezwie Czarnego Pana. Oddaj to uparta kobieto!

Kiedy dalej nie reagowała, bezgłośnie przywołał fiolkę wyrywając ją zaklęciem z dłoni czarownicy.

─ Jesteś cholernym ignorantem! ─ syknęła. Przyglądał się jej chłodno. Hermiona, nie mogąc znieś tego spojrzenia, odwróciła się do niego plecami. Jak on potrafił w jednym momencie uchylać przed nią drzwi, a w następnym zatrzaskiwać je z takim hukiem?

Snape popatrzył na buteleczkę. Potem na zdenerwowaną Gryfonkę.

─ Nie rób scen, Granger ─ mruknął. ─ Nic mi nie będzie. Nie pierwszy raz testuję na sobie własne wynalazki.

Spojrzała na niego wściekła.

─ Sectusemprę też wypróbowałeś na sobie?

Był zaskoczony.

─ Skąd wiesz wiesz, że jest moja?

─ Harry znalazł twój podręcznik ─ mruknęła.

Skinął głową.

─ Nie możemy cię stracić, Snape ─ powiedziała poważnie.

─ Stracicie. W końcu każdy z nas odejdzie, Granger, nie bądź naiwna. A teraz ochłoń i zacznij przyzwyczajać się do kontroli nad własnymi emocjami. Inaczej nie dożyjesz mojej śmierci, gwarantuję ci to.

Spojrzenie, które mu posłała mogłoby zabijać.

Bez dalszych komentarzy odkorkował fiolkę i wypił całą jej zawartość. Hermiona patrzyła na niego uważnie, zaniepokojona, jakby spodziewała się, że Snape zaraz rozpadnie się na kawałeczki.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a potem rysy twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów rozmyły się, przeformowały, skurczył się o dobrych kilka cali, po czym stopniowo przybrał postać Bellatrix.

─ Udało się? ─ zapytał kobiecym głosem.

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem.

─ Biorę tę reakcję za potwierdzenie, Granger.

─ I co teraz? ─ zapytała. ─ Czekamy?

Snape westchnął, próbował przybrać swój typowy zniecierpliwiony wyraz twarzy, ale po chichocie Hermiony wywnioskował, że wyglądał wtedy komicznie.

─ Raczej nie będę zasuwał po Grimmauld Place w przydużych ubraniach ─ mruknął.

─ A to, że wyglądasz, jak ulubienica Czarnego Pana już ci nie przeszkadza? ─ Hermiona wciąż nie potrafiła ukryć rozbawienia.

─ Granger, zbierasz sobie ─ powiedział piskliwym głosem.

Hermiona wybuchnęła tak szczerym śmiechem, że skapitulował. Jakoś źle się czuł z rolą komika.

By zabić czas zaczęli przygotowywać składniki do kilku podręcznych eliksirów. Godzina minęła, za nią druga, ale wygląd Snape'a nadal nie wracał do normy.

─ Czujesz coś? ─ zapytała wreszcie.

─ A co niby miałbym czuć, Granger?

─ Zmianę?

─ Nie.

─ A jeśli ci tak zostanie?

─ Przyzwyczaisz się ─ mruknął.

Milczeli chwilę. Hermiona była zaniepokojona. Eliksir miał działać dłużej. Ale o ile dłużej? Nie mogli najpierw spróbować z kawałkiem skóry, potem dopiero używać krwi?

Wreszcie odezwał się Snape.

─ Lupin chce, żebyśmy porozmawiali o twoich snach.

Spojrzała na niego.

─ Chce usystematyzować różnice między rzeczywistościami.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

─ Czyli jednak twój pierwotny pomysł wchodzi w życie.

Pokiwał głową.

─ Naprawdę nie dostrzegasz, Granger, jakie do istotne? ─ zmarszczył brwi.

─ Oczywiście, że dostrzegam. To zwyczajnie bardzo osobiste. Poza tym, ta sytuacja z Ginny była chyba tylko zbiegiem okoliczności. Na razie nic szczególnego się nie dzieje.

Snape skrzywił się.

─ Błagam cię, Severusie ─ Hermiona zakryła usta dłonią, ─ nie rób tych min, bo wyglądasz dziwacznie. Jakby Bellatrix próbowała cię parodiować.

Snape nastroszył się.

─ Proponuję, żeby uczynić z tego pierwszą lekcję dla ciebie, Granger ─ warknął. ─ Musisz oduczyć się tego idiotycznego chichotu. Jeśli zaśmiejesz się w niewłaściwym momencie, Czarny Pan albo nabierze podejrzeń, albo wpadnie we wściekłość. W obydwu przypadkach konsekwencje będą podobnie złe.

Hermiona westchnęła. Nie była ignorantką, potrafiła się tego domyślić.

─ Jak właściwie zachowywaliście się wobec Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?

─ Czarnego Pana ─ powiedział z naciskiem. ─ Wyryj sobie to pod czaszką, inaczej zginiesz przy pierwszym otworzeniu ust. To jedyna akceptowalna forma. On jest Panem, nie lordem, nie Tomem, ani nikim innym. Ewentualnie Mistrzem. Tak należy się do niego zwracać ─ wyjaśnił wykładowym tonem.

Milczeli przez chwilę. Hermiona przypatrywała się Snape'owi znad słoja, do którego wkładała preparowane dzień wcześniej ślimaki. Były oślizgłe, pozbawione wnętrzności, ociekały czymś, pachniały tak, że wolała nawet nie myśleć.

─ To pierwsza kwestia, a zarazem najprostsza Granger ─ powiedział w końcu. ─ To, jakie są zasady koegzystencji w tej grupie zwyrodnialców jest trudniejsze do określenia. Po pierwsze nie licz na szczerość, czy bezinteresowność. Tam nie istnieje słowo _rodzina_. Brat zdradza brata, żona morduje męża. Ważne, żeby jak najdłużej utrzymać się na powierzchni. Czarny Pan, jak na ironię, bardzo często będzie nazywał was, najbliższych mu Śmierciożerców,_ rodziną. _Jednak jego sposób postrzegania tego pojęcia jest bardzo pierwotny. Będziecie, jak wataha wilków. On jest alfą. Wy macie go bezdyskusyjnie słuchać. Nie wchodź z nim w polemikę. Nie próbuj swoich mądrości, Granger. On i tak zawsze okaże się od ciebie sprytniejszy. Każdemu wolno tam co innego, co innego uchodzi płazem Malfoy'owi, co innego uchodziło mnie.

─ Byłeś najbliżej niego ─ zauważyła.

Skinął głową.

─ Tak, więc tym bardziej teraz, gdy od sześciu lat wie o mojej zdradzie, musi być niesamowicie ostrożny. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi Pettigrew.

─ Ty potrafiłeś wpływać na jego decyzje ─ brnęła Hermiona.

Wywrócił oczami.

─ To byłem JA, Granger. Czy wiesz ile ryzykowałem, wiesz jak często płaciłem surową cenę za swoje zuchwalstwo?

─ A jednak żyjesz.

─ Cudem, Granger ─ zgromił ją wzrokiem. ─ Nawet nie próbuj takiej gry. Zostaw tutaj swoją gryfońską dumę, bo bardzo szybko pożegnasz się z życiem. On jest tam jedynym prawem i wyrocznią, dziewczyno ─ warknął. ─ Nie rój sobie, żeby przystępować do jakichkolwiek spisków, nie odgrywaj bohatera, bo nie pomożesz tym nikomu. Nie rób więcej niż trzeba, nie wykazuj się inicjatywą, jeśli nie jest to konieczne. To, co musisz wiedzieć zawiera się w dwóch słowach: posłuszeństwo i zabijanie. Będziesz posłusznie mordować, Granger ─ powiedział ponuro. ─ On to lubi. Cudza śmierć jest dla niego tak relaksująca, jak dla innych taniec, czy kubek herbaty.

─ Widzi, że kolejna osoba umarła szybciej od niego ─ wyszeptała czarownica.

─ To nie ma znaczenia, Granger ─ skrzywił się, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że Hermiona dobrze odczytuje emocjonalne znaczenie mordu u Czarnego Pana. Była inteligentna, miała w sobie niesamowite pokłady empatii, potrafiła niezwykle celnie rozpoznać cudze intencje, uczucia. To sprawiało, że tak świetnie radziła sobie z Legilimencją. Jednak bywała też, przy całej swojej skrupulatności, impulsywna. Obawiał się, jakie zagrożenia ściągnie na czarownicę jej charakter. Powiedział jednak tylko:

─ Masz się skupić na tym, by zapamiętać jak najwięcej i przeżyć. Kropka Granger.

Hermiona, która od kilku chwil na powrót zajęła się upychaniem oślizgłych mięczaków do słoja, spojrzała na Mistrza Eliksirów. Potem na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Potem znów na Severusa Snape'a.

─ Prawie trzy godziny ─ oznajmiła.

Snape chciał zmarszczyć brwi, ale nie udało mu się to, bo własna twarz wydała mu się nagle jak ulepiona z ciasta. Zauważył, że znów jest wyższy. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Powoli znikały palce Belli, zastępowały je za to jego własne, spracowane.

_Nareszcie…_

Nie chciał przyznać tego sam przed sobą, ale mimo wszystko, ulżyło mu. Istniała niewielka szansa, że dodanie nawet tak niewielkiej ilości krwi mogło wzmocnić działanie Eliksiru Wielosokowego do tego stopnia, że piszczący głos Lestrange towarzyszyłby mu jeszcze wiele, wiele godzin.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo witając swoją naturalną mimikę.

─ Dobrze cię widzieć ─ powiedziała miękko. Teraz wiedziała już, że wszystko z nim w porządku, że nie wystąpiły żadne niespodziewane skutki uboczne. Snape zmierzył ją drwiącym spojrzeniem. Jednak Hermiona nie dała się oszukać. Dostrzegła w nim ten krótki wyraz ulgi, który przemknął przez twarz czarodzieja, by zniknąć od razu pod maską wystudiowanej podłości.

─ Nie rozczulaj się Granger ─ burknął, chociaż pochlebiała mu ta troska, budziła w nim równocześnie popłoch i strach. Poprawił podwinięte dotąd nogawki i rękawy.

Severus Snape najbardziej na świecie bał się bliskości drugiego człowieka, paradoksalnie równie mocno jej pragnąc. Łatwo było kochać Lilly Evans, a później Potter, całymi latami niedostępną i odległą. To miał przestudiowane. Potem, gdy pewnego dnia zapukała do jego domu na Spinner's End, powróciły dawne uczucia. Lilly łatwo było mu kochać. Kochał ją od zawsze, od pierwszej chwili, gdy spotkali się jako dzieci. Już wtedy wiedział, że to z nią i tylko z nią będzie chciał stworzyć rodzinę. Nawet ją jednak próbował instynktownie trzymać od siebie z daleka. W Hogwarcie udało mu się zniechęcić Evans do siebie, jednak gdy w dorosłym życiu ich drogi przecięły się po raz drugi, nie dał rady.

Teraz na jego drodze stanęła ta kobieta, której obiecał obojętność. Obydwoje nie chcieli od siebie niczego, nie szukali niczego. Być może tak im się zdawało. Być może nieświadomie lecieli jak ćma do świecy wmawiając sobie, że chcą tylko ogrzać skrzydła, a nie spłonąć w ogniu. Snape czuł zapach spalenizny, który ich otaczał.

Stała tam, zaledwie kilka metrów od niego, jej włosy były wszystkim, oczy błyszczały. Oblizał usta, odwrócił wzrok.

─ Nie chciałbyś jednak udawać Belli? ─ zapytała żartobliwie. ─ Byłeś całkiem zgrabną czarownicą.

Nie podchwycił żartu. Nie uśmiechnął się.

Spiorunował ją wzrokiem, zbijając wiedźmę z pantałyku.

─ Uwierz mi Granger, gdybym miał choćby cień nadziei, że Czarny Pan nie rozpoznałby mnie w tej postaci, nie pozwoliłbym nikomu wdepnąć to w bagno za mnie. Zwłaszcza tobie.

Hermiona zarumieniła się, zrobiło jej się głupio z powodu tych głupich słów, które powiedziała nie zastanowiwszy się nad ich sensem. Przecież wiedziała. Przecież znała go tyle czasu. I o ile nie potrafiła rozszyfrować jego uczuć, to jedno wiedziała na pewno: ten utalentowany, inteligentny mężczyzna z niewiadomych dla niej względów z niesamowitą determinacją poświęcał się za innych. Czy to było pragnienie śmierci? Poczucie winy, wewnętrzna potrzeba spłaty długu bądź zadośćuczynienia? Czy Snape nie był przypadkiem zbyt cyniczny, żeby wierzyć w takie dyrdymały, jak to, że krzywdę można wynagrodzić? Był tak pełen sprzeczności, że nie potrafiła wydać osądu także i tu. Gdzie kończył się sarkazm a zaczynała prawda?

─ Severusie…

Nie odpowiadał, pogrążony w ponurych myślach.

─ Severusie… ─ zawahała się, nie wiedząc jak z nim rozmawiać. ─ Naprawdę nie chciałam, nie wiedziałam…

─ Czyżby? ─ warknął. ─ Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko czegoś nie wie? ─ odwrócił się do niej przodem, splótł ramiona na piersi. ─ I to czego? Ostatnio z taką pewnością wykrzykiwałaś, o tym, co chcesz ode mnie usłyszeć. No, proszę, Granger ─ rozłożył ręce w teatralnie jowialnym geście zaproszenia. ─ Proszę, bardzo, dziewczyno. Jakie są twoje tezy na mój temat? Dlaczego robię jedno, a nie robię drugiego? Raz twierdzisz, że mnie nie znasz, innym razem wysuwasz śmiałe przypuszczenia.

Hermiona wyprostowała się, jej podbródek niemal celował w sufit. Widywał to u niej jeszcze w Hogwarcie, poza tak naturalna dla tej czarownicy, że nie pozbyła się jej nawet po tylu latach. Na Merlina, musiała szybko zacząć panować nad swoim ciałem i nerwami, w przeciwnym razem Czarny Pan wezwie ją tylko jeden jedyny raz.

─ Czasem _wydaje_ mi się, że cię znam ─ powiedziała zraniona. ─ Czasem _pragnę_, żeby to, co o tobie myślę okazało się prawdą, lub odwrotnie, boje się, że jesteś właśnie taki, jakim cię widzę. Jednak najczęściej ─ postąpiła krok naprzód, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy ─ nie wiem jakim jesteś człowiekiem, Snape. Nie mam pojęcia. Uświadamiam sobie to każdego dnia na nowo, że nie jestem NIĄ, nie jestem Lilly i że przede mną się tak nie otworzysz.

Widziała jego twarz, jak twardnieją mu rysy, w oczach zagnieżdżają się bryły lodu. Cała sylwetka mężczyzny napina się, jak struna, dłonie zaciska w pięści, ściąga usta.

─ Zamilcz, Granger ─ wyrzucił z siebie ostrzegawczym tonem.

─ To ona była z tobą od początku ─ mówiła dalej nie zważając na jego postawę. ─ To ją kochałeś. To ją chciałeś chronić. My ─ zaśmiała się. ─ To miał być tylko seks. Każde z nas ma dość strat. Każde z nas pochowało w swoim umyśle zbyt wiele istnień. Ty pochowałeś JĄ. Ja Ronalda.

─ Granger… ─ twarz Mistrza Eliksirów pobladła.

Odwrotnie do Rona nie czerwienił się tylko bladł ze złości.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

─ Nie to, żebym próbowała zająć jej miejsce… ─ urwała.

Szybkim krokiem podszedł do niej i stanął tak blisko, że mogła policzyć jego czarne, krótkie rzęsy. Serce waliło jej w piersi. Mogłaby się go bać. Ale nie bała.

─ Nie możesz zająć jej miejsca ─ wypluł z siebie. ─ Nikt nie może. To jest logicznie niemożliwe.

Spuściła wzrok. Chciała go wyminąć. Złapał ją lekko za ramię.

─ Nie skończyłem, Granger ─ mruknął.

Spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

─ Nie jesteś nią Granger ─ powtórzył uparcie, ale teraz spokojniej. ─ Ona odeszła. I nic nie wróci jej do życia.

Patrzyła na niego nie rozumiejąc.

_Cholera jasna_ ─ pomyślał Snape.

─ W odróżnieniu od niej, nadal żyjesz Granger.


	6. V Rycerz w lśniącej zbroi

Jak tam u Was? Mam nadzieję, że jakoś sobie radzicie. Kolejny długaśny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że napiszecie coś od siebie! Pozdrawiam!

* * *

**V Rycerz w lśniącej zbroi**

James Potter nigdy nie był człowiekiem, który lubił się przepracowywać. W lwiej części zawdzięczał to rodzicom: bogatym, czystokrwistym, arystokratom czarodziejskiego świata, których był jedynym, upragnionym i wychuchanym potomkiem. Spadkobiercą fortuny. Pierworodnym. Dorastał w atmosferze miłości absolutnej ze strony matki, która zachwycała się nim na każdym kroku. Cudowne było wszystko co robił, wszystko co mówił i James Potter długo żył w głębokim przeświadczeniu, że tak właśnie jest. Ojciec rozpieszczał go drogimi prezentami, uczył rzeczy nie tyle potrzebnych do życia, co związanych z towarzyskim życiem elit. James znał się na rodzajach win, zasadach magicznego savoir vivre, potrafił nazwać wszystkie liczące się rody Wielkiej Brytanii i rozpoznać ich członków. Znał się na grach towarzyskich, umiał tańczyć i pojedynkować się już jako piętnastoletni chłopak. Był chowany na dziedzica, nie na wojownika.

W szkole zarówno nauczyciele jak i koledzy, prezentowali wobec niego dwie skrajne postawy: część nienawidziła młodego, zarozumiałego chłopaka, jednak przeważająca większość ulegała jego niedbałemu urokowi, który odziedziczył po pięknej matce.

Był zdolny, ale leniwy. Nie musiał się uczyć, by zaliczać kolejne egzaminy. Czasem oblewał jakiś pomniejszy test specjalnie, dla zabawy i rozgłosu. W Quidditcha grał jak szalony. Był Szukającym, co powodowało u niego jeszcze większy wzrost ego. Otaczał się ludźmi, których sam wybrał. Każdy chciał być jego przyjacielem. O ile rodzice niezwykle cieszyli się z jego przyjaźni z młodym Blackiem, o tyle początkowo nieufnie podchodzili do relacji jedynego syna z wilkołakiem i to mieszanej krwi. Wprawdzie ojciec Remusa Lupina pochodził ze starej, szanowanej rodziny ─ choć ubogiej, jednak matka była walijską mugolką. Jednak w miarę, jak poznali chłopca, polubili go i ich dom stał odtąd otworem zarówno przed Syriuszem, jak i Remusem. Rodzice Jamesa Pottera byli staromodni, ale nie zaślepieni. Nigdy nie spodobałyby im się postulaty Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Peter Pettigrew też go odwiedzał. Po dziś dzień zastanawiał się, czemu zaprzyjaźnił się z tym nijakim chłopcem. Może Pete bywał zabawny w swojej codziennej nieporadności i opieszałości, ale znał wtedy wielu bardziej interesujących błaznów.

Teraz to wszystko było mało istotne. Żył z dnia na dzień, pogrążony we wspomnieniach wszystkiego, co miał i co utracił.

Posiadał kiedyś całkiem imponującą fortunkę. Ludzie liczyli się z jego rodziną, otaczały go piękne przedmioty, miał bezproblemowe dzieciństwo.

Ożenił się z piękną, inteligentną kobietą. Uważał, że jest mu zagwarantowana. Przecież miała przy nim wszystko. Nie musiała się martwić o przetrwanie, pracować, walczyć o czas dla rodziny. Mogła oddać się nauce, przyjemnościom, wychowywaniu dzieci.

Miał wreszcie syna, męskiego potomka, byli podobni do siebie, jak dwie krople wody. Harry odziedziczył spryt i inteligencję po nich obojgu.

Czego mógł chcieć więcej?

Teraz już wiedział.

Trwałości. To, co otrzymał od życia okazało się być przelotnym i nietrwałym.

Kiedy wrócił ze schowanymi do plecaka łupami z mugolskich marketów, po raz kolejny czuł się poniżony do granic możliwości. To, że musiał kraść doprowadzało go do ostateczności. Kiedyś szastał pieniędzmi, wyciągał galeony z sakiewki, jak magicy w bajkach króliki z kapelusza. Teraz, kryjąc się pod Peleryną Niewidką, chyłkiem zwijał towary z półek. Nienawidził za to siebie, świata. Czasem miał wrażenie, że nienawidzi nawet Remusa Lupina. Najbardziej jednak nie znosił pieprzonego Dupka Z Lochów, zarozumiałej, zgarniającej wszystko na swojej drodze czarnej dziury, podłego, ordynarnego gada. W mniemaniu Jamesa to Severus Snape odebrał mu wszystko, co kochał. To on obrócił przeciwko niemu Lily. Mijały lata od jej odejścia, mijały lata od jej śmierci, a on w miejscu pustki po kobiecie, którą kochał, hodował złość i pragnienie zemsty. Ziarno niechęci do Mistrza Eliksirów, które tkwiło w nim od początku szkoły, zyskało wreszcie podatny grunt i od dawna drążyło korzeniami duszę i umysł Pottera, podsycane żałobą i kolejnymi porażkami Zakonu Feniksa. Z utęsknieniem czekał na moment, w którym będzie mógł odpłacić mu pięknym za nadobne. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak, jednak miał pewność, że to zrobi ─ złamie, rzuci go na kolana, by pełzał u jego stóp.

─ James? ─ głos przyjaciela wyrwał go z ponurych rozmyślań. Zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż stoi pośrodku hallu. Zabezpieczenia zweryfikowały go niepostrzeżenie dla niego samego, a on zatrzymał się i tkwił tak z plecakiem postawionym przy stopach, przygarbiony i ze skrzywiona miną.

_Co to życie najlepszego z nim zrobiło?_

Remus Lupin przyglądał mu się zaniepokojony.

─ Wszystko w porządku James?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się smutno.

─ Dobrze wiesz, że nie jest dobrze, Remusie, od ponad siedmiu lat jest do kitu i nic już tego nie zmieni.

Remus westchnął , zdemotywowany do dalszych rozmów z Potterem tą jedną typową dla niego uwagą. Snape rzeczywiście miał sporo racji. James wprost ociekał osobistym bólem i upokorzeniem, wciąż pokazywał wszystkim, jak bardzo jest niezadowolony i niepogodzony ze swoim marnym losem. Tak samo marnym, jak los każdego z nich. Było w tym coś z wywyższania się, coś, co zawsze pozostawało słabością Jamesa Pottera. Jego przyjaciel miał kiedyś złote serce. Jednak teraz Lupin zaczynał dostrzegać, że tam, gdzie widział kiedyś szczodrość, zawsze były pycha i rozrzutność, to, co uważał za odwagę, okazało się pustą brawurą i pragnieniem poklasku. James nie był złym człowiekiem, był po prostu tak samo przeciętną istotą, jak oni wszyscy, posiadał niewątpliwie wiele zalet, ale miał również wady, które tak skutecznie maskował niegdyś charyzmą i szerokim uśmiechem. Gdy przyszła szara, smutna rzeczywistość, gdy znaleźli się u schyłku, ten żyjący własną wizja siebie człowiek zaczął gnić od środka, nie potrafiąc przyznać się przed sobą do żadnego z błędów. Remus widział krzewiącą się w przyjacielu złość, widział, jak wycieka ona potokami wymowy, gdy tylko nadarzała się okazja do konfrontacji z jego szkolnym nemezis. Wilkołak wiedział, że chodzi o rany głębsze i świeższe niż dziecinady z Hogwartu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wpłynęła na Jamesa historia z Lily. Historia, która nigdy by się nie wydarzyła, gdyby Potter miał w sobie więcej pokory i samokrytycyzmu.

─ Chodź, James ─ powiedział wreszcie, siląc się na swobodny, lekki ton. ─ Pomogę ci to wszystko wyładować, a przy okazji zamienimy parę słów o tym i o owym.

─ O czym znowu chcesz rozmawiać, Remusie ─ jęknął w odpowiedzi Potter.

─ Tak zwyczajnie ─ Lupin wzruszył ramionami, starając się przybrać najbardziej neutralną i niewinną minę dostępną w jego arsenale.

─ OK… ─ James przyglądał się mu uważnie, słusznie wietrzył podstęp.

─ Chodźmy do kuchni ─ zaproponował Remus.

James skinął głową i podniósł plecak.

─ Prowadź.

─ Muszę z tobą o czymś pomówić James ─ zaczął powoli Remus.

Potter nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią, wyraźnie udając, że worki z ziemniakami, za którymi kucał, cudownie wchłaniają fale dźwiękowe.

─ James.

─ Tak, Remusie?

─ Mówiłem do ciebie, nie udawaj większego jelenia, niż jesteś…

Potter zaśmiał się sztucznie na ten stary dowcip. Jakoś nie było mu ostatnio do śmiechu. Jedynym, co sprawiało mu jako taką radość, było doprowadzanie do stanu wrzenia wroga ze szkolnych lat.

─ Naprawdę Remusie, nie słyszałem cię. Musiałem się zamyślić.

─ Oczywiście ─ powiedział chłodno Lupin. ─ Ale teraz, skoro już mnie łaskawie zauważyłeś…

─ Brzmisz zupełnie jak Smark…

Lupin westchnął.

─ James, naprawdę, pora wydorośleć, zostawić przeszłość za sobą.

Potter uniósł wysoko brwi i spojrzał na przyjaciela zza swoich okularów.

─ Serio? I mówisz to z własnego doświadczenia? Powiedz mi, jak wiele bliskich ci osób straciłeś?

To był celny strzał, czarnowłosy mężczyzna zobaczył to w tej samej sekundzie, w której ostatnie słowo opuściło jego usta.

Lupin poczerwieniał lekko.

─ Nie musisz wszystkich ranić, ─ James upomniał go wilkołak.

─ Nie próbuję, Remusie, ale zrozum moje położenie.

Lupin westchnął.

─ Każdy ma tutaj swoje położenie, James. Nawet ja. A twój spór z Severusem…

Teraz James Potter wkurzył się nie na żarty.

─ Mój spór? ─ przerwał Remusowi. ─ Naprawdę chcesz się tak bawić, Lupin.

─ Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Ja tylko próbuję przemówić ci do rozsądku. On nie zabrał ci jej siłą. Lilly była dorosłą, inteligentna kobietą, potrafiła decydować sama za siebie.

─ Co ty nie powiesz...

─ Tak się nie da. Wszyscy cierpimy na waszych bezsensownych kłótniach. Porozmawiajcie, wyjaśnijcie sobie wszystko…

James splótł ręce na piersi, stał wyprostowany, nagle już nie przeszkadzały mu starty bulw żadnego rodzaju.

─ Powiedz mi, Remusie, co tu jest do wyjaśniania? Nic. Kompletnie nic. Snape zabrał mi ją, jedną z nielicznych ważnych dla mnie rzeczy, jakie mi wtedy w życiu pozostały.

Remus pokiwał głową. Właśnie w tym tkwił cały szkopuł. James traktował większość spraw, osób i obiektów w swoim pobliżu, jako _trofea_, które ON posiadał. Było to bardzo egocentryczne podejście i Remus ni jak nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób rozmawiać o tym z narcystycznym Jamesem. Im dłużej znał przyjaciela, tym wyraźniej widział w nim te wady i tym bardziej zastanawiał się, czemu Tiara Przydziału nie zdecydowała się koniec końców wysłać go Slytherinu.

─ Opanuj się, przyjacielu i myśl logicznie, bo zawziętość niewiele nam tutaj da ─ starał się udobruchać Pottera. Widział co raz wyraźniej, czemu Lily odeszła od Jamesa i szukała pocieszenia w ramionach dawnego kompana. Koniec końców, znacznej mierze właśnie Severusowi zawdzięczali to, że nadal żyją. Widział ostatnimi dniami, jak wpływa na Pottera świadomość, że po śmierci Lily, Snape powoli układa sobie resztkę swojego życia na nowo. Lupin zdał sobie sprawę, że to właśnie Hermiona stała się nowym punktem zapalnym w tej długiej historii nienawiści, pisanej dłonią Jamesa Pottera. Wyrzucał sobie teraz, że podzielił się z przyjacielem niewinną, wydawać by się mogło, uwagą na temat tych dwojga.

─ Musisz przejść nad tym James. Wszyscy musimy sobie jakoś radzić.

─ Powiesz to samo Smarkerusowi? ─ James spojrzał na niego zza okularów, starał się wyglądać na rozbawionego.

─ Już z nim rozmawiałem ─ powiedział krótko Remus.

─ I z jakim skutkiem, jeśli wolno mi spytać?

Potter pokiwał głową z politowaniem. Z zaciśniętych ust Lupina był w stanie wyczytać efekt konwersacji z Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Po ich ostatniej rozmowie zapadła pomiędzy nimi ponura cisza. Hermiona znów nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

_W odróżnieniu o__d__ niej, __nadal__ żyjesz, Granger._

Mrok z oczu Severusa Snape'a, który wylał się na nią w tamtej chwili, nadal nie pozwolił jej się otrząsnąć z oszołomienia. Czuła się otępiała, _sparciała_.

Mistrz Eliksirów robił wszystko, by unikać jej wzroku. Siedział z nosem w słojach i fiolkach, nagle bardzo zajęty segregowaniem idealnie posortowanych składników.

_Nie możesz zająć jej miejsca…_

Co to wszystko miało znaczyć? Gdyby nie był sobą, Hermiona poczułaby się może nawet urażona. Jednak w jego ustach brzmiało to niemal jak wyznanie. Wiedziała, że te słowa wryją się jej w pamięć zbyt głęboko, by mogła jej kiedykolwiek zapomnieć. Czego się spodziewała? Że powie do niej „kocham cię"? Albo „te nasze obietnice były nic nie warte, wiedziałem, że w końcu się w tobie zakocham"?

Kocham…

Sama nie potrafiła zrozumieć swoich uczuć. Jak jeszcze nigdy. To, co powstało pomiędzy nimi było tak inne od tego, co czuła kiedykolwiek do Rona, czy chociażby do Kruma. Gdy wyobrażała sobie jego śmierć, czuła ból. Ale to samo było, gdy myślała o utracie Ginny. Gdy ją dotykał czuła z nim jedność, naturalność tego aktu. Zależało jej na jego obecności, uwadze, bezpieczeństwie. Ale nie potrafiła myśleć o nich w perspektywie czasu. Snape miał rację, ciążył na nich wyrok śmierci, w najlepszym wypadku mogli przetrwać kilka lat. Równie możliwa była śmierć jeszcze tego samego dnia. Nie mogli być przecież pewni, że wszystkie zabezpieczenia cały czas działają, że rzucone zaklęcia nie mają wad, że coś nagle ich nie zaburzy i nie ściągnie na nich natychmiastowej klęski. Jak w takiej sytuacji…

_Ona odeszła. I nic nie wróci jej do życia._

Nikomu nie można przywrócić życia. Czy po śmierci istnieje miłość? Czy gdy nie ma już Rona, nie ma Lilly, oni wciąż kochają? Jeśli tak, to czy jej i Snape'owi wolno…

_Właśnie dlatego… ─ _przypomniała sobie jego słowa sprzed dwóch dni. Wtedy, w sypialni. Na jakie pytanie próbował odpowiedzieć? Co takiego chciała z niego wyciągnąć tamtego dnia? Popatrzyła na Mistrza Eliksirów, uparcie szukającego schronienia przy wysokich regałach, omiotła wzrokiem piwnicę. Jej uwagę przykuł nieszczęsny kufer Moodiego.

─ _Czego ty tak naprawdę ode mnie chcesz, Granger?_

─ _Prawdy…_

Zdała sobie sprawę, że przestała pracować, stała tylko wpatrzona tępo w czarnowłosego mężczyznę.

Po tych przemyśleniach wcale nie rozjaśniło jej się w głowie. Była zmęczona. Ze snu nie czerpała już przyjemności. Po drugiej stronie czekał na nią Remus i ucieczka przed niebezpieczeństwem takim samym, z jakim mierzyła się w rzeczywistości. Zdała sobie sprawę, jak łatwo byłoby się jej w nim zakochać. Remus Lupin, człowiek o niezgłębionych pokładach cierpliwości i ciepła. Bezinteresowny, wierny przyjaciel.

Gdy tak pomyślała, nabrała ochoty rzucić tym w Snape'a, splunąć mu w twarz pogadanką o szlachetności wilkołaka.

Jednak nie zrobiła tego, mimo najszczerszych chęci siania między nimi pożogi. Nie znosiła niezdefiniowanych sytuacji, niedopowiedzeń, przemilczeń.

Snape _był_ jednym wielkim niedopowiedzeniem.

─ Gdzie jest ta cholerna Lovegood? ─ usłyszała wściekłe warknięcie zza regałów. ─ Jeśli ta dziewczyna się nie pospieszy, niedługo będziemy mogli przygotować co najwyżej maść na reumatyzm.

─ Severusie?

Odpowiedział jej niechętny pomruk.

─ Severusie, czy mógłbyś…

─ Jeśli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, Granger, rusz tyłek i przyjdź do mnie. Zza tych pieprzonych słojów prawie cię nie słychać.

Westchnęła. Typowe.

─ Równie dobrze ty możesz ruszyć swój ─ powiedziała twardo.

Snape spojrzał na nią zza regału trochę zdziwiony jej reakcją.

─ Idziesz, czy nie? ─ zapytała.

Skrzywił się.

─ To, co masz mi do powiedzenia, będzie musiało niestety zaczekać, Granger. Mam tu coś do skończenia.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Oczywiście. Mistrz Eliksirów i Wszechobecne Słoje.

─ W takim razie idę do Ginny. Dawno jej nie odwiedzałam. Wystarczy, że jedno z nas udaje, że jest tu coś do roboty.

Wyszła. Gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi piwnicy, poczuła ulgę. Stała chwilę u podnóża schodów biorąc głębokie oddechy. Na dole było naprawdę duszno. I to w dwójnasób. Rzeczywiście brakowało tam odpowiedniej do warzenia eliksirów wentylacji, przez co cały proces bywał często bardziej przykry i niebezpieczny. Drugą kwestią było zachowanie Severusa Snape'a, który po każdej bardziej szczerej rozmowie zamykał się w emocjonalnej skorupie, separując zarówno psychiczne, jak i fizycznie od Hermiony. Postanowiła po prostu dać mu trochę więcej przestrzeni i pokazać, jak odpychająco działa na nią jego zachowanie. Wątpiła, że zrozumie. Podejrzewała raczej, że Mistrz Eliksirów tylko zapiecze się bardziej w swojej postawie. Trudno. Miała serdecznie dosyć jego fochów. Przeżył wiele w życiu, ale Hermiona również miała własne zmartwienia i wątpliwości. Nie potrzebowała w swojej obecności wielkiego, czarnowłosego znaku zapytania, cedzącego sarkastyczne uwagi na każdy możliwy temat.

Wychodząc rzeczywiście miała zamiar udać się do przyjaciółki. Kiedy jednak znalazła się na piętrze i spojrzała w stronę drzwi do sypialni dziewczyny, poczuła się zbyt zmęczona. Było popołudnie, dzisiaj znów jej przypadała nocna warta i czuła się wymięta, wygnieciona i przeżuta, jak zbyt długo męczona guma balonowa, którą ktoś po wypluciu międlił jeszcze jakiś czas w palcach.

Zawahała się i czując się naprawdę podle, skierowała się z powrotem w dół, na parter. Weszła do kuchni. Na szczęście nie było w niej nikogo ─ James i Remus skończyli już uzupełnianie pomieszczenia w podręczne zapasy żywności. Wnioskując z przytłumionych odgłosów rozmowy, stuków i szelestów, okupowali teraz przyległą do kuchni spiżarnię. Postanowiła szybko przygotować sobie coś prostego do jedzenia i uciec do swojego pokoju. Nie miała siły na rozmowy. I to zarówno na miękkie, pełne troski uwagi Remusa, jak i na agresywne, szukające zwady teksty Pottera.

Tego ostatniego nigdy nie darzyła specjalną sympatią. Był ojcem Harry'ego, więc zawsze okazywała mu szacunek. Jeszcze przed wojną wydawał jej się trochę zbyt zarozumiały i pewny siebie. Nawet ona, Hermiona Granger, z całą swoją kujońską zawziętością miała nieco więcej dystansu do siebie. Jednak odejście Lily, i nie, Hermiona nie miała teraz na myśli śmierci ukochanej Jamesa, lecz moment, w którym kobieta zostawiła mężczyznę dla Snape'a, zmienił Pottera, uwydatniając znośne dotąd wady do karykaturalnych rozmiarów. Zrobił się zrzędliwy, wiecznie niezadowolony, krytyczny wobec każdej inicjatywy. Zniknęły gdzieś urok osobisty, motywacja, chęć popisania się, zabłyśnięcia. Razem z Lily James stracił swój animusz, typowe dla niego poczucie humoru. Zniknęło to, co było jego esencją.

Teraz, gdy dowiedział się w dodatku o niej i o Severusie, Hermiona miała wrażenie, że w głębi oczu mężczyzny czai się mrok. Podobny temu, który widywała często w oczach Mistrza Eliksirów, jednak dzikszy i nieujarzmiony. Severus Snape przy całym swoim dorobku w czarnej magii, przy całej skrywanej historii okrucieństw, których się dopuścił, miał w sobie godną pozazdroszczenia samokontrolę. Potrafił ukrywać swoje myśli i uczucia nie tylko dzięki magicznej zdolności do Oklumencji. On _był_ Oklumencją, czasem zastanawiała się, czy Mistrz Eliksirów w ogóle potrafi być bezpośredni i otwarty. Czy kiedykolwiek taki był.

James Potter nie nie umiał utrzymać na wodzy swojego wybujałego ego. I o ile w kłótniach pomiędzy obydwoma czarodziejami, obaj szli niemal łeb w łeb, Snape nigdy nie dążył do konfrontacji, co ojciec Harry'ego zwykł uważać za wyraz słabości, a Hermiona nauczyła się podziwiać. Sama nie wiedziała, jak długo pozwoliłaby się tak prowokować i podchodzić, zanim zrobiłaby coś z czego potem nie byłaby dumna.

_Snape ma rację_ ─ pomyślała mimowolnie. ─ _Albo nauczę się panować nad sobą, albo Czarny Pan zrobi ze mnie grzankę już przy pierwszym spotkaniu._

W istocie, gdy myślała o Lordzie Voldemorcie i wszystkich jego pieskach, czuła, jak przysłowiowy nóż otwiera się w kieszeni jej jeansów.

Podniosła talerz z kromką tostowego chleba, kupką dżemu i paroma pomidorkami koktajlowymi. Odwróciła się od blatu i już miała opuścić kuchnię, gdy ze spiżarni wychynęła rudawa czupryna Remusa Lupina.

_Cholera jasna…_

─ Hermiono ─ mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej przyjaźnie. ─ Właśnie zastanawiałem się, kto tu buszuje.

─ Ja ─ odpowiedziała zmęczonym głosem.

─ Tym razem bez procentów? ─ zagadnął, próbując ją rozbawić.

Hermiona zmusiła kąciki swoich ust do lekkiego uniesienia. Nie chciała robić wilkołakowi przykrości. Jego samopoczucie uległo poprawie, gdyż pełnia dobiegła końca, a do następnej pozostało jeszcze sporo czasu. Ona przeżywała właśnie fizyczne i emocjonalne przesilenie. Miała ochotę rzucić to wszystko: eliksiry, Kwaterę, Snape'a i wyjść, dokądkolwiek.

─ Idę chwilę odpocząć Remusie ─ wyjaśniła przepraszającym tonem.

─ Nie zatrzymuję cię więc ─ odparł z uśmiechem.

─ Severus mówił ci o wieczornym spotkaniu? ─ rzucił za nią.

Pokiwała głową i wytoczyła się z kuchni, czując się tak ociężała, jakby ktoś wymienił jej nogi na ołowiane protezy. Przypomniała sobie mimowolnie scenę z dickensowskiej „Opowieści Wigilijnej", w której dawny wspólnik Scroodge'a odwiedza go w postaci ducha obciążonego łańcuchami i przyczepionymi do nich ciężarami. Mogłaby nim teraz być. Jak on miał na imię? Chociaż usilnie próbowała sobie to przypomnieć i była pewna, że w normalnych okolicznościach ta informacja wypłynęłaby swobodnie na wierzch jej świadomości, teraz nie była w stanie zebrać myśli. To dało jej do zrozumienia, jak bardzo jest wykończona. Mimo snu, mimo niezbyt wymagającego przedpołudnia już zamiatała nosem podłogę. Nie miała ochoty się kłaść. Znowu musiałaby się otrząsać z tych dziwnych snów, znowu przez niemal godzinę układałaby sobie wszystkie wydarzenia z obydwu światów tak, by tworzyły sensowne całości.

Zamknęła się w pokoju, usiadła na podłodze oparta o łóżko i zjadła lunch. Zerknęła na półkę pełną książek. Kiedy ostatnio coś czytała? Przez tę cholerną wojnę wszyscy, nie wyłączając niej samej, przestawali być sobą. Gubili gdzieś wszystko, czym byli dawniej. W zwykłych okolicznościach, pewnie siedziałaby teraz z nosem w jakiejś wielkiej bibliotece i szukała informacji o dręczących ją wizjach. Teraz mogła co najwyżej siedzieć i próbować to rozgryźć bez żadnej potrzebnej wiedzy merytorycznej. To, czego doświadczała b nie kwalifikowało się do sennych przepowiedni, o których uczyli się na Wróżbiarstwie. Nie wyglądało jej również na żadną klątwę. Przynajmniej nie żadną znaną i opisaną przed wojną. Teraz? Kto to mógł wiedzieć, co takiego wymyślił Czarny Pan i jego poplecznicy.

A Snape? Skąd mogła wiedzieć, jak on się zmienił? Przecież nie dawał po sobie poznać właściwie niczego. Odkąd zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy szesnaście lat temu, aż po dziś dzień, nosił na twarzy perfekcyjną maskę, której nie był w stanie przebić nawet Lord Voldemort.

Czarny Pan.

_Jego_ Pan.

_Jej Pan_.

Kim musiał się stać? Kim ona się stanie?

Powinna czuć się odrzucona świadomością jego czynów, a jednak tak się nie działo. Nie wiedziała, czy jest to efekt wieloletniego przyzwyczajenia: Snape sam w sobie był okropny. Sarkastyczny, podły i przebiegły, dzięki swojej niedoścignionej wiedzy w zakresie wielu dziedzin magii oraz niebagatelnym umiejętnościom i zdolnościom potrafił stawić czoła prawie każdemu przeciwnikowi. Przypomniała sobie jego słowa. Mówił, że po tym wszystkim, co przeżył i co zrobił, ludzie wokół wydają mu się godni pogardy, śmieszni i irytujący. Musiała przyznać mu rację. Już teraz, mimo braku tak szerokiej gamy doświadczeń, jakie zdążył zebrać w swoim życiu Severus Snape, Hermiona niejednokrotnie denerwowała się na przyjaciół nie potrafiących poradzić sobie z kolejnymi stratami i porażkami. Podczas, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów chował swoje ego głęboko na dnie świadomości, zakasywał rękawy i wracał do pracy, każdy kolejny kopniak od losu dawany niektórym z nich, kończył się kompletnym załamaniem i brakiem zdolności do dalszej kooperacji.

_Byli siebie warci_ ─ stwierdziła z niemałym zdziwieniem uświadamiając sobie, jak niewiele brakowało jej do podobnej Mistrzowi Eliksirów postawy.

Nagle coś jej przyszło do głowy. Wstała i krótkim zaklęciem niewerbalnym odesłała naczynia do kuchni. To mógł być dobry pomysł… Pytanie tylko, czy on się na to zgodzi.

Szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem pokonała schody na parter, a potem zbiegła do piwnicy. Poczucie celu dodało jej energii. Weszła, delikatnie naciskając klamkę. Sama wiedziała po sobie, jak niebezpieczne może być zaskoczenie warzącego eliksir czarodzieja. Niby Snape nie miał w zwyczaju podskakiwać na każde skrzypnięcie, miał jednak specyficzną tendencję do wybuchania, gdy ktoś przeszkadzał mu w pracy.

─ Severusie? ─ rozejrzała się po pracowni, jednak jej wzrok natrafił tylko na sprzęty. Weszła, w dalszym ciągu szukając swojego mentora.

Wreszcie zauważyła, że kufer Moodiego, stojący pod ścianą na tyłach laboratorium jest otwarty.

Podeszła i zajrzała do niego ostrożnie. Z wewnątrz dochodziły przytłumione głosy. Zawahała się. Czy powinna? Czy to nie naruszało zanadto jego nieprzecenialnej prywatności? Teoretycznie miała takie samo prawo tu być, jak i on. Teoretycznie, bo terytorializm Mistrza Eliksirów był ogromny, a nawet gdy zamknięto ich w tej ciasnej kamienicy zdawał się czasem przybierać na sile. Dopuszczanie jej do siebie szło mu kiepsko, cała gra, którą obecnie ze sobą toczyli przypominała obłaskawianie wyjątkowo narowistego byka. Nie, żeby ona cokolwiek ułatwiała, nie mogła przypisywać jemu całej zasługi za to, że znaleźli się w martwym punkcie relacji. Westchnęła i weszła do kufra. W miarę, jak pokonywała kolejne stopnie drewnianych schodków, dźwięki nasilały się. Pierwszym, co usłyszała wyraźnie był piskliwy, szalony chichot Bellatrix.

─ Zastanów się, Bella ─ jedwabisty, spokojny głos jej byłego profesora rozbrzmiał zza przymkniętych drzwi celi.

─ Nic mnie nie obchodzi, co mi masz do powiedzenia, Snape. Nigdy ci nie ufałam. Mówiłam to Czarnem Panu, ale on nie chciał mnie słuchać.

─ Jak sama widzisz wcale nie jest taki wszechwiedzący, Lestrange ─ prychnął. Usłyszała ciche szurnięcie i oczyma wyobraźni zobaczyła, jak Mistrz Eliksirów wstaje. Kiedyś miałby na sobie swoją wspaniałą czarną szatę, niezbyt praktycznie zapinaną na miliony guzików. Gdyby nie proste, codzienne uroki, czarodzieje nie wydostawaliby się ze swoich łazienek przed południem.

Teraz, gdy sklep Madame Malkin, o ile nadal istniał, stał się dla nich nieosiągalny, wszyscy ubierali się w mugolskie ubrania skradzione przez Jamesa Pottera. Hermiona trzymała jeszcze w szafie jedną nie zniszczoną doszczętnie szatę, na pamiątkę starych czasów. Zastanawiała się czasem, czy pozostali postępowali podobnie, chowając drogie sercu relikty przeszłości po zakamarkach Grimmauld Place…

─ Co proponujesz, Snape? ─ odezwała się po dłuższej chwili Bellatrix.

Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że sama cały czas stoi na zewnątrz, przysłuchując się rozmowie jak szpieg. Chciała właśnie złapać za klamkę drzwi, lecz to, co powiedział mężczyzna sprawiło, że zastygła.

─ Czarny Pan najbardziej ze wszystkich chce dostać w swoje ręce mnie ─ powiedział cierpko czarodziej.

─ Nie pochlebiaj sobie ─ prychnęła wiedźma. ─ Czarny Pan nie ma już cię za pupilka, nie jesteś już dla niego nikim lepszym od tej twojej szlamy. Właśnie Severusie, gdzie szlama Granger?

Hermiona podskoczyła wystraszona, słysząc głośne, dźwięczne plaśnięcie. Zaraz po nim ozwał się chichot Belli.

─ Nie te nerwy, co kiedyś, Severusie?

─ Mylisz się, Bellatrix ─ Snape za drzwiami, Hermiona była tego pewna, na wargi czarodzieja wypełzł tak mu właściwy sarkastyczny uśmiech.

─ Nie wiem, co planujecie, wy dwoje, ale jesteście już martwi.

Snape zaśmiał się sucho.

─ Z pewnością, Lestrange. Jednak to ty na razie jesteś spętana, nie jedno z nas. I o ile Granger ma jeszcze skrupuły, w to nie wątpię, ja ich nie posiadam. Myślę, że dobrze o tym wiesz. I jeśli nie zaczniesz współpracować, zrobię to, co tak wspaniałomyślnie zapowiedziała ci ona. Oskóruję cię.

Wiedźma zachichotała.

─ Pozostańmy więc chwilowo przy twojej tezie, że mój Pan i Mistrz rzeczywiście interesuje się tobą w szczególności. Musisz mi powiedzieć, po co wam moja krew. Włosy wiem do czego, ale krew, Snape? Czyżbyś zamienił się w wampira?

Znowu ten obłąkany śmiech, który przyprawiał Hermionę o mdłości.

─ Nie _muszę_ i _nie będę_ ci niczego mówił, Bella ─ prychnął Snape. ─ Znamy się zbyt długo by grać w te gierki, może w swojej naiwności myślałaś, że możesz omamić Granger, ale ani z nią ani ze mną ci się to nie uda. Przejdźmy do rzeczy.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

Potem Snape kontynuował.

─ Uwolnię cię Bella. I pójdę z tobą do Czarnego Pana.

Kobieta prychnęła.

─ Myślisz, że po tym wszystkim przyjmie cię z powrotem?

Snape zaśmiał się.

─ Bellatrix, czy ty masz mnie za głupca? Oddam się w jego ręce idiotko.

─ W jego ręce?

─ Ogłuchłaś.

─ Twoja propozycja rzeczywiście jest całkiem interesująca. Czego chcesz w zamian?

─ Rozejmu ─ wypluł z siebie.

Wiedźma zachichotała.

─ I kto tu jest naiwnym głupcem?

─ Przemyśl to, Bella. Czarny Pan podchodzi do obietnic honorowo. Zawsze mogę zjawić się u niego sam i zaproponować mu zwrot ciebie i dobrowolne poddanie się jego sprawiedliwości.

─ Co więc cię powstrzymuje, Severusie?

─ Cóż… ─ Snape dobierał ostrożnie słowa. Mówił prawie pogodnym tonem. ─ Wtedy byłbym zmuszony wyznać Czarnemu Panu, że zdradziłaś go na torturach… Że Zakon wie teraz o sprawach, które mogą mu zaszkodzić.

─ Nie jesteście w stanie…

─ Czyżby? ─ tym razem zaśmiał się Snape. Zimno i nieprzyjemnie. ─ To niby jakim cudem, według ciebie, cały czas jakoś żyjemy? Mamy swoich szpiegów wszędzie, Bella. I tak wiemy już o was prawie wszystko. _Prawie_. Wiemy co robicie, gdzie śpicie. Ale nie zaszkodzi dowiedzieć się jeszcze, że robicie pod siebie ze strachu.

Warknęła.

─ Pójdziesz grzecznie? ─ zapytała po chwili milczenia.

─ Oczywiście, Lestarnge. Raczej nie mam zamiaru robić z siebie błazna.

─ Bez różdżki?

Milczenie.

─ Dobrze więc ─ zgodziła się wiedźma.

Hermiona, która już od dłuższego czasu wstrzymywała oddech. Wypuściła powietrze trochę zbyt głośno.

Po drugiej stronie drzwi rozległ się chichot, potem pełne teatralnej dezaprobaty cmokanie, aż wreszcie usłyszała chrząknięcie Mistrza Eliksirów i jego jadowity głos:

─ Chodź, Granger. Twoje wścibstwo osiągnęło właśnie kolejny poziom absurdu.

Hermiona otworzyła drzwi z mieszaniną wstydu i złości. Zamiast jednak pozwolić dziewczynie wejść do środka, Snape szybkim krokiem pokonał dystans między nimi i obrzuciwszy młodą wiedźmę wściekłym spojrzeniem, przecisnął się obok niej i zatrzasnął drzwi dając upust swoim emocjom.

─ Czyś ty na głowę upadła, Granger?! ─ warknął. Stał tak blisko niej, że niemal wciskał czarownicę w ścianę.

─ Ja…

─ Postradałaś resztki rozumu?! Skradasz się i śledzisz mnie. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogłaś wystawić nas wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo?

Wzięła się pod boki, odpychając się od ceglanego muru zmusiła mężczyznę, by dał jej trochę więcej przestrzeni.

─ Niebezpieczeństwo? ─ warknęła. ─ jakie niebezpieczeństwo, do siedmiu piekieł? Jeśli ktoś kogoś naraża, to ty siebie i cały Zakon urządzając sobie idiotyczne pogaduchy z tą pokręconą suką.

Snape prychnął.

─ Próbuję uratować twój tyłek, głupia wiedźmo.

Wytrącona zupełnie z równowagi, dźgnęła go boleśnie palcem między żebra.

─ Ty uratować _mój_ tyłek?!

─ Słyszysz się w ogóle? Słyszysz, Severusie jakie bzdury wygadujesz?

─ Możesz mnie oświecić, Granger, proszę bardzo! ─ prychnął.

─ Chcesz oddać życie za wątpliwą obietnicę ze strony tego zwyrodniałego śmiecia!

Uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

─ Granger, gdzie się podział twój słynny…

─ Intelekt? ─ przerwała mu. ─ Ma się całkiem dobrze, Severusie. To, co mnie zastanawia leży po twojej stronie. Zawsze miałam cię za rozsądnego, twardo stąpającego po ziemi człowieka. A dziś mówisz do tej…

─ Oszczędź mi swoich niekonwencjonalnych epitetów, Granger…

─ ...szmaty, która zabiła prawie połowę naszych przyjaciół, że masz zamiar oddać się bezbronny w ręce…

─ Granger, ostrzegam cię!

─ … Czarnego Pana! Czy ty sobie ze mnie kpisz?

─ Nie kpię sobie z ciebie, kobieto. Wyjaśnię ci wszystko, jeśli tylko będziesz chciała mnie wysłuchać!

Hermiona dyszała, wściekła.

─ Mów ─ poleciła lodowatym tonem. Uśmiechnął się w duchu. Sam by tego lepiej nie zrobił.

─ Jeśli przyjdę tam bez Belli, Granger, Czarny Pan być może złoży Wieczystą Przysięgę, by odzyskać więźnia ─ powiedział zniżając głos do szeptu. Niby po zamknięciu drzwi _Silencio_ powinno chronić ich przed uszami Bellatrix, były jednak w domu inne osoby, które nie powinny na razie nic wiedzieć o jego planie.

─ Zwariowałeś ─ zaśmiała się histerycznie. ─ Ty naprawdę zwariowałeś Snape. Dasz się zabić, chociaż Wieczysta Przysięga nic nie da, bo ten pieprzony skurwiel i tak jest NIEŚMIERTELNY.

─ Skąd ta pewność, że Wieczysta Przysięga działa tak samo, jak _Avada_? Masz o niej w ogóle pojęcie, Granger?

Mierzył ją przez chwilę spojrzeniem pełnym sprzecznych emocji. Był naraz wściekły i poruszony, jednak tego drugiego starał się nie dawać po sobie poznać.

Hermiona milczała.

─ Jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy, których nie wiesz, Granger ─ dodał pełnym jadu tonem.

─ Problem w tym, Snape ─ powiedziała zimno, ─ że tego ty również nie możesz wiedzieć. Świdrowała go przez chwilę wzrokiem, oczekując odpowiedzi.

Snape zmusił się i delikatnie kiwnął głową.

─ Więc nie zaprzeczaj ─ cedziła słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby. ─ Nie zaprzeczaj, że wybierasz śmierć.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

─ Nie mając nawet pewności, czy ta kreatura zgodzi się na twoje warunki.

Patrzył na nią w milczeniu. Jego twarz straciła wszelki wyraz, spojrzenie miał bezbarwne, ciężkie. Hermionę uderzyło wrażenie, że Severus Snape przypomina teraz nie żywego człowieka, a swoją woskową podobiznę. Wzdrygnęła się na to koszmarne porównanie.

─ Próbujesz uciec ─ oskarżyła go, celując znów do niego palcem. Nie znosił, gdy to robiła. Widziała, jak jego wzrok skupia się na jej dłoni, intensyfikuje, w oczach czai się mrok.

─ Ciesz się, że to tylko palec, Snape, nie moja różdżka ─ warknęła jakby w odpowiedzi na niewypowiedzianą zaczepkę.

Widziała to, budujące się w jego grymasie na sekundy przed tym, gdy wystąpiło. Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł prawą rękę, zacisnął dłoń w pięść i wymierzył cios.

Remus po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu aportował się w ustalonym miejscu. Każdy z przebywających poza domem członków Zakonu, i poza Lupinem tylko on, znał punkt i godzinę spotkania. Ta wybiórcza wiedza, którą dysponowali niosła ze sobą ryzyko, jednak niwelowała prawdopodobieństwo, że w razie złapania jeden człowiek zdradzi wszystkie ich tajemnice. Taką zasadę ustalili, gdy zostało ich na Grimmauld Place nieco ponad tuzin. Lupin zajmował się lokalizacją Kwatery Głównej i odbieraniem pracujących poza domem kolegów. Snape wraz z Hermioną warzył eliksiry, wspólnie zajmowali się rannymi i chorymi, Severus dodatkowo zajmował się ich mini wywiadem złożonym z Petera i Freda, zaś kobieta poprawiała i uzupełniała wszelkiego rodzaju zabezpieczenia, uroki i antyuroki rzucone na dom. James i Luna dbali o zaopatrzenie ─ czarodziej gospodarcze, wiedźma zbierała składniki potrzebne do działania laboratorium. Dzięki swojej samotniczej naturze oraz niesamowitej spostrzegawczości i niezłej wiedzy z zakresu Zielarstwa, była zadowalającą następczynią Neville'a. Hermiona kilkakrotnie próbowała założyć na terenie Kwatery Głównej małą zielarnię, jednak w tych murach nie chciały rosnąć nawet grzyby. Ginny i Syriusz… Ginewra czasem pomagała Hermionie w jej zmaganiach z upartym, żyjącym własnym życiem domem Blacków. Jednak brakowało jej determinacji, by stanowić konkretne wsparcie. Granger traktowała ja raczej jako wsparcie kryzysowe niż stałą współpracownicę. Syriusz zaś nadawał się tylko i wyłącznie do jednego, a było tym uparte i niesamowicie regularne opróżnianie butelek z whisky. Gdy nie udało im się zdobyć jego ulubionej, Ognistej, którą kupował Fred z litości nad resztą domowników, Black zadowalał się niemagicznymi trunkami. W jego pokoju wiecznie śmierdziało przetrawionym alkoholem, on sam cuchnął gorzej niż szkockie gorzelnie, a wszyscy mieszkańcy Kwatery Głównej na pamięć znali pory syriuszowych wypraw do kuchni, by unikać kontaktu z jego nieświeżym oddechem i zapuszczoną aparycją.

Było wpół do pierwszej po południu, wiał delikatny, choć mroźny wiatr. Niebo było pochmurne, stalowoszare. Wokół nie było niczego poza drzewami i sporym głazem, który służył im za punkt orientacyjny oraz miejsce do zostawiania zaszyfrowanych, magicznych wiadomości.

Remus podszedł do kamienia, naciął kciuk zaklęciem i narysował krwią ustalony symbol. Głaz milczał. Nie pojawiły się na nim żadne napisy. Czarodziej pokręcił głową, wyraźnie zmartwiony. Luna nie wracała znacznie dłużej niż zwykle, wszyscy zaczynali się o nią martwić. Snape niedługo zacznie krążyć po Grimmauld Place, postawiwszy swoje mordercze instynkty w stan najwyższej gotowości. I będzie miał niejako słuszność. Luna nie dotrzymywała terminów, a zaopatrzenie pracowni było tak naprawdę kwestia życia lub śmierci, jak pokazała ostatnia sytuacja z Fredem. Lupin wątpił, by chłopak mógł się do czegoś jeszcze przydać w Ministerstwie. Po czekającej go jeszcze dobry tydzień rekonwalescencji mógł zapomnieć o powrocie do pracy. Jego kariera jako szpiega właśnie dobiegła końca. Coś tknęło Remusa, odnotował w pamięci, by po powrocie porozmawiać o tym z Hermioną i Severusem. Spojrzał na zegarek. Musiał zostać tu jeszcze jakieś czterdzieści minut. Dziwnie się z tym czuł, ale przez lata, mimo mieszkania w jednym domu, stopniowo, początkowo niezauważalnie, oddalał się od starych przyjaciół. Peter Nigdy nie był mu specjalnie bliski, jednak to z nim, jako jedynym potrafił się obecnie porozumieć. Gdy lata temu przyszedł do niego mówiąc, że nie tylko Snape, ale i on dostał się do kółka przyjaciół Toma Riddle'a i że obawia się o swoja rolę w Zakonie, Remus wsparł go, pomógł w rozmowach z Albusem Dumbledere. Wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że można wykorzystać zaistniałe już kontakty i skoro Peter postanowił jednak przyznać się do spiskowania z Lordem Voldemortem, należy dać mu drugą szansę. Niepozorny, 2iecznie przestraszony dotąd Pettigrew nagle jakby urósł kilka cali. Remus widział ten błysk w jego oczach tamtego dnia w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu. Ten moment, w którym ktoś pierwszy raz w niego uwierzył, zaufał mu i to w tak krytycznym momencie, napełnił Glizdogona siłą i stworzył jako człowieka na nowo. Dotychczas był zawsze ich popychadłem, Śmierciożercy również traktowali go jak połączenie błazna i maskotki. Teraz został pierwszym szpiegiem Zakonu Feniksa. Pomógł im pozyskać Snape'a, gdy jego zainteresowanie mrocznymi praktykami zmalało pod wpływem okrucieństw, jakich zaczęli się dopuszczać jego przyjaciele. Niestety, a może i na szczęście dla samego Petera, tutaj skończyły się jego wielkie dokonania i podczas gdy, wraz ze wzrostem potęgi Voldemorta, Severus Snape zyskiwał coraz większe łaski czarnoksiężnika, Glizdogon je tracił. Obecnie był jednym z pomniejszych sług Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Z jednej strony rzadko przynosił jakiekolwiek przydatne informacje, z drugiej był przynajmniej bezpieczny. Nie dane mu było zapłacić ceny za wiedzę i użyteczność dla Zakonu, jaką zapłacił Snape.

Mistrz Eliksirów okupił to własną duszą. Remus widział to w jego zimnych, czarnych oczach. Jego potrzaskana dusza, jego martwy wyraz twarzy. Głęboko współczuł Severusowi wszystkiego, co go w życiu spotkało. Nie podzielał antypatii Jamesa. Szczerze powiedziawszy, Snape wydawał mu się obecnie znacznie bliższy niż pozostała dwójka Huncwotów. Wiecznie pijany Syriusz i oszalały z żałoby nad samym sobą James.

Były też Hermiona, najinteligentniejsza czarownica, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał, zdolna, niezłomna i zdeterminowana do granic możliwości. Ona i Mistrz Eliksirów tworzyli prawdziwą parę robotów, pracując często w nieludzkim tempie i zmęczeniu. Im dłużej myślał o tych dwojgu, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo oczywistą była ich relacja. O ile szczerości przywiązania dziewczyny do Rona nie dało się w żaden sposób podważyć, o tyle ona i Severus pasowali do siebie, jak dwa zagubione puzzle. Nie była Lilly, ale może to i dobrze? Ta kobieta nawiedzała życie Snape'a już nazbyt długo, żonglując uczuciami obu mężczyzn przez kilka lat szkoły, a potem również w dorosłym życiu. Nie winił jej, jednak z pewnością nie uprościła już i tak skomplikowanej relacji Jamesa i Severusa. W ostatecznym rozrachunku poświęciła się za…

Lupin wzdrygnął się, nagle wyrwany z zamyślenia przez dźwięk aportacji. Obejrzał się za siebie. Koło głazu stał, uśmiechając się nerwowo Peter Pettigrew.

─ Witaj Remusie ─ powiedział lekko drżącym głosem.

─ Witaj, Peter.

Uścisnęli się serdecznie.

─ Co u was, na Grimmauld Place?

─ Nie najlepiej ─ przyznał Remus.

Pettigrew zmarszczył niemal bezbarwne brwi.

─ Co takiego się dzieje, Remusie?

─ Ginny zaatakowała Freda. Nie wiemy jeszcze, dlaczego. Mam pewien pomysł, ale muszę skonsultować to zresztą.

Niższy mężczyzna pokiwał głową.

─ A jak Syriusz? Dalej tyle pije?

─ Bez zmian ─ Lupin pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się blado. ─ James staje się z dnia na dzień co raz bardziej nieznośny. Nie pomagają żadne rozmowy. Niedługo on i Snape skoczą sobie do gardeł.

─ Biedny Severus ─ Peter pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

─ W rzeczy samej ─ zgodził się Lupin.

Szpieg zaśmiał się sucho.

─ Do czego to doszło, Remusie, żebyśmy my, Huncwoci, żałowali Smarkerusa, zamiast stać murem za Jamesem.

─ Sam nie wiem, Peter. Albo nasz przyjaciel tak bardzo się zmienił, albo my. Może wszystko naraz ─ milczeli przez chwilę. ─ Powiedz, masz jakieś wieści?

Glizdogon stęknął.

─ Jakieś mam, ale nie spodziewaj się niczego spektakularnego.

Remus poklepał go po ramieniu.

─ Robisz wszystko, co w twojej mocy, przyjacielu. Zdasz raport tu, czy wracasz na jakiś czas do Kwatery Głównej.

Peter uśmiechnął się.

─ Czarny Pan dał mi kilka dni urlopu, że tak się wyrażę. Chętnie popatrzę na mniej zakazane mordy i napiję się z Syriuszem.

Lupin roześmiał się szczerze.

─ Łapa z pewnością nie pogardzi towarzystwem. Będzie to dla niego miła odmiana od picia do lustra.

─ Więc ustalone.

Rozległy się dwa ciche pyknięcia i obydwaj czarodzieje zniknęli, jeden po drugim.

Hermiona zacisnęła powieki. Rozległ się głuchy łomot, gdy pięść Mistrz Eliksirów uderzyła w ceglaną ścianę lochu.

─ Ostatecznie ci odbiło? ─ syknęła.

─ Bardzo prawdopodobne, Granger ─ wycedził. Hermiona ukradkiem zerknęła na dłoń mężczyzny. Miał zakrwawione knykcie.

_Dureń._

─ Co jest prawdopodobne, Snape? ─ warknęła.

─ To, że oszalałem. Oszalałem pozwalając ci się w to wplątać.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić.

─ Na wszystkich bogów, Snape. Nie masz tu zbyt wiele do gadania. Nie jestem już twoją uczennicą, tylko dorosłym, autonomicznym człowiekiem. Nie możesz dać mi szlabanu z Filtchem.

─ Tak byłoby znacznie wygodniej ─ odparł, krzywiąc się. Wyładował większość złości uderzając w mur. Ból stopniowo ustępował, jednak jego zbawienne pulsowanie zdążyło już ostudzić emocje Mistrza Eliksirów. Dlaczego stracił panowanie? Ta sytuacja przypominała mu pewne wydarzenia sprzed kilku lat, kiedy Lily…

─ Severusie ─ usłyszał głos Hermiony, jakby z oddali. Zamrugał.

─ Czego chcesz, dziewczyno.

─ Za często zadajesz to pytanie wcale nie chcąc słyszeć odpowiedzi ─ wytknęła mu ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

─ Zadowolona z siebie? ─ zadrwił.

─ Niestety wcale ─ przyznała już poważniej. ─ Niestety ostatnio daleko mi do zadowolenia lub choćby odrobiny spokoju, bo wciąż nie mogę rozgryźć twojego zachowania.

─ A czy jest, co rozgryzać?

Westchnęła.

Snape stał z rękoma splecionymi na piersi, prawą, zranioną, chował pod pachą. Wyraz twarzy miał zacięty, oczy świdrowały ją z dobrze znaną dziewczynie ostrością. Zawsze podziwiała jego siłę, niezłomność, intelekt. Był najbardziej utalentowanym człowiekiem, jakiego znała, może poza Albusem Dumbledore. Chociaż, kto wie, co Severus Snape mógłby osiągnąć, gdyby pozwolono mu się swobodnie rozwijać?

─ Severusie. Jesteś takim samym dupkiem, jakim byłeś, gdy szesnaście lat temu po raz pierwszy nazwałeś mnie Panną-Wiem-To-Wszystko. Jesteś tak samo czarujący i ujmujący, jak wtedy, gdy kazałeś mi czyścić kociołki w ramach szlabanu. Nie brak ci wrodzonego taktu, który wielokrotnie pokazywałeś mi oraz pozostałym uczniom w trakcie rożnych trudnych momentów. Bezsprzecznie jesteś największym, najbardziej zatwardziałym draniem, jakiego przyszło mi spotkać. Ale nie jesteś złym człowiekiem. Wiem to. I nie jesteś też głupcem, choć ostatnio całkiem nieźle go udajesz ─ mówiąc to uśmiechała się lekko.

─ Wiem, że przeszedłeś przez niejedno piekło, wiem, że robiłeś mnóstwo strasznych rzeczy. Nikt cię za to nie wini, ty też powinieneś sobie odpuścić.

Jego wzrok mógłby wypalać dziury.

─ Tak, wiem, że nie potrafisz, wszyscy jesteśmy tego aż nazbyt świadomi, że dawno już powziąłeś decyzję o katowaniu się swoim dorobkiem win do końca swojego życia. Ale to nie jest powód, żebyś się poddawał.

─ Już raz pozwoliłem komuś… ─ położyła mu palec na ustach. Ten gest wiedźmy na tyle go zaskoczył, że rzeczywiście urwał, co Hermiona bezwzględnie wykorzystała, by kontynuować.

─ Ja nie wybieram się tam po śmierć, tylko po informacje ─ powiedziała cicho i spokojnie. ─ Nie rozumiem, co dokładnie masz na myśli mówiąc mi te wszystkie rzeczy, za które powinnam już dawno przestać się do ciebie odzywać. Nie chcę tego wszystkiego, co dzieje się między nami. Naprawdę jest mi to nie na rękę. I tobie też. Ale stało się ─ rozłożyła ramiona w geście bezradności. ─ Mamy, co mamy ─ dodała. Nachyliła się w jego stronę i przybliżyła usta do ucha mężczyzny. ─ Ty i ja. I kilka ostatnich dni tego świata ─ wyszeptała.

Spojrzała mu w oczy. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że w jego źrenicach pojawiła się iskierka ciepła. Jednak szybko zgasła pod wpływem wypływającego z głębi jego poszarpanej duszy lodu. Odsunął się od niej i bez słowa ruszył po schodach.

─ Jasne ─ rzuciła za nim. ─ Uciekaj. Myśl tylko o sobie i swoich zranionych uczuciach. Pewnie, niech cię zabije i wywiesi twoje zwłoki, żebym mogła popatrzeć.

Zatrzymał się na moment. Zawahał się. Jego sylwetka drgnęła, jakby chciał obejrzeć się i spojrzeć w oczy Hermiony, której po policzkach ciekły łzy bezsilności. Zamiast tego ruszył po chwili dalej, wychodząc z kufra. Dziewczyna pobiegła za nim, wydostała się do piwnicy i wyszarpnęła różdżkę z kieszeni spodni. Snape stał już przy drzwiach, z dłonią na klamce.

─ Jeśli zrobisz jeszcze krok, przysięgam, przeklnę cię ─ wycedziła.

Zaśmiał się zimno.

─ Więc na co czekasz, Granger? ─ wysyczał. ─ Na służbie u Czarnego Pana też będziesz obwieszczać całemu światu swoje zamiary, czy może lepiej użyjesz różdżki i wykonasz robotę?!

─ Snape ─ powiedziała cicho ─ jeśli ci na mnie zależy, chociaż trochę, nie rób nic głupiego ─ poprosiła.

Obejrzał się na nią i obdarzył drwiącym uśmieszkiem.

─ Nie zapomnij o naszym wieczornym spotkaniu z Lupinem ─ przypomniał.

Odetchnęła z ulgą. Cokolwiek Snape miał zamiar zrobić, miało to poczekać przynajmniej jeszcze kilka godzin. Będzie miała czas obmyślić strategię.

Kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów wyszedł z laboratorium, Hermiona siedziała jeszcze jakiś czas, starając się uspokoić. Gdy już emocje opadły na tyle, że była w stanie logicznie myśleć, zdała sobie sprawę, że nie zrobiła tego, po co tu przyszła. Westchnęła. Będzie musiała spróbować porozmawiać z nim innym razem. Jeśli ten głupi osioł nie da się przez ten czas zabić.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno. Był taki okres w jej życiu, gdy jako dziewczynka uwielbiała czytać historie o bohaterach oddających swoje życie za ukochane kobiety. Jakaż ona była wtedy głupia, marząc o rycerzu w lśniącej zbroi.

Teraz go miała tuż przy sobie i wiedziała, że musi połamać mu kopie, zanim będzie za późno.

Hermiona właśnie wychodziła z piwnicy, gdy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się i przeszedł przez nie ktoś o drobnej posturze. Zatrzymał się, w półmroku widać było wędrujące magiczne kule światła, które wniknęły w przybysza i oddaliły się, rozpoznając go, jako domownika.

─ Peter ─ uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, gdy już zaklęcia obronne zostawiły czarodzieja w spokoju. Za nim próg przekroczył Remus Lupin i jego także dosięgły wymyślone przez Flitwicka świetliste kule.

─ Witaj, Hermiono ─ odpowiedział nieco nerwowym grymasem. Pettigrew nigdy nie czuł się wśród nich zbyt komfortowo, zwłaszcza przez pierwsze dni po powrocie od Czarnego Pana. Radko bywał w domu, gdyż jego usługi były potrzebne niemal stale. Glizdogon był kimś w rodzaju skarbnika Voldemorta, zbierał wpłaty, spisywał je i porządkował wydatki. Nie była to najbardziej niebezpieczna funkcja, jednak każdą pomyłkę mógł okupić wielkimi nieprzyjemnościami. Raz na jakiś czas pozwalano mu na kilka dni oddalić się z dworu Toma Riddle'a. Glizdogon nie przynosił zwykle wielu przydatnych informacji, jednak nadal pozwalał im utrzymać jakąkolwiek aktualną wiedzę na temat Czarnego Pana i jego bandy morderców.

─ Nie wiem, jak u ciebie, ale u nas sporo się ostatnio działo ─ powiedział znużona.

Peter pokiwał skwapliwie głową.

─ O tak, Remus już mi co nieco opowiedział. ─ Ja również mam dla was pewne wieści, ale pozwólcie mi najpierw nieco wypocząć. Opaść stresowi. Jutro będę do waszych usług. Tymczasem…

─ Syriusz jest w swoim pokoju ─ poinformowała go Hermiona. Znała rytuał Petera Pettigrew aż za dobrze. Wieczorna libacja z Blackiem, poranny ból głowy, popołudniowe zebranie Zakonu. Niech mu będzie. Po przeszło miesiącu spędzonym wśród Śmierciożerców należała mu się chwila na odreagowanie.

Uśmiechnęła się do Lupina.

─ Luna zostawiła chociaż wiadomość?

Remus pokręcił głową.

─ Jak tu wróci, skrócę ją o głowę ─ obiecała Hermiona i ruszyła schodami na piętro.

Kiedy wieczorem Hermiona przyszła do salonu, pierwszym, co rzuciło jej się w oczy był płonący w kominku ogień. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, drwa trzaskały wesoło, tworząc przyjemną dla uszu muzykę natury. Remus siedział w fotelu blisko paleniska. Snape ukrywał siebie i swoje uczucia w tym samym co zwykle kącie pokoju. Czarownica wzięła głębszy oddech i ruszył w stronę Lupina, by zająć drugie miejsce w kręgu światła roztaczanego przez płomienie. Nie zaszczyciła Mistrza Eliksirów ani jednym spojrzeniem. Wciąż złość i poczucie zranienia kołatały się w jej sercu podsyłając kobiecie wspomnienia rozmów i obrazy zdarzeń, które miały między nimi miejsce przez ostatnie cztery dni.

Pod pachą trzymała rulon brystolu, który zastąpił u nich ostatnio pergaminy. Był łatwiej dostępny i nie wymagał ryzykownych wizyt na Pokątnej.

─ Jestem ─ powiedziała odruchowo, chociaż czuła na sobie wzrok obu mężczyzn, a Lupin uśmiechał się do niej przyjaźnie.

Kątem oka dostrzegła grymas Mistrza Eliksirów, który z trudem powstrzymał się od jakiegoś kąśliwego komentarza. W tej sytuacji pewnie brzmiałby jak coś w rodzaju: _Cóż za błyskotliwe odkrycie, Granger. Siadaj i nie trać dłużej mojego czasu._

Wbrew sobie, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

─ Wszystko mam tutaj ─ postukała w rulon i rozsiadłszy się wygodnie, posłała go zaklęciem w powietrze, gdzie rozwinął się ukazując metodycznie spisane notatki.

Snape chrząknął maskując rozbawienie. Cała Granger. Wszystko potrafiła zmienić w zestaw tabelek i wykresów, spisów i definicji. Czasem nawet jego zadziwiała jej skrupulatność. Pamiętał, jak przynosiła wypracowania dłuższe nawet trzy lub czterokrotnie od wymaganego minimum, a on z satysfakcją wymalowana na twarzy odbierał za to punkty Gryfindorowi. Widział złość w oczach jej kolegów i koleżanek wymierzoną po części w niego, a po części w tę przemądrzałą, wszystkowiedzącą dziewczynę. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że z tej trudnej do wytrzymania Gryfonki wyrośnie jeszcze bardziej uciążliwa kobieta o umyśle ostrym, jak barbierska brzytwa?

─ Podstawową różnicą jest to, że w naszej rzeczywistości prawie wszyscy przebywamy tu, na Grimmauld Place. W moich wizjach Ginny porwano, ja i ty, Remusie zgubiliśmy się, a Luna i Peter nie mają jak wrócić.

Lupin spojrzał na nią pytająco.

─ Tak jak i u nas, oni też dzielą się tylko częścią wiedzy. Na wszelki wypadek.

Wilkołak pokiwał głową.

─ Zabezpieczenia wyglądają podobnie, nawet ocalały te same osoby. W odróżnieniu do naszej rzeczywistości, tam wyszłam za mąż za Rona… ─ urwała, przełknęła ślinę łowiąc mroczne spojrzenie Severusa Snape'a. ─ Tym, co mnie zastanawia, jest kilka informacji, które zapamiętałam, a nie mam ich z czym porównać, bo zwyczajnie tutaj nigdy nie zadawałam sobie, ani żadnemu z was takich pytań...

Lupin pokiwał głową.

─ Nie krępuj się Hermiono.

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

─ Nie wiem, czy jest sens zawracać sobie tym głowę. To były kwestie osobiste, takie właśnie drobne kwestie, jak na przykład mój status związku z Ronaldem…

─ Wszystko może mieć znaczenie ─ odparł Remus. ─ Nie wiemy, czym są te sny, o co w nich chodzi i co nam się może przydać.

Pokiwała głową.

─ Dobrze więc… Moje pierwsze pytanie dotyczy ciebie, Remusie, nie obraź się.

Lupin uniósł dłoni w uspokajającym geście.

─ Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Ale widząc twoje zdenerwowanie też zaczynam się denerwować, więc może zapytaj o wszystko i miejmy to z głowy ─ posłał jej przepraszający uśmiech.

─ Na Merlina, skończycie w końcu te umizgi, czy mam tu zasnąć ─ warknął Snape.

Hermiona zignorowała go.

─ Zastanawiam się jak jest z Syriuszem i z tobą. W tamtych wizjach Syriusz jest homoseksualny, ty nie.

Remus uśmiechnął się.

─ Nigdy nie pytałem Syriusza, ale, hmmm to całkiem możliwe. Odkąd ukończył Hogwart nie słyszałem o żadnych jego przyjaciółkach. To wyjaśniałoby również antypatię jego matki… Ja wolę kobiety, Hermiono.

Pokiwała głową.

─ I jeszcze to, o co pytałam cię rano.

─ Możesz być tak miła i przypomnieć?

─ Choroba lokomocyjna. Jeśli oczywiście korzystałeś kiedyś z mugolskiego transportu…

─ Nie mam pojęcia ─ przyznał.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

─ Dobra. To wszystko, co przygotowałam. Mogę wam jeszcze streścić, co konkretnie działo się w dwóch ostatnich snach, ale może najpierw powiedzcie, co o tym wszystkim sądzicie. Mnie najbardziej niepokoi fakt, że po obudzeniu czuję się strasznie skołowana, dzisiaj nie mogłam się połapać, gdzie jestem…

─ Nie wiem, jak ty, Severusie, ja nie mam bladego pojęcia, czym to może być.

Snape milczał przez chwilę łypiąc na nich spod czarnych, ściągniętych brwi.

─ Legilimencja ─ zaczął powoli, niskim głosem ─ daje również możliwość manipulowania cudzymi wspomnieniami. Wprawny mag potrafi wprowadzić zmiany w umyśle atakowanego tak, że ofiara nigdy nie zauważy różnicy. Może być w jakimś stopniu skonfundowana, ale to efekt przejściowy ─ mówił rzeczowo, chłodno, jak podczas szkolnych wykładów. Z twarzy mężczyzny zniknęła złość, zostały tylko skupienie i profesjonalizm. Coś ścisnęła się w piersi Hermiony.

─ Niektórzy rzeczywiście robią to podczas snu osoby, której wspomnienia pragną zmodyfikować. Jednak, jeśli jest to tego typu sytuacja, mamy do czynienia z partaczem ─ zawyrokował Snape. ─ Jeśli mam rację pomoże Oklumencja, której i tak miałem uczyć Granger ze względu na Bellatrix ─ dokończył skrzywiony. Przyglądała mu się badawczo. Zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna wyciągnąć w tej rozmowie jego pogaduszek z Lestrange, ale postanowiła, że na razie pozostanie to pomiędzy ich dwojgiem.

Lupin skinął głową.

─ Coś mi dzisiaj przyszło do głowy, Severusie ─ powiedział.

Snape patrzył na niego. Siedział nieruchomo, jak posąg.

─ Może źle podchodzimy do kwestii Ginny i Freda.

─ Co masz na myśli Lupin?

─ A to, że być może to umysł Freda Weasley'a kryje odpowiedź.

Hermiona pomasowała swój obolały kark.

─ Wiesz, Remusie, że Fred cały czas jest pod wpływem silnych eliksirów nasennych. Nie możemy teraz go wybudzić. Cały czas jest w strasznym stanie. Rany były głębokie, co prawda zasklepiliśmy je, ale ciało musi się wygoić. Zregenerować. Nasze eliksiry nie są tak idealne, jak byśmy chcieli, brakuje nam wielu składników.

Lupin pokiwał głową.

─ Wszystko wiem, Hermiono. Ale z tego, co mi wiadomo, dla wprawnego w Legilimencji sen nie jest żadną przeszkodą.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

─ Sugerujesz, żebym…

─ Nie, Remusie ─ Hermiona przerwała Mistrzowi Eliksirów. ─ Nie zgadzam się na to, żeby ktokolwiek grzebał w umyśle Freda bez jego zgody.

─ Wiem Hermiono, jak to brzmi. Ale jeśli możemy poznać przyczynę zachowania Ginewry… Nie zrozum mnie źle. Ona też to przeżywa. Zadręcza się, próbuje sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć. Niedługo sfabrykuje fałszywe wspomnienia ─ spojrzał na Snape'a. ─ Wiesz najlepiej, że to możliwe.

Hermiona patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego.

─ Co dokładnie macie na myśli?

─ Gdy ktoś bardzo cierpi, Granger, potrafi stworzyć w swojej głowie wspomnienie czegoś, co nigdy go nie spotkało. I bardzo szczerze w to uwierzyć. Mnóstwo ludzi doświadczyło tego… zjawiska podczas naszych tortur u Czarnego Pana ─ wyjaśnił przez zaciśnięte zęby.

─ To okropne… Myślicie, że Ginny aż tak ciężko…

Remus wzruszył ramionami.

─ Trudno to jednoznacznie określić. Nie czuj się winna, Hermiono ─ uprzedził jej słowa. ─ Masz mnóstwo pracy. To, jak czuje się Ginewra nie jest twoja winą.

─ Ale jej nie pomogłam.

Zapadła cisza.

─ Co dokładnie zamierzasz znaleźć w umyśle Weasley'a, Lupin?

Wilkołak potarł wąsik.

─ Przypuszczam, że może to mieć coś wspólnego z niechęcią Freda do szpiegowania ─ wyjaśnił.

Hermiona uniosła brwi.

─ To ma sens. Pierwszy raz widzę jakieś możliwe rozwiązanie tej układanki ─ uśmiechnęła się. ─ Gdyby Fred chciał się wymigać, a zapewne głupio było mu powiedzieć o tym wprost, mógłby skłonić Ginny, żeby mu pomogła… Albo raczej zmusić, zważywszy na to, jak Ginny czuła się w trakcie ataku.

─ Imperio? ─ zapytał Lupin.

─ W rzeczy samej ─ mruknął Snape.

Podniósł się z fotela.

─ Zrobię to jutro ─ obiecał. ─ I ty mi pomożesz, Granger.

Patrzyła na niego wściekła.

Uśmiechnął się wrednie.

─ Przyzwyczajaj się Granger. Do poleceń i okrucieństwa. Polecam ci poćwiczyć na Belli.

Uniosła pytająco brew.

─ Klątwy ─ rzucił krótko. ─ A co myślałaś, Granger? Balowe upięcia?

Hermiona odchrząknęła. Postanowiła skorzystać z okazji i obecności Remusa, by zadać zaplanowane pytanie.

─ Zrobię to, jeśli mi pomożesz.

Snape spojrzał na nią krzywo.

─ Niby w czym?

─ Już wcześniej, wtedy, gdy zeszłam do pracowni… ─ popatrzyła na niego wymownie, ─ chciałam prosić cię o twoje wspomnienia.

Zobaczyła, jak momentalnie mężczyzna cały się napina, zaciska szczęki, zwęża oczy.

─ Niby z jakiego powodu?

─ Żeby poznać to, co mnie czeka ─ wyjaśniła niemal szeptem. Czuła się, jakby prosiła go o rozebranie się do naga i paradowanie bez bielizny po ulicach Londynu.

Lupin przyglądał się im uważnie.

─ Dobrze ─ wydusił z siebie wreszcie, po dłuższej ciszy Mistrz Eliksirów. ─ To słuszna propozycja. A teraz idziemy ─ polecił.

─ Dokąd? ─ zapytała odruchowo, ale Snape już wyszedł na korytarz.

─ Do jutra, Remusie ─ powiedziała zirytowana i ruszyła za Mistrzem Eliksirów.

─ Dokąd, u licha?

Snape przystanął i uśmiechając się paskudnie odpowiedział:

─ Spać, Granger. Miałem mówić o tym przy Lupinie? Podobno czujesz się niezręcznie z tym, że wszyscy o nas wiedzą

Westchnęła i przyłożyła dłoń do czoła. Pod brwiami czuła pulsujący tępo ból.

─ Snape, nie wkładaj mi w usta czegoś, czego nie powiedziałam ─ poprosiła. ─ Jedyne, co mi przeszkadza, to zachowanie Pottera. Gapi się na nas, jakby chciał rzucić w nas oboje Avadą.

Krzywy uśmiech Mistrza Eliksirów starczyłby jej za całą odpowiedź.

─ Bo tak pewnie jest, Granger.

Pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

Ruszyli korytarzem w stronę jego sypialni.

─ Zaczekaj ─ powiedziała. ─ Wezmę tylko kilka rzeczy…

─ Granger…

─ Lubię myć zęby ─ wycedziła, patrząc na niego trochę złowrogo.

─ Dobrze więc, zaczekam u siebie.

Skinęła głową i poszła do swojego pokoju.

─ Granger? ─ zawołał za nią, gdy stała już w progu.

─ Hmmm?

─ Jeśli nie przyjdziesz, to zjawię się u ciebie w asyście dementorów.

Uśmiechnęła się.

─ Umiem rzucać Patronusa ─ zapewniła go i zniknęła za drzwiami.

Snape czekał na nią w fotelu. Czytał książkę.

─ Ciekawa lektura? ─ zagaiła, trochę niepewnie czuła się w tym pomieszczeniu. Spojrzał na nią znad pożółkłych kartek.

─ Nie zwykłem zajmować się nieciekawymi rzeczami, Granger.

Jego spojrzenie było na tyle sugestywne, że przeszedł ją dreszcz.

─ Rozumiem, że w takim razie uważasz mnie za interesującą?

Snape uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

─ Mówiłem o _rzeczach_, Granger, nie ludziach.

Wstał i odłożył książkę z powrotem na półkę.

─ Mogę chociaż wiedzieć, co…

─ Wścibska, jak zawsze ─ wymruczał, podchodząc do niej. Czuła się głupio, stojąc na środku pokoju z pastą i szczoteczką w ręce. Może przywiązanie do tych dwóch przedmiotów było niedorzeczne, jednak jej, córce stomatologów, kojarzyły się one z domem i troską. Drżącą ręką wymacała za sobą komodę i odłożyła tam swoje rzeczy.

Nos czarodzieja musnął jej ucho, potem skórę za nim. Słyszała, jak wciąga powietrze, wdychając jej zapach.

─ Wciąż jestem na ciebie wściekła ─ ostrzegła go.

Wzruszył ramionami. Jego lewa dłoń wśliznęła się pod bluzkę Hermiony.

─ Przecież ci nie zabronię ─ powiedział głębokim, gardłowym szeptem. Patrzył jej w oczy, podczas gdy jego dłoń powoli pełzła w górę po boku wiedźmy, by potem zsuwać się, równie delikatnie, w kierunku jej biodra. Patrzyła w te ciemne, zimne tęczówki, w czarne jak węgle źrenice. Szukała odpowiedzi na miliony niezadanych pytań.

─ Jak o mnie myślisz? ─ odezwała się wreszcie, opierając się o komodę.

Uniósł brew.

─ Granger? Hermiona?

Do lewej dłoni dołączyła prawa, by łatwiej było mu rozpiąć koszulę Hermiony. Potem obie ręce wśliznęły się pod cienki materiał. Lewą powrócił do gładzenia jej talii, zaś prawą sięgnął na jej plecy, do haftki stanika. Przymknęła oczy.

─ Czekam na odpowiedź ─ powiedziała cicho.

Wprawnym ruchem rozpiął jej stanik, Kobieta pozwoliła mu zsunąć koszulę ze swoich swobodnie zwisających ramion.

─ W większości przypadków Granger ─ powiedział nachylając się do jej ucha.

Odchyliła się do tyłu, by spojrzeć na twarz mężczyzny. Górne części jej garderoby leżały u ich stóp. Przygryzła wargę. Odsunął się od niej, by lepiej widzieć to, co przed nim eksponowała.

─ Dobrze wiesz, o co pytam…

Chrząknął i zaczął całować szyję Hermiony. Jej oddech przyspieszył.

─ Odpowiedz ─ nalegała. ─ Jak o mnie myślisz, gdy się kochamy?

Odsunął się od niej i obdarzył ją jednym ze swoich mrocznych spojrzeń, których niegdyś się bała, a teraz jedynie próbowała rozszyfrować ich znaczenie.

─ Gdy się kochamy? ─ zapytał zdumiony.

Nagle, w mgnieniu sekund poczuła wstyd, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że powiedziała więcej, niż zamierzała, niż spodziewała się, że mogłaby pomyśleć. To był przecież tylko seks… Schowała twarz w dłonie. Skąd w niej ta naiwność?

─ Miałam na myśli, że…

Niemal siłą oderwał jej ręce od policzków i zmusił ją by na niego spojrzała.

─ Chcesz się kochać, Granger?

─ Ja…

─ Odpowiedz!

Trzymał jej nadgarstki w swoich dłoniach, w jego oczach palił się niebezpieczny płomień. Gniew? Pożądanie? Ciekawość? Nie potrafiła stwierdzić.

Puścił jej ręce. Na jego ustach błąkał się drwiący uśmiech.

Zamknęła oczy.

Potem ją pocałował.

Najpierw delikatnie. Tak, jak ich pierwszej nocy. Powoli, starannie, dając jej czas, by uspokoiła się w jego ramionach. Byli ze sobą prawie pół roku, a ona zdała sobie sprawę, że dopiero dziś zdarza się między nimi coś poważnego. Coś innego.

Nie naciskał już na odpowiedź. Ona też umilkła, wsłuchana w przyspieszający rytm ich tętna, w oddechy urywane między pocałunkami. Gdy ściągnęła mu koszulę, Snape machnięciem różdżki pozbył się ich spodni. Popatrzył na nią.

Mieli tak mało czasu. Tak mało im zostało życia, wolności. Siebie nawzajem. Po co było czekać? Po co udawać? Nie było tu nikogo, by ich ocenić, bo sami siebie nie potrafili już osądzać. Czuł na języku jej smak, w nozdrzach zapach i kiedy tej nocy w nią wchodził, ich oczy spotkały się, a ręce splotły. Było w tym akcie coś boleśnie tęsknego, widział w jej oczach ból, który jeszcze się nie dokonał, wiedział jednak, że jest świadoma, że cierpienie niechybnie nadejdzie.

Tej nocy obejmował ją i tracił zarazem. Patrzyła mu w oczy i z przerażeniem czuła, że każdy ruch jego bioder to kolejne słowo długiego pożegnania. Chciała się rozpłakać, ale chociaż łzy płynęły jej po skroniach, nie mogła szlochać. Chwytała się go i czuła, jak on chwyta się jej, choć obydwoje wiedzieli, że nie zatrzymają się nawzajem dłużej niż na mgnień chwili.

Tej nocy, gdy wyszeptała jego imię, on po raz pierwszy wyszeptał jej.

Gdy się zatrzymali, a świat z powrotem zaistniał, Severus Snape uniósł się na przedramionach, chcąc z niej wyjść i położyć się obok. Hermiona powstrzymała go chwytając za rękę.

Spojrzał na nią pytająco z nieco krzywym uśmiechem na ustach, jakby chciał powiedzieć: _Naprawdę, Granger?_

_Naprawdę_pomyślała spotykając spojrzenie tych czarnych oczu.

Po chwili skinął głową i ostrożnie położył się na niej. Czuła na sobie jego ciężar, przyduszający ją do materaca, niekomfortowy, trudny do zniesienia, ale tak potrzebny, bardziej niż powietrze, którego nie mogła nabrać przyciśnięta ciałem czarodzieja.

Czuła go w sobie. Nieopisywalne uczucie połączenia, które za moment zostanie zerwane.

Jego oddech łaskotał ją w szyję.

Przymknęła powieki.

Na granicy świadomości, pomiędzy snem, a jawą, poczuła jak ramiona Severusa oplatają ją a on odwraca się razem z nią na plecy, by tym razem to czarownica spoczęła mu na piersi. Poczuła muśnięcie koca na barkach, a potem otoczyła ją miękka, lepka od potu ciemność.


	7. VI Mroczna postać

Trochę czasu minęło od ostatniego posta, ale musicie mi wybaczyć, bo sporo miałam na głowie. Dodatkowo moge powiedzieć, że wprowadzam małe poprawki w formatowaniu, więc tekst będzie czytelniejszy. "Sny" Hermiony będa oddzielone pozioma linią, zaś przeskoki akcji "*ssss*". Myśle, że to sporo ułatwi ;)

Szykuje się tez parę zmian w samym tekście, powiadomie Was o nich razem z następnym rozdziałem, który juz sie pisze. na razie nie aktualizowałam pozostałych historii, ale moge polecić cos nowego, a mianowicie Goniąc wspomnienia, gdzie mam juz prolog i pierwszy rozdział. Pozdrawiam!

* * *

**VI Mroczna postać**

Gdy Hermiona się obudziła, Remus Lupin wciąż jeszcze spał, cicho pochrapując. Był wczesny ranek, przez brudne szyby do środka chaty wpadały strugi światła. Potarła dłonią czoło. Czuła się jakoś dziwnie nie na miejscu, miała przeświadczenie, że przed chwilą leżała obok kogoś zupełnie innego. Przymknęła oczy, pod powiekami widziała jeszcze powidok marzeń sennych, czyjeś szczupłe dłonie, czyjeś przymknięte oczy… Nie potrafiła powiedzieć, kim był ten mężczyzna, o którym śniła. Wydawał jej się dziwnie znajomy. Z pewnością nie był Ronem. Westchnęła. Czy powinna śnić o kimś innym niż on? Podniosła rękę i przypatrzyła się błyszczącemu na palcu złotemu krążkowi.

Poczuła obok siebie ruch. Spojrzała na Lupina, który przecierał właśnie zaspane oczy.

─ Długo już nie śpisz? ─ zapytał.

Pokręciła głową.

─ Obudziłam się zaledwie kilka minut temu.

Uśmiechnął się trochę nerwowo. Bądź co bądź znów spali dzisiaj razem, miał prawo czuć się niekomfortowo.

Chrząknęła.

─ Pójdę zaparzyć herbatę.

─ W takim razie ja upoluję coś na śniadanie ─ zażartował.

Uśmiechnęła się.

─ Tylko nie szukaj mamuta ─ odpowiedziała.

─ Postaram się.

Drzwi za mężczyzną zamknęły się, wpuszczając do izby kłąb wilgotnego, lodowatego powietrza. Był grudzień. Zbliżała się gwiazdka.

Zaklęła pod nosem, zalewając pokruszone liście herbaty gorącą wodą. Około sto siedemdziesiąt stopni*, tak jak uczyła ją matka.

Drzwi otworzyły się i zamknęły znowu.

─ Nie było mamutów ─ powiedział Lupin.

─ Tak myślałam ─ mruknęła. Odechciało jej się żartów. Wilkołak szybko zauważył zmianę nastroju u przyjaciółki i podszedł do niej. Kucała nad dwoma kubkami.

─ Czy coś się stało?

Pokręciła głową.

─ Właściwie, to nie, Remusie. Po prostu mamy grudzień. Grudnie bywają ciężkie.

Wyciągnął do niej rękę, pomagając dziewczynie wstać i przytulił ją do siebie.

─ Jakoś będzie, zobaczysz. Jak zawsze, przetrwamy.

Pokiwała głową bez przekonania.

─ Jak właściwie kontaktujesz się zwykle z Fredem, Peterem i Luną? ─ zapytała Hermiona, której nagle coś przyszło do głowy. Miała niejasne poczucie, że może się w tym kryć ratunek dla nich, droga powrotna do ich bezpiecznego, ciepłego więzienia.

Lupin uśmiechnął się smutno.

─ Pijesz do pierwotnego pomysłu Snape'a z miejscem zbiórek.

─ Prawdę mówiąc nie do końca wiem, do czego piję ─ przyznała.

─ Nie było cię przy tych ustaleniach? ─ zmarszczył brwi.

Pokręciła głową.

─ Nie, chyba wcale nie było mnie na Grimmauld Place. Nie wiem nawet, kiedy to dokładnie się działo, ale z pewnością pamiętałabym cokolwiek… O co ci chodziło z tą zbiórką?

Remus upił łyk herbaty i powiedział:

─ Początkowo powstał pomysł ze stałym miejscem spotkań dla osób przebywających poza domem. Miało to być przy jakimś głazie, na odludziu, żeby można było zostawiać zabezpieczone wiadomości.

─ Ale?

Remus westchnął.

─ Ale Minerwa wpadła na lepszy pomysł, który dzisiaj nas pogrzebał ─ przyznał Lupin. ─ Zaklęliśmy kawałki pergaminu ─ coś co można łatwo zniszczyć, aby pokazywała się na nich automatycznie zaszyfrowana pozycja Kwatery Głównej. Ja swojego nie nosiłem przy sobie. Cały czas leży sobie bezpiecznie w moim pokoju. ─ Przykro mi, Hermiono ─ dodał po chwili widząc gasnącą w oczach czarownicy nadzieję.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

─ To nie jest niczyja wina, Remusie. Tak bywa. Każde rozwiązanie wystawia kogoś lub coś na niebezpieczeństwo. Gdybyście wybrali opcję z głazem, ktoś mógłby się wygadać na torturach i teoretycznie któreś z trójki wpadłoby pewnie w łapska Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

Patrzyli na siebie bez słowa.

─ Zjesz śniadanie?

Pokiwał głową.

─ Czemu nie. Jeszcze nie obrzydły mi batoniki.

Hermiona przywołała kilka opakowań jedzenia.

─ Szkoda, że masz chorobę lokomocyjną ─ powiedziała z westchnieniem rozdzierając folię z wędliną.

Lupin spojrzał na nią ciekawie.

─ Coś ci przyszło do głowy?

─ Uhmmm.

─ W takim razie zamieniam się w słuch ─ Remus uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny zachęcająco. O ile każdy temat, który zaczynał się od „choroba lokomocyjna" lub „samochód" napawał go obecnie głębokim uczuciem obrzydzenia, o tyle wiedział, że Hermionie nie trzeba o tym wcale przypominać, gdyż jej zażenowanie i tak sięgało już zenitu.

─ Po prostu pomyślałam, że bezpieczniejszym sposobem na ukrywanie się byłoby znalezienie jakiegoś samochodu. Gdybyśmy zmienili tablice rejestracyjne…

─ Nawet na to nie licz ─ Lupin, krzywiąc się pokręcił stanowczo głową. ─ Nie zrobiłbym tego nawet dla ciebie.

Uniosła brwi. Otworzyła już usta, żeby się spytać, co takiego wilkołak miał na myśli, ale mężczyzna pierwszy również pojął znaczenie swoich słów. Uśmiechając się z zażenowaniem wymamrotał:

─ Wybacz, Hermiono. Nie powinienem był, ja… nie miałem nic zdrożnego na myśli.

Odpowiedziała mu nerwowym spojrzeniem.

─ Nie martw się, Remusie, już zapomniałam.

Zapadła dłuższa chwila niezręcznej ciszy.

─ A gdybyśmy znaleźli jakiś niepozorny kamper? ─ zapytała.

Remus zmarszczył brwi.

─ O czym dokładnie mówisz?

─ To taki duży samochód z mieszkaniem…

Lupin zachichotał.

─ Wiem, czym jest kamper, Hermiono. Nie zapominaj, że jestem czarodziejem półkrwi. Pytałem raczej, co to zmienia w twoim pomyśle samochodowej wycieczki.

Westchnęła.

─ Teoretycznie, całkiem sporo. Po pierwsze byłoby nam wygodniej. Po drugie nie musielibyśmy cały czas się poruszać, można by ukryć się na jakimś kempingu na jakiś czas…

─ Cóż… ─ Lupin w zamyśleniu drapał się po nosie. ─ Dlaczego myślisz, że poruszanie się mugolskim transportem byłoby bezpieczniejsze od siedzenia na odludziu.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w swój dawny wszechwiedzący sposób. Ucieszyło go to niezmiernie, bo już od wielu lat nie widział u dziewczyny oznak jej dawnego zapału. Była nadal pilna, pracowita i skrupulatna, jednak znikły entuzjazm i zapał, zastąpione przez chłodną obowiązkowość i rutynę. Zawsze imponowała mu swoim ostrym, niczym brzytwa umysłem, niesamowitą pamięcią.

─ Czarodzieje nie potrafią jeździć samochodami i, z tego co wiem, trzymają się z daleka od wszelkiego rodzaju mugolskich maszyn. Popraw mnie, jeśli źle myślę.

─ Myślisz bardzo dobrze ─ Lupin uśmiechnął się blado.

─ A skoro tak, jaka jest szansa, że w poszukiwaniu czarodziejów Śmierciożercy będą zaglądać na mugolskie pole namiotowe? Zwłaszcza do mieszkania na kółkach?

Pokiwał głową.

─ Twierdzisz, że wtedy nie musiałbym cały czas znosić tych tortur?

─ Przypuszczalnie ─ obdarzyła go przepraszającym uśmiechem. ─ Muszę to jeszcze przemyśleć.

Wstała i zaczęła przechadzać się po chatce z rękoma w kieszeniach jeansów. Chodziła tam i sam, mamrocząc pod nosem. Wreszcie zatrzymała się, spojrzenia dwojga czarodziejów spotkały się.

─ Myślę, że wiem, co powinniśmy zrobić Remusie.

Mężczyzna westchnął z udawaną rezygnacją.

─ Czekam na wyrok.

─ Nie licz na ułaskawienie.

* * *

Severus Snape otworzył oczy, niechętnie rozstając się ze stanem półsnu, w którym dryfował już jakiś czas. Mętny blask poranka oświetlał zimnym światłem sylwetkę młodej kobiety wtuloną w jego bok. W tym chłodnym półmroku jej skóra przybrała bladą, prawie niebieskawą barwę. Nie widział twarzy kobiety, gdyż ta zginęła pod warstwami wzburzonego morza włosów. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, mimowolnie. Nawet gdy spała, spokojna i nieruchoma, jej włosy żyły własnym życiem, wiecznie zbuntowane i niesforne, jak ich właścicielka. Jednocześnie zachwycała go i wytrącała z równowagi, cierpko-gorzka i słodka zarazem, zależy z której strony ugryźć. Zastanawiał się, czy była bardziej kompresem czy solą na jego rany, które nosił w sobie nieustannie od wielu lat.

Pokochał ją.

Przyjął tę prawdę ze stoickim spokojem. Może przywykł już do tego, że bez względu na jego starania życie bezustannie obracało je wszystkie w pył.

Podczas, gdy leżąca przy nim kobieta gotowa była rzucić się z pazurami na cały świat, on zmęczył się już walką z własnym przeznaczeniem.

Kochał ją.

To była z pozoru tak prosta prawda, a jednak nie spodziewał się już nigdy jej zakosztować. Nie po tym, jak skończyła się jego pierwsza, wlekąca się za nim całe życie miłość.

Pamiętał tamten dzień, w samym środku wojny, gdy otworzył drzwi swojego domu przy Spinner's End a na progu zobaczył kasztanowe włosy Lily Evans, która pełnym opanowania głosem powiedziała:

─ Wreszcie jestem.

Tyle. Tylko tyle po przeszło dwudziestu latach czekania. I aż tyle. Kim był, by ją oceniać, by narzekać? Pamiętał swoje zdumienie, z którym odsunął się, by wpuścić ją do środka. Deszcz lał się strugami z nieba, jednak na nią nie spadła nawet jedna kropla. Tego dnia, ani przez wiele następnych, niewiele ze sobą rozmawiali. Omijali się w ponurych czeluściach domu Snape'ów. Nie mówił nic. Nie musiał. Wiedział, że Lilly wie wszystko, co było istotne. Wszystko, co miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie po tych wszystkich latach. Pamiętał jej ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu piątego dnia. Pamiętał zapach jej policzka jedenastego. I przeraźliwy chłód jej stóp w nocy, który po miesiącu wspólnej egzystencji miał mu odtąd towarzyszyć aż do jego śmierci.

Ale stało się inaczej.

Czekał na nią po to, by znów utracić.

Teraz leżała przy nim Ona. Jak kolejna szansa do stracenia, kolejna sprawa, którą mógł tak zwyczajnie spieprzyć. Wciąż nie rozumiał, czym zasłużył sobie na jej uczucia. Zdawał sobie sprawę ze swoich licznych wad. Nie potrafił być nawet sympatyczny, z trudem przychodziła mu uprzejmość, gdzie tu było miejsce na czułość? A jednak przy niej znów czuł się żywy i wiedział, że daje życie jej.

Pamiętał ten wieczór, gdy przyniósł tę cholerną herbatę. Kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło? Nadal nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie, chociaż spędził już nie jedną nocną wartę na rozmyślaniu, próbując w głowie odtworzyć każde mniej lub bardziej przypadkowe zetknięcie ich dłoni, przypomnieć sobie, kiedy w trakcie rozmów zaczęli skracać dystans, zarówno fizyczny, jak i społeczny. Robił to z czystego pedantyzmu. Kiedy dostrzegł, jak wiele ich łączy? W którym momencie szacunek, który nauczył się do niej żywić widząc jej oddanie, opanowanie i pracowitość, przerodził się w coś więcej? Kiedy pierwszy raz dostrzegł w niej kobietę i kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że dla niego jest atrakcyjna? Dostrzegał wtedy w jej oczach, że widzi jego pokręcone zainteresowanie swoją osobą. Nie był chłopcem, mimo swojej szorstkości potrafił być na tyle przenikliwy, by rozpoznać, czy ktoś odwzajemnia jego uczucia. Ona je odwzajemniła. W niepojęcie intensywny sposób rzuciła się na głęboką wodę ich relacji. Widział, jak spadając w tę mroczną otchłań zamyka oczy. On nie mógł. Musiał być przytomny, gdy wszystko zacznie się walić im na głowy. Tymczasem przeliczył się. Nie dostrzegł nic. Nie było spadającego nieba. Uczucie wślizgnęło się między nich niepostrzeżenie, jak wąż, niepomny lodowatego zimna piwnicy, bezduszności fiolek, stołów i kamiennych ścian. Jak długo oszukiwali się, że dają sobie nawzajem tylko przyjemność? Z początku z pewnością łączył ich tylko romans. A potem…

Kochał ją.

Wiedział, że najpewniej nigdy jej tego nie powie. Wiedział, że drugi raz nie popełni tego samego błędu i nie pozwoli Granger nadstawić za siebie karku. Był też świadom, że skoro nie udało mu się to z Lily, a z tą upartą do granic możliwości dziewczyną nic nigdy nie szło tak, jak sobie zaplanował, sytuacja jest znacznie trudniejsza.

Działała na niego jak magnes, jak narkotyk, co było chyba kwestią ich beznadziejnej sytuacji. Byli dla siebie jedyną ucieczką przed zbierającymi się nad nimi gęstymi chmurami unicestwienia.

Chociaż wiedział, że nigdy nie przyzna się do tego przed nikim, Granger miała rację. To, co chciał zrobić było głupie, wręcz szczeniackie. Nie miało prawa się udać. Jak jednak mógłby nie spróbować dać jej więcej czasu? Była inteligentna, ponadprzeciętnie zdolna. W jakiejś części zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Kiedyś irytował go sposób, z jakim obnosiła się ze swoją wiedzą. Teraz widział, że Hermiona Granger nadal nie doceniała swoich faktycznych umiejętności i talentów. Kiedy na nią patrzył, miał poczucie, że oto stoi przed lustrem przeszłości i ma przed sobą młodą Minerwę albo Rowenę Ravenclaw. To była kolejna rzecz dla niego nie do wysłowienia. Podziw dla jej intelektu. To on, z czego czarodziej zdał sobie jakiś czas temu sprawę, w pierwszej kolejności, a nie uroda dziewczyny, zwrócił jego uwagę. Błyskotliwość, spryt, głód wiedzy.

Wiedział, że poradzi sobie bez jego pomocy z prowadzeniem laboratorium. Była znacznie sprawniejsza i pojętniejsza od niego. Po cichu, przez te pięć lat ich współpracy uczył ją, przygotowując do dnia, w którym on odejdzie, by móc powierzyć jej rolę nieformalnej Mistrzyni Eliksirów.

Patrzył na nią, jak śpi, pogrążona w swoich wizjach, w świecie, w którym nie było go przy niej.

Z tego błogiego zamyślenia wyrwało go nagle niespodziewane chrząknięcie. Skierował wzrok na twarz dziewczyny by napotkać spojrzenie jej orzechowych oczu.

─ Nie śpisz, Granger? ─ zdziwił się.

Pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się do niego leniwie.

─ Mówiłam ci, że mam bardzo lekki sen. Od kilku minut obserwuję, jak stękasz nade mną.

Uniósł brwi.

─ Stękam?

─ Wysilasz mózgownicę ─ roześmiała się.

─ Bardzo zabawne ─ skrzywił się Snape i zaczął podnosić się z łóżka. Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę i położyła ją na ramieniu mężczyzny.

─ Przepraszam, zostań. Nie musisz być zawsze taki przeczulony na swoim punkcie.

Uniesione brwi Mistrza Eliksirów uzmysłowiły jej, że przeprosiny wyszły jeszcze gorzej niż to, za co je złożyła.

Zaklęła cicho.

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo.

─ Widzę, że jesteś dobrym obserwatorem, Granger. Sam lepiej bym tego nie spaprał ─ zarechotał po swojemu.

Parsknęła śmiechem.

─ Ale nie zostaniesz?

─ Nie – odparł krótko. ─ Praca czeka. I wszystko mnie boli, Granger. Jesteś ostatnio raczej… koścista.

Westchnęła. _Umięśniony się znalazł._

─ W takim razie ja również idę ─ powiedziała na głos.

Wzruszył ramionami. Hermiona pokręciła głową mamrocząc pod nosem coś o niereformowalnych starych dupkach.

─ Mówiłaś coś? ─ patrzył na nią ni to wściekły, ni to rozbawiony. Trudno było określić.

─ Nie potrafisz już inaczej, prawda?

─ Nie rozumiem, Granger.

─ Rozumiesz, rozumiesz.

Prychnął.

─ A czy ty potrafisz choć przez chwilę nie zachowywać się jak irytująco rozmowna wersja czarodziejskiej encyklopedii?

Zachichotała.

─ Chyba masz, rację Severusie. Ty po prostu już musisz być…

─ Dupkiem z Lochów? Tak, Granger. Widocznie taki już jestem ─ zadrwił.

Podeszła do niego i korzystając, że pochylił się by zapiąć pasek od spodni, pocałowała go w czoło; wywołała tym u niego kolejny grymas pełen trudnych do określenia emocji.

─ Nie zrób dzisiaj nic głupiego, dobrze, Severusie? Obiecaj mi, że nie pójdziesz się zabić. Że zostawisz ten niedorzeczny plan z oddaniem Belli Czarnemu Panu i pomożesz mi przygotować się do roli.

Patrzył na nią zimnym, mrocznym wzrokiem.

─ Jeśli będę zmuszona powiem o wszystkim Remusowi.

─ Powiedz Jamesowi ─ warknął.

─ Żeby pomógł ci wybrać rozmiar trumny?

─ Przynajmniej raz na coś by się ten gnojek przydał ─ sarknął Snape.

Westchnęła, wzięła się pod boki.

─ Możesz na mnie spojrzeć, do jasnej cholery?

─ Czy znajdę tam rozwiązanie jakiegokolwiek problemu, z którym muszę się dzisiaj uporać? ─ mruknął.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

─ Nie wiem. Może. Sprawdź.

Obrzucił ją wściekłym spojrzeniem. Zaczynała działać mu na nerwy. Jeśli teraz rościła sobie prawo, by na każdym kroku pouczać go i strofować…

─ Nie chcę cię stracić ─ wyszeptała.

_Głupia_ ─ pomyślał.

─ Jeszcze nie dziś Granger ─ mruknął.

─ Chcę dowodu ─ powiedziała niespodziewanie twardo. Kiedy spojrzał na nią, dostrzegł w jej twarzy, że ona także była lekko zaskoczona swoją stanowczością. Szybko jednak ochłonęła, pokiwała głową, jakby sama sobie dodawała odwagi. ─ Daj mi dowód, Snape.

─ Będziesz mi musiała zaufać na słowo, wiedźmo ─ prychnął.

Zgromiła go wzrokiem.

─ Ani mi się śni.

Teraz Snape był już mocno zdumiony. Niby wiedział, że Granger potrafi być nieustępliwa, ale nigdy nie próbowała tych sztuczek względem niego. Mimo wszystko, poza ich pierwszą nocą, nigdy dotąd nie stawiała mu żadnych twardych warunków.

─ Czego chcesz? ─ warknął wściekły i zniecierpliwiony na całego. W jednej skarpecie na stopie, z drugą do połowy naciągniętą, spoglądał na nią spod czarnych włosów opadających mu na czoło.

─ Przysięgi ─ powiedziała szybko, jakby bała się, że za moment nie zdoła tego z siebie wykrztusić. Patrzyła mu hardo w oczy.

─ Przysięgi ─ powtórzył za nią dla kontrastu cedząc każdą głoskę starannie przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Przełknęła ślinę trochę zbyt głośno by uszło to jego uwadze. Wyprostował się. Wytrzymała jego spojrzenie.

─ Granger, czy ty wiesz o co prosisz?

Skinęła głową.

─ Przysięgnij ─ powiedziała cicho. ─ Sam mówiłeś, że Wieczysta Przysięga mogłaby powstrzymać nawet Czarnego Pana.

─ Chyba śnisz, Granger ─ warknął. ─ Musisz nauczyć się mi ufać. Ufać komukolwiek ─ dodał ciszej.

Podeszła do niego i złapała go za dłoń. Patrzył na nią obojętnie.

─ A mogę ci ufać?

Zaklął w myślach. Czy mogła? Sam sobie czasem nie ufał.

─ Nie masz wyboru ─ odparł odwzajemniając delikatnie uścisk dłoni dziewczyny.

─ Przysięgam ci, że nie pozwolę mu się zabić, Snape ─ powiedziała patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Jej były duże i niewinne, jego czarne, pozbawione blasku, który wciąż żarzył się w jej źrenicach.

Skinął jej na znak akceptacji. Patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. Odchrząknął. Nie lubił patetycznych gestów.

─ Przysięgam ci, że nie oddam się w jego ręce ─ powiedział niechętnie, w myślach jednak dodał ─ _jeśli nie uznam tego za konieczne._

Zaśmiał się zimno. Miało nie być miłości, miało nie być deklaracji. Pieprzyć to wszystko. Schylił się i pocałował ją. Merlinie, dlaczego był taki głupi?

Hermiona zaśmiała się w jego usta. Spojrzał na nią zły i zdziwiony.

─ To wyszło trochę jak bardzo pokręcony ślub ─ wyjaśniła czerwieniąc się.

─ Na szczęście tylko wyszło ─ mruknął. ─ Nie chciałabyś mieć mnie na wyłączność na całe życie ─ burknął.

_Tak się składa, że w obecnych okolicznościach raczej tak będzie_ ─ pomyślała smutno, otwierając drzwi. Nie była to co prawda Wieczysta Przysięga, ale Hermiona starała się przekonać samą siebie, że słowa Snape'a coś znaczyły i nie użyłby wobec niej swoich szpiegowskich sztuczek, by łgać jej prosto w oczy.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się kiwając na powitanie przechodzącemu Lupinowi. Wyglądał na mocno niewyspanego i wymiętego, zawsze tak było, gdy w domu zjawiał się Peter Pettigrew. Cała czwórka rytualnie doprowadzała swoje ciała i umysły do totalnej ruiny.

─ Przyjdź potem na dół ─ zawołała za wilkołakiem. ─ Damy ci coś na… efekty uboczne.

Lupin podniósł do góry kciuk w odpowiedzi, widać zbyt skacowany na poranne pogawędki.

Snape obrzucił ją niechętnym spojrzeniem.

─ No co? ─ zapytała cicho. ─ Nie podzielisz się z Lupinem swoim obrzydliwym specyfikiem?

Wzruszył ramionami. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego.

─ Twoje wspomnienia czy Freda? ─ zapytała.

─ Najpierw praca, potem przyjemności ─ skwitował, uśmiechając się krzywo.

─ Jak sobie życzysz ─ westchnęła.

Weszli schodami na górę i przeszli przez pierwsze drzwi po lewej.

Fred leżał nieruchomy, blady, całkowicie nieświadomy. Hermiona objęła się ramionami i potarła je. Zrobiło jej się jakoś zimno. Spojrzała w stronę Snape'a. Jego twarz, ani postawa nie zdradzały żadnych emocji. Stał wyprostowany, niczym struna, wpatrując się w chłopaka pozbawionym wyrazu wzrokiem. Beznamiętny, chłodny, obojętny.

Czy ten człowiek rzeczywiście potrafił kochać? Czy to rzeczywiście on zdjął przed nią tej nocy maskę, pozwalając swoim dłoniom i ustom powiedzieć jej to, czego słowami nie potrafił? Czy to były tylko jej naiwne wyobrażenia?

─ Na co czekasz? ─ zapytał ją zdziwiony jej rozkojarzeniem. Pokiwała głową, wyjęła różdżkę, uklękła u wezgłowia łóżka i wyszeptała zaklęcie.

Wpadła w szarawą masę rozszeptanych obrazów. To było zupełnie inne uczucie niż oglądanie wspomnień świadomego człowieka. Wtedy wszystko unosiło się, zmieniało dynamicznie. Teraz wspomnienia były ciężkie, zlane ze sobą, lepkie jak budyń. Miała uczucie, jakby próbowała pływać w bagnie. Głosy zdawały się przytłumione, zduszone, obrazy nie miały ostrych konturów, zlewały się ze sobą, rozmazane i nierówne. Chwilę zajęło jej odnalezienie się w tej plątaninie czarno-białego filmu. Szukała głosu Ginny, szukała krzyku Freda, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby naprowadzić ją na odpowiednie zdarzenie.

_Czemu się denerwujesz, Fred?_

_Bo jej nie ma Ginny, Luna nie wraca, znowu gdzieś przepadła. Czasem wydaje mi się, że wcale nie chce tutaj wrócić…_

_A dziwisz jej się? Chodź, zjemy coś, porozmawiamy…_

Nie to nie było to wspomnienie. Ginny była inna, weselsza, Ron musiał jeszcze żyć…

_Nie przeszkadzaj mi Ginny, chce mi się spać, idź męczyć kogoś innego._

_Dźwięk zamykania drzwi._

To też nie to.

_Fred? Fred, jesteś tam?_

_Hmmm?_

_Możesz zejść na dół? Hermiona…_

Cholera. To było jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Przejrzała pobieżnie jeszcze kilka innych wizji. Już miała się poddać i z poczuciem przegranej oddać pałeczkę Snape'owi, gdy jej słuch przykuł brzmiący jak z rynny ponury głos Ginewry:

─ _Myślisz, że długo to jeszcze potrwa?_

Skupiła się na tym wspomnieniu i wkroczyła w nie.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Siedzący przy oknie Fred westchnął, najwyraźniej wyrwany z głębokiego zamyślenia wzdrygnął się, skrzywił. Otwierał właśnie usta, Hermiona dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że miał zamiar przegonić natręta, jednak wtedy drzwi pokoju zaskrzypiały. Obraz zamigotał. Tak było ze wszystkimi wspomnieniami. Na moment przebiło inne, nieostre, nieme. Potem obraz powrócił powoli do normalności.

...

─ Pewnie, że możesz – odpowiedział chłopak, uśmiechała się nieco sztucznie. Hermiona nie słyszała pytania, ale podejrzewała, że stojąca w progu rudowłosa dziewczyna pytała brata o pozwolenie na wizytę.

─ Myślisz, że długo to jeszcze potrwa? – Ginny usiadła obok niego na łóżku.

─ Co potrwa? – Fred nawet jej nie słuchał. Hermionie zrobiło się żal przyjaciółki. Wszyscy ją odtrącali, przesuwali jak stary, zepsuty domowy sprzęt. Prawda jednak wcale nie różniła się mocno od tego porównania. W Ginewrze coś nie działało, a ona wątpiła, by jeszcze kiedyś zaczęło.

─ My, walka, Zakon. Świat. Nie wiem jak to ująć – odpowiedziała, Ginny. Fred kiwał głową.

─ Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał. Teraz już trochę zaangażował się w rozmowę. – Czasem wydaje mi się, że to już, a kiedy indziej mam nadzieję doczekać następnego ranka.

─ Myślisz, że jest jakaś przyczyna? Dlaczego to nas spotyka.

─ Na brodę Merlina, Ginny! – Fred zaczął już tracić cierpliwość. – Skąd u ciebie tyle filozofowania?

─ A tak jakoś… - popatrzyła na niego uśmiechając się dziwnie.

Fred odwrócił się z powrotem do okna. Hermiona z uniesionymi brwiami obserwowała, jak jego dłoń wędruje powoli ku schowanej w kieszeni spodni różdżce, jak przymyka oczy, a jego usta poruszają się bezgłośnie. Skupiła się na ruchu jego warg. Zdawało jej się, że powiedział coś kończącego się na _semra_, _sepra_, albo _sewra_. Więc jednak. Remus miał rację...

─ Fred…

─ Słucham? – spojrzał na swoją rudą siostrę.

─ _Sectusempra_.

Chłopak krzyknął, z pojawiających się na jego ciele ran trysnęła krew, jednak on zdążył jeszcze machnąć różdżką rzucając zaklęcie kończące klątwę. Hermiona odwróciła wzrok od wrzeszczącego Freda i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, która powoli otrząsała się z otępienia.

─ Remus miał rację ─ było jej pierwszymi słowami, które wypowiedziała po opuszczeniu głowy nieprzytomnego chłopaka. Było jej niedobrze, Snape zauważył to od razu. Dziewczyna była blada, jak ściana.

─ Weź się w garść, Granger ─ warknął Snape. ─ Nie możesz wymiotować na oczach Czarnego Pana za każdym razem, gdy kogoś potną lub zamordują ─ dodał zimno.

─ Przecież wiem ─ powiedziała słabo.

Snape prychnął i pokręcił głową. Patrzył na nią z góry, lodowaty, daleki, inny.

─ Wstań ─ wycedził. ─ Wstań natychmiast, dziewczyno. Jeśli on każe ci coś zrobić, nie zwlekasz. Robisz to w tej samej sekundzie, lub on robi to za ciebie, a potem kończy z nieposłusznym elementem swojej perfekcyjnej w założeniu układanki.

Hermiona posłusznie stanęła na drżących nogach.

─ To tyczy się nawet Wewnętrznego Kręgu? ─ zapytała słabo.

Snape skrzywił się.

─ To zależy od sytuacji, prośby i tego, czy dana osoba nie popadła już wcześniej w niełaskę.

─ Czyli w razie czego mam szansę się wykpić przynajmniej za pierwszym razem?

Niechętnie skinął głową.

─ Ale nie będziesz zadowolona z ceny, jaką możesz ponieść.

─ Oświeć mnie.

Zaśmiał się sucho.

─ Już niedługo przekonasz się na własnej skórze. I z moich wspomnień. Może kazać rzucać na ciebie Crucio wszystkim po kolei. Może zrobić to sam, a wtedy będziesz błagać o śmierć, bo skutki jego zaklęć są długotrwałe.

Podał jej ramię, by mogła się na nim wesprzeć.

─ Wystarczy lekcji na ten moment, Granger. Zostawmy to na później.

Spojrzała na niego.

─ Musisz mnie tego nauczyć.

Uniósł brwi.

─ Czego znowu, Granger, bo piętrzysz przede mną zadania, z których mogę się w tym życiu nie zdążyć wywiązać.

─ Pijesz do mojej głupoty, czy swojego rychłego zgonu? ─ zapytała ponuro.

─ Tępa niestety nigdy nie byłaś, Granger.

─ Niestety?

─ Tak. Bo wtedy być może potrafiłbym być wobec ciebie obojętny.

Ścisnęła jego łokieć.

─ Snape?

─ Co Granger?

─ Ty też jesteś całkiem inteligentny.

Skrzywił się. Zrozumiał aluzję.

***ssss***

Gdy Remus zapukał do ich pracowni, Hermiona i Snape pili właśnie poranną herbatę. Obydwoje od dawna rezygnowali ze śniadań. Woleli omijać szerokim łukiem kręcących się Huncwotów zwłaszcza w tych rzadkich przypadkach, gdy byli w komplecie.

─ Mała przerwa w pracy? ─ zagaił, ale cierpkie miny dwojga czarodziejów szybko ostudziły jego entuzjazm.

─ Humorek dopisuje, Lupin? ─ mruknął Snape i wstał z krzesła, by przynieść wilkołakowi swój eliksir.

─ Można tak powiedzieć ─ odrzekł Remus, pocierając kark z zakłopotaniem. Hermiona mrugnęła do niego.

─ Przepraszam cię, Remusie. Mamy ciężki poranek. Czeka nas trudne popołudnie i koszmarny wieczór.

─ Co tam mamroczecie? ─ Snape spojrzał na dwoje przyjaciół z niejaką podejrzliwością.

─ Planujemy twój pogrzeb ─ mruknęła Hermiona. Westchnęła, po czym sprostowała:

─ Opowiadałam właśnie Remusowi, jakie atrakcje zaplanowałeś na naszą dzisiejszą randkę.

Snape uniósł brwi.

─ Nie wygłupiaj się Granger.

─ Tak, tak, wiem ─ przewróciła oczami, ─ nie jesteś w nastroju na cierpkie żarty, jeśli tylko nie pochodzą od ciebie.

Remus mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem, na co Snape wepchnął mu w dłoń fiolkę z eliksirem.

─ Pij ─ wycedził.

Lupin odkorkował buteleczkę i wypił jej zawartość jednym haustem. Nie zdołały go jednak ominąć wszystkie walory smakowe niezwykłej mieszanki. Snape z satysfakcją malująca się na twarzy obserwował reakcję wilkołaka.

─ Co to jest? ─ wykrztusił Lupin.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

─ Eliksir trzeźwiący. I niwelujący kaca. W jednym.

─ Niespotykany ─ skomentował powoli Remus, ostrożnie dobierając słowa.

Hermiona roześmiała się szczerze.

─ Bardzo ciekawie to ująłeś, Remusie. Ja skomentowałam to zupełnie inaczej.

Remus chciał coś powiedzieć o specjalnych względach, które ma u Mistrza Eliksirów młoda Gryfonka, których on nie posiadał, ale w porę ugryzł się w język.

─ Lepiej już sobie pójdę.

─ Do zobaczenia na naradzie Remusie.

Lupin skinął jej głową i zniknął. Spojrzała na Snape'a. Uśmiechał się krzywo, ale jego oczy skierowane były na porozkładane na blacie składniki.

─ Co teraz? ─ zapytała, przesiadając się na stół.

─ Oklumencja ─ rzucił od niechcenia.

Patrzyła na niego z uwagą, czekając, aż mężczyzna podniesie wzrok i ich spojrzenia się skrzyżują.

─ Severusie… ─ zaczęła cicho nie doczekawszy się reakcji.

─ Myślisz, że nie czuję, że się na mnie gapisz, Granger? ─ sarknął i posłał jej wyjątkowo niechętne spojrzenie.

─ O co właściwie ci teraz chodzi?

Widziała, jak zaciska szczęki.

─ Nie lubię, gdy się o mnie rozmawia ─ wycedził. ─ Zwłaszcza za moimi plecami.

Westchnęła.

─ Więc o to te dąsy?

─ Ja się nie dąsam, Granger. Nigdy. Jedynie nadmieniam, co mi nie odpowiada.

Skinęła głową, ale wewnątrz poczuła nagłą falę ciepła. W swój pokrętny sposób Snape dawał jej do zrozumienia, co mu nie odpowiada. Jak chciałby, żeby wyglądała ich relacja. Zdała sobie sprawę, co to w praktyce oznacza. Severus Snape się zaangażował. Wstała i trochę na siłę objęła go w pasie. Mistrz Eliksirów zesztywniał na chwilę, nie przyzwyczajony do takich gestów. Jednak po chwili również otoczył czarownicę ramionami. Trwali tak przez kilka chwil przytuleni. Pochylił się i powtórzył jej poranny pocałunek, muskając czoło Hermiony swoimi ustami.

─ Jestem tu, Granger ─ zapewnił. ─ Jeszcze tu jestem.

Hermiona zacisnęła palce na jego szacie roboczej i przytuliła twarz do szyi mężczyzny. Drżała. Wypuścił długo wstrzymywane powietrze. Tulił ją, nagle kruchą i słabą, chociaż zwykle zdawała się tak niezłomna i dzielna. Gładził ją po kasztanowych włosach. Szyję miał mokrą od jej łez.

***ssss***

─ Słuchaj mnie uważnie ─ powiedział powoli Snape patrząc Hermionie w oczy z ostrym, wymagającym wyrazem twarzy. ─ Jeśli zrobisz dokładnie to, co ci powiem, będziemy na dobrej drodze. Mamy mało czasu, całe to cholerne zamieszanie z Weasleyami ─ zignorował grymas na twarzy młodej Gryfonki ─ zabrało nam kilka cennych dni… Musisz więc wysilić swoją mózgownicę a wiem, że to potrafisz Granger, więc mnie nie oszukasz.

Skinęła głową, starając się skopić na zadaniu, a nie na zagrywkach Snape'a. Czy on właśnie powiedział jej komplement?

Tak jak się spodziewała, ich ewoluujący związek tylko wszystko komplikował. Obydwoje podchodzili teraz do wszystkiego bardziej osobiście. Pozwalała sobie na to, by zrzucać przed nim maskę siły i niestrudzonej odwagi. Chociaż wiedziała, że Snape zawsze widział na wylot jej gryfońską duszę, i tak jak dotąd uparcie starała się chować swoje lęki i zmartwienia przed jego chciwym spojrzeniem. Dotychczas pozwalała sobie na chwile słabości tylko w obecności Remusa Lupina.

Kłótnie, które zdarzały się między nią a Severusem przez ostatnie pół roku nie miały w sobie zbyt wiele osobistego charakteru. Teraz czuła, że zaczynają tworzyć związek i to sprawiało, że wiele spraw zaczynało wyglądać znacznie trudniej. Kiedyś Snape zganiłby najlżejszy objaw słabości, kiedyś nie byłoby między nimi czułości. Teraz, po ich ostatniej wspólnej nocy, wiele spraw uległo zmianie. Snape nadal był Snapem, wymagającym, wrednym dupkiem, ale nie potrafił już odmówić jej prawa do człowieczeństwa.

─ Zanim rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie, Granger, postaraj się na początek wybrać jedną z tych dwóch strategii: albo maksymalnie oczyścić umysł, albo skupić się na jakiś wybranych wspomnieniach.

Uśmiechnęła się trochę krzywo.

─ Nie traktuj mnie jak pierwszoroczniaka, Snape.

─ Nie traktuję ─ mruknął. ─ Wyjaśniam…

─ Czytałam ─ przerwała mu.

─ Powinienem się domyślić ─ mruknął.

─ Zapomniałeś już z kim masz do czynienia? W Hogwarcie…

Posłał jej lodowate spojrzenie.

─ Myślisz, że gdybym nadal widział w tobie tę zarozumiałą, wkurzającą dziewuchę, którą byłaś, gdybym nadal patrzył na ciebie przez pryzmat szkoły…

Roześmiała się.

─ Pytasz, czy mam cię za jednego z tych zwyrodnialców biegających za mundurkami swoich uczennic?

─ Lepiej bym tego nie ujął, Granger.

─ Głupi jesteś. Rzucaj to zaklęcie.

Wykrzywił usta w parodii uśmiechu.

‒ _Legilimens!_

Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdy jeszcze nie czuła się tak zdenerwowana, jak w tej chwili. Gdy przygotowywała się do zdania OWTM-ów, czuła się bardzo podobnie, jednak emocje nie były tak paraliżująco intensywne. Wtedy zagrzewały ja do walki, popychały do spędzania bezsennych nocy nad książkami. Nie mogło się z tym równać stanie naprzeciwko Śmierciożerców, samotnym i pozbawionym różdżki, widząc za ich plecami materializującą się powoli sylwetkę ich mrocznego pana. Nawet tamtej nocy, gdy ich ciała spotkały się po raz pierwszy, nie czuła się tak przerażona, zupełnie, jakby kołysała się na pietach nad krawędzią bezdennej przepaści.

Ze zdumieniem zrozumiała, że to właśnie robiła: miała spaść w nieznaną otchłań, którą był umysł Severusa Snape'a. Zastanawiała się, co przerażało ją najbardziej w tej patowej sytuacji: jego tymczasowy (jak podejrzewała) stoicki spokój, czy możliwy ‒ późniejszy ‒ wybuch emocji. Wiedziała, że nie mają innego wyjścia, on też był tego na tyle świadom, że nie oponował. Przeszukiwanie umysłu Belli mogłoby okazać się zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie mogli mieć pewności, czy nie zaalarmowałoby to Voldemorta i nie ściągnęło na nich natychmiastowej i spektakularnej zagłady.

Stała naprzeciwko niego tak, jak on stał kilka godzin wcześniej naprzeciwko niej, patrzyła w jego czarne, chłodne oczy. Nie wiedząc, jak wybrnąć z tej ciszy, chciała go przytulić, ale ją od siebie odsunął, delikatnie acz stanowczo. Nie zdziwiło jej to. Zmieszała się jeszcze bardziej. Udostępnianie jemu swoich wspomnień było proste: Snape i tak czytał z niej, jak z otwartej księgi, nie potrzebował do tego zaklęć ani podstępów. Jego przenikliwość zawsze ją denerwowała. Teraz i ona miała posiąść wiedzę o jego życiu, co powinno ją cieszyć chociażby z jednego powodu: dzięki temu mogli stać się bardziej równymi partnerami. Dotychczas przy jego zaborczym, apodyktycznym charakterze musiała walczyć o każdy spłachetek terytorium Mistrza Eliksirów, często niestety stosując taktykę spalonej ziemi.

Hermiona Granger nie mogła się jednak pozbyć ponurego przekonania, że pomijając wątpliwą przyjemność oglądania spotkań Śmierciożerców, z tej sytuacji może wyniknąć coś znacznie gorszego. Coś takiego, jak koniec ich rodzącego się w bólach związku.

‒ Granger, będziesz tak stać cały wieczór w nadziei, że wywiercisz we mnie dziurę swoim wzrokiem, czy może jednak pofatygujesz się, by rzucić to jedno pieprzone zaklęcie? ‒ wycedził przez zęby.

Pokiwała głową. Odetchnęła. Miał rację. Kto był w tej sytuacji poszkodowany? Ona, czy on?

Wyciągnęła różdżkę w jego kierunku i wymamrotała zaklęcie. Myślała, że będzie tak, jak w każdym innym przypadku, że otoczy ja gwar przyciszonych, niewyraźnych i zniekształconych głosów, miraż ruchomych obrazów, zapętlonych scen. Myliła się. Stala pośrodku białej pustki, cichej i spokojnej. Ze zdumienia i zachwytu na moment zapomniała o oddychaniu.

To było niesamowite. Nie do uwierzenia. Ten człowiek na drodze wieloletniej praktyki, którą wymusiła na nim rola podwójnego agenta, nauczył się Oklumencji Absolutnej, o której czytała kiedyś w jednej z tysięcy książek, które wpadły jej w ręce.

Potem powoli, z białej przestrzeni wyłoniła się pojedyncza szara nić, która sunęła ku niej w powietrzu, jak mglista macka. Zarzynała się na moment przed twarzą kobiety, by po chwili wniknąć w jej umysł z całą mocą.

Hermiona poczuła, że spada wewnątrz własnej czaszki w szary wir. Na jego końcu jarzyło się słabe światło. Trwało to może kilka sekund, a potem, nagle wszystko się skończyło.

Stała pośrodku ogromnej sali, która powoli nasiąkała barwami i głosami.

‒ Oczywiście, mój Panie ‒ poznawała ten drżący, głęboki głos. Podążyła wzrokiem za kierunkiem, z którego dochodził. Przy fotelu ustawionym u szczytu stołu klęczał smukły blondyn. Lucjusz.

Rozejrzała się gorączkowo, serce biło jej jak oszalałe, oddech przyspieszył. Znała to miejsce. Znajdowali się w Malfoy Manor, dawnej siedzibie Tego-którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, zanim dorobił się własnej posiadłości.

Szybko przesuwała wzrok z twarzy na twarz, aż wśród siedzących przy długaśnym stole osób, odnalazła tę, której szukała. Jego czarne włosy spłynęły na policzki. Siedział wyprostowany, z lekko pochyloną do przodu głową, nie zdradzając zainteresowania towarzystwem. Hermiona mogła się założyć, że tego akurat nie musiał udawać. Była to zaiste dobra taktyka: być zawsze pod ręką, ale nie wychylać się. Voldemort, jak słyszała, lubił ludzi skromnych i cichych. Tym zapewne, spośród wielu innych cech, ujął go Mistrz Eliksirów. W zestawieniu z jego przydatnością musiało to stworzyć niesamowicie nęcącą mieszankę dla takiego narcyza, jak ów nieśmiertelny czarnoksiężnik.

‒ Dobrze Lucjuszu ‒ odparł po chwili łaskawie Voldemort, przeciągając pretensjonalnie zgłoski. Hermiona zmusiła się, by na niego spojrzeć. W gruncie rzeczy musiała przyzwyczaić się do potwornego widoku jego pozbawionej nosa twarzy, czerwonych ślepi, bladej jak u trupa, bezwłosej głowy… Teraz, gdy powolnym krokiem podeszła do niego, by wstrzymując oddech, stanąć tuż przed nim, dostrzegła, że jego gadzio płaska twarz nie posiadała rzęs, ani brwi.

Koło jego nóg wiła się Nagini, co chwila pieszczotliwie oplatając kostki czarodzieja. Hermionie zrobiło się niedobrze. Wzrok Voldemorta powędrował w stronę pozostałych Śmierciożerców. Patrzył poprzez jej sylwetkę, podczas gdy ona skupiła się teraz zupełnie na starszym Malfoy'u. Rozdygotana, blada postać wciąż kuliła się u stóp lorda. Musiał przeskrobać coś wyjątkowo paskudnego. Nie cieszyło jej to ‒ co przyjęła z niejakim zdumieniem. Nienawidziła tego człowieka, a jednak jego strach napełniał ją współczuciem. Spodziewałaby się raczej uczucia mściwego tryumfu, po prawdzie to on pojmał Harry'ego, to on wciągnął w zasadzkę Ronalda. Potem uczestniczył w napadzie na Norę, w której zginęła Molly. Miała wszelkie prawo pragnąć by jego Czarny Pan rozgniótł go tu i teraz, na jej oczach. Jednak ta skulona kreatura w niczym nie przypominała dumnego, napuszonego szlachcica, który wymachiwał jej przed nosem swoją laską na korytarzu szkoły. Nie było w nim nic z mrocznej chwały, którą okazywał przemierzając korytarze domu Weasleyów, gdy próbowała dosięgnąć go swoją Drentwotą.

Dziś, czy też właściwie WTEDY, wyglądał jak słabe zaszczute zwierzę. Powróciła do lustrowania stołu, w poszukiwaniu Dracona i Narcyzy, ale ich nie znalazła. Przypomniała sobie. To były początki wojny. Narcyza Malfoy próbowała ukryć siebie i syna, nie chcąc dłużej uczestniczyć w magicznym konflikcie. Jednak Czarny Pan zażądał ich stawiennictwa, a gdy Lucjusz nie chciał wyjawić miejsca pobytu żony i jedynego syna, sam popadł w niełaskę. Severus relacjonował to na jednym z pierwszych spotkań Zakonu, na które wpuszczono ich, niespełna osiemnastoletnich dzieciaków.

‒ Co powinniśmy zrobić, moi wierni słudzy? ‒ zasyczał ostatnie słowo. Nagini na granicy wzroku Hermiony błogo ocierała się o swojego pana. Dziewczyna przyglądała się reakcjom poszczególnych Śmierciożerców. Nie wątpiła, że u większości z nich, były to jedynie wyuczone postawy. Jak w teatrze, gdy trupa po raz setny gra ten sam spektakl, którym wszyscy jej członkowie zdążyli się już dostatecznie znudzić. Dołohow siedział ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami, tępy wzrok utkwił w punkcie tuż nad ramieniem swojego lorda. Crabbe senior wraz ze swoim gorylowatym potomkiem wlepiali oczy we własne kolana. Selwyn i Rowle, przybrawszy wyrazy twarzy pełne głębokiej zadumy przymknęli powieki, rzucając spod nich przerażone spojrzenia w okolice penetrowane nieustannie przez ulubionego węża Czarnego Pana. Hermiona patrzyła na to wszystko ze zdumieniem, zastanawiając się, czy Voldemort naprawdę nie widzi obłudy w zachowaniu swoich sług, śmieszności i przesady w ich pozach. Spojrzała na gadzią twarz czarodzieja i z miejsca pozbyła się wszelkich wątpliwości: on wiedział i ta świadomość bawiła go niepomiernie. Przeniosła wzrok z powrotem na zgromadzonych w sali dworu Malfoy'a magów. Jedynymi, którzy mieli odwagę patrzyć bezpośrednio w oczy Voldemorta, byli Mulciber, Avery, Bella i, o dziwo, Severus Snape. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi zupełnie już nie rozumiejąc obranej przez niego strategii. Zobaczyła, jak gadzi pysk mrocznego lorda zwraca się w stronę Snape'a. Wąskie, bezwargie usta czarnoksiężnika oblekły się parodią uprzejmego uśmiechu. Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową, kłaniając się delikatnie. Wężowe oczy Voldemorta przeniosły się na siedzącą przy nim Bellatrix. Bezbrzeżne uwielbienie emanujące z twarzy czarownicy, przyprawiło Hermionę o kolejną falę mdłości. O ile cały czarodziejski świat miał dziwną skłonność do przesady w wielu dziedzinach życia, ci tutaj zachowywali się trochę jak artyści cyrkowi. Z drugiej jednak strony, czy można być normalnym i popierać takiego szaleńca?

‒ Rookwood!

Mężczyzna wstał posłusznie.

‒Augustusie, zrób mi proszę tę przyjemność, i ukaż tego idiotę Malfoy'a. Nie chce mi się brudzić rąk tą zafajdaną ze strachu poczwarą ‒ machnął dłonią w stronę wciąż klęczącego mężczyzny. ‒ Wstyd mi są ciebie, Lucjuszu ‒ dodał z emfazą.

Hermionie lodowaty dreszcz przebiegł po kręgosłupie. Nie chciała na to patrzyć, nie po wszystkim, co dotąd widziała. Nie chciała znieczulić się na ten widok, jednak to było pewne: by przeżyć, będzie musiała wyzbyć się samej siebie, swoich wartości…

Patrzyła na Lucjusza Malfoy'a z mocnym postanowieniem, że wytrzyma tę próbę, ale gdy Rookwood wypowiedział klątwę, odwróciła wzrok. Jej oczy powędrowały ku zachwyconej twarzy Bellatrix. Z braku lepszego pomysłu skupiła całą uwagę na studiowaniu jej ekspresji, pełnego głodu i fascynacji spojrzenia, tego jak eleganckim gestem przysłaniała usta, tłumiąc śmiech. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że naśladuje kobietę, starając się wygiąć nadgarstek pod dziwnym kątem, odchylić szyję, potrząsnąć włosami.

Wreszcie krzyki Malfoy'a ustały, a Hermiona podniósłszy wzrok dostrzegła, że Voldemort uniósł dłoń.

‒ Severusie?

‒ Tak, mój panie.

Jedwabisty głos Mistrza Eliksirów przykuł jej uwagę.

‒ Wyprowadź go proszę i zamknij w komnacie ‒ polecił Voldemort znudzonym głosem. Porozmawiaj z nim, przemów mu do rozsądku, bo zgubi siebie, tę swoją żoneczkę i nieusłuchanego bachora.

Bellatrix zachichotała. Ośmielony jej reakcją, Goyle, rówieśnik Malfoy'a również parsknął nerwowym śmiechem. Wyraz twarzy Czarnego Pana zmienił się w mgnieniu oka, gdy przenosił swój wzrok z własnych splecionych na stole dłoni, na młodego Śmierciożercę.

W jego dłoni nagle, jakby zmaterializowana pojawiła się różdżka. Severus Snape wciąż stal, patrzą to na lorda, to na swojego podopiecznego.

‒ _Crucio_ ‒ powiedział od niechcenia czarownik, celując niedbale w młodego osiłka. Goyle wrzasnął.

Snape nadal czekał wpatrzony w torturowanego chłopaka.

‒ Możesz już iść Severusie. Wyprowadź to ścierwo, a potem zabierz proszę z moich oczu tego błazna. Daj mu szlaban, wymierz baty, to ty jesteś opiekunem jego domu, prawda? ‒ czerwone gadzie oczy zdawały się przeszywać czarnowłosego mężczyznę na wskroś.

Skinął powoli głową.

‒ Więc to na tobie spoczywa obowiązek jego wychowania, skoro on ‒ długim, chudym palcem wskazał na starszego z Goylów odchylając się przy tym z niejaką odrazą ‒ nie podołał temu ambitnemu zadaniu. Następnym razem ukażę również ciebie Severusie. Tym czasem…

Znów wymierzył różdżką, ale teraz celowała ona prosto w ojca chłopaka. Snape obrócił się na pięcie i wspomnienie zaczęło się rozmywać, jednak w uszach Hermiony jeszcze przez chwilę dźwięczał przeraźliwy wrzask cierpiącego człowieka.

Gdy znalazła się z powrotem w białej pustce umysłu Snape'a, chciała się cofnąć, jednak nie mogła. Zdenerwowana, zdała sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna trzyma ją w więzach własnych myśli. W tym momencie zrozumiała, dlaczego tak długo udało mu się uniknąć zdemaskowania. Że jego wola potrafiła być silniejsza od woli osoby przeszukującej jego wspomnienia. W tym wypadku po prostu pokazywał jej starannie wyselekcjonowane momenty bez bawienia się w pozory. Była pewna, że jeśli nie chciał pokazać, że wpływa na przesuwające się pod powiekami legilimenty** obrazy, był w stanie bez większego trudu osiągnąć i to. Potrafił tak doskonale oczyścić swój umysł, oddzielić pamięć od świadomości na tyle, by nieproszony gość niczego z niej nie wykradł. Jednocześnie poczuła mieszankę złości i smutku, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że Snape albo się przed nią popisuje, albo uważa ją za intruza.

Nie miała niestety czasu na to, by bardziej wszystko przemyśleć, bo oto nadpływało kolejne wspomnienie.

Noc. Mały dom na spokojnej, uśpionej ulicy. Hermiona nie widziała wiele, bo nie było tu latarń, które oświetlałyby przestrzeń. Musiało być bardzo późno, bo jasne były tylko nieliczne okna stłoczonych wzdłuż szosy budynków. Gdzieś z prawej strony usłyszała nikły odgłos kroków, a potem trzask kolejnych aportacji. Zwróciła się w tamtą stronę. Rozpoznała jego sylwetkę. Severus Snape był tym, którego kroki usłyszała jako pierwsze. Poza nim pojawiło się tu jeszcze sześć mrocznych postaci. W blasku różdżek dostrzegła czarne peleryny i zakrywające twarz maski. Troje z nich szeptało coś podnieconymi głosami, ktoś przechadzał się po krawężniku, jeszcze inna postać pomachała Mistrzowi Eliksirów dłonią.

Zachowywali się jak dzieci i, gdy Severus Snape znalazł się w kręgu światła, Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia na widok młodej, chudej twarzy ozdobionej charakterystycznym, wielkim nosem. Byli nimi. Miała przed sobą zaledwie nastolatków. Postać chodząca po krawężniku zaczęła coś cicho nucić wysokim głosem. Bella. Hermiona z zaciekawieniem podeszła bliżej, chcąc przekonać się, czy kobieta zakryła twarz tak, jak większość jej towarzyszy. Miała nadzieję zobaczyć młodszą Bellatrix. Choć była od części towarzyszy o dekadę starsza, zachowywała się jak dziecko. Czy zawsze była tak samo szalona? Odnotowała w pamięci, by spytać o to Snape'a.

‒ Jak tam, Severusie? ‒ rozpoznała głos Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Jego pełna gracji sylwetka odchyliła się do tyłu, jakby próbował ocenić przeciwnika.

Snape w odpowiedzi jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się sztucznie.

‒ Nigdy nie rozumiałem słabości Czarnego Pana do tego półkrwi pokurcza ‒ szturchnął Severusa łokciem w żebra.

‒ Och, zamilcz Lucjuszu ‒ Hermiona nie rozpoznawała głosu tego mężczyzny.

‒ Daj spokój, Regulusie, ‒ Malfoy poklepał przedmówcę po ramieniu. Więc był tu również brat Syriusza… ‒ będziesz go bronił? Nie masz ważniejszych zmartwień, jak choćby twój starszy brat, zdrajca krwi?

‒ Naprawdę powinieneś czasem zastanowić się, zanim coś powiesz, Lucjuszu ‒ rozpoznała głos Dołohowa.

W nikłym blasku różdżek Hermiona dostrzegła, że usta Severusa Snape'a wykrzywia złośliwy grymas.

‒ Lucjusz lubi ryzyko, prawda Malfoy? ‒ powiedział Snape bardzo spokojnie.

Starszy mężczyzna już celował w niego różdżką, gdy w powietrzu świsnęło zaklęcie, które momentalnie unieruchomiło Malfoya.

‒ Chyba żartujesz, Mulciber ‒ Bella prychnęła jak wściekła kotka. Nagle przestała pląsać po krawężniku, zatrzymała się i skierowała osłoniętą maska twarz ku najstarszemu z nich. ‒ Nie możesz tak po prostu…

Tamten zarechotał wrednie.

‒ Oczywiście, że mogę. Wszystko mogę. Jestem waszym opiekunem, katem i panem, kiedy Lord powierzy mi nad wami pieczę. A dziś, dzieciaki, jesteście pod moja kuratelą. I macie zachowywać się cywilizowanie. Przynajmniej między sobą.

Zapadła cisza. Czarodziej zdjął z Malfoy'a zaklęcie zamrażające i zwrócił się do Snape'a.

‒ Przeproś go.

Snape milczał z zaciętą miną.

Mulciber zdjął z dłoni skórzana rękawiczkę i wymierzył chłopakowi policzek.

‒ Przeproś.

Kolejne milczenie i odgłos plaśnięcia.

‒ Na Merlina, przeproś go wreszcie Snape ‒ w głosie Regulusa pobrzmiewało zniecierpliwienie.

‒ Przepraszam ‒ mruknął Snape.

Lucjusz zachichotał.

‒ Lucjuszu, ty również.

Malfoy wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, najwyraźniej zdziwiony. Mulciber zaczął ściągać dopiero, co założoną rękawicę. Lucjusz sięgnął do maski, żeby ja przytrzymać na miejscu, ale zawahał się wpół gestu i spod metalowej ozdoby rozbrzmiało niewyraźne:

‒ Przepraszam.

Mulciber zaklaskał w ręce, zatarł je i powiedział:

‒ A teraz dzieciaki pora na zabawę.

Hermiona widziała tej nocy jeszcze wiele innych wspomnień. Niektóre pokazywały jej bezmyślne, inne celowe okrucieństwo gangu popaprańców. Wiele wizji Snape roztoczył przed nią, jak się domyślała, tylko po to, by oswoić ją z sytuacją, z którą przyjdzie się jej mierzyć. W jej głowie piętrzyły się kolejne pytania, które starała się za wszelką cenę zapamiętać, wściekła na mężczyznę, że nie pozwalał jej na chociażby krótką przerwę. Podejrzewała jednak, co nim kierowało. Severus Snape ponad wszystko bał się bliskości, a teraz właśnie obnażał się przed nią ze swojej niechlubnej przeszłości.

Kiedy wreszcie pozwolił jej na chwilę oddechu, Hermiona opadła zmęczona na krzesło.

‒ Severusie?

‒ Mhmm?

Snape stał odwrócony do niej plecami, dłubiąc coś w kociołku. Najwyraźniej na siłę szukał sobie zajęcia.

‒ Czy Bella zawsze była taka?

‒ Szalona?

‒ Nie inaczej.

Snape milczał przez chwilę.

‒ Gdy ją poznałem, już od pewnego czasu była niezrównoważona ‒ zaczął. ‒ Podobno jej stan miał coś wspólnego z Czarnym Panem. Z ich relacją. Było zawsze mnóstwo plotek na jej temat większość, co zrozumiałe, rozsiewał Rudolf.

‒ Oświecisz mnie?

Westchnął. Dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że przymknął oczy, zniecierpliwiony jej pytaniem. Znając jednak jej dociekliwość i będąc świadomym, jak ważne jest to dla jej bezpieczeństwa, powstrzymał się od sarkastycznego komentarza.

‒ Mówiono, że Bella straciła dziecko podczas jednej z akcji***.

‒ JEGO dziecko?! ‒ Hermiona była w szoku. ‒ Czy Bella i Vol… Czarny Pan mają romans?

‒ Mieli ‒ sprostował Snape z niejakim niesmakiem. Odwrócił się do niej przodem, opierając się o stół. ‒ Mało kto w to wierzył, ale to akurat była prawda. Nie wiem, czy Bella rzeczywiście miała zostać matką, ale ja i Czarnego Pana łączyło zawsze coś więcej niż współpraca. A Rudolf nie potrafił tego znieść.

‒ Przecież to małżeństwo było…

‒ Ustawione, wiem, Granger, nie musisz mnie pouczać. Nie był o nią zazdrosny z miłości, tylko z dumy. Nie bądź naiwna ‒ ostatnie zdanie okrasił wymownym prychnięciem

Hermiona otwierała właśnie usta, by zadać kolejne pytanie, ale z hallu dobiegł ich uszu potężny huk. Obydwoje rzucili się biegiem w kierunku drzwi, w dłoniach ściskali gotowe do ataku różdżki.

Drzwi frontowe otworzyły się z hukiem, a do środka wlały się strugi deszczu. Remus zbiegł ze schodów wyszarpując różdżkę z kieszeni spodni. Hermiona i Snape wypadli z pracowni. Mistrz Eliksirów tym samym ruchem, co lata temu na błoniach Hogwartu, zagarnął czarownicę za swoje plecy. Tak jak wtedy, musiał zrobić to niemal siłą, bo Granger wyrywała się do przodu. Z kuchni dobiegł krzyk Jamesa Pottera:

‒ Peter, jeśli chcesz żyć przemień się, natychmiast!

Czarna czupryna ojca Harry'ego pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku Hermiony.

‒ Ginny! ‒ ryczał Remus głosem, jakiego nie słyszano jeszcze z jego ust. ‒ Są tu! Ratuj Freda!

Blada twarz dziewczyny mignęła mu na korytarzu, stukot kroków Gryfonki upewnił ich, że posłuchała polecenia.

W ciemności stała mroczna postać i wyglądało na to, że zabezpieczenia tym razem zawiodły i nadchodzi kres lub coś znacznie niż on gorszego…

*stopni Fahrenheita

** legilimenta, słowo produkcji własnej, oznaczać ma osobę stosującą legilimencję jako, że takiego określenia w kanonie brak (stworzone pod logikę: nekromancja ‒ nekromanta)

*** idea zaczerpnięta z czyjegoś opowiadania. Tam Bella miała urodzić dziecko ale straciła je po zaklęciu rzuconym przez matkę Neville'a i oszalała.


	8. VII Samotny Jeździec Apokalipsy

**VII Samotny jeździec apokalipsy**

Miał się urodzić w Noc Duchów, tak powiedzieli jego przeklętej matce magomedycy. Jednak Syriusz Black już od narodzin okazał się być człowiekiem pełnym niespodzianek. Zamiast w Halloween przyszedł bowiem na świat trzy dni później, przysparzając tym samym swoim rodzicom mnóstwo stresu i zmartwień. Magiczne prognozy daty narodzin są bowiem zwykle nieomylne. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Syriusz nigdy nie słyszał o tym, by jakiekolwiek inne magiczne dziecko odwinęło rodzinie podobny numer.

Jako mały chłopiec był rozpieszczany ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie. Otoczony uwielbieniem, śliczny pulpecik mamusi, który z dniem pojawienia się młodszego brata, Regulusa, został zepchnięty na dalszy plan, w zimne łapska niańki. Jako dwuletni berbeć nagle zrozumiał, że zaczęto od niego _wymagać_, choć dotychczas znał tylko miękki uścisk mamy i słodycz podstawianych mu pod sam noc łakoci. Ze stresu przestał jeść i szybko stracił na wadze. Jak się potem przekonał, stało się to z korzyścią dla niego, gdyż tusza nigdy nie bywała przymiotem łamaczy kobiecych serc. Łamacz Kobiecych Serc, tak lubił o sobie mówić. W skrytości jednak podkochiwał się w starszym o rok Krukonie. Dzielnie jednak grał bawidamka i kobieciarza, tego wszak oczekiwano po spadkobiercy fortuny Blacków, dziedzicu, pierworodnym czystej krwi rodu. O ile w świecie niemagicznym w latach siedemdziesiątych homofobia powoli zaczynała być domeną starszych pokoleń, o tyle wśród hermetycznego społeczeństwa czarodziejów, a zwłaszcza w gronie wciąż opanowanych manią czystości starych rodów, gdzie dziedziczenie i przekazywanie genów nadal było ulubionymi tematami przy świątecznym obiedzie, bycie gejem nie uchodziło nikomu na sucho.

Krył się na tyle dobrze, by nikt z jego rodziny nie zdołał odkryć sekretu aż do roku jego dwudziestych urodzin, feralnego roku, w którym odszedł zarówno ulubieniec domu Regulus, jak i ojciec, Orion Black, zostawiając starszego syna sam na sam z oszalałą z żałoby matką. Pewnego pięknego dnia, Walburga weszła do pokoju starszego syna zastając w nim nieco zbyt roznegliżowanego mężczyznę, by uznać go za kolegę swojego pierworodnego. Wtedy dla staroświeckiej kobiety czara goryczy przelała się i po karczemnej awanturze nieodwołalnie wyrzuciła Syriusza z domu. W swoim mniemaniu zapewne okazywała mu jak dotąd łaskę, pozwalając pomieszkiwać w rodzinnej siedzibie mimo nieakceptowanych poglądów politycznych.

Syriusz stał się odtąd stałym gościem u Jamesa Pottera i jego ciężarnej żony. Pomieszkiwał u przyjaciół i kuzynostwa. Szwendał się znacznie częściej niż poprzednio po pubach i podejrzanych knajpach. Miewał kochanków, miewał i kobiety ‒ dla niepoznaki pokazując się z nimi publicznie. Matka oczywiście milczała, nigdy nie zdradziła nikomu wstydliwego sekretu syna. Nie chciała przecież okryć domu Blacków hańbą. Opowiadała więc ciągle o rzekomej heroicznej śmierci młodszego syna i sercowych podbojach starszego, gdy tylko nadarzała się okazja by błysnąć rodowymi srebrami przed którymkolwiek z członków skoligaconej do granic możliwości rodziny.

***ssss***

Stali w bezruchu, patrząc na ciemny kształt stojący w drzwiach Grimmauld Place. Skamieniali, stężali: wpół skoku, wpół gestu, z zaklęciem zatrzymanym na koniuszku języka, w drodze z ust na wolność powietrza. Końce różdżek błyszczały zapowiedziami świetlnych rozbłysków. I nagle wszystko ruszyło, ale jakby w karykaturalnie zwolnionym tempie. Snape czuł, jak sweter dziewczyny wysuwa mu się spomiędzy paców, gdy Hermiona z całej siły szarpnęła za tkaninę. Jej dłoń przesunęła się po jego ramieniu, gdy odpychała go od siebie, by pobiec w stronę drzwi. Oczy wszystkich spoczęły teraz na niej, na ułamek chwili, który zdawał się trwać w nieskończoność. Patrzyli, jak rzuca się naprzód, z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami. Widzieli, słyszeli, że krzyczy coś, ale nikt w szoku nie był w stanie zrozumieć wypowiadanych przez nią słów. Kasztanowa grzywa włosów poruszała się dziko wokół jej twarzy, gdy kręciła zamaszyście głową. Snape podążył za czarownicą, podobnie Remus ruszył w stronę kobiety z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką. James stał, jak wryty. Gdzieś u góry przetoczył się stukot kroków. Który z nich zrozumiał to jako pierwszy, nie potrafili tego później ustalić. Dość, że obydwaj ‒ i Snape i Lupin ‒ opuścili wreszcie różdżki, szeroko otwartymi oczami patrząc to na postać za drzwiami, to na zasłaniającą ją obronnym gestem Hermionę.

‒ Co ty u licha wyprawiasz, Granger? ‒ zdążył jeszcze wycedzić Snape, zanim odpowiedź sama przeszła przez próg i ukazała się im w pełnej krasie swoich ociekających strugami deszczu włosów.

***ssss***

Lupin mawiał, że jego matka nazywała ich Czterema Jeźdźcami Apokalipsy. Po tym, jak kiedyś Peter, Syriusz i James odwiedzili kolegę w letnie wakacje, cała okolica miała co wspominać na długie lata.

Cudem uniknęli Wizengamotu po tym, jak Syriusz użył zaklęcia poza murami szkoły. Zadziałały oczywiście bezbłędnie koneksje rodziny Blacków. Aurorzy musieli, co prawda, rzucić kilka zaklęć zapomnienia na pobliskich mugoli, a Ministerstwo jakoś życzliwie zapomniało o tym, że żaden z trójki przyjaciół wilkołaka nie zarejestrował swojej animagicznej formy. Życie na krawędzi, tak o tym mówili śmiejąc się przy miejscowym piwie, gdy wieczorami rozpalali ognisko w lesie. Zanieśli tam starą kanapę, postawili kilka prześmiewczych tabliczek o grasujących wilkołakach i nikt nie zwracał zupełnie uwagi na blade, niezręczne uśmiechy Remusa. Dużo piwa, trochę przemyconego ze składziku Slughorna Eliksiru Rozweselającego i cały świat należał do nich. Lily pewnie wygarbowałaby im skórę. Gdyby oczywiście wiedziała. Ale ona zajęta była pocieszaniem _biednego Smarkerusa_, co przyprawiało Pottera o histerię. Był zazdrosny i zły, pełen nienawiści do brzydkiego, drobnego chłopca ze Slytherinu. Czego mu zazdrościł? Syriusz nigdy do końca nie wiedział, czy była to przyjaźń dziewczyny, czy ogromne zdolności magiczne. Wystarczało mu, że Snape stanowił wymarzoną ofiarę, był kimś gorszym od niego, bardziej sponiewieranym przez życie lub nie potrafiącym tak dobrze ukrywać swoich licznych ran. Smarkowi zawsze brakowało obycia, taktu i, w konsekwencji, popularności. Nikt nie stał za plecami Snape'a, tak jak za Syriuszem stała grupa przyjaciół, fanek i cała popieprzona familia, której nienawidził najbardziej na świecie. I chociaż osobiście miał w głębokim poważaniu tego wielkonosego pacana i jego zasrane życie, to jego konflikt z Jamesem był mu na rękę: znalazł kogoś, na kim bezkarnie mógł sobie poużywać. Jak często gnębili Snape'a? Teraz, po przeszło ćwierćwieczu, trudno mu było sobie to przypomnieć. Wiedział, że robili to zbyt często, zbyt brutalnie i że nie miało to nic wspólnego z głupimi żartami, których niejednokrotnie dopuszczali się w stosunku do młodszych uczniów. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy Snape stałby się tym, kim jest, gdyby ich czwórka zostawiła go w spokoju. Gdyby wylecieli ze szkoły już na pierwszym roku za jeden ze swoich sadystycznych popisów. Albo gdyby po prostu kiedyś podeszli do niego, wyciągnęli dłonie i przeprosili. Czy wtedy Snape kiedykolwiek stanąłby po stronie Sami-Wiecie-Kogo? Choćby na chwilę? Prawda była taka, że chłopak rozpaczliwie potrzebował wsparcia i dopiero w grupie lucjuszowych ekstremistów uzyskał namiastkę bezpieczeństwa. Faktycznie, gdy zaczął pałętać się po błoniach z tymi czystokrwistymi podróbkami czarodziejów, zarówno oni, jak i Lily w znacznym stopniu stracili zainteresowanie czarnowłosym łamagą. Wtedy podśmiechiwali się z Petera, był przecież takim niewydarzonym, niezbyt utalentowanym dzieciakiem… Potem on również otarł się o współpracę z Tym-Krórego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać.

Merlinie, czy byli aż tak źli, aż tak zepsuci? Syriusz zawsze wolał myśleć raczej, że byli po prostu młodzi i głupi. Tylko dlaczego nikt inny na przez te lata nie zachowywał się tak jak oni? Nawet banda Lucjusza Malfoy'a zachowywała wtedy pozory dobrego smaku.

Może matka Lupina miała rację? Może byli jakimiś stworami z jej księgi, którą uparcie cytowała przy stole, do której się modliła, i którą nazywała Słowem Bożym?

Syriusz uważał, że w tej jednej kwestii natura poskąpiła mugolom rozumu: wiara w jakiegokolwiek boga była dostatecznie głupia. A już wszelkie odmiany chrześcijaństwa wywoływały u niego salwy śmiechu. Matka Remusa śmieszyła go swoim zaufaniem. Swoi ślepym przywiązaniem, pewnością co do czegoś, czego nie dało się poznać żadnym ze zmysłów. To zakrawało dla niego o szaleństwo. Mówiła o miłości Boga do ludzi, o miłosierdziu. Gdzie był więc bóg, ten, czy inny, gdy jego matka porzuciła go na rzecz młodszego syna? Gdzie był, gdy wilkołak gryzł Lupina? Gdzie się podziewał, kiedy ich czwórka niszczyła życie Severusa chrzanionego Snape'a? Boski plan. Tak mu powiedziała, gdy zapytał ja po złości tamtego lata (dla pewności pozostawił ten wyrzut na ostatni wieczór przed wyjazdem). Ile właściwie wtedy mieli? Trzynaście, czternaście lat?

Na Merlina, nie pamiętał.

***ssss***

Na dworze było już ciemno, chociaż popołudnie dopiero się zaczęło. Jak to w grudniu. Ciemne, bezgwiezdne niebo zaglądało przez przysłonięte zazdrostkami okna. W domu panowała senna cisza: wszyscy widocznie zajmowali się swoimi sprawami: Remus ogarniał braki, naprawiał usterki, kontrolował zaklęcia ochronne, doglądał Blacka, Snape z nosem utkwionym w kociołku warzył brakujące eliksiry. Fred wciąż leżał w łóżku nieprzytomny. Reszta szwendała się bez specjalnego celu.

Luna siedziała w kuchni pijąc herbatę w milczeniu, jej wielkie bladoniebieskie oczy raz po raz zerkały na Hermionę znad kubka pełnego parującego płynu. Siorbała cicho. Granger czekała, starała się nie okazywać rosnącego w niej z każdą chwilą zniecierpliwienia. Teraz, gdy dziewczyna już wróciła ze swojej wyprawy, czekało ich ze Snape'm mnóstwo, naprawdę mnóstwo pracy. Uporządkowanie chaotycznie składowanych przez Lunę komponentów. Oczyszczenie ich i spreparowanie. Uratowanie tych, które zbyt długo leżały na dnie przepastnej torby. Musieli rozpocząć warzenie kilku eliksirów. Czas płynął. Luna grzała się okryta kocem. Hermiona dostrzegała jej zmieszanie, ale naprawdę liczyła, że zdąży złapać tej nocy chociaż kilka godzin snu. Vold… _Czarny Pan_ mógł wezwać Bellę w dowolnym momencie. Prawdę powiedziawszy oboje ze Snapem z rosnącym napięciem czekali na ten nieuchronny moment.

‒ O czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać?

Lovegood przygryzła lekko wargę. Hermiona uniosła brwi. Rzadko widywała dziewczynę tak zdenerwowaną. Zwykle przez rozmarzony wyraz twarzy Luny nie przebijało zbyt wiele emocji, te pozostawały schowane przed wzrokiem postronnych.

‒ Mam do ciebie wielką prośbę, Hermiono ‒ powiedziała cicho. ‒ Ale bardzo proszę cię o dyskrecję.

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

Luna zaś zaczęła opowiadać, a w miarę jak mówiła, oczy jej słuchaczki otwierały się co raz szerzej ze zdumienia.

***ssss***

Syriusz snuł się po pokoju poddenerwowany i nieswój. Znów w chwili trzeźwości nawiedziły go wspomnienia. Te… i inne i znacznie gorsze, znacznie bardziej bolesne. Gdyby ktoś kazał mu jednym zdaniem podsumować jego całe dotychczasowe życie, bez wahania powiedziałby:

_Zupełne, pierdolone dno._

Tak niestety było w rzeczywistości. Egzystencja wielkiego dziedzica fortuny, przedwojennego playboya i uzdolnionego maga składała się z krótkich okresów względnego spokoju i szczęścia, poprzecinanych długimi pasmami nieszczęść i strat. Mimo, że otoczony przez przyjaciół, nie wrogów, zawsze czuł się samotny i niezrozumiany. Remus troszczył się o niego jak matka kwoka o swoje najsłabsze pisklę, ale to nie było to, nie tego potrzebował. Od lat, a dokładniej od śmierci Harry'ego nie rozmawiał z nikim, kto by go rozumiał, kto nadawałby z nim na tych samych falach. Nie to, żeby on i Harry kiedykolwiek… Merlinie broń, James zabiłby go na miejscu. Wystarczająco poróżniła ich już sama informacja o jego… preferencjach. Kazał mu się wtedy, a było to dobre ćwierć wieku temu, trzymać z dala od chrześniaka. Potterowi na szczęście szybko minęło, zapewne Lupin wytłumaczył mu to i owo (a może to była Lily), sprawiając, że James przestał widzieć w szkolnym przyjacielu zboczeńca czyhającego na cnotę jego niepełnoletniego syna. Same aluzje tego typu wywoływały w Syriuszu zawsze mieszankę furii i obrzydzenia. Zatwardziali tradycjonalni czarodzieje nadal zrównywali homoseksualistów z pedofilami. James radził mu nawet potem by się z tego śmiał, na co Black odpowiedział podobnym snape'owemu cierpkim uśmiechem. Ich relacja nigdy nie była już tak ciepła i Syriusz starał się unikać człowieka, który miał o nim tak zmienne zdanie. Oddalili się od siebie, ale Black tak naprawdę nigdy nie przestał tęsknić za Jamesem i jego niepoważną, wesołkowatą osobowością. Z czasem wszyscy wokół dorośli, zakładając rodziny i angażując się w poważne życie zawodowe. A on wciąż przepijał, wręczane mu jak łapówkę za milczenie, pieniądze matki. Jego duma trochę cierpiała, gdy je przyjmował, jednak gorsze cierpienie dosięgało go, gdy nie miał za co kupić kolejnej butelki Ognistej. Lupin czasem wpadał i sprzątał jego melinę, robił mu wyrzuty, dokarmiał go, pilnował, żeby pił coś, co nie zawierało procentów. Syriusz mawiał wtedy, że woda go zabija, bo w jego żyłach płynie czysta whiskey. Parę razy nawet próbował to zaprezentować, ku przerażeniu Remusa sięgając po kuchenny nóż. Raz mu się chyba nawet udało… Znów zawodziła go pamięć… Nie miał pewności, co było tylko pijackimi majakami, a co prawdą...

***ssss***

Hermiona starała się wyglądać normalnie, jednak z tego wszystkiego zupełnie zapomniała o mruganiu. To, o co poprosiła ją Luna nie było ani trudne, ani niezwykłe, a jednak w obecnych okolicznościach nie chciało jej się wierzyć, że ktokolwiek mógłby być aż tak lekkomyślny. Przecież przegrali wojnę, mieli niebawem zginąć. Nigdy nie uważała Luny za wyjątkowo odpowiedzialną osobę, ale żeby aż tak…

‒ Dobrze ‒ powiedziała, siląc się na spokój. ‒ Przyniosę ci eliksir z laboratorium, ale musisz cierpliwie poczekać, jeśli ma to zostać między nami dwiema.

Luna skinęła milcząco głową.

Fiolki i retorty zadzwoniły, gdy Hermiona potrąciła regał w ciasnej przestrzeni składziku. Podniosła głowę znad opatrzonych etykietami półek i nerwowo zerknęła w stronę przedniej części piwnicy, w której znajdowały się stoły robocze. Snape stał jednak nadal odwrócony tyłem do niej, ponury i pogrążony we własnym mrocznym świecie. Od niespodziewanego wtargnięcia Luny milczał jak zaklęty, zmuszając wszystkich do chodzenia wokół niego na palcach. Hermiona domyślała się, że musiało to mieć związek albo z jej szaloną szarżą w stronę drzwi albo jego własnym brakiem refleksu, gdy wysmyknęła mu się z rąk i pobiegła. Zupełnie nie wiedziała, czy powinna poruszać ten temat, a jeśli tak, to w jaki sposób. W takich chwilach Snape był jak tykająca bomba, a ona nie miała nerwów na kolejną kłótnię. Z tego względu postanowiła skupić się na powierzonym jej zadaniu. Nie… raczej prośbie Luny. Wszystko zawsze traktowała, jak pracę domową: zarówno eseje w Hogwarcie, jak i pomoc innym. Nie to, że podchodziła do tego bez emocji. Po prostu każdą prośbę, każdy problem traktowała śmiertelnie poważnie, jak misję, jak równanie matematyczne, w którym koniecznie trzeba było znaleźć rozwiązanie. Takim podejściem przysporzyła sobie sporo wrogów w szkole, zarówno tej mugolskiej, jak i magicznej. Mało kto lubi szarogęszące się przemądrzałe pannice, prawda? Teraz, po latach to wiedziała, chociaż i tak trudno jej było powściągnąć swoje opiekuńcze zapędy. Pod tym względem bardzo dobrze rozumiała Remusa: wiecznie niedoceniany, niezauważany, traktowany przez wszystkich, nawet najbliższych przyjaciół, od niechcenia, jak matka, która choćby nie wiem co się zrobiło i tak przygarnie pod kochające skrzydła. Na domiar złego ten mężczyzna całe życie był sam. Podejrzewała, że większość kobiet traktuje go w podobny sposób, jak jego kumple: bezpłciowo, przedmiotowo. Resztę zaś odstraszał sam Lupin, skupiony całe życie na swoim okropnym losie wilkołaka. Przez te wszystkie lata, czasem miała ochotę nim potrząsnąć. Ale potem doszły ją słuchy o jego romansie z Tonks, która zginęła trochę wcześniej niż Ron. Wtedy poznała jeszcze jedną cechę Lupina: okazał się być człowiekiem nad wyraz prywatnym i dyskretnym. Z jakiegoś powodu napełniło ja to tym większą sympatią do Remusa.

Gdy kątem oka dostrzegła ruch przy stole, Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że od kilku minut stoi w kompletnym bezruchu ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ciemnym, sfatygowanym drewnie regałów i palcem na etykiecie poszukiwanej przez nią buteleczki. Ostatnia. Zaklęła. Będzie musiała jeszcze niepostrzeżenie dorobić fiolkę eliksiru tak, by skrupulatny Mistrz nie zauważył zniknięcia jednego ze swoich _drogocennych eksponatów_. Schowała zdobycz do kieszeni swetra i ruszyła do wyjścia.

‒ Granger… ‒ od strony pracowni dobiegło ja coś bardziej przypominającego chrząkniecie niż ludzka mowę. Odwróciła się jednak do niego.

‒ Snape? ‒ uniosła wysoko brwi, by podkreślić drzemiącą w jej myślach resztę pytania: _o co ci znowu do cholery chodzi?_

‒ Mamy pracę do wykonania.

Roześmiała się. Jednak wcale nie czuła się rozbawiona. Był to raczej wyraz jej bezsilności i tłumionej długo frustracji. Huśtawka emocji, jaka fundował jej ten facet doprowadzała ją do obłędu.

‒ Jakże mogłabym zapomnieć ‒ zadrwiła.

Teraz to jego brwi powędrowały wysoko. Wyglądał na skonfundowanego, co z kolei dogłębnie ją ubawiło. Postanowiła jednak trzymać te stron e swojej natury a wodzy.

‒ Zaraz wracam ‒ wyjaśniła jak najspokojniej. ‒ Idę sprawdzić, co u Luny. Teraz, kiedy już nie musimy martwić się Ginny, bo chodzi wolna, jak ptak od naszej wczorajszej sesji szperania w mózgu Freda, mamy młodą Lovegood do doglądania ‒ dodała gorzko ‒ Tak, żeby nam się za bardzo z nudów w głowach nie poprzewracało.

‒ Granger…

Żachnęła się. Miała już powyżej uszu swojego nazwiska wypowiadanego przez tego starego, butnego...

‒ Milcz, Snape. Odezwij się, jak zapamiętasz wreszcie moje imię i zdecydujesz się powiedzieć mi, co cię tak bezbrzeżnie wkurzyło, że od kilku godzin traktujesz mnie jak powietrze.

To powiedziawszy trzasnęła jeszcze na odchodnym drzwiami od piwnicy.

Po drugiej stronie zatrzymała się na chwilę oddychając ciężko. Zachowała się idiotycznie, jak nastolatka, a nie dojrzała kobieta, którą w swoim mniemaniu była, wiedziała o tym, gdy już opadły trochę emocje. Ale na Merlina, ten człowiek budził w niej to, co najgorsze!

Wzdrygnęła się, czując na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. U szczytu schodów stał Lupin.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego przepraszająco.

‒ Właśnie o tobie myślałam ‒ powiedziała.

‒ Na Merlina ‒ wilkołak podrapał się z zakłopotaniem w głowę, ‒ cym ci aż tak podpadłem?

‒ Kurczę, nie o to mi chodziło… ‒ roześmiali się oboje.

‒ Domyśliłem się. Ten wyraz twarzy masz zarezerwowany dla kogoś innego.

Skwapliwie pokiwała głową.

‒ W każdym razie możesz być pewien, że myślałam o tobie ciepło i w ogóle w samych superlatywach ‒ Poklepała przyjaciela po ramieniu.

Kąciki jego niebieskich oczu uniosły się i zmarszczyły lekko w kolejnym uśmiechu.

Położył dłoń na jej dłoni.

‒ Jesteś najlepsza, Hermiono. Pamiętaj o tym.

Ścisnęła jego rękę w swojej. Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Spontanicznie przytulała zaskoczonego mężczyznę. Objął ją wolnym ramieniem.

‒ Co się dzieje, Hermiono?

‒ Wszystko ‒ powiedziała, uśmiechając się słabo, gdy odsunęła się już od Lupina. ‒ Cały pieprzony świat sypie się nam na głowy. Jak nie Ginny, to Luna i ten cholerny dom… Musimy potem porozmawiać… Mam pewna informację, nie do uszu ogółu, jak na razie, która może mieć związek z zachowaniem zabezpieczeń Kwatery.

Lupin skinął głową.

‒ Możesz liczyć na moją dyskrecję. Jak będziesz miała czas, to wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. Mam dzisiaj nocną wartę. Przyjdź na strych, to porozmawiamy. Czy Severus…

‒ Będę bez niego ‒ ucięła szybko.

Wilkołak zmarszczył brwi.

‒ To po prostu nie dotyczy Snape'a ‒ powiedziała trochę ostrzej niż zamierzała, czego pożałowała szybko widząc uniesione w obronnym geście ręce Lupina.

Westchnęła i potarła łuk brwiowy.

‒ Przepraszam, Remusie. Jestem do chrzanu, serio nie chciałam być wredna.

‒ Idź i odpocznij ‒ powiedział z troską.

Jedno jej spojrzenie wystarczyło mu za odpowiedź.

‒ Och. Rozumiem. Wyższa instancja wzywa.

‒ Dokladnie.

‒ No to życzę powodzenia.

Zaśmiała się ponuro.

‒ Przyda się. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

Lupin ruszył po schodach na piętro.

‒ Remusie! ‒ zawołała za nim po chwili Hermiona.

Odwrócił się.

‒ Co z naradą?

‒ Musi poczekać. Ani wy, jak podejrzewam, nie wyrobicie się z robotą do ludzkiej godziny, ani Luna nie wygląda na chętną do wieczornych posiadówek.

‒ To fakt, wygląda na zmęczoną.

‒ Przyniosłem jej kubek rosołu.

Pokiwała głową. Nagle, tknięta przeczuciem, dodała jeszcze:

‒ Nie dawaj jej proszę na razie żadnych eliksirów, nawet Pieprzowego. Ani salicylanów, dobrze?

Lupin popatrzył na nią, a w jego oczach dostrzegła nagłe zrozumienie. Pokiwał jednak tylko głową w milczeniu i poszedł w swoją stronę.

***ssss***

Zaczął pałętać się po domu, trochę z nudów, a trochę w celu powolnego zmierzania w stronę kuchni. Gdy już zdarzyło mu się wytrzeźwieć, z jednej trony żal mu było rozstawać się ze stanem jakiej-takiej jasności umysłu, a z innej, chciał jak najszybciej uciszyć wszystkie te głosy, które nawiedzały go wtedy w głowie: niewyraźne głosy przeszłości, grzmiący obwiniająco głos sumienia, podszepty umysłu styranego latami picia alkoholu. Gdy był młodszy, zdarzało mu się okaleczać. Raz czy dwa poszedł nawet na całość. W obydwu przypadkach ktoś zjawił się w porę. Za pierwszym rzem była to niania, za drugim Lupin. Przeklęty Remus zawsze miał nosa do takich sytuacji. Zawsze wyzuwał, gdy przyjaciel przechodził kryzys i zjawiał się z kubkiem pieprzonego kakao w ręce. Zawsze obiecywał sobie, że wyrzuci wilkołaka za drzwi, że nie chce jego bezsensownej litości.

Może bał się, że zakocha się w starym przyjacielu tak, jak to się stało z Harrym? Bo tak ‒ wbrew wszelkim założeniom, jakoś rok przed zniknięciem Harry'ego, Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, że to, co czuje do chrześniaka wykracza mocno poza przyjacielskie uczucia. Harry był jak James za młodych lat. Ciągnął do niego Blacka sentyment, potrzeba bycia zrozumianym ‒ sam zawsze był Piotrusiem Panem, nigdy nie dorósł na tyle, by rówieśnicy potrafili zrozumieć jego pomysły, pobudki, zainteresowania w taki sposób, jak Syriusz by tego chciał. Szczęście i problem w jednym polegało na tym, że to wszystko znalazł w młodszym Potterze: kumpla do imprez, gdy jeszcze świat toczył się w miarę normalnym torem, powiernika sekretów, towarzysza jego przeróżnych szalonych pomysłów na życie. Harry był entuzjastycznie nastawiony, czegokolwiek Black by nie zaproponował. I z czasem, zapewne gdzieś pod koniec życia Pottera, Syriusz uległ tej pokusie, by znowu poczuć do kogoś coś więcej, coś jeszcze niż tylko przyjaźń i sentyment. A że z pełną świadomością idiotyzmu swoich poczynań zakochał się w zaręczonym z Ginewrą chrześniaku? To pasowało tylko i wyłącznie do jego porąbanej historii. Nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się o tej sympatii Blacka. Spaliłby się ze wstydu, gdyby ktokolwiek się domyślił. Zwłaszcza Harry. James prawdopodobnie ukatrupiłby go w bolesny sposób, wykrzykując jakieś bzdety o gejach. Tym, co pozostało Syriuszowi, była butelka; pełna Ognistej Whiskey, kołysała jego skołatane po latach serce.

Wreszcie udało mu się przemóc: zawlókł się na parter i w akompaniamencie dudnienia w uszach i mając za jedynego towarzysza potworny ból głowy, otworzył nową butelkę i zaczął pić.

***ssss***

‒ Jedna gałązka pokrzyku na dno butelki. Zalać wrzątkiem i odczekać dwie minuty ‒ mruczała do siebie Hermiona nad swoim stanowiskiem pracy. ‒ Dokładnie dwie minuty.

Rzuciła na naczynie zaklęcie odliczające i zabrała się za następną gałązkę. Prawie wypuściła butelkę z rąk, gdy za jej plecami rozległo się wymowne chrząkniecie. Odwróciła się, zirytowana.

‒ Naprawdę, Snape? Nie jesteś za stary, żeby podkradać się do mnie w trakcie pracy i straszyć mnie pochrząkiwaniem?

Uniósł brwi, ale nie skomentował jej tyrady. Zamiast tego wyciągnął przed siebie otwartą dłoń z położoną na niej etykietką.

‒ Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co to jest? ‒ wycedził, ewidentnie starając się nad sobą panować.

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę. Więc jednak od razu się zorientował…

‒ Etykieta porządkowa ‒ powiedział cicho.

‒ Granger, nie pierwszy raz w mojej karierze wykręcasz mi taki numer, więc mów do jasnej cholery, po co był ci ten eliksir!

Zamknęła oczy i policzyła do dziesięciu, żeby opanować falę złości. Gdy je otworzyła, Snape wciąż stał wyprostowany jak struna, górując nad nią zarówno wzrostem, jak i swoim przerośniętym ego.

‒ A jak myślisz, Snape? ‒ zapytała chłodno.

‒ Myślę, że chciałbym znać wynik tego testu, Granger ‒ wypluł z siebie ściszonym głosem.

‒ Nie mogę ci teraz nic powiedzieć ‒ powiedziała powoli. ‒ Zaufaj mi i poczekaj.

Obiecała Lunie, że nie zdradzi nikomu jej sekretu. Nie przed poznaniem wyników. Poza tym, jakaś część niej była ciekawa, jak zachowa się Severus w tej sytuacji. Nie to, żeby oczekiwała fanfarów, kwiatów i pochwał, ale po pół roku mogło im się przydarzyć i to…

Widziała, jak zaciska szczęki. Walczył ze sobą, by nie powiedzieć o słowo za dużo.

‒ Sam powinienem przyrządzać ci eliksir ‒ prychnął tylko po chwili. ‒ Jak widać, przeceniałem twoje umiejętności.

Odwrócił się, by odejść, ale Hermiona złapała go za rękaw koszuli.

Roześmiała się.

‒ Naprawdę Snape, tak to zakończysz? Zadajesz sobie sprawę, jakie bzdury opowiadasz? Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy nie popełniam błędów podczas warzenia tak prostych receptur. Poza tym, czy naprawdę brakuje ci elementarnej wiedzy na temat antykoncepcji, choćby tej czarodziejskiej? Nawet ten idiotyczny eliksir BYWA ZAWODNY! ‒ ostatnie słowa wykrzyczała mu prosto w twarz, gdyż w międzyczasie udało jej się zmusić Snape'a do tego by z powrotem na nią spojrzał. ‒ Wymyśl przynajmniej jakąś konstruktywną krytykę tej sytuacji, zamiast rzucać bzdurne oskarżenia na wiatr.

Źrenice mężczyzny rozszerzyły się.

‒ Ty naprawdę…

Uśmiechnęła się drwiąco.

‒ Naprawdę Snape, ale nie ja.

W kilka sekund Mistrz Eliksirów skurczył się do swoich zwykłych rozmiarów, ale w jego oczach pojawiła się zimna wściekłość.

‒ Myślisz, że wolno ci tak sobie pogrywać, dziewczyno? ‒ wycedził.

Podniosła rękę.

‒ Wolnego. Fakt, trochę tę sytuację nakręciłam, ale ja NAPRAWDĘ nie powinnam z tobą o tym teraz rozmawiać, bo obiecałam komuś dyskrecję.

‒ Dobrze wiesz, Granger, że nie pytałem o to, dla kogo…

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się krzywo i wzięła się pod boki.

‒ Snape. Severusie. Przecież teraz odpowiedź jest aż nazbyt oczywista. I tak mogłeś się domyślić drogą eliminacji, a w tym momencie, gdy zostały tylko Ginny i Luna, zastanów się, Severusie, tylko Ginny i Luna…

Uciszył ją niecierpliwym gestem.

‒ Więc po co to było, cała ta szopka?

‒ Bo jej obiecałam, Snape. I chciałam wiedzieć, czego się po tobie spodziewać, w razie…

‒ Zadowolona? ‒ warknął, już na nią nie patrząc. Odwrócił się do niej bokiem, rozjuszony i urażony zarazem.

‒ Ależ oczywiście ‒ zadrwiła. Prawdę mówiąc, chociaż nie liczyła na ciepłe przyjęcie, trochę się zawiodła na jego zachowaniu. Miała cicha nadzieję, że w ogóle nie odkryje zniknięcia naparu, a jeśli nawet tak się stanie, pozwoli jej spokojnie wszystko wyjaśnić we właściwym czasie. Przecież wystarczyłoby, żeby poczekał tych parę godzin...

‒ A czego niby oczekiwałaś? ‒ wyrzucił z siebie przerywając jej rozmyślania.

‒ No właśnie niczego Snape, sęk w tym, że zupełnie nie byłam sobie w stanie wyobrazić ciebie…

‒ W roli ojca? ‒ uśmiechał się złośliwie. Świdrował ją zimnym spojrzeniem.

Pokręciła głową.

‒ Nie. Raczej w sytuacji, w której mówię ci, że nasze życie skomplikowało się aż do tego stopnia.

‒ To nie podlega żadnemu teoretyzowaniu Granger! ‒ wybuchnął, znowu tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. Założył ręce za plecy, jakby bal się, że ja uderzy. Hermiona wiedziała jednak, że ukrywa w ten sposób ich drżenie.

‒ Co takiego? ‒ zapytała, siląc się na spokojny ton.

‒ Że urodzenie tego dziecka byłoby największą głupotą na jaką mogłabyś się zdecydować!

Te słowa zraniły ją do żywego. Wiedziała, że są słuszne, ale ta świadomość wcale nie sprawiała, że bolały mniej. Zacisnęła zęby i pięści, przeciwstawiając się nagłej pokusie rzucenia się na mężczyznę i rozdrapania mu tej jego parszywej buźki.

Snape zmierzył ją jeszcze chłodnym, krytycznym spojrzeniem i oddalił się do swojego stołu, bez słowa.

Hermiona przez chwilę walczyła ze sobą, by nie uciec stąd jeszcze w tym samym momencie. Oddychała głęboko. Jednak po kilku minutach uspokoiła się na tyle, by powrócić do pracy. Metodyczne czynności zwykle pozwalały jej zebrać myśli i zrozumieć własne uczucia.

Tak stało się i tym razem. Wkrótce monotonny stuk noża ukołysał jej emocje i ukoił nerwy.

***ssss***

Hermiona czekała w sypialni Luny i Freda. Był to sporej wielkości pokój o bladoróżowych ścianach i meblach z ciemnego drewna, prawdopodobnie z mahoniu. Kolorystyka, tak jak w pozostałych pomieszczeniach domu Blacków była koszmarna a wystrój ponury i ciężki. Jednak Luna w jakiś sposób poprawiła wygląd sypialni drobnymi elementami na tyle, że można było poczuć się tu w miarę przytulnie.

Luna zamknęła się w łazience i już od dwudziestu minut nie wyściubiała nosa. Odruchowo zerkała na zegarek. Snape był sam w pracowni z mnóstwem pracy do wykonania, nie chciała go zostawiać samego na zbyt długo. W prawdzie ten dumny człowiek nigdy nie przyznałby się przed nikim do zmęczenia lub zbyt dużego nawału obowiązków, ale Hermiona wiedziała ile eliksirów czeka na uwarzenie i w jakim stanie są składniki, których dostarczyła im przyjaciółka. MUSIAŁA wrócić jak najszybciej i uporać się z piętrzącymi się na stołach kupkami liści, owoców, pazurów i piór. Nie lubiła patrzeć na jego zmęczenie, na to jak walczy ze sobą, by nie pokazać go całemu otaczającemu go wrogiemu światu. Czasem przypominał jej upartego, małego chłopca, zagubionego gdzieś w ciele potężnego maga, który w desperacki walił piąstkami na prawo i lewo. Snape zawsze zgrywał lepszego i silniejszego niż był w rzeczywistości. Tak samo obojętność była tylko wygodna do noszenia maską.

Kochała go, chociaż wygodniej byłoby go nienawidzić.

Wreszcie usłyszała zgrzyt przekręcanego zamka i drzwi od łazienki uchyliły się.

‒ I jak Luno? ‒ zapytała Hermiona. ‒ O ile zwyczajne, mugolskie testy nie zawsze dają u czarownic prawidłowe rezultaty, ten daje stuprocentową pewność.

‒ Chyba powiększy nam się nasza dziewięcioosobowa rodzina, Hermiono ‒ Luna usiadła obok koleżanki, ułożyła usta w ciup i wypuściła przez nie długo wstrzymywane powietrze.

Granger pokręciła głową.

‒ Jak mogliście do tego dopuścić, w obecnej sytuacji…

‒ Nie praw mi morałów, dobrze? ‒ Luna starała się brzmieć swobodnie, ale w jej głosie można było dostrzec urazę.

‒ Nie zrozum mnie źle, ja po prostu jestem przerażona tym, jak mamy wszystko zorganizować…

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się gorzko.

‒ Ty jesteś przerażona Hermiono? Zawsze niby taka pomocna i troskliwa, jesteś jednak strasznie egocentryczna. Poprosiłam cię jedynie o pomoc w zdobyciu eliksiru, a t już próbujesz wchodzić z butami w moje prywatne życie.

‒ Luno, ja…

‒ Nie skończyłam, Hermiono ‒ blondynka przyłożyła do ust palec wskazujący uciszając towarzyszkę. Gryfonka, trochę zbita z tropu, umilkła.

‒ Wiele razy naprawdę mi pomogłaś i bardzo szanuję twoja wiedzę i umiejętności, ale odkąd to wszystko się zagmatwało, jako przyjaciółka jesteś do bani.

Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem.

Nie zapraszałam cię do wpychania nosa w moje decyzje. Dla ciebie mogę być stukniętą ekscentryczką, ale tak zdecydowałam się żyć i nie masz prawa mnie oceniać, dopóki moje wybory nie zaczną wpływać…

‒ Ale Luno, one właśnie zaczęły wpływać na nas wszystkich! Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę ile komplikacji przyniesie taki mały człowiek w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji? Kto będzie teraz wykonywał twoje obowiązki? Bo uwierz mi lub nie, ale ani ja, ani nikt inny nie pozwoli ci się narażać. Podejrzewam, że nawet kwatera zmusi cie do pozostania na miejscu…

‒ Bez obrazy, Hermiono, ale sądzę, że Ginny mogłaby wreszcie ochłonąć. Ja również straciłam ojca, który był moją jedyną rodziną. Ale poszłam dalej.

‒ Trochę jest w tym wszystkim hipokryzji ‒ powiedziała powoli Hermiona. ‒ Wytykasz mi wtrącanie się w nie swoje sprawy, podczas gdy sama komentujesz zachowanie Ginewry.

‒ Och, Hermiono nie udawaj, że ciebie tez to nie irytuje! Cały czas widzę, jaka jesteś nią rozczarowana…

Granger popatrzyła na dziewczynę zaskoczona. Była aż tak dobrym obserwatorem?

‒ Tak, o waszym romansie wiem praktycznie od początku ‒ powiedziała beznamiętnym tonem. ‒ Wszyscy macie mnie za dziwadło, a ja po prostu rozumiem świat w nieco odmienny sposób.

‒ Ja… wybacz, Luno. Zagalopowałam się. I to jak sądzę nie pierwszy raz.

‒ Masz rację.

Hermiona roześmiała się z rozbrajającej szczerości koleżanki.

‒ Dobrze, że wróciłaś cała i zdrowa.

‒ Tylko narobiłam sporo zamieszania.

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

‒ Gdzie byłaś, zanim przeniosło cię do domu?

‒ W mieście. Tak, jak mówiłam, postanowiłam zdobyć test ciążowy, więc odwiedziłam Londyn.

Hermiona westchnęła.

‒ Wiesz, że to nie było…

‒ Wiem.

‒ To dobrze.

***ssss***

Remus siedział naprzeciwko okna, na strychu.

‒ Spałaś w ogóle tamtej nocy? ‒ zapytał, gdy tylko drżący płomień jego różdżki oświetlił ziemistą ze zmęczenia twarz Hermiony. W odpowiedzi tylko uniosła brwi.

‒ Rozumiem ‒ odpowiedział, nie kryjąc współczucia ‒ i już się nie odzywam.

‒ Miło mi, że pytasz, naprawdę ‒ powiedziała, zmuszając swoje usta do uśmiechu. Czasem naprawdę by chciała, żeby byli ze Snapem typową parą, która troszczy się o siebie tak, jak robił to zawsze Lupin. Snape dbał o nią na swój dziwny, mrukliwy sposób, ale nigdy nie zapytał jej wprost, czy jest zmęczona, spragniona albo czy nie potrzebuje przerwy. Był służbistą i w trakcie pracy traktował ją jak, w najlepszym wypadku, koleżankę z pracy, a w najgorszym ‒ leniwego podwładnego. To bywało naprawdę uciążliwe, zwłaszcza ostatnio, gdy między nimi zaczęło się dziać coś na poważnie. Musiała skakać z pozycji beznamiętnej pracownicy laboratorium, do partnerki, która to rola również przyprawiała ją najczęściej o ból głowy. Dlaczego więc z nim była? Dlaczego wciąż pozostawała w tej relacji nawet teraz, gdy obydwoje zapędzili się wzajemnie w kozi róg? Przecież miał być seks ‒ chwilowa odskocznia, wypalenie nagromadzonych złości, strachu i desperacji. Miał być seks ‒ nie spanie ciało przy ciele, zapamiętywanie swoich zapachów, faktury naskórka, blizn i znamion. Miała być przyjemność, a nie ciągła złość, niepewność i lęk, że to drugie pewnego dnia zniknie z powierzchni ziemi. Nie, nie lęk, lecz ponura pewność nieuchronnego. Miały być splecione ciała, na chwilę, w przelocie, na mgnienie chwil. Jednak w efekcie związały się ze sobą także ich serca i dusze i Hermiona czuła to za każdym razem, gdy zadawała sobie to beznadziejne pytanie: dlaczego?

Usiadła obok Lupina.

‒ Co takiego masz mi do powiedzenia?

Remus siedział, oparty o ścianę i wpatrywał się w noc za oknem. Zawsze obserwowali w ten sposób niebo i okolice od strony drzwi do budynku. Cześć warty spędzali też na patrolowaniu korytarzy i otoczenia numeru trzynastego. Jak dotąd ich wysiłki na szczęście pozostawały próżne i nigdy nikt obcy nie zakłócił ich spokoju. Jednak poprzedni wieczór poruszył ich wszystkich dogłębnie.

‒ Luna jest w ciąży ‒ wyznała.

‒ Domyśliłem się po twoich ostatnich poleceniach. Kazałem jej grzać stopy w wełnianych skarpetkach i poiłem ja bulionem jak oszalały.

‒ Dobrze zrobiłeś.

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w swoje paznokcie. Nie przepadała poruszać takich tematów.

‒ Co planuje Luna?

‒ Nie pytałam jej ‒ odparła szybko Gryfonka. ‒ Ale domyślam się. Chce, obudzić Freda, żeby mogła mu o tym powiedzieć.

‒ Co na to Snape?

‒ Na ciążę Luny?

Lupin zaśmiał się cicho.

‒ Nie, Hermiono. Na wybudzenie Freda. Domyślam się, że raczej nie powiedziałaś mu…

‒ Och, jesteś w błędzie. Gdybym mu nie wytłumaczyła powodu, z którego zniknął jego DROGOCENNY eliksir…

‒ Nie musisz mówić, już rozumiem.

Prychnęła, wciąż czuła wściekłość na samą myśl o dzisiejszej reakcji Snape'a. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie chciała go dziś oglądać na oczy.

‒ W każdym razie ‒ podjęła, odchrząknąwszy znacząco ‒ mam pewien pomysł, skąd mogła się wziąć taka reakcja kwatery. Skoro Luna spodziewa się dziecka, zabezpieczenia przypuszczalnie wepchnęłyby ją do środka w razie wystąpienia jakiegoś zagrożenia. Z tego co wiem, tutaj działa mnóstwo bardzo starej magii, która obłożył dom ojciec Syriusza. Potem dopiero swoje trzy grosze dorzuciliśmy my. I jest tego tak dużo, że naprawdę trudno będzie dociec, co dokładnie się podziało.

‒ Jak dla mnie takie wyjaśnienie jest aż nadto wiarygodne.

‒ To tylko hipoteza ‒ zaznaczyła. ‒ Nie wyjaśnia absolutnie niczego, raczej rodzi kolejne pytania. Bo ja naprawdę niewiele wiem, o tym domu. Do tego potrzebny by nam był…

‒ Trzeźwy Syriusz ‒ uprzedził ją Lupin.

‒ Jakbyś zgadł ‒ zaśmiała się gorzko.

‒ W kwestii Freda… To nie wiem, Remusie. Obydwoje z Severusem uważamy, że nie jest to najgorszy pomysł, żeby Fred zaczął powoli normalnie funkcjonować. Ale zanim wstanie z łóżka, musimy przyrządzić więcej eliksiru uzupełniającego krew. Bez jadu bahanek jest naprawdę słaby… Dlatego boję się, jak zareaguje na tę wiadomość. Jeśli się zdenerwuje lub zmartwi, może mu to zaszkodzić. Obiecałam Lunie, że to przemyślimy.

Milczeli przez chwilę. Potem Hermiona opowiedziała Remusowi swoja ostatnia wizję.

‒ Najciekawsze jest to, że dzisiaj po raz pierwszy obudziłam się sama ‒ zakończyła długą wypowiedź Gryfonka.

‒ To znaczy? ‒ Lupin spoglądał na nią uważnie mimo widocznie zaspanych oczu.

‒ Nikt nie musiał mną potrząsać. Pamiętasz, jak to było, gdy razem z Fredem znaleźliście mnie śpiącą w pokoju.

‒ Trudno byłoby o tym zapomnieć.

‒ Właśnie. Dzisiaj obudziłam się bez tych wszystkich urągających godności procedur ‒ powiedziała i puściła do niego oko.

‒ Jak myślisz, co było powodem?

‒ Szczerze powiedziawszy, jestem tak zmęczona, że nic nie myślę, Remusie. Mam ochotę po prostu zwinąć się w kłębek i zasnąć choćby i tu, na tej zawilgotniałej podłodze.

‒ Śmiało, nie krępuj się ‒ Lupin wykonał zapraszający gest ręką.

‒ Nie mogę. Głupio byłoby mi zostawić Severusa samego. On też wygląda na skonanego, chociaż w swoim mniemaniu pewnie tego nie okazuje.

‒ Myślę Hermiono, że rzeczywiście nikt poza tobą by tego nie zauważył. I wiesz… Ciesze się, naprawdę.

‒ Z mojego niewyspania? ‒ zażartowała; ziewając przeciągle zasłoniła usta dłonią.

‒ Z tego, że Severus ma obok siebie kogoś, kto przynajmniej stara się go zrozumieć i nie kazał na siebie czekać przez pół jego życia.

‒ Pijesz do Lily ‒ nagle w jej głosie pobrzmiało rozdrażnienie. Nie lubiła tego tematu. Bala się, że nie może się mierzyć z tą kobietą. I nie chodziło jej o to by Lily Potter zniknęła z serca Snape'a całkowicie. Obawiała się po prostu, że jest dla niego gorszym zamiennikiem, plastrem na ranę.

‒ Hermiono, spójrz na mnie.

Spojrzała.

‒ Lily się do ciebie nie umywa. A poza tym odeszła. Nie ma jej. Nie mówię, że to dobrze, bo lubiłem ją, naprawdę była cudowną osobą i tylko dzięki niej Severus nadal żyje ale… Mam wrażenie, że ty możesz być dla niego kimś więcej.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

‒ Co masz na myśli? ‒ zapytała.

Lupin usiadł wygodniej, zerknął w jej stronę, by po chwili z powrotem wpatrzyć się w przestrzeń za oknem.

‒ To, że z nikim dotąd Snape nie był w stanie pracować i dzielić życia równocześnie. Tego drugiego nie robił właściwie z nikim przez tak wiele lat, że zwątpiłem by w ogóle to potrafił. Naprawdę, Hermiono, może z twojej perspektywy tego nie widać, bo Snape nie jest specjalista w rozdawaniu uśmiechów i pochwał…

‒ No co ty nie powiesz ‒ mruknęła.

‒ Właśnie. Ale nigdy dotąd nie widziałem, by darzył kogoś takim podziwem i zaufaniem, jak ciebie.

Hermiona zarumieniła się na te słowa.

‒ Mówisz poważnie?

‒ Całkowicie poważnie, Hermiono.

Uściskała go.

‒ Dziękuję ci, Remusie. Jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem. Tych durniów, którzy nie widzą twojego zaangażowania należałoby podpiekać na wolnym ogniu. Należy ci się pomnik za cierpliwość.

Zaśmiał się.

‒ Jestem szczęściarzem, Hermiono mając przy sobie kogoś takiego jak ty.

Kilka minut później Hermiona schodziła już po schodach na dół. Minęła położone na drugim piętrze sypialnie Jamesa i Syriusza, potem ruszyła korytarzem na pierwsze piętro. Było już późno i naprawdę pragnęła jedynie się położyć. Cała ta gonitwa myśli, wielogodzinna praca z obrażonym Snapem w laboratorium, zarwana noc i wreszcie stres z poprzedniego wieczoru doprowadziły ja do stanu zupełnego wyczerpania zarówno fizycznego, jak i psychicznego.

Szła cicho w nadziei, że nie natknie się nigdzie na Severusa, bo miała podstawy by sądzić, że kolejny spór między nimi zakończyłby się poważną katastrofą magiczną. Wciąż chciała usłyszeć to cholerne, niemożliwe do uzyskania _przepraszam_. Nawet bez dalszych wyjaśnień. Czy jemu w ogóle bywało przykro? Czy odczuwał skruchę? Jak można było dotrzeć do pokładów jego empatii? Stanęła przed drzwiami do swojej sypialni. Zawahała się. Tą ucieczka mogła tylko pogorszyć sytuację, dać mu do zrozumienia, że traktuje go wybiórczo, niepoważnie. Zacisnęła usta. A niech to szlag!

Weszła do pokoju i położyła się na łóżku. Płacz dobrze by jej zrobić, ale łzy nie chciały płynąc, a ona była taka zmęczona…

Gdy już zasypiała, na granicy świadomości usłyszała skrzypienie drzwi i szelest kroków. Poczuła, jak materac jej wąskiego łóżka ugina się za jej plecami. Odwróciła głowę, zamrugała.

‒ Severus…

‒ Śpij już Granger ‒ mruknął.

Zasnęła by, jak zawsze, śnić o zupełnie innym świecie.

***ssss***

Luna zeszła do kuchni, po tym jak obudziła się przy łóżku Freda cała ścierpnięta i obolała. Jeśli miała zasnąć z powrotem, musiała trochę rozprostować kości oraz zjeść jakąś pożywna kolację. Bulion Lupina wprawdzie był pożywny i rozgrzewający, ale nie zapełniał żołądka na długo, a ona pościła już od kilku dni, borykając się z problemami w uzupełnianiu prowiantu.

Nie zapaliła światła, bo przyzwyczajone do ciemności oczy zapłonęłyby jej bólem, a powidoków wprost nie znosiła. Przeszukiwała więc po ciemku szafki, podśpiewując i hałasując co najmniej jak stado dzikich szopów.

Nagle poczuła, że w jej plecy wbija się coś ostrego i usłyszała za sobą czyjeś sapanie.

‒ Kim jezdeź i s-so tu obisz-sz? ‒ zapijaczonego głosu Syriusza nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym.

‒ Luna ‒ powiedziała, siląc się na beztroski ton, jednak jej serce zabiło szybciej ze strachu. ‒ Daj mi tylko zapalić światło i…

‒ Nije praffda ‒ wybełkotał. ‒ Nije fiesze ci nicz, a nicz.

Oderwał od jej pleców różdżkę, jednak Luna wiedziała, że wcale nie po to, by pozwolić jej odejść, lecz aby rzucić zaklęcie. Które w tym stanie mogło brzmieć dowolnie i wywołać dowolny efekt…

‒ Tręt…

‒ Nie! ‒ wrzasnęła na całe gardło.

Rozległ się huk, usłyszała stukot i stłumiony jęk mężczyzny.

Nie mając chwili do stracenia, uciekła do sypialni i zabezpieczyła drzwi wszystkimi możliwymi zaklęciami. Cokolwiek tam się wydarzyło, ona i dziecko byli już bezpieczni.


	9. VIII Marzenia senne

**VIII Marzenia senne**

Z kuchni dobiegały ją delikatne dźwięki pianina. Hermiona leżała na kanapie, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni rozkoszując się wygodą pianki tapicerskiej pod kręgosłupem. Po chwili do instrumentu przyłączył się delikatny, melodyjny kobiecy głos, a zaraz po nim do jej uszu dotarło ciche pomrukiwanie Remusa Lupina. Mężczyzna śpiewał _spod wąsa_, dokładnie w ten sposób to dla niej brzmiało: tak, jak uśmiechał się zwykle delikatnym, nieśmiałym uśmiechem, tak i jego nucenie dobiegało jakby spod czegoś, z wnętrza ‒ stłumione charakterem czarodzieja. Hermiona znała tę piosenkę. Mama często śpiewała ją rankami razem z radiem tak, jak teraz robił to Lupin. Ona kojarzyła głównie jedno słowo: „śródmieście" i ‒ jeśli dobrze pamiętała ‒ był to tytuł utworu stworzonego długie lata przed jej narodzinami. Piosenka była naprawdę pogodna, pełna nadziei na lepsze jutro; gdy teraz wsłuchiwała się w jej słowa, nie wydawała się już tak niedorzecznie ckliwa i naiwna: ona również pragnęła uciec od wszystkich trosk i zmartwień, chciała znaleźć takie miejsce, w którym nic nie będzie zaprzątać jej głowy. Może właśnie znalazła? Zerknęła w stronę wąskiego przejścia do niewielkiego aneksu kuchennego.

Jednak w klatce piersiowej nieustannie czuła mdlące poczucie winy wobec tych, którzy zostali…

Naprawdę rozpatrzyli już wszystkie sposoby na powrót. Rozmyślali nad próbą odbicia Ginewry, co byłoby bezowocne i bezsensowne, a mogło wystawić pozostałych na wolności członków Zakonu Feniksa na dodatkowe niebezpieczeństwo. Rozważali nawet stanie pod Ministerstwem Magii (choć zakrawało to o samobójstwo) w nadziei, że zobaczą tam Freda. Ale szansa, że nie zostaną odkryci, a Fred w ogóle wrócił do pracy po tym, co się przydarzyło im i jego siostrze, była tak nikła, że postanowili nie próbować. Mieli w sobie widocznie resztki instynktu samozachowawczego, który mówił im: lepiej spróbować jakoś żyć, niż bezsensownie zginąć. Parli więc naprzód.

Nozdrza wypełnił jej rozkoszny zapach smażonych naleśników. Merlinie...

Lupin często gotował na Grimmauld Place i nawet czasem odważył się przynieść im coś do laboratorium, ale Snape tak bardzo nie lubił jedzenia w miejscu pracy i tak rzadko godził się na przerwy o ludzkich porach, że zwykle przegapiała obiady i musiała zadowalać się tostami, bo sama na upichcenie czegoś porządnego zwyczajnie nie miała czasu. Zdarzało się, że Lupin chował dla niej porcję, ale on przecież był tak zabiegany, że pilnowanie by Fred, James i skacowany Syriusz nie pożarli schowanego posiłku było nie tyle trudne, co niemożliwe. Najczęściej zastawała okruszki lub ogryzione kości kurczaka i wspomnienie zapachu po pieczonym lub duszonym mięsie.

Kilka minut później zjawił się ze stosikiem okrągłych, złocistych placków oraz miseczką rozmrożonych malin i plasterków banana. W kraciastej koszuli z flaneli narzuconej na górę od piżamy, wyglądał na jeszcze nie do końca rozbudzonego. Hermiona już dawno przebrała się w dres. Musiała przyznać, że naprawdę peszyło ją paradowanie przy Lupinie w niekompletnym stroju. Czemu? Chyba miała poczucie, że to wszystko było dotąd zarezerwowane dla niej i Rona ‒ to była ich prywatność, z której odarła ją jego śmierć, jeden z wielu szczegółów, których tak po prostu jej brakowało.

Uśmiechnęła się, nieco zażenowana własnymi myślami. Lupin usiadł obok i postawił posiłek na malutkim stoliku z metalową nóżką przykręconą do podłogi kampera.

‒ Dobrze spałaś? ‒ zapytał.

Pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi. Każdy sen, który nie odbywał się na twardej i zimnej podłodze leśnej chaty był dla niej obecnie niesamowitym przeżyciem.

‒ A ty?

‒ Jak dziecko.

‒ To bardzo mylące porównanie, wiesz o tym ‒ puściła do niego oko.

Lupin zaśmiał się i ukroił sobie kawałek naleśnika.

‒ Chyba wyszły nieco gumowate ‒ skomentował przełykając kęs.

‒ Chyba śnisz ‒ popatrzyła na niego z teatralnym oburzeniem.

Lupin pokręcił głową.

‒ To ta mąka. Nigdy nie używam tak drobnej mąki do naleśników.

Uniosła brwi.

‒ Lupin, ty naprawdę się tym przejmujesz?

‒ Może trochę… ‒ podrapał się po głowie z zakłopotaniem.

Trąciła go lekko łokciem.

‒ Czasem jesteś naprawdę niemądry.

Zaśmiał się. Obydwoje mieli dziś naprawdę dobre humory.

‒ Zły wilkołak? ‒ zapytał.

‒ Bardzo zły ‒ skinęła trochę zbyt energicznie głową, co poskutkowało dość spektakularną serią kaszlu. Remus klepał ją usłużnie w plecy.

‒ Umiesz w ogóle udzielić pomocy dławiącej się osobie? ‒ zapytała go po wszystkim, ocierając łzy, które pociekły jej po policzkach.

Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Wzruszyła ramionami.

‒ To proste. Musisz przełożyć sobie…

‒ Hermiono, może po prostu postaraj się nie dławić, dobrze?

Zaśmiała się.

‒ Spróbuję. Ale tylko jeśli ty wytrzymasz następną podróż bez marudzenia.

Lupin skrzywił się odruchowo, jednak szybko uśmiech powrócił na jego twarz.

‒ Jakoś to zniosę, nie przejmuj się mną zupełnie.

Spojrzała na niego poważnie.

‒ Nie wiesz, o co prosisz, Remusie.

Zmarszczył brwi.

‒ Nie do końca cię rozumiem, Hermiono.

Przełknęła, odłożyła sztućce i wyprostowała się, siadając na kanapie z podkurczonymi pod siebie nogami.

‒ Przez ostatnie lata przeszliśmy wszyscy razem: ja, ty, James, Snape i cała reszta, tak wiele, że w moim mniemaniu staliśmy się dla siebie rodziną ‒ tłumaczyła. ‒ Ale to ty zawsze byłeś blisko, gdy potrzebowałam rady lub pomocy.

Odruchowo położyła dłoń na jego dłoni.

‒ Zawsze będę ‒ zapewnił.

‒ Widzisz… I po tym wszystkim, po prostu nie potrafię się nie przejmować… Naprawdę, Remusie to, że jesteś tu ze mną ma dla mnie ogromne znaczenie ‒ ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń.

Ich oczy spotkały się po raz pierwszy w trakcie trwania tej rozmowy. Hermiona zupełnie zapomniała o naleśnikach, które w jej mniemaniu nie były nawet ciut-ciut gumowate; nie potrafiła stwierdzić, kiedy zielone tęczówki Lupina znalazły się tak blisko. Czy to on się pochylił, czy ona?

Zamrugała ze zdumienia, gdyż zdała sobie sprawę, że od pewnego czasu wstrzymuje oddech. Serce biło jej jak szalone, gdy zerkając raz po raz w spokojne oczy czarodzieja, kierowana jakimś nagłym impulsem, pochyliła się i pocałowała go delikatnie.

Ot zwyczajne zetknięcie ust dwojga ludzi. Po sekundzie, może dwóch, poczuła, jak ręka Remusa wyślizguje się spod jej palców, a w następnym momencie dłonie mężczyzny otoczyły delikatnie jej twarz.

_Jak motyla_ ‒ pomyślała, gdy odsuwał jej usta od swoich.

Złożył pocałunek na czole dziewczyny.

‒ Ja… przepraszam… ‒ wyszeptała z zażenowaniem. Wyglądało więc na to, że nie tylko poniosła ją fantazja, ale jeszcze do tego zupełnie się wygłupiła.

Lupin w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się tylko, kręcąc głową. Pogładził jej policzki kciukami i pochylił się ponownie, by tym razem pocałować ją w rozchylone ze zdziwienia usta.

* * *

Hermiona usiadła gwałtownie na łóżku, nagle zupełnie wybudzona i dotknęła dłonią ust.

Obok siebie usłyszała głuchy łomot i mamrotane przekleństwo. Rozejrzała się szybko, kompletnie zdezorientowana.

‒ Snape? ‒ zapytała ze zdziwieniem.

‒ A kogo się do cholery spodziewałaś? ‒ wycedził, z godnością gramoląc się z podłogi.

‒ Nic, ja tylko…

‒ Znowu te sny? ‒ popatrzył na nią uważnie. Stał wyprostowany z ramionami splecionymi na piersiach. Nagle poczuła się zupełnie naga i odsłonięta, jakby jednym spojrzeniem mógł wydrzeć jej wszystkie sekrety.

‒ Tak ‒ powiedziała, odwracając wzrok.

‒ Coś się stało?

Wzruszyła ramionami, trochę zaskoczona tą dociekliwością mężczyzny.

Ta wizja była przecież tak samo ostra, tak samo realistyczna, jak pozostałe. Była tamta Hermioną, to ONA pierwsza pocałowała Lupina, to ONA potem objęła go, pragnąc jego bliskości i dotyku… Dziwnie było obudzić się z tym wspomnieniem, wspomnieniem, którego przecież nie powinna mieć…

‒ Nie ‒ powiedziała wreszcie, nie patrząc mu w oczy. ‒ To było po prostu trochę dziwne. Nie chcesz tego słuchać.

Pokiwał głową.

‒ Jak chcesz Granger.

Te słowa, towarzyszący im ton i postawa Mistrza Eliksirów wprawiły ja w osłupienie. J_ak chcesz, Granger? _Otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, coś naprawić, ale wiedziała, że cokolwiek Snape chciał jej okazać, ten moment przeminął i nie da się do niego powrócić.

Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu, każde wpatrzone w inny kawałek ohydnie wytapetowanej ściany.

‒ Idę do pracy ‒ powiedział wreszcie tonem zupełnie pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji. Czasem nie miała pojęcia, czy jest to tylko cześć jego sposobu bycia, czy efekt czegoś, co powiedział lub zrobiła. Tak było i tym razem.

Ubrał się w milczeniu.

‒ Może zjemy razem śniadanie ‒ zaproponowała pojednawczo, starając się brzmieć pogodnie.

Obrzucił ją jednym ze swoich szczególnych spojrzeń.

‒ Może innym razem, Granger ‒ mruknął, po czym wyszedł; starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Musiała mocno zacisnąć szczęki, by nie krzyknąć za nim, że innego razu może już nie być.

Wypuściła powietrze przez usta wydając furkoczący odgłos. Opadła z powrotem na łóżko i przytuliła się do pościeli, która wpiła przez noc zapach Severusa Snape'a. Zamknęła oczy ‒ chciała złapać odrobinę snu przed długim dniem i jeszcze dłuższą nocną wartą. Myślała, że mgliste poczucie bliskości czarodzieja i nagromadzone zmęczenie szybko ukołyszą ją do snu. Nic jednak bardziej mylnego ‒ sen uparcie nie nadchodził. Wreszcie, do reszty zrezygnowana i zła, wstała, ubrała się i podążyła za Mistrzem Eliksirów.

***ssss***

Otaczał go mrok ‒ tyle był w stanie stwierdzić Syriusz Black, gdy ocknął się po pełnym pijackich wizji śnie. Czuł się przemarznięty i obolały: miejsce, w którym się znalazł niewiele różniło się temperaturą od panującej na dworze grudniowej szarugi. Chociaż nie mógł tego pamiętać, by znaleźć się w tym dziwnym zakamarku numeru dwunastego, musiał spaść ze znacznej wysokości.

Odruchowo poszukał różdżki, ale w ciasnym pomieszczeniu nie było u łatwo wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Pomieszczenie ‒ to było za dużo powiedziane. Przestrzeń przypominała raczej drewniany szyb wentylacyjny, albo… trumnę. Było tu zbyt ciemno, by stwierdzić, czy od strony stóp również znajduje się deska. Wierzgając wściekle nogami niczego nie wyczuwał, jednak to nie dawało mu pewności. W miarę upływu czasu, początkowy strach zaczął narastać w nim, aż osiągnął rozmiary paniki. Ta z kolei sprawiła, że jego oddech stał się przyspieszony, nierówny, serce, osłabione latami picia, kompletnie oszalało. Hiperwentylował. W głowie szumiało mu teraz jeszcze mocniej niż po przebudzeniu, czuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. Złapał się dłonią za gardło, bo miał wrażenie, że zaraz z pewnością się udusi. Trumna? Czy to była trumna? Poczuł, że spada, jednak tym razem zapadał się w głąb siebie, tracąc przytomność.

Na moment przed tym, nim urwał mu się film, otoczyły go białe rozbłyski i echa głosów.

Snape mówił coś do niego ale Black za nic nie był w stanie go usłyszeć: zagłuszały go wrzaski jego, Syriusza, matki. Chciał ja uciszyć lecz gdy odwrócił się w stronę, z której dobiegał go ów przeraźliwy dźwięk okazało się, że to krzyczy portret Dumbledore'a. Krzyczy na niego, wypowiadając słowa w niezrozumiałym mu języku, jednak towarzyszyło mu przekonanie, że jest to sekretna mowa centaurów, którą odkrył i opisał Hagrid, co zaraz spróbował wyłożyć wrzeszczącemu Albusowi. Tymczasem Snape ucichł, za to stał przed nim zupełnie nagi, a jego członek zasłaniała ogromna włochata książka, którą teraz uparcie próbował mu wręczyć ‒ był to słownik języka centaurów. Syriusz zrobił krok w tył, opędzając się przed natarczywym Mistrzem Eliksirów, który teraz miał już głowę dorosłego Harry'ego i płakał przeraźliwie. Spojrzał sam na siebie w lęku, że tak jak Harry-Snape on także jest goły ale z ulgą stwierdził, że ma na sobie chociaż założone tył na przód majtki. Książka wypadła z ręki Pottera i zaczęła iść w jego kierunku na ośmiu odnóżach, kłapiąc przy tym szczęką. Zaczął uciekać. Biegł i biegł, zahaczył przy tym szatą o konar, a ta porwała się. Zaplątawszy się w szmaty upadł jak długi na ziemię, z oddali słychać było zbliżający się tętent. Poczuł okropny, trudny do zniesienia lęk, zdając sobie sprawę, że oto zakończy swe nędzne życie pożarty przez centaury.

***ssss***

Pracując w laboratorium Hermiona miała mnóstwo czasu do rozmyślań: najczęściej wykonywali przecież bardzo rutynowe, znane im na pamięć czynności. Nie musiała się już zastanawiać, jak odpowiednio spreparować to, czy inne zioło, by przetrwało jak najdłużej i zachowało w pełni swoje właściwości magiczne. Metodyczne ruchy nożem, chochlą lub fiolką. Mycie i ustawianie słoi. Szorowanie do czysta blatów ‒ Snape nie tolerował rzucania zaklęć w pracowni, w czym z czasem przyznała mu rację: niechcący można było zniszczyć nimi wiele godzin, a nawet dni swojej pracy. Poza tym, jak mawiał, ułatwianie sobie życia uczy lenistwa.

Tak. Snape z pewnością nie należał do osób lubiących chodzić na skróty. Wręcz przeciwnie: przy całej swojej konkretności i ścisłości umysłu, bywał człowiekiem pełnym refleksji, lubiącym spokój i zadumę. Gdy się za coś zabierał, wykonywał to powoli, a pośpiech, do którego czasem zmuszała ich sytuacja, zawsze wywoływał w nim trudna do ukrycia irytację. Nie to, że nie potrafił pracować pod presją czasu ‒ wykonywał zadania z niesłabnącą precyzją, jednak jego mina i wzrok, mówiły same za siebie: Severus Snape pragnął być sam sobie panem chociaż w tej jednej kwestii ‒ sposobu organizacji powierzonych mu zadań.

W miarę, jak się poznawali przez te lata współpracy, Hermiona zauważyła, że Mistrz Eliksirów jest nie tylko dobrze zorganizowanym mężczyzną, ale i świetnym strategiem, wykwalifikowanym nauczycielem i opryskliwym, choć utalentowanym w zarządzaniu człowiekiem. Zanim jeszcze przeszli na „ty", zanim rozwinął się między nimi ten szalony romans, Hermiona miała okazję niejednokrotnie przekonać się o tym, że gdy wokół nie latały wybuchające kociołki Neville'a zaś grupy nabuzowanych hormonami nastolatków nie rzucały się sobie do gardeł, Severus Snape był raczej mrukliwy, niż zajadły w swej złośliwości, niezadowolony niż wiecznie epatujący niesłabnącą irytacją. Tym, co najbardziej przeszkadzało mu w prowadzeniu lekcji, była ich nieobliczalność co, jak sobie teraz przypominała, niejednokrotnie im tłumaczył, okraszając oczywiście swoje wynurzenia sarkazmem, ironią i określeniami z gatunku „imbecyle", „idioci", „lenie" i „nic nie warte bachory". Z pełnym sentymentu uśmiechem, musiała przyznać mu wtedy rację: byli błaznami, durniami oraz pozbawionymi kompetencji nieukami. Przynajmniej w znacznej większości. Grono z nich nie potrafiło poprawnie uwarzyć eliksirów na poziomie średnio zaawansowanym. Tym, co było najbardziej rozczarowujące był fakt, że Eliksiry nie wymagały tak wiele wrodzonych zdolności, co na przykład Transmutacja, czy Zaklęcia. Była to ścisła dziedzina wiedzy, magiczny odpowiednich chemii. Na poziomie szkolnym wystarczyło po prostu ściśle przestrzegać reguł oraz instrukcji, być na tyle pracowitym by przeczytać je przed lekcją a potem wykazać się uwagą, skupieniem i precyzją, a tego wszystkiego MOŻNA SIĘ BYŁO NAUCZYĆ. Dopiero poziom OWTM-ów, którego nie było im dane osiągnąć ze względu na wojnę, wymagał od ucznia odrobiny własnej inicjatywy, pomysłowości i samodzielnego myślenia. Jak bardzo zawiedziony musiał się czuć ten człowiek, widząc całe pokolenia osłów, ignorantów i nierobów. Gdy przypominała sobie ich klasę, z perspektywy czasu widział, że Snape miał wiele racji. Oczywiście nie musiał ubierać swoich opinii w tak dosadne słowa, mógł wykazać się większym taktem, zrozumieniem i empatią, jednak zestawienie tych określeń z nazwiskiem Mistrza Eliksirów samo w sobie brzmiało tak niedorzecznie, że łapał ją trudny do opanowania śmiech.

Na tym etapie ich znajomości wiedziała o nim na tyle dużo (choć nadal pragnęła poznać go lepiej), by stwierdzić, że jego życiowa postawa jest całkowicie zrozumiała a stan, w którym się znajduje godzien jest wszelkiego podziwu. Nie wiedziała, co dokładnie przeszedł w dzieciństwie i młodości dość, że zaprowadziło go to w tak niebywale mroczne zakamarki własnej duszy i umysłu, że wsparcia i pomocy szukał wśród ludzi tak bardzo od siebie różnych.

Spojrzała w stronę szczupłej sylwetki czarodzieja. Czy na pewno? Czy na pewno oni wszyscy nie byli siebie warci? Snape mówił jej przecież, żeby się nie łudziła ‒ że on również był Śmierciożercą, że to wszystko, gdy wykonuje się wciąż i wciąż kolejne okropieństwa, w końcu staje się czymś naturalnym, częścią ciebie samego. Wzdrygnęła się. Czy ona też jest więc taka sama, jak Dołohow, Bellatrix, czy Czarny Pan?

_Nie, nie o to mu chodziło_.

Odłożyła nóż, podniosła kilka pustych słojów, podeszła do regału i zaczęła ustawiać je równiutko na półce.

_To nie tak_.

Kiedy myślała o nim ‒ Severusie Snapie ‒ widziała człowieka niesamowicie inteligentnego i zdolnego, o ambicji zagrzebanej pod stertami kurzu i farfocli, które natrzepało na nią jego podłe, ponure życie. Zapewne nie miał tyle szczęścia, co ona: albo zabrakło rodzinnego ciepła i wsparcia, albo mocnych, trwałych więzi przyjaźni… Być może przez lata czuł się nie tylko szykanowany przez Huncwotów, ale nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca w społeczeństwie w ogóle. A co się zwykle dzieje z odrzutkami? Cóż… ci mniej uparci kończą swoje życie poprzez samobójstwo. Ci BARDZIEJ niezłomni, potrafią trwać w ten sposób przez wiele, wiele lat nie dając po sobie poznać ran ani blizn. Zdarzali się jednak i tacy, którzy mimo swojej zawziętości, posiadali też odrobinę skrywanej dobrze delikatności. W jej miejscu, prędzej, czy później, kiełkowały złość i nienawiść domagające się ujścia. Hermiona widziała to w nim ilekroć przypominała sobie o Lily: plamę ciepła na ogromnym, mrocznym filmie o jego egzystencji.

Pamiętała ten dzień, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszała od Harry'ego o rozwodzie rodziców. Chłopak od dawna napomykał, że pomiędzy Jamesem a Lily nie dzieje się najlepiej, ale Hermiona uspokajała go twierdząc, że pomiędzy jej rodzicami tez zdarzały się sprzeczki, kłótnie a nawet wielomiesięczne okresy małych i większych wojen.(_Mamy wojnę Harry.__Z pewnością odbija się to i na nich. Spójrz na to wszystko z ich perspektywy: stracili majątek, dom, prywatność… Znacznie mniej wystarczy, by poróżnić dwoje ludzi._)

Nie miała jednak racji, nie tym razem. Harry zaczął wspominać o jakimś mężczyźnie, o tajemniczym przyjacielu z przeszłości Lily (podsłuchał jedną z burzliwych dyskusji); siedzieli potem we troje z Ronem i obstawiali, kto to może być: czy miała na myśli czarodzieja, czy mugola. Ron optował za Syriuszem Blackiem (_Hermiono, on w sobie rozkochiwał WSZYSTKIE czarownice w tamtych czasach, nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby mama… dobrze Harry, już nic więcej nie mówię._) Harry w ogóle nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Hermiona po cichu stawiała na kogoś z niemagicznego świata: Lily z pewnością poznała w młodości wielu mugoli, znacznie więcej niż czarodziejów, więc rachunek prawdopodobieństwa mówił sam za siebie.

Gdy okazało się, że owym tajemniczym _kimś_ był nie kto inny, a Severus Snape, całej trójce opadły szczęki. Harry znienawidził dawnego belfra jeszcze mocniej, obwiniając mężczyznę o rozpad rodziny. Ron był tym nawet trochę rozbawiony, co niezmiernie denerwowało Hermionę. Ona sama czuła, że za tą sytuacją stoi coś innego, gdyż nie potrafiła myśleć o tym człowieku, jako casanowie odbijającym cudze kobiety. Przez lata głowiła się, co przywiodło Lily do takiej decyzji. A potem, gdy większość członków Zakonu Feniksa leżała już martwa, gdy odeszła również Lily, Hermiona zrozumiała, że James własnoręcznie wepchnął żonę w objęcia Mistrza Eliksirów swoim okropnym sposobem bycia. Jeśli przeżywał każdą porażkę tak, jak przeżywał żałobę, należało mieć wielki szacunek dla tej kobiety za to, że na odchodnym nie potraktowała męża paskudną klątwą.

Nie próbowała nawet tłumaczyć tego przyjaciołom. Wątpiła, by wzięli jej teorię na poważnie, by w ogóle chcieli jej wysłuchać. Tacy już byli: porywczy, narwani, emocjonalni. Ona była inna. Snape był inny. To zapewniło im przetrwanie.

Może to właśnie łączyło ją z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, może była to ta sama cecha, która upodabniała ja nieco do Mistrza Eliksirów: nie tyle wola, co umiejętność przetrwania, adaptowania, improwizacji. Być może między złem a dobrem nie leżała wcale tak ostra i wyraźna granica, jak im to wmawiano przez cały proces wychowawczy. Severus Snape nie był przecież złym człowiekiem, czuła to głęboko w sercu, a jednak przeszedł przez to piekło i nadal żył, nadal oddychał a nawet potrafił z apetytem zjeść swój obiad.

***ssss***

Luna Lovegood siedziała nieruchomo na brzegu łóżka. Fred tkwił w śpiączce: blady, nieruchomy, w przerażający sposób przypominał jeszcze cieple zwłoki. Widziała już takie… Właściwie nie jedną, a wiele dogorywających osób, stygnących ciał, trupów o wciąż ludzkich kolorach i rysach, które nie zdążyły się zapaść, spuchnąć, rozmyć…

Niektóre widziała na żywo. Inne nawiedzały ją w snach. Do tych drugich, należała jej martwa matka. Luna podejrzewała, że było to wyparte wspomnienie (czytała trochę o mugolskiej psychoanalizie). Matka unosiła się zwykle na fali chłodnego, jakby ciekłego powietrza, które falującym ruchem przysuwało ja co raz bliżej i bliżej. Była piękna. Nie bała się tej matki. Tak naprawdę Luna nie bała się żadnych ludzkich szczątków ‒ czy to prawdziwych, czy wyśnionych. Jednak patrzenie na nieruchome ciało męża sprawiało jej dyskomfort podobny do tego, który czuła myśląc o zaginionym ojcu. _Zaginiony_ ‒ to była tylko figura retoryczna, która zaliczała opatrzone nią nazwisko do martwych, ale nie posiadających pochówku osób. Lunie wydawało się to okrutna praktyką: dawanie złudnych resztek nadziei rodzinom było jak próba nakarmienia głodnego zaschniętymi na brzegach miski resztkami puddingu czekoladowego. Już lepiej byłoby lic ludziom przeżyć żałobę, niż zamykać ich w klatce wiecznego „a jeśli". Może i jej logika zdawała się wszystkim niedorzeczna, ale tak właśnie myślała i nie zamierzała tego zmieniać. Lunie, nawet gdy była sama, a właściwie ZWŁASZCZA wtedy, dobrze było z sama sobą. To dlatego często zwlekała z powrotem: by poczuć się normalna, zwyczajna, typowa. Bo taka była w swoim własnym towarzystwie, prawda? Gdy mogła porównywać się jedynie z własnym prototypem wszystkie cechy, które wyróżniały ją spośród rzeszy innych ludzi, stawały się nagle dominujące w jednoosobowym podzbiorze, który tworzyła sama ze sobą.

Jednak tym razem to pragnienie zagroziło życiu kogoś, kto był jej bliski, kogoś kogo kochała i czyje dziecko nosiła pod sercem.

_Jasny gwint!_

Pewnie, że zastanawiała się nad wypiciem odpowiedniego eliksiru. Jak mogłaby nie mieć wątpliwości? Te wciąż targały nią, szargały jej nerwy, ale Luna postanowiła być nieugięta: skoro raz podjęła decyzję, nie chciała się z niej wycofywać. Nie było wprawdzie szans na wizytę u specjalisty, na poznanie daty narodzin i płci dziecka, ale ona wiedziała już, że na świat przyjdzie syn, którego nazwą Jupiter Ksenofilius Oktawius Weasley. Tak bardzo chciała powiedzieć o tym wszystkim Fredowi…

Że zostanie ojcem. Że jest jej strasznie głupio, bo wróciła później niż zwykle i naraziła go nieumyślnie na niebezpieczeństwo. Że go kocha. Tego ostatniego chyba nigdy jeszcze nie powiedziała na głos, bo dotąd nie była pewna, co o tym wszystkim sądzi: czy Fred jest bardziej jej przyjacielem i kochankiem, czy pełnowartościowym partnerem. Teraz te dywagacje wydawały jej się głupie: przecież tym właśnie była miłość: zlepkiem przyjaźni i pożądania… A może znowu się myliła…

Ktoś delikatnie zapukał do drzwi.

Luna wstała, podeszła i otworzyła je delikatnie z intencją, by zamknąć je szybko, gdyby po drugiej stronie znajdował się Black lub Granger.

Pierwszego z nich nie chciała widzieć z oczywistych powodów: nie ufała mu, bała się go i zastanawiała się, co kryje się za dziwacznym i agresywnym zachowaniem mężczyzny. Wiedziała, że nie postępuje zbyt roztropnie ukrywając całe nocne zajście przed reszta Zakonu, ale teraz naprawdę nie chciała po raz kolejny czuć na sobie tych wszystkich zainteresowanych spojrzeń: wystarczy, że narobiła mnóstwo zamieszania swoim przybyciem, pokłóciła się z Granger…

Granger. Hermiona nie zrobiła niby niczego niewybaczalnego, ale też egocentryczna natura przyjaciółki, jej chłodny ostatnimi czasy sposób bycia oraz skłonność do wywyższania się, powodowały u Luny irytację.

Może i ciąża robiła z niej humorzastą zrzędę. Może. A może po prostu dojrzała do stawiania granic.

Jednak za drzwiami dostrzegła rudą głowę Ginny Weasley. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

‒ Wejdź ‒ powiedziała zmęczonym głosem.

Ginewra bez słowa minęła ją w przejściu. Luna wskazała jej wysłużony fotel, jedyny w ty pokoju sprzęt nadający się do siedzenia. Sama zajęła swoje wcześniejsze miejsce u wezgłowia Freda.

‒ To ty go tak urządziłaś ‒ stwierdziła chłodno, gdy już udało jej się w miarę wygodnie umościć.

Ginny przygryzła wargę, a Luna zaśmiała się.

‒ Nie mam ci tego za złe Ginny. Słyszałam już całą historię. To naprawdę nie twoja wina. Jeśli miałabym być na kogoś zła, to na niego… Ale jakoś nie potrafię. Wiem, jak było mu ciężko. I chyba poniekąd zrobił to dla mnie.

Weasley pokiwała smętnie głową, najwyraźniej nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Na końcu języka miała coś w rodzaju „szkoda tylko, że wyręczył się mną", ale wolała akurat to pozostawić dla siebie. Zmusiła się do nieco krzywego uśmiechu.

‒ Słyszałam, że posprzeczałaś się wczoraj z Hermioną ‒ powiedziała.

Luna skinęła głową.

‒ Nasz Wiem-To-Wszystko potrafi być ostatnio niezłym wrzodem na tyłku, co Weasley?

Ginny parsknęła krótkim śmiechem.

‒ Nie zaprzeczę. Chociaż trochę ją rozumiem… albo staram się zrozumieć, przynajmniej w kontekście mojej ostatniej przygody z Fredem…

‒ Tak, wszyscy wiemy, że jest bardzo ważna, bardzo zajęta i bardzo zaangażowana, bo daje o tym znać na każdym kroku ‒ prychnęła Luna. ‒ Co właściwie wiesz o naszej kłótni?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

‒ O Hermionie Granger można powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale nie to, że jest plotkarą. Nadmieniła tylko, że chyba nie bardzo chcesz ją widzieć…

Luna zapatrzyła się w ścianę za rudowłosą gryfonką. Jej twarz przybrała typowy dla dziewczyny nieobecny wyraz. Myślała.

‒ Myślę, że ona mimo wszystko chciała dobrze, wiesz ‒ powiedziała w końcu.

‒ Co takiego? ‒ Ginewra zmarszczyła brwi.

‒ Och, myślę na głos ‒ uśmiechnęła się beztrosko do przyjaciółki. ‒ Ale naprawdę cieszę się, że mnie tu odwiedziłaś.

Ginny skrzywiła się.

‒ Całkiem dobrze się znam na samotnym siedzeniu w pokoju.

Luna popatrzyła na dziewczynę zdziwiona.

‒ Ale ja nie jestem sama, jest tu Fred.

‒ Tak, ale miałam na myśli przytomnych ludzi… On nie należy obecnie do najbardziej… rozmownych towarzyszy.

Luna poważnie pokiwała głową.

‒ Nie patrzyłam na to od tej strony. Ale ja nie siedzę tu z przymusu, tylko z wyboru.

‒ Jednak to twój mąż, więc obowiązek…

‒ Przestań.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

‒ Jeśli chcesz, to mogę na chwilę cie zastąpić. Nawet na dłuższą chwilę.

Luna popatrzyła na koleżankę.

‒ I nie rzucisz na niego żadnej paskudnej klątwy?

‒ Słowo honoru.

***ssss***

Ktoś go ścigał, jakiś czarny cień. Mężczyzna, czy kobieta?

Nie wiedział. Cień raz przybierał postać jego matki: wysokiej i barczystej kobiety, za chwile zaś wydawał się drobny i skurczony, ale Syriusz nie był w stanie powiedzieć, kogo ma przed oczami.

Wiedział za to, że jest ciemno i zimno. Samotnie. Płakał. Płakał jak dziecko przytulony do czegoś twardego i lodowatego. Szorstkiego.

Potem zdało mu się, że widzi Smarka zwisającego za nogi z drzewa na hogwarckich błoniach i zaczął się śmiać jak wariat,bo z jego skarpetek wylewały się potoki zielonych gili i wypełzały węże. James śmiał się, że być może Snape może zostanie nowym Dziedzicem Slytherina. Severusa z jakiegoś powodu wcale to nie bawiło. Zwisał sobie jak nietoperz, skrzydła drgały mu w mroku, oczy świeciły drapieżnie, jak gwiazdy ‒ Syriusz wystraszył się, że te światła go pożrą.

Gdzie był? Gdzie był? Wielka równina, zimna i mroczna i te oczy: oczy jego matki: zawód, nienawiść i obrzydzenie malujące się na jej twarzy gdy otworzyła drzwi do jego pokoju. Poczuł zapach czyjejś bliskości, widmo ciepła cudzej dłoni. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu wiedział, że przecież jest sam, sam i zaraz się od tej samotności udusi…

Było mu potwornie ciasno. Zapewne zaraz się urodzi, taka myśl przeszła mu przez głowę.

Hipogryf tańczył zawzięcie na czyimś truchle jedząc melasowe ciasteczka Hagrida.

Zobaczył martwe ciało Pottera, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy lezy tam ojciec, czy syn. Poczuł się winny: nie powinien kochać. Dlaczego zakochał się akurat w nim. Znów wzięło go na szloch. Chciał przytulić tego Pottera, chociaż nie wiedział, czy to James , czy Harry… Przepraszał głośno, że zawiódł, że obiecał, że nigdy nie zakocha się w Harrym.

‒ Nigdy mu o tym nie powiedziałem, James. Nigdy nawet słowem. Tak jak chciałeś… Nawet nie powiedziałem. Przecież mnie znasz… James…

Zamrugał, bo w oddali zobaczył blask kominka. Siedział przy nim Harry. Tak! Harry! A więc on, Syriusz umarł. Czy mógł już to wyznać? Mógł zdradzić mu te tajemnicę, która spiekała mu wnętrzności? Ale jak powiedzieć?

Syriusz zamrugał powiekami. Wokół było ciemno. Pamiętał już, że lezy w jakimś ciasnym pudle, tunelu, pies wie w czym jeszcze mógł się znajdować.

_To się zdarzyło _‒ pomyślał przytomnie.

Rzeczywiście. To wtedy, jakieś sześć lat temu w wigilię Bożego Narodzenia, siedząc z synem Jamesa przy kominku i żartując z zaplanowanych na następny dzień zaręczyn jego i Ginny, Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie zakochuje się w tym młodym mężczyźnie, który nigdy nie patrzył na niego w ten sposób… Zawsze byli kumplami, dobrymi kumplami odkąd Potter zakończył edukację i okazało się, że czasem lubi pochodzić po pubach i barach do późnej nocy… Wtedy jeszcze dało się wymknąć na miasto i nie trafić do lochu Sam-Wiesz-Kogo…

Ech, co za czasy…

I chociaż w głębi duszy Syriusz wiedział, że w tym uczuciu nie ma niczego złego, wstydził się go. A to napełniało go z kolei wyrzutami sumienia wobec chłopaka.

Czy to nie było to samo, jakby wstydził się Harry'ego?

Tak bardzo chciał, żeby ktoś go przytulił…

I dolał Ognistej.

Skończyła się? Gdzie się podziała?

Trzaskał szafkami, których nie było, otwierał i zamykał kolejne drzwi w swojej głowie.

A potem zaczął się trząść i znów całkiem stracił przytomność.

***ssss***

Spotkanie Zakonu wyznaczono na wczesne popołudnie.

_Żeby dłużej nie przeciągać _‒ jak powiedział Hermionie Lupin. Kobieta przyznała mu rację. Zbyt dużo spraw nagromadziło się już, o których trzeba było podyskutować i powiadomić. Każdy wiedział wszystko i nic: Peter wypaplał niejedno Remusowi i Jamesowi, ale ile z jego pijackich opowieści było prawdą, a ile podkoloryzowanymi bzdurami? Hermiona obiecała, że opowie o swoich snach, Luna miała powiadomić resztę domu o ciąży i przedyskutować z nią i Severusem wybudzenie Freda. Ginny trzeba było oficjalnie oczyścić z zarzutów.

W duchu modliła się tylko o to, żeby Potter i Snape nie roznieśli znowu zebrania swoimi gierkami. Trzeba było przecież zaplanować jakąś strategię w kwestii Luny i dziecka. I znaleźć zastępstwo. Naturalna kandydatka była Ginewra, jednak Hermiona podejrzewała, że przyjaciółka nie będzie chciała współpracować. Więc wszystko znów spadnie na ich trójkę?

Chciało jej się wyć. Wszyscy traktowali ją jak najgorsze zło: wściekali się, unikali jej, rzucali złośliwostki. A ona tylko starała się zrobić wszystko to, do czego nie palili się inni… Wpadła w błędne koło.

Fakt. Była humorzasta, zasadnicza i wykazywała się ostatnio niską tolerancją na cudze błędy i problemy. Ale to, jak zachowywali się inni i jak w kontraście do swojego marnego zaangażowania, traktowali ją, było z perspektywy Hermiony okrutne. Nie raniła nikogo specjalnie, tak jak nie dla własnej przyjemności chodziła wiecznie zmęczona i poirytowana. Chciałaby się choć raz porządnie wyspać bez towarzyszących jej niezmiennie wizji innego świata. Od tej ciągłej huśtawki i nadmiaru obowiązków sama nie wiedziała czasem kim jest i jak się czuje. A nikogo poza Remusem i Severusem nie obchodziły jej wysiłki, a tym bardziej samopoczucie. Lupin był troskliwy, jak zawsze. Snape okazywał niewiele ludzkich uczuć, jednak wiedziała, że może na niego liczyć. Reszta... Ginny i Luna bardzo surowo ją oceniały. Miała świadomość, że dała im do tego powód swoim zadaniowym podejściem, brakiem wsparcia... Ale czemu żadna z nich nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że trzymając je za rączkę i głaszcząc po główce, nie wyciągnęłaby Ginny z aresztu ani nie przyniosła Lunie eliksiru? No dobrze, nie musiała wyrażać swojej opinii w kwestii ciąży Luny, ale ta sytuacja znów wymusi na niej, Lupinie i Snapie dodatkowe wysiłki. Bo James skwituje wszystko swoim głupim uśmiechem. Syriusz jak zawsze zaleje się w trupa. Peter i tak zaraz zniknie. Teoretycznie mogliby go zatrzymać na miejscu, nie będzie już im niezbędny u Czarnego Pana, kiedy Bella zostanie wezwana, a jednak Hermiona miała poczucie, że jego obecność w pobliżu może być decydująca w niejednej sytuacji.

Spostrzegła, że Lupin przygląda jej się zaniepokojony, wygięła więc wargi w sztucznym uśmiechu.

‒ Wszystko w porządku Hermiono?

‒ W jak najlepszym Remusie ‒ powiedziała, w duchu jednak dodała: poza tym, że wciąż przypomina mi się ten cholerny sen i czuję się przez to jakbym zdradzała z tobą Severusa. To był kolejny gwóźdź do trumny jej empatii: nie wiedziała czym były te sny, co oznaczały i co raz częściej łapała się na kwestionowaniu rzeczywistości, w której żyła. Bo może to nie był realny świat? Albo przynajmniej nie jedyny z realnych światów? Brzmiało to wszystko niedorzecznie, ale gdyby dzień przed jej jedenastymi urodzinami ktoś powiedział jej o istnieniu jednorożców, smoków i latających mioteł, w najlepszym wypadku popukałaby się znacząco w czoło. Może ten świat - JEJ świat - był tylko złudzeniem, może to on był snem? A może dawno już zginęła i utkwiła po śmierci w piekle własnych wspomnień i marzeń, wypaczonych i wymieszanych ze sobą w szalonym mirażu?

Ktoś chrząknął.

‒ Hermiono, na pewno wszystko ok?

Remus. Cholerny Remus Lupin i jego bezgraniczna troska o wszystko i wszystkich poza sobą samym.

‒ Daj już spokój Remusie, dobrze?

Luna I Ginny siedziały blisko siebie ‒ chyba zawiązały jakiś sojusz. Hermionę zemdliło na samą myśl o dwójce jej dobrych niegdyś koleżanek obgadujących ja za plecami niby najgorszego wroga. Miała ochotę im wykrzyczeć w twarz, że postępują nieludzko i niesprawiedliwie. Kątem oka dostrzegała, że Remus posyła Snape'owi znaczące spojrzenie. Złowiła jego pytający wzrok, wywróciła w odpowiedzi oczami. Dlaczego nie chciała, czy też nie potrafiła przyznać się do chwili słabości?

Jednak, co ja zdziwiło, Snape nie dał się zwieść, nie tym razem. Pośród przy ciszonego gwaru rozmów, wypełzł że swojego leża, podszedł do niej i ruchem głowy wskazał drzwi. Wyszli na korytarz.  
‒ Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz, Granger? ‒ zapytał bez ogródek.

‒ Co masz na myśli?

‒ Mydlić oczy możesz Lupinów, ale jak widzisz, też nie bez końca. Co się z tobą dzieje dziewczyno, siedzisz z cierpiętniczą miną i...

‒ Nie daję już rady, Severusie.

Snape prychnął.

‒ Kiedy staniesz przed Czarnym Panem, dopiero zobaczysz, co to znaczy nie dawać rady. A będziesz musiała sobie poradzić. Będziesz całkiem sama. Jeśli nie pójdziesz tam z przekonaniem, że to przetrwasz i wrócisz, lepiej żebyś odpuściła sobie swoje idiotyczne ambicje.  
‒ Ja nie...

‒ Nie skończyłem Granger ‒ powiedział zimno. ‒ Masz przed sobą prawdziwe piekło, a załamujesz się u jego cholernego przedsionka.

‒ Oszczędź mi Snape swoich interpretacji Dantego.

‒ Czego? ‒ czarodziej zmarszczył brwi, zirytowany i zniecierpliwiony do reszty.

‒ Niczego ‒ mruknęła.

‒ To bardzo się cieszę, bo nie mam czasu na dyrdymały. Ty też go nie masz, a marnujesz nasze wysiłki na łzawe łkanie nad swoim losem.

‒ Łzawe łkanie? ‒ popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem.

Snape obrzucił ją dziwnym spojrzeniem, po czym złapał kobietę za ramię i delikatnie pociągnął za sobą do zastawionej bibelotami wnęki w korytarzu.

‒ Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to wszystko nie dotyczy tylko ciebie, ale również mnie - wycedził. ‒ Nie będę ci prawił morałów, ani wypłakiwał w rękaw, ale odpowiedź mi na to pytanie: czy pomyślałaś chociaż przez chwilę, jak czuje się z tym wszystkim ja wciągając cie za sobą w pieprzony mrok, spychając prosto w łapy podobnych do siebie zwyrodnialców?

‒ Nie jesteś...

‒ Aleś ty naiwna. Oczywiście, że jestem. Za każdym razem, kiedy musiałem kogoś skrzywdzić, mogłem wybrać własną śmierć.

‒ Robiłeś to dla Zakonu... - powiedziała niepewnie. Szukała teraz jego oczu mając nadzieję, że zobaczy w nich coś, co pomoże jej rozgryźć całą te sytuację, jednak mężczyzna uparcie unikał jej spojrzenia.

‒ Żyjesz złudzeniami. Wyobrażeniami. Nie masz pojęcia, jak poczujesz się gdy wreszcie będziesz miała okazję stanąć na moim miejscu. Jeśli mnie nie znienawidzisz... Ja już nienawidzę siebie za nas oboje, tępa idiotko.

Spojrzał jej prosto w twarz.

‒ Więc skoro masz zamiar zgnębić i mnie i siebie, to chociaż zrób przy okazji coś pożytecznego. Jeśli masz zamiar się mazać, to lepiej by było dla ciebie, gdybyś zginęła na początku wojny.

‒ Jego słowa zabolały ją do żywego.

‒ Och płacz, teraz płacz Granger. Ciekawe, co zrobisz...

‒ Nie wiem ‒ powiedziała Hermiona, ocierając zawzięcie rękawem płynące po policzkach łzy. ‒ Nie wiem, co zrobię WTEDY, ale Teraz już dostatecznie cię nienawidzę.

Zaśmiał się sucho, ponuro, zimno.

‒ Weź się w garść dziewucho.

‒ Niech cię to twoje piekło wreszcie do reszty pochłonie Snape! ‒ krzyknęła i ruszyła przed siebie, znikając w labiryncie pokoi i pokoików starego domu z Grimmauld Place.

***ssss***

‒ Czy ktoś tu z łaski swojej może przyprowadzić Granger? ‒ ton głosu Mistrza Eliksirów był oschły, jak zwykle, ale na odmianę pobrzmiewały w nim także nuty irytacji i zmęczenia.

‒ I Syriusza ‒ James dołączył się do listy życzeń.

‒ Nie mam zamiaru tracić czasu na szukanie tego bezużytecznego nieroba ‒ prychnął Snape.

Remus, który od pewnego czasu pogrążony był w lekturze jakiejś przeżartej przez mole książki uniósł głowę znad jej pożółkłych kart.

‒ Gdzie jest Hermiona? ‒ zapytał Lupin. ‒ Miałeś z nią porozmawiać, uspokoić ją, a sprawić, że ucieknie ze spotkania.

Snape skrzywił się cierpko.

‒ Ja sprowadziłem ją tylko na ziemię, Lupin.

‒ Na ziemię, tak? Och Severusie. Tak, jak zawsze staram się widzieć w twoich poczynaniach jakiś aspekt rozsądku i dobrej woli, tak teraz po prostu nie potrafię cię zrozumieć. Masz wreszcie kogoś bliskiego, kogoś komu na tobie zależy, a ty za wszelką cenę próbujesz to spaprać.  
Snape posłał wilkołakowi badawcze spojrzenie.

‒ Nie wchodzisz trochę za bardzo w nie swoje kompetencje, Lupin?

‒ A jakie to niby są moje kompetencje? Hermiona jest moją przyjaciółką, troszczę się o nią ‒ wilkołak usiadł wygodniej w fotelu. ‒ Myślę, że czas najwyższy, żebyś i ty zaczął to robić.  
Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął szczęki. Nie w smak mu były uwagi ze strony Lupina, ale sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że ten człowiek miał rację: przeholował. Złość wzięła w nim górę nad rozsądkiem. Często tak bywało, gdy miał do czynienia z kimś lub z czymś bardzo mu drogim.

‒ Może jeszcze rzucicie się sobie do oczu? ‒ w progu salonu stała Hermiona. Zdążyła już odzyskać panowanie nad sobą,ale po jej twarzy wciąż widać było, że niedawno płakała.  
Gdy Snape spojrzał w jej stronę, Granger uciekła wzrokiem.

‒ Zacznijmy, dobrze? ‒ zwróciła się do Remusa błagalnym tonem. ‒ Miejmy to już z głowy.

Lupin pokiwał głową. Zrozumiał aluzję: to on miał poprowadzić to spotkanie. Popatrzył na zebranych w salonie ludzi. Syriusza nadal nie było. James przyglądał się ciekawie Hermionie, zapewne rozbawiony całą zaistniałą sytuacją. Luna i Ginny udawały, że są pogrążone w rozmowie i niczego nie zauważyły. Westchnął. Zakon naprawdę zaczynał się rozpadać, trawiły ich od środka co raz wyraźniejsze podziały i wzajemne pretensje. Tym co sprawiło, że Lupin naprawdę się przejął, była publiczna sprzeczka tych dwojga: dotychczas, chociaż nieudolnie, starali się okrywać swój romans, związek, czy cokolwiek innego ich łączyło. Dotychczas nie prali swoich brudów publicznie. I chociaż ich rozmowy w korytarzu nikt nie dosłyszał, chociaż do uszu współtowarzyszy dotarło jedynie ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczane przez kobietę, świadczyło to wszystko o jakimś upadku, załamaniu się nawet tych dwojga najbardziej upartych i nieustępliwych osób, które pozostały jeszcze przy życiu.

Jeszcze. To słowo zapiekło go gdzieś głęboko w klatce piersiowej.

Odchrząknął.

***ssss***

‒ _Najpierw sprawy bieżące… Wczorajszej nocy rozległ się huk, ale niczego nie zaobserwowaliśmy: nikt się nie włamał, nic nie zostało w domu uszkodzone..._

Hermiona nie mogła skupić się na zebraniu. Jak jeszcze nigdy, nie potrafiła zmusić swojego umysłu do posłuszeństwa. Zamiast słuchać, co mówi Lupin, co do powiedzenia ma Peter, ona wciąż nie potrafiła wydostać się z tamtej chwili, z tamtej sprzeczki z Mistrzem Eliksirów, z kleszczy jego gorzkich, raniących słów. Utkwiła myślami na wypowiedziach mężczyzny i mieliła je teraz wciąż i wciąż na nowo. Wydawał jej się teraz potworem.

‒ _Coś podobnego, Remusie, jeśli będziecie mieli w planach z nią skończyć, pozwól mi zajrzeć do mojej starej przyjaciółki zanim rzucicie..._

Doprowadził ją do płaczu w sytuacji, gdy już i tak stała na skraju załamania. Każdy normalny człowiek po prostu podszedłby do niej i przytulił, ale nie ‒ on musiał wejść w rolę szpiega, nauczyciela oraz kata w jednym.

‒ _Wtedy właśnie zrozumieliśmy, że to nie Ginny odpowiadała za ten odrażający…_

Musiał nawtykać jej do oporu, do własnego uczucia ulgi. Poużywał sobie na niej: bezradnej, słabej i szukającej u niego wsparcia. Nie ma co Snape szczyt męstwa, powód do dumy.

‒ _Severus i Hermiona dawali z siebie wszystko, naprawdę Luno, Fred zawdzięcza im życie._

‒ _Bez przesady, Lupin. To wymagało podstawowych umiejętności. Nawet średnio rozgarnięty..._

Zmusił ją do odwrotu, do zupełnej uległości i salwowania się ucieczką. Miała dość.

‒ _Chcę, żebyście go obudzili, Snape._

‒ _To wykluczone. Eliksiry nie są dość mocne. Jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie, Lovegood. Chcesz, żeby odwalił kitę marnując dni i noce naszej harówki…_

‒ _Zaryzykuję…_

‒ _Nie ty o tym decydujesz, dziewczyno._

‒ _On ma prawo wiedzieć._

‒ _O czym? O czym to chcesz poinformować Weasley'a?_

‒ _Dobrze wiesz, Snape._

Chciała tylko zostać z nim sam na sam i wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, że to koniec.

Postanowiła, że zrobi to jeszcze dziś, zaraz po zebraniu.

‒ _Nastąpiły też pewne komplikacje ze strony Hermiony. Poinformowała nas, że od pewnego czasu ma wizje senne, które nie są zwykłymi snami..._

Ulżyło jej. Gdy podjęła tę decyzję, od razu odzyskała władzę nad sobą i poczuła, że jej umysł stopniowo zaczyna działać jak dawniej. Koniec bezowocnych sprzeczek, ciągłych uszczypliwości i braku zrozumienia ze strony tego starego…

Z zamyślenia nie wybiły jej słowa Severusa Snape'a ‒ wyrwała ją dopiero cisza, która zaległa zaraz po nich.

‒ Co się dzieje?

‒ Mroczny Znak Granger ‒ powiedział oschle.

Spojrzała na niego, nagle cała krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy.

‒ To już? ‒ zapytała po prostu,zaskakująco spokojnym głosem.

‒ Już ‒ Snape skinął głową przyglądając się jej uważnie. ‒ Idziemy ‒ chociaż nie było tu słychać pytania, sposób w jaki na nią patrzył sugerował, że czeka na jej ostateczną decyzję.

‒ Idziemy.

Wyszli z pomieszczenia. Reszta po chwili wahania podążyła za nimi.

‒ Muszę wyczarować ci znak Granger‒ poinformował dziewczynę. ‒ Czekałem z tym aż do końca, bo…

‒ Miałeś nadzieję, że się rozmyśle? ‒ zapytała z lekkim przekąsem.

Nie odpowiedział, zacisnął tylko usta krzywiąc się dziwnie.

Potem, na oczach wszystkich zgromadzonych, przyłożył do ramienia gryfonki koniec swojej różdżki i wyszeptał:

‒ _Morsmorde._

**_*ssss*_**

Obudził się po raz nie wiem już, który. Był cały zlany potem, przemarznięty i kręciło mu się w głowie. Wstrząsały nim gwałtowne dreszcze.

Cholerna dziura…

Gdyby tyko miał dostęp do alkoholu, zaraz poczułby się lepiej, a tak musiał cierpieć tortury delirium.

Gdzie był? Nadal nie potrafił tego określić, jednak powoli zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że raczej nie jest to trumna i nikt nie pogrzebał go żywcem…

Jak przez mgłę przypominał sobie, że próbował kogoś zaatakować i ten ktoś rzucił w niego jakimś zaklęciem, którego jednak wcale nie wypowiedział. A może to zapijaczony umysł płatał Syriuszowi figle? Może nie było żadnego ataku…

Włosy. Jasne włosy i dwa błękitne, wodniste księżyce…

Lovegood. Luna Lovegood. To ją próbował zranić?

Dlaczego?

Napadła go? Nie. To byłoby do niej niepodobne. Jakie zaklęcie rzucał, nie potrafił skojarzyć. Wiedział za to, że musiał kobietę potwornie przestraszyć, bo potraktowała go czymś, co wyrzuciło go w to dziwne miejsce… Pamiętał ból, uderzenie, impet powietrza, jak przy wybuchu.

Cholera… Co on narobił.

Poczuł, że robi mu się jeszcze zimniej, jednak to uczucie nie pochodziło z zewnątrz, lecz zbudowało się w sercu Blacka i pełzło oplatając go z wolna swoimi oślizłymi makami: czysta zgroza.

***ssss***

Wyszli przed dom. Reszta potulnie została wewnątrz domu. Odeszli kilka kroków od drzwi tak, by mogła się spokojnie teleportować. Stali naprzeciwko siebie milczący i zakłopotani, momentami tak sobie bliscy, a teraz nagle dalecy i nieporadni.

Kątem oka dostrzegał, że drżą jej ręce, nie dał jednak po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek zauważył: jak szybko mrugała, starając się odgonić łzy, jak zawzięcie drapała się małym palcem po grzbiecie nosa…

W jego czarnej, pomniejszonej tylko szacie Śmieriożercy, zdawała mu się prawie niewidoczna: gubiła się w szerokich rękawach, obfitym kapturze okrywającym jej ramiona. Była blada, nienaturalnie blada, a on nawet nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czy to efekt strachu, czy kontrastu, jaki jej cera tworzyła na tle ciemnej tkaniny.

Mógłby jej powiedzieć tysiąc różnych rzeczy. Wyznać jej miłość, to na początek. Potem udzielić kilku ostatnich dobrych rad. Wziąć w ramiona by pamiętała tę ostatnią chwilę przed aportacją, jako ciepłą i pełną wsparcia.

Jednak tym, co czuł była złość: do Zakonu i do świata, do Czarnego Pana. Dostawało się nawet nieżyjącemu już Dumbledore'owi. Przede wszystkim jednak nienawidził samego siebie: pławił się w odrazie, płonął zimnym ogniem obrzydzenia.

Nie potrafił.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, jakby w odpowiedzi na niewypowiedziane emocje, które pewnie zastygły w jego oczach grudkami żywego lodu.

‒ No to… ‒ powiedziała nieco niepewnym tonem, starając się przywołać na usta coś na kształt uśmiechu. ‒ Do zobaczenia Severusie.

Z trudem skinął głową, bo nagle jego kark zrobił się dziwnie sztywny.

‒ Granger…

‒ Hmmm? ‒ przestąpiła z nogi na nogę; wprost wylewały się z niej zdenerwowanie i strach.

Powoli położył jej dłonie na ramionach i poczekał w milczeniu, aż na niego spojrzy. Zdawało mu się, że trwa to wieki.

‒ Wrócisz tu ‒ stwierdził chłodno. Nie potrafił inaczej ubrać w słowa tego, co pragnął jej przekazać.

Uśmiechnęła się, teraz naprawdę się uśmiechnęła; z jej oczu biło niesamowite ciepło. Objęła go i przycisnęła się do niego całym ciałem.

Chwilę później odsunęła się od niego szybkim, zdecydowanym ruchem, otarła oczy wierzchem dłoni i wyciągnąwszy flakonik z przepastnej kieszeni, wypiła go jednym haustem. Wzdrygnęła się.

Jej ciało zaczęło puchnąć i wrzeć, zapadać się i rozszerzać. Trwało to chwilę, po czym po Hermionie, _jego_ Hermionie nie pozostał żaden ślad, a w jej miejscu stanęła przed nim najokrutniejsza z brytyjskich czarownic.

‒ Do zobaczenia Snape ‒ powiedziała, co w ustach Bellatrix zabrzmiało raczej jak groźba, a nie obietnica.

Potem zniknęła.

Mistrz Eliksirów stał jeszcze chwilę wpatrując się w pusta przestrzeń, po czym wszedł do środka Kwatery Głównej, kwitując całą sytuację zamaszystym trzaśnięciem dębowymi drzwiami.

***ssss***

Luna siedziała na łóżku czekając, aż eliksir zadziała. Fred powoli zaczynał się ruszać, pojękiwał cicho przez sen, stękał i poruszał gałkami ocznymi. Snape mówił, że ten proces może trwać od kilku minut, do kilku dni, zależy od czarodzieja. Postanowiła, że nie ruszy się stąd, dopóki Fred nie otworzy oczu. Siedziała i patrzyła, jak mężczyzna walczy z magicznym snem, jak stopniowo wraca mu władza w rękach, nogach…

Zapadał zmierzch. Zmęczona położyła się przy nim. I wtedy powieki Freda drgnęły i uchyliły się nieznacznie.

‒ Luna? ‒ wybełkotał.

‒ Tak to ja ‒ uśmiechnęła się do niego na swój typowy, rozmarzony sposób.

Potem, umierając, Fred wspominał ten uśmiech jako najpiękniejszy widok w całym swoim życiu.


	10. IX Spadające gwiazdy

**IX Spadające gwiazdy**

Gdy wyszła za Severusem z zebrania Zakonu, a na jej przedramieniu w akompaniamencie rwącego bólu pojawił się Mroczny Znak, Snape podwinął rękaw swojej koszuli i pokazał jej własny tatuaż. Jego główna część nie zmieniła się ‒ nadal była blada, nie zaś czarna niczym węgiel, jak wtedy, gdy Mroczny Pan wzywał do siebie Śmierciożercę. Tylko jedna z gwiazd, dodanych na ciele szpiega w nagrodę za jego wyjątkowe dokonania, jarzyła się czerwienią.

‒ Boli? ‒ zapytała, wyciągając odruchowo palec, by dotknąć niewidzianego dotąd zjawiska.

Snape szybko cofnął rękę i zakrył znak przed nadchodzącymi mieszkańcami kwatery.

‒ A jak myślisz? ‒ mruknął krzywiąc się lekko. Hermiona, zawstydzona swoim wścibstwem, masowała obolałe ramię. Teraz czuła pieczenie i mrowienie od koniuszków palców, aż po łopatkę.

‒ Przyjemniaczek z niego ‒ westchnęła, z trudem zdobywając się na spokój. W środku, jak morskie bałwany, uderzały w nią kolejne, gorące fale paniki, serce biło jak oszalałe, a nogi miała niczym z waty.

‒ Będziesz się miała zaraz okazję o tym przekonać ‒ odpowiedział zimno.

‒ Długo to potrwa? ‒ zapytała, wprawnie ignorując wstrętny ton mężczyzny.

Wzruszył ramionami. Widziała, że Snape automatycznie się izoluje, odcina od emocji, które mogłyby uchylić maskę obojętności i skończonego skurwsyństwa, którą nałożył nie wiadomo kiedy i od tego momentu już nigdy nie ściągał. Hermiona miała zawsze wrażenie, że gdyby próbowała ją zedrzeć, ta zeszłaby razem z ciałem, odsłaniając trupią bladość czaszki. Maska przyschła do tkanek, wrosła się w nie jak pasożyt. Stała się częścią jego tożsamości. Tak bardzo żałowała, że nigdy nie było jej dane poznać tego człowieka zanim świat rozjechał jego duszę, rozsmarował i pozostawił na pastwę palącego słońca bólu. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to, co ogląda obecnie, jest jedynie smutną parodią mężczyzny, którym Severus Snape mógłby być, gdyby los okazał się dla niego łaskawszy. Już dawno zrozumiała, że Mistrz Eliksirów miał nie dwóch, lecz trzech okrutnych panów. Albus Dumbledore i Tom Riddle byli oczywistymi wyborami. Jednak trzeci przyszedł jej do głowy dopiero, gdy miała okazję lepiej go poznać i był on równie, jeśli nie bardziej nieludzki od pozostałych.

On sam.

Severus Snape był swoim najbezduszniejszym i najzacieklejszym wrogiem.

‒ Zwykle ból znika po kilku dniach.

Pokręciła głową.

‒ Nie o to pytam… Chodzi o to, kiedy wrócę.

‒ Czy ja ci wyglądam na Sybillę, Granger ‒ prychnął, gdy szli po schodach w dół.

‒ Jakby ci się bliżej przyjrzeć… ‒ zaczęła nerwowo, ale lodowate spojrzenie jego oczu skutecznie zamknęło jej usta.

‒ To nie pora na żarty dziewczyno ‒ wycedził cicho, kręcąc głową z niesmakiem. ‒ Nie jesteś nawet w połowie tak przygotowana, jak powinnaś być, nie masz wystarczającej wiedzy, umiejętności… Oby twoja wola przetrwania i życiowy fart nie zawiodły cię i tym razem, Granger.

Sięgnął do kieszeni i bez słowa, nie patrząc w jej stronę wcisnął jej w dłoń niewielka fiolkę. Nie musiała nawet patrzyć, żeby wiedzieć, co jest w środku. Ich dłonie zacisnęły się wokół szklanego naczynia, palce splotły się w najdziwaczniejszym uścisku, jaki potrafiła sobie wyobrazić.

Ona, on, a pomiędzy nimi płynna śmierć.

„_Mogę was nauczyć, jak uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć..."*_

_A także ją wywołać _‒ pomyślała teraz i zabrzmiało to aż do nieprzyzwoitości realistycznie.

***sss***

Mroczny Znak poniósł ją bezbłędnie, tak jak Snape zapowiedział; stała przed czarną bramą ogromem ponurego żelastwa tkwiącą w wysokim, gładkim murze. Nie widziała sponad niego wiele więcej niż wierzchołki drzew odartych przez jesień z liści oraz iglastych szpiców wybujałych cisów. Po kamiennej ścianie zagradzającej wejście do rozległego parku, piął się cmentarny bluszcz; jego ciemnozielone liście i grube kłącza zwisały z pobliskiego drzewa by wczepić się w skały. Wokół panowała cisza ‒ grobowa, nienaturalna. Nie rozlegał się tu żaden szelest, szmer ani śpiew ptaków; nawet wiatr zdawał się wstrzymywać oddech. Hermiona również na moment zapomniała o oddychaniu: tkwiąc przez chwile jak zaczarowana tą przedziwną, mrożąca krew w żyłach atmosferą i scenerią rodem z gotyckich horrorów. Przez moment zawahała się, jednak szybko determinacja wzięła górę nad strachem i ‒ co Hermiona stwierdziła z niejakim niesmakiem ‒ nad jej rozumem; wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń i drżącymi palcami pchnęła lodowate w dotyku pręty bramy.

_Czarna Brama ‒ Czarny Pan _‒ pomyślała odruchowo.

Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy kraty ustąpiły pod ciepłem jej dłoni: brama nie otworzyła się, lecz znikła zupełnie. Hermiona z bijącym szybko sercem przeszła pomiędzy kolumnami. Oczekiwała bólu, ataku magii, czegokolwiek, jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Z trudem powstrzymała łzy. Jeśli brama posiadłości Riddle'a nie rozpoznała w niej intruza, to była na dobrej drodze do tego, by przeżyć…

Po drugiej stronie ciągnęła się ścieżka pomiędzy dwoma szpalerami drzew. Potężne cisy górowały nad nią swoimi strzelistymi sylwetkami. Podążyła wzrokiem ku ich wskazującym stalowe niebo wierzchołkom; cisza przygniatała ją, pulsowała jej w skroniach tępym bólem.

Powoli ruszyła przed siebie.

Bellatrix Lestrange ‒ czuła się mała w jej skórze, kurczyła się wewnątrz tej cielesnej powłoki jednocześnie pilnując, wyprostowanej, swobodnej postawy, którą charakteryzowała się szalona wiedźma.

Na końcu dróżki, która niegdyś była zapewne szerokim podjazdem dla bryczek, majaczyły schody i dwuskrzydłowe drzwi z ciemnego drewna. Hermionie dosyć dziwnie się szło bo, jak zauważyła, Bella miała nieco krótsza lewą nogę. Musiała się do tego szybko przyzwyczaić. Cała ta zabawa z leczeniem Freda rzeczywiście niemożliwie uszczupliła ich czas na przygotowania i Hermiona szła teraz improwizować z wdrukowanym poczuciem porażki jeszcze zanim przystąpiła do rozgrywki.

Ściskała w dłoni różdżkę odebraną przez Snape'a Belli. Żałowała, że nie mogła mieć swojej. Z tym obcym kawałkiem zimnego drewna czuła się dziwnie i niepewnie. Droga dłużyła jej się, spróbowała więc podbiec, jednak na drżących nogach, w tym z jedną krótszą, nie był to najmądrzejszy pomysł i kobieta potknęła się, cudem unikając upadku. Gdy wreszcie wydostała się z dusznej i mrocznej alei na ponury dziedziniec, zauważyła, że z wysokich okien rezydencji bije blask świec. Ten widok v tak zwyczajny i domowy ‒ wydał jej się tu niestosowny. A przecież, choć trudno było w to uwierzyć, oni wszyscy byli ludźmi: jedli, pili, spali. Potrzebowali powietrza do oddychania i światła, by wyraźnie widzieć. Chociaż uznawali siebie za stworzenia ciemności, nie potrafili żyć w dosłownym mroku ‒ niezależnie od tego, co tkwiło w ich czarnych sercach i na dnie ich dziurawych jak sita dusz ‒ byli tak samo żywi, jak i ona. Krwawili. Umierali. Rodzili się.

Weszła po schodach, a drzwi same się przed nią rozstąpiły. Znalazła się w obszernych hallu: niegdyś zapewne strojnym, teraz surowo urządzonym. Pamiętała go ze wspomnień Snape'a. Po lewej znajdowała się zapewne sala jadalna, tam też skierowała swoje kroki. Po drodze minęła kilku czarodziejów, zapewne strażników, chodzących tam i sam w milczeniu.

Drzwi były uchylone: kolejne wielkie drzwi, które same otworzyły się przed nią w geście zaproszenia.

Blada, jak kość skóra. Bezwłosy czerep i wężowy pysk. Wyglądał raczej jak upiór, a nie żywy człowiek.

Patrzył się na nią z drugiego końca rozświetlonej świecami sali czerwone tęczówki odbijały chybotliwe światło świec. Niby zbyt daleko, żeby to dokładnie dostrzec, a jednak Hermiona widział to aż nazbyt wyraźnie. Wszystko w jej głowie krzyczało, by uciekała. Silą woli spięła mięśnie powstrzymując ciało przed odruchem obronnym.

Ucieczka.

Walka.

To wszystko było bardziej logiczne niż…

Weszła spokojnie, starając się imitować dziewczęcy chód Belli. Ukłoniła się teatralnie i obdarzyła go spojrzeniem, które w zamierzeniu miało być pełne uwielbienia. Nie wiedziała, czy było takim w istocie: nie miała okazji przećwiczyć mimiki.

Voldemort siedział na podwyższeniu, którego nie było we wspomnieniach Severusa. Albo więc Snape zapomniał ten szczegół, albo Riddle sprawił sobie takie udogodnienie stosunkowo niedawno.

Skinął jej ręką, co Hermiona uznała za przyzwolenie na zajęcie miejsca przy stole.

‒ Bella ‒ zagadnął Lord. ‒ Gdzie tys ie podziewałaś moja słodka Bello?

W jego głosie było tyleż słodyczy, co groźby. Hermiona potrząsnęła włosami, maskując wzdrygnięcie.

‒ Tu i tam ‒ zachichotała. Przez oblicze Lorda przeszedł cień, kobieta przez moment myślała, że przeklnie ją lub zabije, ale jej obawy okazały się być nieuzasadnione.

Pokiwał tylko głową: znudzony i zobojętniały.

Nalała sobie wina. Nie potrafiłaby nic przełknąć, choćby ktoś stał nad nią z wymierzoną różdżką ‒ miała sucho w ustach, a przełyk i żołądek kompletnie ściśnięte ze strachu.

Rozglądała się dyskretnie, żeby stwierdzić, kto spośród członków Kręgu pozostał przy życiu.

Rockwood. Mulciber, Avery…

Malfoy'owie ‒ i to dosłownie wszyscy, cała trójka. Draco bardzo się zmienił, musiała przyznać. Nie wyglądał już na hardego chłystka. W widoczny sposób ani jemu, ani jego ojcu nie służyła zażyła znajomość z czarnym panem. Narcyza jakoś się trzymała.

Przy końcu stołu siedział potężny Dołohow. Rudolf, oczywiście.

Dostrzegła Rossiera, Crabbów, młodszego Goyla.

Resztę stanowiły nowe twarze. Było ich tu wszystkich prawie dwadzieścioro. Przeważnie mężczyźni, ale były też trzy nieznane jej kobiety.

Starała się to wszystko zapamiętać.

Wypiła łyk wina.

_Czy tylko po to ich tu wezwał? Na ucztę?_

Jedzenie wyglądało przepysznie, ale dla Hermiony równie dobrze mogłyby tu leżeć odchody hipogryfa.

Po wszystkim skrzaty odprowadziły ja do jej komnat. Nie znała drogi, więc udawała nieco bardziej pijaną, niż w rzeczywistości była. Wiedziała, że jej zachowanie z pewnością odstaje od normy i że prędzej, czy później Voldemort weźmie ją na spytki. Musiała opracować jakiś plan, znaleźć sposób na to, żeby zrehabilitować się w jego oczach, a przede wszystkim ‒ nauczyć się być Bellą.

***sss***

Zimna, przenikająca chłodem noc zastała ją w tym strasznym zamczysku bezsenną, pogrążoną w transie własnych myśli: kawałku bezpiecznego świata, który dla siebie stworzyła. W tym świecie było ciepło obejmujących ją dłoni i dźwięk spokojnego, równomiernego oddechu. Wbrew sobie, wbrew wszelkiej wiedzy, którą o nim posiadała, zaczęła snuć najbardziej szalone wizje i obrazy.

Czy on rzeczywiście nigdy nie myślał o zostaniu ojcem? Przecież KAŻDY musi się liczyć z taką ewentualnością, czyż nie? Tym bardziej pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna… Nie był bezpłodny, jego reakcja na zniknięcie eliksiru była zbyt ewidentnie podszyta strachem… Więc co? Chodziło jedynie o tę beznadziejną sytuację, w której się znaleźli? O bark medyków, zagrożenie śmiercią z rąk Śmierciożerców i beznadzieję życia w wiecznej izolacji od świata? To nie były warunki do wychowywania dziecka, fakt, ale Hermiona miała poczucie, że owa złość i lęk, które objawiły się w tamtej chwili, miały znacznie bardziej osobisty powód.

Przypomniała jej się krótka wymiana zdań między nimi, jego natychmiastowe i okrutne założenie, które poczynił.

‒ _A czego niby oczekiwałaś? _

‒ _No właśnie niczego Snape, sęk w tym, że zupełnie nie byłam sobie w stanie wyobrazić ciebie…_

‒ _W roli ojca?_

Dlaczego tak myślał? Kim był JEGO ojciec, skoro Snape miał tak niskie mniemanie o swoich kompetencjach rodzicielskich? Fakt, pedagogiem był okropnym, ale jednak własne dzieci to coś innego niż cudze… Ona, Hermiona również nie należała do osób rozczulających się nad niemowlętami, a jednak gdy teraz, z dala od domu, wyobraziła sobie trzymane przez siebie maleńkie ciałko, byt stworzony z niej i mężczyzny którego kochała…

Nawet mu tego nigdy nie powiedziała. Nie zdążyła, nie odważyła się?

Tam, na miejscu, mimo wciąż towarzyszącego im strachu, zupełna zagłada zdawała się na tyle odległą perspektywą, że decydowały bardziej prozaiczne emocje: w tym przypadku były to chyba wstyd i strach przed nieodwzajemnieniem.

A jeśli nie będzie już miała po temu okazji?

Teraz, gdy straciła z oczu Kwaterę Główną, jak nigdy miała świadomość kruchości życia ich wszystkich: zarówno swojego tutaj, jak i ich TAM. Przecież Czarny Pan mógł w każdej chwili odkryć jej tożsamość jej tożsamość… Mógł zdenerwować się na nią z najbłahszego powodu i zabić…

Mógł _‒_ to słowo doskonale charakteryzowało Lorda Voldemorta. Był panem życia i śmierci większości ludzi na globie i _‒_ jak zdążyła zauważyć podczas kilku godzin _‒_ ta świadomość sprawiała mu niewyobrażalną… Szukała przez chwilę dobrego wyrażenia.

Ulgę.

To było uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu każdego dnia, gdy rano patrzył w lustro? Jak macocha Śnieżki czuła potrzebę posiadania bezkonkurencyjnej urody, on musiał mieć pewność, że nie ma ani jednego człowieka, który byłby zdolny go zabić?

Roześmiała się głosem Belli. Tuż przed zapadnięciem w krótki, niespokojny sen, Hermionę prześladowała kuriozalna wizja Kwatery Głównej w roli wioski Galów oraz Voldemorta stojącego w miejscu Juliusza Cezara. Tym, co przeraziło ją najbardziej była jednak adekwatność tego porównania.

Na granicy przytomności, wygrzebała z kieszeni małą fiolkę i otoczyła ją palcami, jak najdroższy skarb.

Akt troski, który tylko ona była w stanie zrozumieć.

* * *

Remus Lupin znikał na całe dnie. Hermiona również nie wiedziała, gdzie się podziać, gdy mężczyzna wracał wreszcie ze swoich całodziennych wypraw. Próbowała gotować, ale nie bardzo jej to wychodziło. Sprzątała więc: żeby zabić czymś czas, żeby nie myśleć z poczuciem winy o Ronie, żeby nie wspominać tego, co wydarzyło się między nią a Remusem kilka dni temu…

Kamper nagle skurczył się, miała wrażenie, do rozmiarów komórki na miotły; ilekroć znajdowali się w nim oboje, wiecznie na siebie wpadali, dotykali się niechcący, równocześnie wstawali, w tym samym czasie chcieli przejść przez wąskie przejście… Czuła się jak w wyjątkowo głupiej i wyjątkowo ponurej komedii romantycznej, w której właściwy pan młody został brutalnie zamordowany lub uwięziony i torturowany przez szaleńców z władającej światem popapranej sekty psycholi, a panna młoda w jego miejsce oswoiła sobie wilkołaka…

Słuchała mugolskiego radia, śpiewała tandetne piosenki i płakała ilekroć trafiła jej się bardziej romantyczna.

Czuła się tak źle z całą tą sytuacją: wobec Ronalda, wobec Remusa. I wobec siebie. Z jednej bowiem strony miała poczucie, że nie powinna nawet chcieć ułożyć sobie życia; nie w tych okolicznościach, nie gdy Ron być może gdzieś tam dogorywał uwięziony. Że powinna stanąć do z góry przegranej walki, raczej rzucić się pod pędzący po szynach losu skład śmierci i unicestwienia niż szukać swojej odrobiny szczęścia. To wydawało jej się okrutnie egoistyczne. Z drugiej, wiedziała aż za dobrze, że cokolwiek zrobi, nie jest w stanie wydostać hipotetycznego Ronalda z katakumb voldemotrowej fortecy. Snape aż za dobrze wytłumaczył im, jak wygląda więzienie jego dawnego pana: strzeżone lepiej niż Gringotta, zapełnione raczej szczątkami ludzi niż prawdziwie żyjącymi i myślącymi istotami. Gdy zapytała Mistrza Eliksirów, dlaczego w ogóle ich trzyma przy życiu, usłyszała jedno, wyplute przez niego słowo: _trofea_.

Nie potrafiła spojrzeć w oczy Remusowi z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze miała paskudne poczucie, że mężczyzna może uznać, że się nim bawi, że go skrzywdziła, że dawała mu fałszywą nadzieję; po drugie bała się, że dojrzy w nich jego własne wątpliwości i wstyd z powodu szargających nim emocji. To wszystko było tak szalenie sprzeczne i zagmatwane…

Przecież gdy ją całował, tak bardzo chciała mieć go blisko siebie już zawsze, tak bardzo pragnęła, żeby nigdy już jej nie opuszczał… A jeśli był to tylko wynik jej skrajnej desperacji i osamotnienia? Jeśli, mimo wszystko, nie chodziło w tamtym momencie o Remusa tylko o KOGOKOLWIEK?

Całość dodatkowo stała w sprzeczności z jej własnymi uczuciami, z emocjami, które ostatnio czuła ilekroć go widziała: zażenowanie, uderzenia gorąca, dziwne wrażenie grawitacji między nimi, przyciągania, które kazało im podświadomie dążyć do kontaktu. Pamiętała fakturę jego dłoni, aż za dobrze znała miraże barw w jego zielonych tęczówkach. Zdawała sobie sprawę jak fizycznie zareagowała na tamten pocałunek: gdy już Remus pocałował ją w usta, gdy otrząsnęła się z pierwszego zaskoczenia jego odpowiedzią na jej zaczepkę, całowali się przez chwilę w sposób, którego wcale a wcale nie potrafiłaby określić jako grzeczny lub niewinny. Przez ułamek sekundy przemknęło jej wtedy przez myśl, żeby zdjąć z niego tę cholerną kraciastą koszulę, dotknąć jego skóry, poczuć zapach jego ciała: prawdziwy, niezakłócony warstwami tkanin: zapach potu, feromonów, skóry i włosów… Pamiętała, że wtedy otworzyła oczy i dostrzegła w jego oczach odbicie swojej żądzy, pamiętała, że wtedy oboje odsunęli się nagle, uciekli mamrocząc niewyraźne przeprosiny.

Czy nie rozpamiętywała tego ilekroć zdarzyło jej się odpłynąć myślami? Czy to nie tam wędrowała: do tej krótkiej chwili, kiedy dłonie Remusa trzymały jej talię, kiedy kolano mężczyzny znalazło się pomiędzy jej udami, gdy pochylał się w jej stronę klęcząc na kanapie?

_Merlinie…_

Ile razy w myślach rozbierała go, ile razy on rozbierał ją?

To w sumie niezmiernie ją ciekawiło: co myśli sobie o tym wszystkim Lupin ‒ czy ucieka w przeświadczeniu, że Hermiona wzgardza jego uczuciami, czy wręcz odwrotnie ‒ będąc na zupełnie przeciwnym biegunie niż kobieta, stara się unikać tematu, który mógłby ją zranić? I skąd się u niej wziął ten idiotyczny pomysł, że ona, Hermiona jest akurat na tym konkretnym biegunie relacji?

Zaklęła głośno i aż podskoczyła, słysząc w odpowiedzi pytające chrząknięcie, dochodzące od strony wejścia.

‒ Długo tu stoisz? ‒ zapytała, siląc się na uśmiech.

‒ Wystarczająco ‒ powiedział spokojnie, jego oczy pociemniały dziwnie.

Pobladła.

‒ Mówiłam do siebie?

‒ Tylko troszkę ‒ lekki uśmieszek skrył się pod rudym wąsem.

‒ Och…

Miała ochotę krzyczeć. Nie dość, że teraz mówiła, jak potłuczona, to jeszcze Remus usłyszał Merlin wie ile z jej emocjonalnej paplaniny, której nawet nie była aż dotąd świadoma…

W radiu, jakby cały świat postanowił nagle ją zdradzić, zadźwięczały pierwsze akordy piosenki U2, a Hermiona poczuła, że ona naprawdę chce, żeby i ją ktoś uratował, uratował z tej patowej sytuacji… Patrzyła na niego w rozbrajająco bezradny sposób, a po jej policzkach pociekły łzy. Lupin podszedł do niej, wyciągnął dłoń i pogładził kobietę po policzku ‒ ich twarze znów znalazły się stanowczo zbyt blisko siebie. Trącił delikatnie nosem koniuszek jej nosa, a Hermiona zaśmiała się, wciąż jeszcze szlochając.

Był zaskakująco poważny, gdy obejmował ramieniem jej talię i przyciągał delikatnie do siebie ‒ ich czoła zetknęły się, Hermiona przymknęła oczy. Lupin nucił, czy raczej buczał pod nosem, a ona poczuła, że przesuwają się i obracają z wolna wokół wspólnej osi.

Tańczyli.

Wchłonęła ją ta chwila, Hermiona wsiąkła bez reszty w ciepło jego oddechu, w bezpieczną przestrzeń jego objęć, szeroką klatkę piersiową, na której spoczęły jej dłonie, stopniowo sunąc w stronę szyi czarodzieja. Muzyka zwolniła. Jej ramiona otoczyły kark Remusa, palce znalazły jego włosy.

Otworzyła oczy by napotkać ciepło jego spojrzenia, a ich usta spotkały się wraz z przebrzmiewaniem ostatniej zwrotki:

„_I've conquered my past__  
__The future is here at last__  
__I stand at the entrance__  
__To a new world I can see__  
__The ruins to the right of me__  
__Will soon have lost sight of me__  
__Love rescue me__"_**

* * *

Obudziła się, wyrwana przez powrotną transformację ‒ kiedy spała, Eliksir Wielosokowy przestał działać. Drżała. W komnacie panował lodowaty ziąb. Poprzedniego wieczora odwołała skrzaty domowe, żeby żaden nie zauważył, że Bellatrix Lestrange wcale nie jest tą, za którą się podaje. I tak była przerażona. To był dom Riddle'a, nie jej: mogła powiedzieć, że nie potrzebuje asysty, jednak te małe stworki mogły wejść tu mimo jej wyraźnego zakazu jeśli tylko Voldemort miał takie życzenie.

I ona śmiała narzekać na Kwaterę Główną? W porównaniu z tym ciemnym, zimnym pokojem, w którym wszystko zdawało się ją szpiegować, numer dwunasty jawił się Hermionie jak potężna forteca.

Z kołaczącym sercem wypiła obrzydliwy płyn. Jego smak szybko strząsnął z niej resztki snu i to zarówno uczucie zaspania, jak i dezorientację, która ostatnio towarzyszyła jej po przebudzeniu.

Ręce Remusa, usta Remusa...

Twierdza Czarnego Pana.

To było jak upadek na ten przeklęty, lodowaty kamień. Wstała, przeszła przez pokój do lustra. Chciało jej się krzyczeć, wyć, ale widząc tę znienawidzona twarz odbita w gładkiej tafli zwierciadła zaniosła się tylko histerycznym śmiechem. Łzy ciekły jej po policzkach, a ona śmiała się głosem Belli, ustami Belli w środku umierając.

_Czy tak się czułeś?_ ‒ pomyślała. ‒ _Czy tak właśnie było i z tobą?_

Postanowiła, że zapyta o to Snape'a, gdy już wróci.

_Jeśli wróci_ ‒ poprawiła się szybko.

Była roztrzęsiona. Część niej tak bardzo chciała pozostać w tamtym śnie na zawsze: Remus, nie Remus ‒ był tam ktoś, kto ja kochał, kto był blisko niej i sprawiał, że czuła się bezpieczna. W tamtym świecie, w którym uciekła od wojny, schroniła się przed kataklizmem z daleka od wszystkiego i wszystkich…

A jednak wiedziała, że uczucie rozwieje się stopniowo i za kilka godzin będzie jedynie bladym wspomnieniem, jakie zostaje po obejrzanym filmie lub przeczytanej książce.

Tamten świat, czymkolwiek był, nie był jej światem, jej rzeczywistością. Remus był wspaniałym przyjacielem: wiernym i oddanym, ale ona zaangażowała się w związek z tym mrocznym, zniszczonym człowiekiem i teraz, jak nigdy dotąd, zdawała sobie sprawę, że tylko on mógł ją zrozumieć i dać jej wsparcie, którego potrzebowała. Żadne ciepłe słowa, żadna czułość nie zmyje już nigdy z niej tego, co tu uczyniła i co jeszcze będzie zmuszona zrobić. Pierwszy raz dotarło do niej, dlaczego Snape tak bardzo wzdragał się przed bliskością: nie dlatego, że miał niskie poczucie własnej wartości, nie dlatego nawet, że nienawidził ludzi (choć oczywiście nie znosił ich dogłębnie). Główna przyczyną jego izolowania się było uczucie zbrukania. I to uczucie ‒ paradoksalnie ‒ sprawiło, że Mistrz Eliksirów stał się jej teraz jeszcze bliższy, a cała reszta świata jawiła się jako coś, co mogłaby zepsuć jednym zatrutym oddechem.

Rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.

Hermiona wyprostowała się. W chwili, w której otworzyła drzwi, kolejny kawałek jej duszy obumarł bezpowrotnie.

Luna siedziała i karmiła Freda cienkim rosołem, który standardowo upichcił Remus. Zebranie z zeszłego wieczora zostało przerwane. Snape siedział w swojej pracowni i nic nie zwiastowało, by ten stan w najbliższym czasie uległ zmianie.

Lupin chodził do niego regularnie i pytał, czy może zrobić sobie przerwę i równie regularnie otrzymywał wycedzone przez zęby „_Odpieprz się Lupin_". W końcu wilkołak dał za wygraną i zajął się próbami odnalezienia Syriusza Blacka _‒ _kolejne zadanie tyle bezsensowne, co nieskuteczne, jak stwierdziła Luna. Trochę się obawiała, co przydarzyło się mężczyźnie tamtej nocy, jednak jakiś głos w jej głowie krzyczał, że gdyby magia nie zareagowała instynktownie broniąc jej i nienarodzonego dziecka, teraz pewnie to ona byłaby celem ekspedycji urządzanych przez Lupina.

Ciekawiło ją niezmiernie, skąd wzięła się ta magia: czy była to reakcja jej, czy domu? I co stało się z Blackiem?

Nie było jej go jakoś nadmiernie żal: był żałosny, bezużyteczny i porywczy. Nie znała go dobrze i nigdy za nim nie przepadała, nawet w jego względnie dobrych czasach. Domyślała się sporo z powodów, które wpędziły go w alkoholizm, ale patrzyła na to wszystko chłodno, bez cienia rozczulenia: Luna niełatwo empatowała, niechętnie wchodziła w bliższe relacje, gdyż zawsze miała poczucie, że życie jest nietrwałe i kruche. I miała rację, czyż nie?

Wbrew zapowiedziom nie miała jeszcze dość odwagi, by poinformować Freda o ciąży. Zobaczywszy w jakim jest stanie, była zmuszona przyznać Snape'owi rację: jej mąż niekoniecznie znajdował się w kondycji odpowiedniej do otrzymywania takich wiadomości. Postanowiła, że pozwoli mu najpierw nabrać sił, zapoznać się ze wszystkimi pozostałymi zmianami: powodem swojej długiej śpiączki (gdy pytała go, czy pamięta, co wydarzyło się zanim stracił przytomność, za każdy razem kręcił głową), nieobecnością Hermiony, planami Remusa i Snape'a, Bellą ukrytą w kufrze…

Musiała przyznać, że to ostatnie w połączeniu z Granger paradującą w szatach Śmierciożercy zrobiło na niej samej spore wrażenie. Plan był szalony, a Hermiona musiała zupełnie postradać rozum skoro zgodziła się ryzykować życiem w tak beznadziejnej sprawie. Według Luny szanse na to, że jej koleżanka wróci cała i zdrowa były marne. Snape musiał myśleć tak samo, skoro odizolował się w laboratorium wściekły i zraniony, zamiast świecić swoim sarkazmem w oczy każdemu napotkanemu towarzyszowi niedoli, jak to miał w zwyczaju czynić na co dzień.

W zasadzie nie miała nawet z kim podzielić się tymi spostrzeżeniami: nawet jeśli Ginny i Hermiona oddaliły się od siebie ostatnio, ruda nadal żywiła do przyjaciółki niesamowity sentyment i odkąd ta zniknęła z numeru dwunastego, Weasley'ówna chodziła jeszcze bardziej struta i ponura niż zwykle. A może zadziałały tak na nią wyrzuty sumienia, które po wybudzeniu się Freda zyskały zupełnie nowy wymiar? Luna nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć: przecież chłopak sam ją przeklął, podstępnie zmusił do zrobienia sobie krzywdy, użył jej jak narzędzia… Gdyby to z nią tak ktoś postąpił, pewnie by go znienawidziła. I to dożywotnio. A może wybaczyłaby, bo zważywszy na szalone okoliczności, w jakich się znaleźli, granica między tym, co słuszne a bezzasadne zatarła się i stworzyła mnóstwo okazji do nadużyć i użalania się nad sobą z byle powodu…

Ginny była może bardziej smutna niż dotychczas, jednak ożywiała się w jej towarzystwie, a to Lunie odpowiadało: chociaż daleka była od powierzania Ginewrze swoich sekretów i przemyśleń na temat domowników, cieszyła się, że ma chociaż z kim zamienić kilka słów.

Tym, kto niepokoił ją najbardziej był James Potter. Właściwie od zawsze traktowała go z duża dozą podejrzliwości, gdyż jego życzliwość zdawała jej się wymuszona, sztuczna i niewiele z prawdziwym dobrem mająca wspólnego. Nie to, że widziała w nim czarny charakter, jednak było w nim sporo mroku, którego źródło nie do końca rozumiała. W pewnym sensie był zupełnym przeciwieństwem Snape'a: postaci tak owianej tajemnicą, chodzącego symbolu goryczy i nienawiści do samego siebie i świata. Potter pochodził z innego świata, ze świata luksusu i pieniędzy, iluzorycznej władzy nad własnym losem, którą: PACH! ot, tak odebrał mu Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Miała wrażenie, że o ile Mistrz Eliksirów nosi maskę, by chronić siebie i innych przed tym, co tkwiło wewnątrz jego duszy, to James zakłada ja tylko po to, by nikt nie dowiedział się, jak bardzo przegniłe wnętrze się za nią kryje.

Nie lubiła Snape'a. Jednak musiała przyznać, że było w nim coś szlachetnego, biła od niego siła, której większości z nich brakowało.

Zaśmiała się sama do siebie, ściągając na siebie pytające spojrzenie Freda. Nadal był zbyt słaby, żeby mówić.

Pokręciła głową.

‒ Tylko myślę _‒_ dodała, uśmiechając się pogodnie.

Fred z wysiłkiem podniósł dłoń i pogładził ją po twarzy.

‒ Odpoczywaj _‒ _powiedziała.

Skinął tylko i zaraz zamknął powieki.

***sss***

Ponoć zrobiła się małomówna ‒ tak twierdził Czarny Pan. Jej pan. Musiała więc się bardziej postarać.

Hermiona podczas pierwszych dwóch dni szybko zrozumiała, jak bardzo źle wybrała próbując swoich sił w roli Belli. Chciałaby móc powiedzieć, że to wszystko było warte wysiłku, ryzyka i wreszcie ‒ kompletnego zniszczenia samej siebie. Ale prawda była okrutna: nie było. Snape, choć wykonywał je znacznie dłużej, miał nieco łatwiejsze zadanie: mógł obrać własny styl, stworzyć wygodną maskę, pozę do odgrywania w doborowym gronie zwyrodnialców i psycholi pierwszej klasy. Ona musiała wejść w gotową już rolę, bodaj najtrudniejsza do zagrania. Zdarzało jej się nawet myśleć, że wolałaby już chodzić tu jako sam Lord, niż odgrywać jego najwierniejsza fankę i pupilka w jednym. Szalonego pupilka, pupilka uzależnionego od cierpienia innych, łaknącego śmierci, zniszczenia i wojny. Hermiona odnosiła wrażenie, że tę kobietę w jakiś sposób pobudzało to erotycznie. Pamiętała te jej na wpół histeryczne ‒ na wpół ekstatyczne jęki i okrzyki ze wspomnień Severusa. Samo stanie, przebywanie w jej ciele stanowiło dla Hermiony szok. Co dopiero imitowanie jej sposobu bycia, a przede wszystkim ‒ robienie tego, co ta kobieta miała w zwyczaju robić.

Pierwsze wskazówki przyszły bardzo szybko w postaci rozbawionych komentarzy, gdy wprowadzono tego ranka jakiegoś poturbowanego, wymęczonego człowieka i rzucono go na posadzkę tuż przy podwyższeniu, na którym w swoim podobnym tronowi fotelu, zasiadał Władca Ciemności.

Riddle patrzył na więźnia z beznamiętnym wyrazem wężowatej twarzy. Czekał. Hermiona zastanawiała się w panice, na co. Nie była w stanie nic zjeść. Talerz stojący przed nią był pusty, piła tylko wino, co raz więcej wina, w miarę jak upływał w ciszy dłużący się czas.

‒ Coś nie kwapisz się dzisiaj, Bellatrix ‒ zauważył znudzonym głosem Voldemort.

_Cholera, kurwa mać…_ ‒ wbiła wzrok w talerz.

‒ Nic nie zjadłaś ‒ powiedział z niemal pieszczotliwą nutą.

Zmusiła się do uśmiechu ‒ szerokiego, idiotycznego grymasu, który czyniła Bella ilekroć kierowała wzrok w stronę Czarnego Pana.

‒ Jakoś czuję się dzisiaj… nieswojo, Mój Panie ‒ wydusiła z siebie z ekstatyczną estymą.

‒ Właśnie widzę ‒ uśmiech czarnoksiężnika sprawiał wrażenie, jakby kiepskie samopoczucie kobiety było spełnieniem jego oczekiwań. ‒ Tym lepiej ‒ dodał, już ostrzejszym tonem i potoczył wzrokiem po sali. Wreszcie jego czerwone oczy zatrzymały się i utkwiły w w Augustusie Rockwood. ‒ Dzisiaj honory miał pełnić nasz drogi ‒ zacmokał ‒ Gussie.

Szpakowaty mężczyzna o dziobatej twarzy wstał niechętnie, Hermiona dostrzegała w jego ruchach ociąganie. To ja zdumiało. Może nigdy dotąd tego nie dostrzegała, a może rzeczywiście ten mężczyzna był bardziej wyrachowany niż okrutny. Hermiona, udając ciekawość, śledziła go wzrokiem. Puściła nawet oko do mężczyzny. Improwizowała. Zauważyła już, że mało kto traktuje ją tutaj poważnie, a jednocześnie większość ludzi, nawet tych z Wewnętrznego Kręgu ‒ obawiała się jej. Wystarczyło, by zachowywała się dziwacznie i nieprzewidywalnie. To była prostsza część jej zadania. Ta druga… Cóż…

Chichocząc na widok przerażenia mężczyzny, do którego właśnie podszedł Rockwood, Hermiona przechyliła na bok głowę, a gdy rozległy się pierwsze krzyki torturowanego mężczyzny ‒ zaczęła klaskać.

Ile jeszcze razy uda jej się wykpić? Może raz. Może… Sława belli wyprzedzała ja sama i Hermiona miała świadomość, że notorycznie odmawiając udziału w riddle'owych przedstawieniach, ściągnie na siebie nie tylko złość Czarnego Pana, ale i jego podejrzenia.

Rockwood, wykonując powierzone mu zadanie złamania więźnia miał spokojną, pozbawiona emocji twarz. Patrzył się cały czas w oczy swemu pany, jakby czekał na znak, kiedy może przestać. Gdy na moment zdejmował klątwę Cruciatusa, beznamiętnym tonem zadawał wciąż te same pytania:

‒ Gdzie ona jest.

‒ Gdzie ukrywają się koledzy twojej córki.

‒ Czy masz kontakt z Zakonem Feniksa.

Mężczyzna szlochał i śmiał się na zmianę, a w Hermionie narastało bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie: że skądś zna tę wychudzona twarz, że gdzieś już widziała…

‒ Starczy, Rockwood ‒ powiedział Voldemort, machając niedbale blada dłonią. ‒ Pan Lovegood z pewnością chętnie skorzysta z naszej gościny przez kolejny miesiąc… My jesteśmy bardzo gościnni, prawda Ksenofiliusie? Można by rzec, że… nie sposób jest się od naszej gościnności opędzić.

Śmierciożercy zaśmiali się chórem. Hermiona też się śmiała. Jednak wewnątrz wszystko w niej zamarło.

Ojciec Luny żył.

***sss***

Ostry ból przeszył ramię Hermiony dokładnie w momencie, w którym zabierała się do ćwiczenia Oklumencji. Syknęła, przymknęła oczy, starając się opanować fale lęku, która zalała ją automatycznie na myśl o kolejnym spotkaniu z Voldemortem: nie to, że liczyła na spędzenie długich przyjemnych wakacji w Riddle Manor, jednak na razie za każdym razem widok gadziego pyska Toma wywoływał u niej panikę. Pozbierała się do kupy. Musiała. Od tego zależało przecież jej przetrwanie.

Czy Snape też tak sobie powtarzał? Czy robił to wszystko ze szlachetniejszych niż ona pobudek? To znaczy… Ona naprawdę chciała ich wszystkich uratować, ale w tym momencie jedynym, o czym potrafiła myśleć, było jej własne bezpieczeństwo.

I Ksenofilius Lovegood zalegający na dnie _gościnnego_ lochu Voldemorta.

Obiecała sobie, że go stamtąd wyciągnie, gdy tylko nadejdzie właściwy moment.

Wstała. Ręka paliła ją co raz mocniejszym bólem ‒ wprawdzie jej Mroczny Znak nie mógł reagować na osobiste wezwanie Belli, zachowywał się jednak bez zarzutu jako automatyczny środek teleportacji w pobliże Lorda i w sytuacjach, gdy ten chciał widzieć ich wszystkich obok siebie. Była w tym jakaś pociecha, ale Hermiona i tak cały czas obawiała się momentu, w którym nie odpowie na żądanie Voldemorta, o którym nie będzie mogła mieć pojęcia. Wszystko podziało się za szybko: nie zdążyli ze Snapem nic przygotować. Żywiła jedynie nadzieję, że gdy ten moment nastąpi, Mistrz Eliksirów zdoła ja w porę powiadomić.

Przeszła długim korytarzem do hallu, a tam już wystarczyło skierować się za gwarem wielu głosów. Było ich tutaj wielu: pięćdziesięciu, może więcej ‒ cały Wewnętrzny Krąg i mnóstwo postaci, których nie kojarzyła nawet z widzenia. Bo skąd by mogła? Modliła się w duchu do wszystkich znanych sobie bogów, by za chwile nikt nie zapytał jej o coś, nie zawołał lub nie podszedł z powitaniem. Jadnak wszyscy traktowali ja jak zadżumioną. Uśmiechała się więc tylko w ten charakterystyczny dla Bellatrix sposób. Kątem oka złowiła wściekłe spojrzenie Rudolfusa, ale zignorowała je zupełnie. Musiała tu jakoś przetrwać, dowiedzieć się czegoś przydatnego, czegoś, co mogłoby pomóc uratować jej bliskich i uciekać. Czy w ogóle istniała tak informacja? Jakiś wyłącznik horroru, w którym żyli? Jakich ofiar wymagało wciśnięcie go i włączenie światła? Podejrzewała, że niemałych.

Przepchnęła się przez tłum. Voldemorta jeszcze nie było. Zapewne miał zamiar wkroczyć: teatralnie, efektownie i ogłosić jakąś popieprzoną nowinę.

Nie pomyliła się.

Niebawem rozległ się szelest jego szaty, ludzie rozstąpili się, ona dygnęła w nonszalancki, choć pełen wdzięku sposób. Tak jej się przynajmniej wydawało. Musiało to przecież wyglądać komicznie.

_J__eśli on mnie nie zabije jeszcze dziś, to będę miała konkretny powód do świętowania._

Stanął przed nimi, uniósł ramiona w ojcowskim geście, którego Hermiona szczerze nienawidziła po czym otworzył swoje bezwargie usta:

‒ Moi wierni słudzy. Mam dla was wiadomość, która z pewnością część z was ucieszy ‒ spojrzał z rozbawieniem na Hermionę, ‒ a dla części będzie wspaniałą lekcją, możliwością do sprawdzenia się w boju.

Hermiona wstrzymała oddech. Jednocześnie Bella podskakiwała jak mała dziewczynka, klaszcząc i rozglądając się na boki, jakby zagrzewała innych do podobnej reakcji. Kilku młodszych Śmierciożerców, spoza Kręgu, nieśmiało do niej dołączyło. Voldemort podniósł dłoń, by uciszyć owację, jednak widać było, że jest zadowolony.

‒ Na przedmieściach Londynu zebrały się pożałowania godne mugolskie wojska. Sądziłem, że te ograniczone umysłowo stworzenia zrozumiały już, gdzie znajduje się ich miejsce na tym świecie, który dla nich budujemy, ale najwidoczniej się myliłem v jego twarz wyrażała teraz głęboki smutek, zakrawający o żałobę, ból i poczucie zdrady…

‒ Tak. Nawet ja potrafię się mylić…

Hermionie było już niedobrze ‒ od gorąca i duchoty, jaka panowała w zatłoczonym pomieszczeniu, od maniery Lorda oraz ze strachu o to, co będzie się za chwile działo.

Kazał im zabrać pochodnie. Kazał włożyć maski, czarne szaty i wyjść za nim.

Założyli. Wzięli. Wyszli.

‒ To będzie spektakl ‒ uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nagini wiła się wokół jego torsu, szyi, ramienia.

Hermiona nie śmiała w to zwątpić ani na minutę. Starała się trzymać blisko niego, ale nie miała ani odwagi ani żołądka do tego, żeby kleić się i łasić tak, jak to robiła Bella ze wspomnień Severusa. Hermiona żałowała teraz, że nie podpytała Petera Pettegriew o cokolwiek. Glizdogon zapewne powiedziałby jej to samo, co zwykle: _że on jest tylko księgowym, że nie wie o niczym poza numerkami. _Rzeczywiście tylko tyle potrafił im, jak dotąd, powiedzieć:

‒ _Dostałem rachunek na trzysta trumien._

‒ _Czarny Pan chyba przejął kolejny duży majątek, bo kazano mi wpisać w księgi ponad siedemnaście tysięcy galeonów..._

Westchnęła.

Lord aportował się i wszyscy wokół niej zrobili to samo. Hermiona stała przez kilka sekund walcząc z ogromną pokusą, by uciec stąd i nigdy nie wracać.

Ale nie mogła.

Spojrzała za siebie, na dwór. Namierzenie wejścia do lochów również pozostawało bardzo kuszącą opcją, jednak nie wchodziło w grę. Po dworze przechadzali się strażnicy, pełno też było tam skrzatów i innych donosicieli.

Nie mogła.

Wzięła więc tylko głęboki wdech i podążyła za resztą, niesiona palącą potrzebą Lorda Voldemorta

Czarny Pan stał na wzgórzu. Wylądowała i przepchnęła się przez szeregi zakapturzonych postaci. Stanęła u jego boku ‒ dumna, wyprostowana. Zdjęła maskę, odsłoniła głowę. Uśmiechnęła się.

Taką pamiętała Bellę z każdej potyczki. Voldemort skinął jej głową. Potrząsnęła włosami.

Czarnoksiężnik wyciągnął dłoń z różdżką przed swoje usta i dmuchnął, a z jej końca popłynął strumień siwej pary, czy dymu ‒ trudno było stwierdzić. Dość, że w miarę, jak Czarny Pan wydmuchiwał powietrze, przestrzeń w dół zbocza zalewała ta dziwna mgła. Hermiona podążyła za nią wzrokiem, i serce w niej zamarło na widok tych wszystkich ludzi w niekompletnych mundurach.

_Wojsko_ ‒ pomyślała jeszcze bardziej zniesmaczona tym, co zaraz zrobi. ‒ _Chyba partyzantka_.

Starała się pilnować swojego umysłu, nie współodczuwać z nikim tam na dole, ale nie potrafiła. Chociaż wiedziała, że jest to kluczowe dla powodzenia misji, chociaż Voldemort mógł ja przez to rozszyfrować, nie umiała. Snape powtarzał jej po wielokroć, jakie to ważne, by się odcięła.

‒ _Zwariujesz…_

‒ _Cicho!_ ‒ zbeształa się w myślach.

Ludzie na dole zaczęli się poruszać ‒ jedni cofać, inni iść naprzód.

Wtedy Czarny Pan dał im sygnał do ataku.

Więc zaatakowali.

Niektórzy pędzili z pochodniami w rękach: z wariackim chichotem, strzelając nad sobą promieniami z różdżek.

Inni schodzili powoli, ostrożnie: Avery, Rockwood, Rudolfus, Lucjusz, Narcyza…

Po chwili namysłu Hermiona wyprzedziła ich wszystkich, rozchichotana, szalona. Bella.

Gdy wydostała się z oparu i stanęła naprzeciw ich wszystkich zrozumiała, że to nawet nie była żadna zorganizowana akcja, żadne wyzwanie rzucone czarodziejom: ot, szli sobie zapewne z punktu A do punktu B. Bo co innego skłoniłoby ich do zajęcia pozycji w dolinie, jeśli nie przemarsz?

Stała, nagle znieruchomiała i patrzyła na mężczyzn i kobiety w rosnącym szoku.

_Merlinie…_

Trwało to tak naprawdę ułamki sekund. Otworzyła usta, chcąc im coś powiedzieć... Wtedy dogonili ją inni.

Zaklęcia sypnęły się jedno, za drugim. Rozległy się strzały. Płomienie i mgła wymieszały się, tworząc przedziwne tło dla tej masakry. Spojrzała na wzgórze, w kierunku szczupłej sylwetki Voldemorta i miała ochotę wrzeszczeć, rzucić się na niego z pazurami…

‒ Co ty wyrabiasz, Bella ‒ rozległ się obok niej głos Rudolfusa. ‒ Co się z tobą dzieje?

Spojrzała na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami. Odepchnęła go. Patrzył na nią, obserwował ją: czuła na sobie jego zimny wzrok. I nie, nie chodziło jej o Lestrange'a, ale o jej mrocznego Pana.

Zebrała się w sobie, przypomniała sobie wszystkie najgorsze momenty tej wojny, wszystkie krzywdy, których doznała ona oraz najbliżsi jej ludzie…

Nie mogła. To nic nie zmieniło.

Ale rzuciła je v niewybaczalne zaklęcie.

‒ _Crucio_! ‒ krzyknęła, celując w lezącego już na ziemi mężczyznę.

_Merlinie, spraw, by już tego nie czuł, żeby…_

Wrzask mężczyzny niemal zmusił ją do przerwania tortur.

Ale nie mogła.

Był przy niej, czuła to. W jakiś sposób patrzył jej oczami, słyszał jej uszami: czuła w sobie jego obecność.

‒ _Crucio_!

Ulubione zaklęcie Belli.

‒ _Avada Kedavra_!

‒ _Drętwota_!

‒ _Crucio_!

Ziemia płonęła. Powietrze paliło w nozdrza dymem, gryzło w gardle. Kaszlała.

Ilu było tych ludzi?

Z pewnością mniej.

Serie z karabinów, które początkowo przelatywały koło niej, powoli cichły. Nie była ranna, nawet przez moment nie bała się, że umrze. Nikt tu nie był ranny. Pociski nie trafiały celu. Na własne oczy widziała, jak zmieniają tor lotu, gdy tylko zbliżały się do któregokolwiek z nich.

Rozpłakała się, udając, że to kolejny napad histerycznego chichotu.

Gdy poczuła, że wzrok i uwaga Voldemorta rozpraszają się, gdy zobaczyła, że rozmawia z kimś, odetchnęła z ulgą.

***sss***

Gdy Severus Snape wdrapał się na poddasze, z niejakim zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że za oknem pada śnieg. Zmarszczył brwi ‒ jego posągowa sylwetka majaczyła na tle nikłego światła ulicznych latarni jakiegoś miasteczka na końcu świata; jego ostre rysy oświetlone bladosinym światłem nocy zdawały się jeszcze bardziej groteskowe. Stał i patrzył, jak krajobraz stopniowo pobiela się cieniutką warstwą lodowego lukru. Zaklął pod nosem.

Został niespełna tydzień do najbardziej bezsensownego punku w roku: Bożego Narodzenia.

Lupin niebawem przytaszczy skądś przerośniętą choinkę i zawali nią większość przestrzeni salonu. Będzie ja ozdabiał mrucząc pod nosem wszystkie te bzdurne melodie i nagabując do tego idiotyzmu pozostałych domowników.

‒ _Może jednak się skusisz, Severusie?_

‒ _..._

‒ _Nie? Dobrze. Wiesz, że nie odpuszczę i spróbuję znowu za rok zaszczepić w tobie ducha świąt?_

‒ _Jeśli dożyjesz, Lupin._

‒ _Celna uwaga._

Będzie wieszał jemiołę. Będzie śpiewał pozbawione logiki piosenki o złotych dzwoneczkach, zielonych drzewkach i skrzydlatych aniołkach ‒ o wszystkim, co w obecnych okolicznościach było dwakroć tak kuriozalne, jak zwykle.

W świecie Severusa Snape'a, świecie pełnym mroku rozświetlanego jedynie od czasu do czasu przez płomień liżący dno kociołka, wszystkie te symbole nieprzeżytych radości, obcych mu emocji stanowiły sól na jego jątrzące się rany. Znowu zamknie się na kilka dni w pracowni tak, jak zwykł to czynić rok w rok, będzie udawał, że nie słyszy zamieszania, śmiechów i pobrzękujących sreber pani Black.

Zrezygnowany, obserwował, jak po niebie sunie spadający kawałek kosmicznej skały. Znowu zaklął.

‒ Jeszcze ciebie mi tu brakowało ‒ mruknął i odwrócił się od okna.

Ale po paru sekundach, jego wzrok znów powędrował ku jasnemu ogonowi komety: jakby Mistrz Eliksirów zerkał, upewniając się, że spadająca gwiazda wciąż tam jest, że wciąż ma jeszcze szansę…

Zawahał się. Przez jego twarz przeszedł skurcz.

‒ Wróć Granger ‒ pomyślał.

Stał jeszcze kilka sekund, po czym chyłkiem, jak chłopak bojący się przyłapania na jakimś niecnym uczynku, zszedł po schodach na dół.

***sss***

Wiele mil dalej, Hermiona Granger, stojąc w ogrodzie Riddle Manor, patrzyła na tę samą gwiazdę.

Jej oczy były puste, matowe, pozbawione życia. Ciało miała obolałe, spięte; głowę ciężką, umysł niezdolny do wytężonej pracy. Nie mogła jednak spać ‒ chodziła więc po okolicy starając się odpędzić czarne myśli. Nocą dwór wyglądał niczym wyjęty z gotyckich historii, jednak to w jej umyśle odgrywały się wciąż od nowa i od nowa prawdziwe horrory, a działo się tak ilekroć odważyła się zmrużyć powieki.

Odliczała buteleczki z Eliksirem Wielosokowym wiedząc, że gdy się skończą, a miało się to stać już niebawem, będzie zmuszona udać się do Kwatery Głównej po nowe jeszcze przed Nowym Rokiem.

To przypomniało jej o czymś oczywistym, co umknęło jak dotąd jej uwadze: zbliżały się Święta Bożego Narodzenia. Cholerne święta.

Hermiona po raz pierwszy powoli zaczynała rozumieć snape'owy sceptycyzm do całego tego przesłodzonego syfu.

Prezenty? Błyskotki?

Poncz i pierniki?

Kobieta wiedziała już, że bez względu na to, czy świąteczny posiłek będzie zmuszona zjeść tu w czeluściach upiornego dworzyszcza, czy wróci na Grimmauld Place, pieczeń v nawet ta autorstwa Remusa Lupina, będzie jej pachniała krwią ofiar. Kolędy będą rozbrzmiewać wrzaskami torturowanych ludzi. Zaś prezenty…

Na co komu te pieprzone prezenty?!

Jaki w ogóle sens miało obdarowywanie kogoś takiego, jak ona lub bycie obdarowywanym przez osobę, która zrobiła te wszystkie… rzeczy.

Atmosfera świąteczna nie mogłaby być gorsza nawet, gdyby urządzili je nad otwartymi grobami swoich bliskich…

Wiedziała już, że nawet jeśli zmusi się do uczestnictwa w tej szopce, tylko popsuje wszystkim humor.

Lepiej było już z klasą zamknąć się w pokoju i przeczekać kataklizm całusów, słodkości i życzeń. Czego ona do cholery miałaby życzyć tym wszystkim imbecylom?

_James, życzę ci, żebyś nie zginął jak ten mężczyzna, którego wczoraj wywlekali na moich oczach półnagiego z mieszkania…_

_A tobie, Fred żebyś nie musiał patrzyć, jak ktoś tnie Lunę na kawałki jakimś zaklęciem, którego nie znałam ale z pewnością niedługo sama użyję…_

Idea świąt stała się obrzydliwa.

Ta wojna była przegrana ‒ przecież widziała to na własne oczy, sama pomagała to sobie udowodnić: Śmierciożercy, których nie imały się pociski wystrzeliwane seriami z karabinów mordowali nawet tych, którzy odrzuciwszy broń, zaczynali w panice uciekać.

Chciała przestać istnieć.

Tym czasem najbardziej przerażał ja fakt, że nie była sobie w stanie przypomnieć, co sama robiła przez ten cały czas: ilu ludzi zabiła, jak to zrobiła i jakie temu towarzyszyły emocje. Czy była przerażona? A może wpadła w bitewny trans? A może nie czuła zupełnie nic… tak, jak teraz.

Patrzyła na ciemne niebo. Cała walka była jak sen, jak mroczny i rozmazany sen, znacznie mniej wyraźny od jej dziwnych wizji. Mogłaby więc przyjąć, że wszystko rzeczywiście tylko jej się przyśniło.

Ale nie mogła. W swojej naiwności starała się odkopać wyparte wspomnienia, by choć w taki sposób oddać sprawiedliwość poległym z jej reki ludziom.

Spadająca gwiazda w końcu znikła z jej oczu, Hermiona ruszyła więc dalej pozbawiona nadziei, z z rozdartą na strzępy duszą.

* cytat z książki _Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny_ autorstwa J.K. Rowling

** fragment tekstu piosenki U2 _Love rescue me_


	11. X Zbłąkani

Połowa! Dobiliśmy do połowy! Teraz już z górki ;) Może jakieś jubileuszowe recenzje ;)

Pozdrawiam!

* * *

X. Zbłąkani

Hermiona biegła szybko przez korytarze dworu Czarnego Pana. Wszędzie panowało potworne zamieszanie. Musiała zdążyć. To była być może jedyna szansa na ratunek. Być może, jeśli teraz nie uda jej się znaleźć drogi i uciec, nie uda się to już nigdy? Ile pozostało czasu? Ile szans? Nie wiedziała. Postanowiła wykorzystać tę, która się nadarzyła.

***sss***

Severus Snape w milczeniu pił herbatę w laboratorium. Z jakiegoś powodu pomieszczenie zrobiło się znacznie większe i bardziej puste niż było do tej pory. Panowała tu trupia wręcz cisza. Niby mu to odpowiadało: już nie musiał odpowiadać na wszystkie bzdurne pytania gryfonki, wszystko, co robił miało teraz ustalony porządek i kolejność, jej bujna grzywa nie zasłaniała mu kociołka w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, a jednak…

Czwartego dnia znalazł na swojej poduszce jej włos. Podniósł go w dwóch palcach do światła ‒ zdecydowanie był to jeden z denerwujących kłaków Granger, nie dało się ich pomylić z niczym.

‒ Mam cię ‒ wymamrotał mściwie, po czym wyrzucił go przez okno.

I chociaż wmawiał sobie, że ten incydent nie miał żadnego znaczenia, poranna herbata nie smakowała mu potem w ogóle.

Za każdym razem, gdy otwierał drzwi pracowni miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna tam będzie, siejąc spustoszenie samą swoją obecnością. Raz, czy dwa odezwał się nawet do niej odruchowo. To był nawyk wieloletniej wspólnej pracy powiedzieć: _Granger podaj sproszkowane oczy traszki,_ albo_ Możesz chwilę to potrzymać?_

Raz nawet krzyknął:

‒ _Cholera jasna, kobieto śpisz tam, czy co?_

Dopiero po kilku sekundach, gdy nie odpowiadała, zdał sobie sprawę, że jej tu nie ma.

Dla wielu osób najtrudniejsze są noce, jednak Severus Snape był tak przyzwyczajony do spędzania ich w samotności, że prawie nie odczuł nieobecności Hermiony w swoim łóżku. Dla niego to dnie zamieniały się stopniowo w trudny do zniesienia rytuał zauważania jej braku.

Nie rozpaczał. Nie miał w zwyczaju przeżywać tak nawet żałoby. Może stał się nieco bardziej złośliwy i przeczulony na swoim punkcie.

_Stary głupiec _‒ myślał o sobie ilekroć przypominał mu się jej dotyk, uśmiech lub…

_Ta specyficzna mina, którą robiła, gdy była bardzo skupiona._

_Wściekłe ogniki jej oczu._

_Zapach jej skóry o poranku._

Wymruczał przekleństwo i przymknął oczy. Praca w samotności nie szła mu dobrze. Nie dziś. Nie wczoraj.

Ludzie wokół, przynajmniej ci posiadający chociaż odrobinę instynktu samozachowawczego, unikali go jak ognia. Jedynie Lupin (Snape był pewien, że ten człowiek musiał sobie kiedyś uszkodzić jakiś ośrodek w mózgu odpowiedzialny za respekt przed wrednymi Mistrzami Eliksirów) zaglądał do niego uparcie, przynosił mu jedzenie i klepał po ramieniu, co potwornie irytowało Nietoperza z Lochów.

_Jak tak dalej pójdzie, wszyscy zaczną się modlić o to, żeby wróciła_ ‒ pomyślał.

Severus Snape nie był daleki od prawdy: wszyscy nagle docenili jego sposób bycia z czasów, gdy była przy nim Hermiona; nagle dawny Snape wydał im się niegroźnym barankiem, w którego miejsce ktoś wcisnął im smoka.

Czy chciał taki być?

Zapewne. W ten pasywno-agresywny sposób radził sobie zawsze ze stresem i złością: odpychał od siebie życzliwych, wyżywał się na każdym, kto stanął mu na drodze.

Na kogo był wściekły?

Na innych?

Bardzo prawdopodobne. Przecież nikt inny nie kwapił się narazić swojego życia, nagiąć karku, ubrudzić rączek. Przez całe lata obserwował jak Granger w szkole i później tu w Kwaterze Głównej, poświęca się dla przyjaciół, pracuje za kilkoro, byle tylko doprowadzić do celu coś, co było niezbędne do ich przetrwania.

Na nią?

Być może. Za jej upór, za to, że go nie odtrąciła, za odwagę i głupotę, które zawsze szły u niej w parze, rączka za rączkę. Czuł niesmak, że ta kobieta właśnie marnuje swój potencjał przy nim i narażając życie za zgraję leniwych matołów. Za niego samego.

Na siebie…

Tak. Siebie co raz bardziej nienawidził za to, że przywłaszczył sobie jej uczucia, życie, zaangażowanie. Za to, że pozwolił jej tam pójść. Jednak jakaś praktyczna część niego nie potrafiła nie przyznać gryfonce racji: to była realna szansa. Z resztą, jak miałby ja powstrzymać, zwłaszcza po tym, gdy wszyscy już dowiedzieli się o Belli zamkniętej w kufrze Szalonookiego? Po cholerę ją schwytał? No po co?!

To nie był świat dla niej: pracowitej utalentowanej, młodej wiedźmy, której życie jeszcze nie zostało przesądzone przez źle podjęte decyzje. Ona wciąż była na etapie życia, w którym on zaprzepaszczał swoje ostatnie nadzieje na normalną przyszłość, wciąż jeszcze mogła kilkoma mądrymi posunięciami zmienić swój los. Gdyby chciała…

Tylko czemu uparcie trwała tu, wśród pogrzebanych żywcem idiotów, którym świat nie miał już do zaoferowania nic poza tęsknotą za utraconymi szansami? Czemu uparcie trzymała się jego?

Czuł, że powinien winić za to siebie, że gdyby nie on, nie byłoby tu nic, co trzymałoby ją przed ucieczką. Ale czy by jej się udało? Wielu próbowało, a ilu się udało ‒ nie miał pojęcia. Część śmiałków gniła w lochach Czarnego Pana, reszta wiodła nędzne życie bezdomnych, kryjąc się po kątach dużych, opustoszałych miast i po lasach, gdzie nawet Śmierciożercy nie zapuszczali się w poszukiwaniu zbiegów… Jednak o ile lepsze było takie życie? Powolne przymieranie głodem, zamarzanie zimą, choroby, kompletne odczłowieczenie…

Więc, co? Miał przyznać przed sobą, że był jej zbawieniem, ostatnim punktem utrzymującym ją na powierzchni rzeki desperacji, która porwała ich wszystkich?

To było śmieszne. Severus Snape nie widział się nigdy w roli zbawcy kogokolwiek, a już tym bardziej nie potrafiłby przyznać sobie takiej zasługi. To nie godziło się z jego twardym autokrytycyzmem i surowym podejściem do faktów. Znał siebie na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że za jego postępkami nie było zwykle czystych intencji: zawsze starał się uszczknąć dla siebie choć odrobinę korzyści z każdej sytuacji. Tego nauczyło go samotnicze życie, podczas którego był przeważnie zmuszony liczyć tylko na siebie. Czy ona to wiedziała? Czy wiedziała z jakim egoistą się związała? Czy domyślała się choć ułamka zła, którego doświadczył i które czynił przez te wszystkie lata? Jeśli jeszcze nie wiedziała, z pewnością niedługo uświadomią ją jego dawni kumple: opowiastkami, anegdotami z jego życia oraz rzeczami, których będzie zmuszona dokonać.

Nie mówił jej całej prawdy, nie potrafił. Nie powiedział nigdy, że udawanie Bellatrix będzie o wiele gorsze od jego roli w służbie Czarnego Pana. On mógł załatwiać sprawy w białych rękawiczkach, sam zapracował sobie na określoną, wygodną dla siebie pozycję i wreszcie, po latach babrania się w gównie, mógł przybrać pozę, która odpowiadała mu na tyle by całkiem nie zwariować w otoczeniu żądnych krwi wariatów.

Ona nie posiadała takiego przywileju: miała być Bellą, najbardziej wynaturzonym człowiekiem, jakiego Snape spotkał w całym swoim życiu. Czarnego Pana nigdy nie zaliczał w poczet ludzkości, a Lestrange znajdowała się najbliżej z nich wszystkich krawędzi przeobrażenia się w marną istotę pomiędzy upiorem a człowiekiem, jaką został ich ukochany Mistrz.

Wielu spośród Śmierciożerców było po prostu nędznymi draniami goniącymi w młodości za sławą i wielkością: jak on sam. Avery był przy tym człowiekiem okrutnym i bezkompromisowym. Rookwood nigdy nie lubował się w okrucieństwie, jednak charakteryzowała go niesamowita konsekwencja i duma a także wierność. Ta ostatnia cecha nie pozwalała mu nigdy zdradzić Lorda, któremu już raz dał swoje słowo. To zawsze fascynowało Mistrza Eliksirów w tym człowieku: nie fanatyzm, nie strach, a właśnie przywiązanie do złożonego ślubowania trzymały go zawsze u boku Czarnego Pana. W pewnym sensie budziło to w Severusie współczucie dla mężczyzny, w innym ‒ szacunek.

Można by pomyśleć, że Severus Snape najchętniej wyrzuciłby te wszystkie wspomnienia ze swojej głowy. Tak w istocie kiedyś było: trzymał je w Myślodsiewni, próbował odsiać wszystkie te chwile, w których czynił zło, w których doświadczał bólu… Jednak, gdy postanowił kiedyś przez dwa miesiące letnich wakacji pozbyć się całego tego syfu z głowy, z dnia nadzień czuł się co raz bardziej obco w swoim własnym otoczeniu. Zdał sobie wtedy sprawę z oczywistej prawdy: że to, co zrobił i to, co sam przeżył definiuje go jako jednostkę i nie może po prost wyrzucić pewnego dnia całego tego bagna. Nauczył się więc z nim egzystować, uczynił z niego maskę i tarcze przed wzrokiem innych, przed własnymi emocjami, które rzadko dopuszczał do głosu.

Severus Snape wbrew pozorom nie pławił się w źle i podłości tego świata, nie rozpamiętywał dzieciństwa i młodości pełnych zdrad, strat i porzuceń.

Nie musiał. Nikt nie przychodził do niego i nie pytał: Snape, kim jesteś?

Bardzo dobrze się przed tym zabezpieczył, nieprawdaż? Nie to, żeby wewnątrz, pod grubym chitynowym pancerzem chrząszcza krył się miękki karmel ‒ prawdziwy Snape był równie czuły i delikatny, co skała narzutowa, subtelny niczym wichura, łagodny jak sztorm na Pacyfiku…

Jednak w odróżnieniu od swojej martwej pokrywy, Severus Snape czuł. I to przeszkadzało mu ostatnio co raz bardziej.

Lily nigdy nie pytała go o przeszłość ‒ nie musiała. Znała go od najmłodszych lat, wszystko co było niezbędne, już jej o sobie opowiedział w czasach, gdy drzwi do jego serca nie zostały jeszcze wykonane ze spiżu. Lily istniała, przepływała obok niego delikatną, chłodną strugą, nienachalną i spokojną. Jej obecność w jego życiu zawsze działała kojąco.

Granger… Czy kiedyś nauczy się myśleć i mówić do niej po imieniu?

Granger była jak rwący strumień, który szczypał i piekł w kostki swoją górską lodowatością: niby zimny, a parzący skórę, jak płomień. Miał nadzieję, że nie dostrzega w jego oczach strachu, który powoli zaczynał czuć każdego dnia na samą myśl o niezadanych pytaniach, które cisnęły jej się na usta w tych chwilach, gdy leżeli obok siebie w ciszy. Nienawidził tego, czym był, czym się stał, kim się urodził. Marny chłopiec, który w pogoni za wielkością został po prostu kundlem u boku dwóch okrutnych panów… Jak miałby opowiedzieć jej o dzieciństwie? Jej ‒ dorastającej w splendorze miłości, w otoczeniu przyjaciół i rodziny, w poczuciu własnej nieomylności, mocy sprawczej i celu w życiu? Kobiecie młodej i silnej nie dlatego, że aby przetrwać zahartowała się w ogniu piekielnym, lecz silnej z głębi duszy, od zawsze…

Lily nie pytała. Nie chciała wiedzieć. Mimo swojej ciekawości świata wolała zawsze zbierać słodką śmietankę z brzegów półmiska rzeczywistości, nie zagłębiała się nigdy w sedno, w mrok prawdy. Wystarczało jej, że był i chciał być dla niej. To było łatwe.

Z Granger nic nie było proste: nie znała słowa „nie", nie potrafiła zatrzymać słowotoków, potoków pytań i zawsze musiała dobić do samego skalistego dna każdej sprawy, co czyniło każdą rozmowę ciężką do wytrzymania.

Czasem miał wrażenie, że nie zgadza się z nim jedynie dla zasady, aby podtrzymać dyskusję, wyciągnąć jeszcze jedną słomkę ze stracha na wróble, którym się stał i oglądać ją, obracać w dłoniach bez końca ‒ aż pozna każde włókno, każde pęknięcie i nierówność na tej cholernej, suchej łodydze zboża.

Czasem z niejakim rozbawieniem wyobrażał ją sobie badającą jego zwłoki, szczęśliwą, że wreszcie może zrobić pełną sekcję swojemu obiektowi badań. Często widział w jej oczach ten głód wiedzy, to drapieżne pragnienie czytania z jego wnętrzności… Gdy tak na niego patrzyła, miewał ochotę wypluć jej w twarz, że nie życzy sobie w swoim otoczeniu wścibskich, małych wszystkowiedzących i przemądrzałych podlotków…

Ale ona nie była już podlotkiem. Dawno stała się kobietą i chociaż on zauważył to dopiero kilka miesięcy temu, nie dawało mu to prawa traktować jej jak głupiej smarkuli.

Teraz zniknęła. I chociaż jej obecność uwierała go, jak nieoszlifowany kamień pod tyłkiem, to jej brak był znacznie bardziej uporczywym uczuciem dyskomfortu, porównywalnym z…

Cierpieniem.

Severus Snape cierpiał chociaż nie potrafił tego wysłowić, wypowiedzieć, czy choćby nazwać. Nie, nie dlatego, że było to obce dla niego słowo. Nie dlatego, że zapomniał gorzki smak tego uczucia.

Najzwyczajniej w świecie życie przebodźcowało go bólem, porażką i stratą, zadało mu więcej ran i wymierzyło cięższe ciosy niż większości ludzi. A gdy zda się egzamin z przetrwania, ciężko jest narzekać na ugryzienie komara.

_Stary głupiec_ ‒ tak co raz częściej myślał o sobie. Tak myślał i teraz, wsłuchując się w bolesną ciszę, którą zwykle wypełniała ONA; wpatrując się w otaczającą go agonalną pustkę, zapełnianą dotąd mimowolnie przez jej bujne włosy i jeszcze bujniejszą osobowość…

Dotarło do niego, że Granger nie wdarła się w jego życie przebojem: była w nim od lat, pełniła tylko inne role. Zrozumiał, że nie wepchnęła się do jego upartej głowy na siłę: zawsze poświęcał jej sporo myśli, zwykle złośliwych ze względu na jej narzucający się charakter, bezpośredniość, ciekawość… Zdał sobie sprawę, że jej obecność, była bliska jego sercu już lata temu, gdy po stracie Lily ktoś włóczył się wokół niego, zanudzając i zamęczając go potokami swojej niepożądanej elokwencji.

Zegar w pracowni wybił południe, a on nadal jeszcze nie zabrał się za pracę.

Pojął.

Pojął, że po raz pierwszy w jego życiu pojawił się ktoś, kto wyznaczał ramy jego codzienności, ktoś, do czyjego braku nie był przyzwyczajony, z czyją nieobecnością i stratą nie oswoił się już w przeszłości.

Dopóki była, nie doceniał wagi tego stanu. Gdy nagle zniknęła, zapragnął tylko jednego:

_Cholerna, wnerwiająca dziewucho: wróć._

***sss***

‒ Ha!

Radosny okrzyk Remusa poniósł się echem po całym domu, skłaniając wszystkich, nawet obrażonego na cały świat Mistrza Eliksirów do wyściubienia głowy ze swojego leża.

‒ Co się stało, Lupin? ‒ mruknął niezadowolony. ‒ Znalazłeś swoją bezużyteczną zgubę?

‒ A żebyś wiedział, Severusie ‒ odpowiedział wilkołak zupełnie ignorując uszczypliwy charakter pytania przyjaciela.

Snape prychnął i wycedziwszy coś na kształt „jeśli Black będzie potrzebował innych niż zwykle eliksirów to wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać", zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

‒ James! ‒ krzyknął Lupin. ‒ James, zejdź no tu na chwilę! Potrzebuję pomocy! Peter? Tak, ty też możesz się przydać…

Gdy dwaj mężczyźni zbiegli po schodach, zobaczyli, że Remus stoi przy maleńkich, otwartych drzwiczkach w podłodze.

‒ Tego tu wcześniej nie było ‒ powiedział James, drapiąc się po głowie w swój wystudiowany sposób.

‒ Zgadzam się z tobą przyjacielu, ale zachwyt i zdziwienie nie pomogą mi wyciągnąć jego ciężkiego tyłka z tej pułapki… Swoją drogą rzeczywiście chciałbym wiedzieć, jak do tego doszło…

‒ Dobra! ‒ Peter klasną w dłonie. ‒ Trzeba tego zapitego dupka wyciągnąć, bo cuchnie z tej dziury niemiłosiernie.

‒ Czemu właściwie nie użyjemy zaklęć? ‒ zapytał James popatrując sceptycznie na wystające spod podłogi stopy Blacka.

Lupin spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

‒ Bo nie wiemy jak się tu dostał, jakie zaklęcia chronią ten schowek i dlaczego tutaj tkwi? Choćby dlatego ‒ wyglądał na lekko zirytowanego pytaniami Pottera.

‒ Dobrze, już dobrze, Luniaczku, nie unoś się tak. Zawsze ci powtarzałem: zbyt poważnie traktujesz życie, zbytnio się angażujesz emocjonalnie…

‒ W przyjaźń, Jimmy? Angażuje się w pomoc przyjaciołom v odpowiedział ponuro Lupin, nie patrząc już na niego.

‒ Koledzy, nie kłóćmy się ‒ Pettigrew nerwowo pocierał ręce. ‒ Ja mam naprawdę stresujące życie codzienne, może oszczędźcie mi chociaż tego waszego domowego piekiełka przez kilka dni w roku, dobrze? Zbliżają się święta, a one nigdy nie bywały nazbyt przyjemne w kręgach, ehhem, w których się obracam…

Lupin skinął głową.

‒ No dobra, chłopaki, to naraz, dwa, trzy…

***sss***

Luna zamknęła drzwi od sypialni i oparła się o nie czując niejaką ulgę. Minęło już pięć dni od ich feralnego spotkania w kuchni i zaczynała się już bać, że Syriusz wybuchł, albo wyrzuciło go z domu, albo jeszcze coś gorszego… Obawiała się w każdym razie, że spotkało go coś nieodwracalnego.

Chociaż absolutnie nie poczuwała się do winy, podejrzewała jaki efekt wywołałaby jej historia na domownikach: po ostatniej akcji pomiędzy Fredem i Ginny wszyscy wydawali się dwakroć niż normalnie wyczuleni, przewrażliwieni i wystraszeni wszelkich anormalnych zachowań, czy to magicznej, czy niemagicznej natury.

Nie to, żeby im się dziwiła. Sama nie podzielała tej paniki, bo zwyczajnie nie miała w zwyczaju martwić się na zapas. Jednak w kwestii Syriusza dopadł ją rzeczywiście nielichy lęk: tak, jak cieszyła się z braku jego zapitego towarzystwa, tak równocześnie nie chciała robić wokół siebie więcej zamieszania: jej ciąża, o której plotka z pewnością niebawem się rozejdzie tą, czy inną drogą, jej wkroczenie do Kwatery Głównej, gdy o włos tylko uniknęła promieni wycelowanych w nią różdżek…

Nie, nie była bezduszna. Nie życzyła mu śmierci, zwyczajnie chciała, żeby ten człowiek dał jej spokój: przestał krążyć nieprzytomny od alkoholu po domu swojej matki, przestał rzucać niezrozumiałymi żartami, przestał bełkotać…

Nie rozumiała go. A to była kolejna rzecz, która irytowała ją w mężczyźnie: zwykle bardzo dobrze potrafiła ocenić ludzi, ich motywy i emocje. Z nim było to trudne, a często nawet niemożliwe. Był histerycznie rozchwiany : w jednej chwili moriatycznie roześmiany, w następnej płakał jak dziecko w rękaw Lupina.

W oczach wilkołaka dostrzegała w takich przypadkach głęboki smutek i ciężar tajemnicy. Nie pytała. Nie była ciekawska i wścibska, to nie tak. Zwykle automatycznie rozgryzała ludzi: kierowana intuicją potrafiła rozpoznać wiele aspektów ich osobowości. Rzadko dzieliła się tak zdobytą wiedzą, gdyż odpychała od niej przyjaciół, powodowała konflikty i rzucała na nią podejrzenia o niecne pobudki. A przecież taka była po prostu jej natura: jak analityczny umysł Hermiony, absurdalny wręcz poziom empatii Lupina, czy zdolność do rozbawiania innych u Freda…

Westchnęła. Jak strasznie tęskniła za jego poczuciem humoru, uśmiechem, żartami… Ta część charakteru jej męża została stłamszona przez lata strat i powtarzającej się wciąż i wciąż żałoby.

Usiadła na łóżku obok Freda. Spał. Ostatnio przyglądanie się, jak śpi było jedną z jej ulubionych rozrywek. Przesuwała wzrokiem po jego chorobliwie bladej, piegowatej twarzy, porównywała rysy mężczyzny ze swoimi, widocznymi w lustrze i zastanawiała się, jak będzie wyglądać ich córka… Bo to z pewnością będzie córka, gdzieś wewnątrz niej tkwiła pewność co do tej jednej rzeczy. Czy będzie miała jej nos? Czy odziedziczy bystry umyśl po Fredzie? Może będzie podobna do Molly…

Ostatnio zbliżyła się też do Ginewry. Fajnie było mieć kogoś, kto chciał po prostu poplotkować, porozmawiać na oderwane od te ponurej rzeczywistości tematy. Rozwiązanie zagadki ataku na jej brata przyniosło chyba kobiecie ulgę na wielu płaszczyznach, bo zdawała się teraz nieco weselsza i bardziej żywotna niż przed wyruszeniem Luny na ostatnią wyprawę.

‒ Dobrze, że żyjesz, że tu ze mną jesteś. Tata byłby szczęśliwy, naprawdę szczęśliwy… Zawsze uważał was z Georgem za niebezpiecznych hultajów, ale mawiał też, że macie wielkie serca i dobre z was chłopaki. A to chyba najważniejsze, prawda, Fred? ‒ wyszeptała trzymając go za rękę.

Poruszył lekko palcami.

‒ Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że wróciłaś ‒ wymamrotał sennie.

Do ogromnych, błękitnych oczu kobiety napłynęły łzy, które ukradkiem otarła. Fred wciąż nie odzyskał jeszcze pełnej świadomości, na pełnię sił trzeba było jeszcze poczekać kilka miesięcy ‒ tak twierdził Snape. Mówił, że nie ma wielu kluczowych składników a wiele z tych, które wykorzystuje są nieświeże lub nieodpowiednio preparowane ze względu na brak środków i możliwości. Nie miała mu tego za złe. Bo i czemu? Miałaby pretensje do siebie o to, że tak długo zwlekała, ale już pojęła, że nie mogła przewidzieć, co stało się tu na miejscu i że winnym jest tutaj przede wszystkim sam poszkodowany.

‒ Co ci strzeli o do tej głupiej rudej głowy? ‒ pomyślała na głos.

‒ Sam nie wiem ‒ wystękał.

Nie wiedziała, że wciąż jest przytomny.

‒ Fred… Mogłeś się zabić.

‒ Wiem ‒ zaśmiał się z trudem. ‒ Wiem.

‒ To egoistyczne.

‒ Wiem.

‒ Nienawidzę cię.

‒ Wiem.

‒ Żartowałam.

‒ Wiem.

Roześmiali się.

***sss***

Syriusz siedział w kuchni i pił wodę. W świeżym ubraniu, umyty i ogolony wyglądał jak ktoś zupełnie im obcy.

Zaklął pod nosem.

‒ Musicie tu tak stać i patrzyć się na mnie jak na na małpę w cyrku? ‒ zapytał zirytowany.

Rzeczywiście stali wpatrzeni w niego niczym w zjawę. Pamiętali go takim: zadbanym, zwyczajnym, ale to były na tyle odległe wspomnienia, że młodzieńcze wtedy jeszcze rysy twarzy Blacka nie korespondowały ze zniszczonym przez alkohol mężczyzną, którego mieli teraz przed sobą.

To było osobliwe uczucie ‒ widzieć przyjaciela przywróconego światu po długim pobycie w krainie duchów i wódki.

‒ Zastanawiamy się zwyczajnie, na kogo patrzymy, Łapo ‒ James z typową dla siebie nonszalancją wzruszył ramionami. Stał oparty o szafkę.

Lupin popatrzył na przyjaciół. Wszyscy oni wyglądali jak karykatury Huncwotów ze szkolnych lat: James jeszcze bardziej napuszony i pyszałkowaty niż zwykle, z tą swoja obrazą na cały świat wypisaną na twarzy; Pater jeszcze bardziej skurczony i lękliwy niż kiedyś, przytłoczony światem i zadaniami; Syriusz wyglądający jak potwornie zdarta płyta gramofonowa: cała w rysach i pęknięciach, ogryziona na brzegach przez myszy i pozbawiona etykiety. Sam pewnie wyglądał podobnie ‒ wymęczony comiesięcznymi przemianami, czuł się jak znoszone ubranie lub rozczłapane buty: zaniedbany i przemęczony życiem, które prowadził.

‒ Jak się czujesz? ‒ zapytał Blacka.

‒ To zabawne, ale całkiem dobrze. Wyspałem się ‒ odpowiedział już spokojniej.

Peter parsknął krótkim, nerwowym śmiechem.

‒ No to przynajmniej ty jeden. Remus szukał cię od kilku dni, nie dawał nam spać po nocach..

Syriusz roześmiał się.

‒ Czyli ty jeden, Remusie martwiłeś się i ciągałeś za sobą tych obiboków w nadziei na znalezienie swojego starego kumpla?

‒ Wszyscy się martwiliśmy, Syriuszu, każdy na swój sposób ‒ odparł Lupin, uśmiechając się blado, bo wewnątrz czuł, że rzeczywiście on jeden naprawdę przejmował się losem przyjaciela. ‒ Dobrze cię widzieć… trzeźwego.

Black wzruszył ramionami.

‒ Teraz nie jest najgorzej, ale tam… tam widziałem różne rzeczy.

Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie.

‒ Co mnie ominęło?

Peter uśmiechnął się.

‒ Masz na myśli ostatnich kilka dni, czy cały okres twojego zalewania się do nieprzytomności.

‒ Może zacznijmy od ostatnich dni… ‒ Syriusz zamyślił się. ‒ Jak w ogóle się tam dostałem?

‒ Też zadajemy sobie to pytanie.

Syriusz wstał. Jego ruchy nie miały może wiele z dawnej gracji, która wyróżniał się za młodu, ale nie były już przynajmniej niezdarne i przypadkowe, jak przez ostatnie lata.

‒ Chodźmy do salonu. Wszystkie kości mnie bolą. Zabiłbym za odrobinę whisky ‒ napotkał ostrzegawczy wzrok Remusa ‒ ale postaram się nie zmarnować okazji na rzucenie tego w cholerę. Za mocną kawę jednak nie pogardzę ‒ dodał i machnął różdżką w stronę szafki.

***sss***

Panował ścisk i harmider. Myślała dotąd, że opowieści Petera o Świętach w Riddle Manor są mocno przesadzone, jednak okazało się, że rzeczywiście Czarny Pan ma gest i wyjątkowo specyficzny gust w tych sprawach. Zaplanowana na wieczór kolacja miała zgromadzić wszystkich członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu wraz z rodzinami oraz _gości specjalnych. _Szybko zorientowała się, o jakich _gości_ chodzi Voldemortowi.

Zastanawiała się, po co on to robi. Czy sprawia mu to przyjemność? Czy naiwnie sądzi, że jego podwładni właśnie tego oczekują?

Niebawem odpowiedź przyszła sama.

Zanim nadszedł czas na właściwe świętowanie, ogłoszono Doroczne Polowanie. Nikt nie był zaskoczony, co korespondowało z pierwszym członem nazwy. Śmierciożercy klaskali, kiwali głowami z uznaniem lub wdzięcznością. Jednak Hermiona nauczył się już nie patrzyć na poślednich członków Kręgu. Szukała wzrokiem twarzy Rookwooda, Lestrange'a i Malfoy'ów. To oni zdradzali najwięcej: Rookwood spokojne pogodzenie z losem. Lestrange cały trząsł się z emocji. Lucjusz miał na twarzy odmalowana tak oczywistą odrazę, że kobieta zastanawiała się, jak udało mu się przetrwać w obecności swojego pana i mistrza.

I wtedy to pojęła ‒ gdzieś pomiędzy własnym podnieconym piskiem, a klaskaniem. On nie napawał się cierpieniem ofiar, przynajmniej nie to stanowiło dla niego główne danie: Żywił się emocjami, grą pozorów, jaką serwowali mu jego poplecznicy, czerpał przyjemność patrząc, jak płaszczą się i udają szczęście lub powstrzymują lęk i obrzydzenie tylko dlatego, że nie chcą sprowadzić na siebie jego gniewu.

To była chyba najbardziej perwersyjna rzecz, z którą przyszło jej się spotkać. Ten jego uśmiech, z którym omiatał twarze swoich wyznawców, te jego czerwone oczy, które nagle ożywały…

Nie chciała tego wszystkiego wiedzieć…

Ukłoniła się z uśmiechem, gdy na nią spojrzał: to było głębokie dygnięcie, teatralne i przesadzona, ale jemu zdawało się podobać.

Merlinie, ileż ona razy odtwarzała sobie w głowie wszystkie te idiotyczne pozy Bellatrix ze wspomnień Severusa…

‒ Zanim wyruszycie ‒ powiedział do zebranych ‒ chciałbym wznieść z wami toast.

Jego usta wygięły się w takim grymasie, że Hermiona była pewna, że nie może to wróżyć niczego dobrego.

Uniósł kieliszek i jeden kącik ust.

‒ Za wszystkich tych, których z nami już nie ma ‒ jego oczy znów powędrowały w jej kierunku a Hermiona miała wrażenie, że spada, spada wewnątrz siebie.

Czuła narastającą panikę, ale równocześnie wiedziała, że ON nie może tego widzieć, nie może tego poczuć, nie może zobaczyć w niej niczego zdrożnego…

Gadzie oczy zatrzymały się na niej.

‒ Za zdrajców, których dopadniemy.

Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na nią.

***sss***

Syriusz zabawił w kuchni znacznie dłużej, niż planował. Najpierw rzeczywiście parzył kawę, ale potem kątem oka spostrzegł drzwiczki, za którymi zazwyczaj trzymał zapas trunków. Automatycznie ruszył w tę stronę z ręką wyciągniętą w stronę klamki ale zatrzymał się wpół drogi. To nie tak miało być. Stał wpatrzony w drewniany front szafki.

Zastanawiał się.

Z punktu widzenia kogoś innego wyglądałoby to tak, jakby Black rozważał, czy sięgnąć po kolejną butelkę wódki, czy wytrwać w postanowieniu.

Batalia, którą toczył ze sobą w myślach rzeczywiście prowadziła do tej decyzji, jednak nie sprowadzała się do tak prostego dylematu.

W jego głowie bowiem odżyły związane z nawykiem wspomnienia: bolesne echa odrzucenia, kłamstw i wykorzystań, które go spotkały w jego niespełna pięćdziesięcioletnim życiu.

Jak długo już był sam ‒ i nie miał tu na myśli związku lecz dotkliwą pustkę, którą w jego życiu od niepamiętnych czasów zapełniał wlewany w siebie litrami alkohol? Z lubością topił robaka, byle tylko zapomnieć, byle tylko nie czuć ziejącej dziury w miejscu, gdzie powinny być bezpieczeństwo, poczucie akceptacji, przynależności do kogokolwiek?

Kiedyś należał do Huncwotów.

Kiedyś.

Ale potem wszyscy znaleźli swoją drogę w życiu. Nawet mały Peter. Nawet Remus.

Ale nie on.

On był ciągle sam, na peryferiach życia, na granicy załamania…

Nie chciał go nikt: matka, ojciec, brat… Wszyscy w końcu się od niego odwracali. Remus przychodził, ratował go ale odmawiał uczestnictwa w wyniszczających ciągach picia. Za co go winić?

Syriusz chciałby powtarzać sobie, że był odważny, że w poprzedniej wojnie niejednokrotnie wykazał się męstwem. Prawda była jednak inna: on był zbyt tchórzliwy by spróbować żyć, by spróbować wyjść z cienia. Dlatego nie obawiał się śmierci, utraty tego lichego spłachetka egzystencji, który sobie pozostawił. Chwalono jego brawurę.

Pieprzony bohater.

To dzięki niemu Zakon zyskał kilka lat spokoju, dzięki niemu Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać zniknął na jakiś czas by wrócić silniejszym i lepiej przygotowanym do walki…

Zaśmiał się cicho.

Usłyszał za sobą chrząknięcie.

‒ Lupin?

Wilkołak w milczeniu skinął głową. Wyglądał na zatroskanego.

‒ Jak długo tu jesteś?

‒ Wystarczająco ‒ odpowiedział spokojnie.

‒ To nie tak, jak myślisz, ja…

‒ Wylejemy to dziś, Syriuszu. Co do kropli.

‒ Nie ‒ powiedział stanowczo Black.

Lupin uniósł brwi.

‒ Nie ‒ powtórzył spokojniej Syriusz. ‒ Chcę, żeby TO tu było. Chcę sam to zwalczyć. Ja… Potrzebuję udowodnić sobie, że potrafię być na tyle odważny… Chcę jeszcze potrafić spojrzeć sobie w twarz. Przed śmiercią.

Lupin podszedł do niego i objął go, przytulając mocno.

‒ Dobrze jest mieć cię znowu z powrotem Łapo ‒ powiedział, poklepując go mocno po plecach. Próbował nie dać tego po sobie poznać, ale był, na Merlina, był wzruszony jak cholera.

Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli, obaj otarli łzy.

‒ Chodźmy na górę ‒ powiedział Syriusz.

‒ Trzymaj się przyjacielu ‒ powiedział Lupin.

***sss***

Zbladła.

Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Albo właśnie ogłaszał jej zdradę, albo był to kolejny zwyczaj. Miała coś powiedzieć?

Największy zdrajca?

Największy zdrajca?

‒ Za Severusa Snape'a ‒ powiedziała wreszcie.

Rozległy się okrzyki radości.

‒ Za Snape'a!

‒ Oby zdechł w męczarniach!

‒ Dopaść skurwysyna!

Śmiała się. Tym razem jej histeryczny chichot pochodził z głębi duszy, z głębi jej przerażenia i ulgi, którą nagle poczuła, gdy okazało się, że udało jej się rozwiązać tę arcyprosta zagadkę.

Śmiała się. Rechotała. Zgięta wpół z trudem łapała oddech w napadzie niepohamowanego napadu pustej wesołości. Łzy ciekły jej po policzkach ‒ prawdziwe łzy, gorzkie i bolesne, ale chichotała dalej po raz pierwszy czując, że oto stoi na granicy obłędu, nad która zataczali się wszyscy jej śmiercionośni towarzysze. Wszyscy tu krążyli przecież wokół psychopatycznej ciuciubabki, ześwirowanego upiora, dementora w ludzkiej skórze.

Voldemort się śmiał. Rookwood podał jej rękę, pomagając wstać, gdy zaczęła dochodzić do zmysłów.

Skinęła mu w odpowiedzi oszczędnie, ale uprzejmie, kierując zaraz swoje pełne uwielbienia spojrzenie w stronę jedynego pana i władcy, który istniał, który mógł tutaj wszystko, dla którego była tylko częścią okrutnej gry, podłej układanki, wyrafinowanej mieszanki jego chorych żądz i zimnych kalkulacji…

‒ Mój Panie i Mistrzu ‒ powiedziała, po raz pierwszy czując w sobie okruch tego szaleństwa, ziarno zrozumienia, które bynajmniej nie pochodziło z zadawania bólu innym, a z ciągłej walki o własne przetrwanie. ‒ Pozwól nam iść.

‒ Idź, Bella. Zabierz mi ich sprzed oczu do końca tego dnia. A wieczorem… wieczorem będziemy świętować.

Wyszła. Tłum rozstępował się przed nią. Szła szybko, z dumnie podniesioną głową. Gdy przekroczyła próg, zaczęła biec.

Miało jeszcze minąć kilkanaście minut, zanim cała ta hałastra złożona ze Śmierciożerców i strażników zbierze się na dziedzińcu.

Rozumiała już, dlaczego Peter uznawał święta za tak okropne. Rozumiała, dlaczego nigdy dotąd nic o tym nie mówił. Snape nie mógł wiedzieć ‒ i się nie dowie, obiecała sobie. Peter, nawet Peter miał na tyle taktu i miłosierdzia, by nie dokładać cegiełki do ciężaru, który niósł na swoich barkach Mistrz Eliksirów.

Polowania wymyślono specjalnie dla niego, by upamiętnić jego zdradę.

_Czy to nie w święta wszystko wyszło na jaw? Tak to musiało być właśnie wtedy: potem Lily…_

Nie mogła teraz o tym myśleć, nie teraz. Teraz miała do wykonania plan, który ułożyła włócząc się godzinami po pałacu.

Biegła. Założyła kaptur, okryła się czarną szatą. Szczelnie. Z początku kierowała się w stronę wyjścia, ale gdy była już pewna, że zginęła w tłumie, skręciła lewo, przedzierając się w głąb dworu. Teraz zwolniła. Nie mogła zwracać na siebie uwagi. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe, a ona starała się liczyć sekundy. Ile to mogło im zająć? Dziesięć? Piętnaście minut?

A jej?

‒ Przejście ‒ powiedziała opryskliwie, odsłaniając twarz przed strażnikami. Bardzo chciała, żeby jej głos nie drżał, ale wiedziała, że są to tylko jej pobożne życzenia. Może sam widok jej twarzy, może ton jej zdyszanego głosu ‒ pełen paniki, potrzeby i wszelkich emocji, które na raz kłębiły się w jej piersi ‒ coś w każdym razie sprawiło, że mężczyźni puścili ją, burcząc tylko pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego.

Zbiegła po schodach.

Kończył jej się czas. Cenny czas.

Cholerny eliksir nie przestawał działać.

Znalazła się wreszcie w słabo oświetlonym lochu.

Wilgotne, zatęchłe wnętrze wypełniały cele, zapach był odurzający. Hermiona szybko rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie paraliżujące zmysł węchu, żeby nie zwymiotować. Jednak ta krótka chwila, na którą nie była przygotowana wystarczyła, by nie mogła pozbyć się tego zapachu z głowy jeszcze przez długi czas: zgnilizna, ludzkie ekskrementy, woń niemytego ciała, uryny, kwaśny zapach wymiocin…

I krew. Smród krwi i ropy. Rozkładu.

_Merlinie…_

Mijała kolejne kraty, kolejne drzwi, zaglądała do nich, ale niewiele była w stanie zobaczyć. Na końcu korytarza siedziało jeszcze dwóch strażników. Wstali na jej widok, zaniepokojeni.

Zdjęła kaptur, wyszczerzyła się.

‒ Dawać mi Lovegooda.

‒ Pani Lestrange…

‒ Dawać mi Lovegooda ‒ powtórzyła z naciskiem, wbijając różdżkę w krtań niższego z mężczyzn, ‒ albo pójdź do Czarnego pana i zapytaj go o zgodę. Chcesz? ‒ jej oczy pełne były teraz prawdziwego obłędu: strachu i nadziei w jednym. ‒ A ty? Pójdziesz?

Wyższy bez słowa wyrwał klucze swemu towarzyszowi i szybkim krokiem podszedł do jednej z cel. Wybrał klucz, otworzył zamek.

Weszła.

‒ Rusz stąd swoją leniwą dupę, albo cię przeklnę ‒ zagroziła strażnikowi.

Gdy tamten odszedł, odwróciła się do wychudzonej postaci, którą ledwie widziała w snopie skąpego światła.

‒ _Lumos_ ‒ wymamrotała.

Ksenofilius Lovegood otworzył oczy.

Jej widok otrzeźwił go.

‒ Czego chcesz, Bellatrix? Czy to nie dzień waszego polowania?

Pokręciła głową. Był nadzwyczaj przytomny i racjonalny.

‒ To nie Bella ‒ wyszeptała.

Roześmiał się.

‒ Już graliśmy w te gierki.

Pokręciła zniecierpliwiona głową.

‒ Potrzebuję pana pomocy, panie Lovegood. Luna jest w ciąży. Fred jest ranny.

Zamrugał.

‒ Skąd… Złapaliście ją? Złapaliście moja Lunę? ‒ wykrzyczał.

Chociaż jego nietypowy umysł pozwolił mu zachować zdrowe zmysły, mężczyzna był z pewnością roztrzęsiony i wycieńczony.

Miała mało czasu, tak mało czasu.

‒ Czy jest tu Harry? Ron? Ktokolwiek ‒ szukała jego oczu, ale odwracał uparcie wzrok.

‒ Co cie interesuje Ron? Zostaw chłopca w spokoju tu stara, tfu!

‒ Panie Lovegood… To ja Hermiona…

‒ I może jeszcze sam Merlin.

‒ Czy jest tu Harry? ‒ zapytała ponownie.

‒ Kiedyś to może był Harry ‒ roześmiał się gorzko.

Rzuciła na niego Drentwotę.

Wyszła.

‒ Teraz Weasley ‒ zakomenderowała drżącym głosem. Sama nie wiedziała, skąd znalazła siłę, by mówić…

_Ron… On żył. Merlinie… Czy tak się czują zdrajcy?_

Otworzono jej kolejne drzwi.

Wiedziała, co będzie musiała zrobić na koniec, wiedziała, ale odpychała te myśl, odpychała te świadomość.

‒ Ron ‒ wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem.

Leżał, chyba spał. Na niego również rzuciła Dretwotę, nie chcąc ryzykować chaosu.

‒ Teraz Potter ‒ poleciła.

Na twarzy strażnika pojawiły się wątpliwości. Zaczynał dodawać dwa do dwóch…

_Kurwa mać. _

Nie miała czasu, by samodzielnie szukać odpowiedniej celi i kluczy. Mogłaby wypuścić wszystkich, ale nie zdołałaby zabrać ze sobą tylu osób. Nie wiedziała nawet, czy da sobie radę z tą trójką…

Tym razem wbiła różdżkę w kark mężczyzny. Mocno.

Syknął.

Widziała, jak zerknął w stronę niższego kolegi.

Zacisnęła zęby.

_Albo oni, albo ja, albo oni albo ja…_

‒ Avada kedavra ‒ powiedziała, wycelowawszy różdżkę.

Stojący z kluczami w dłoniach mężczyzna sięgnął do kieszeni szaty.

‒ Już ‒ powiedziała.

Po policzkach ciekły jej łzy. Nie z żalu. Z nerwów.

_Otwórz. Te. Pieprzone. Drzwi._

Otworzył.

‒ Avada Kedavra ‒ powiedziała ponownie. Za drugim razem było łatwiej.

_C__zy nie to mówił jej Snape? Że będzie co raz prościej?_

‒ Harry…

Urwała. W świetle swojej różdżki zobaczyła to, co na myśli miał Lovegood.

Zwymiotowała. Nie musiała mieć węchu, żeby czuć, sam wzrok wystarczał jej za wszystkie zmysły…

Podeszła do niego. Odwróciła go na plecy. Na to, co zostało z jego pleców.

_Dlaczego? Dlaczego właśnie on? Przecież nic nie znaczył… Nie znaczył więcej niż którekolwiek z nich…_

_Może Peter coś wie? _

Wątpiła.

Drżącymi dłońmi wyłuskała fiolkę, tę, którą dał jej Snape. Odkorkowała, prawie ją przy okazji upuszczając.

Klęła głośno, gdy przechylała ją nad otwartymi ustami przyjaciela. Nie wiedział, co czuje człowiek trafiony śmiertelną klątwą, nie chciała, by zginął tak, jak oprychy Voldemorta. Nie. To musiał być akt łaski. Dla niego. Dla niej, żeby jeszcze kiedykolwiek mogła sprzeć sobie w twarz.

‒ Merlinie, Harry, co oni ci zrobili… ‒ płakała.

Był prawie goły, przykryty szmatą. Ciało miał w strzępach : nie zagojonych ranach, wrzodach, Merlin wie czym jeszcze. Nie mieli środków, żeby to zwalczyć. Nie mieli potrzebnych składników. Żył pewnie tylko dlatego, że tutejszy Mistrz Eliksirów podtrzymywał go przy życiu.

_Dlaczego?_

Po co w ogóle pytała? Czy ten szaleniec kierował się w ogóle jakimiś logicznymi pobudkami?

Wyszła.

Wiedziała, że on teraz tylko zaśnie i że nikt nie domyśli się, jak skonał.

Zamknęła drzwi kluczem, który wciąż tkwił w zamku.

Zawahała się.

Jeśli otworzy inne cele, jeśli ich wypuści, straci cenny czas, a większość z nich i tak zginie…

Nie mogła ryzykować.

Wybrała te trzy nazwiska. Wyczekała moment, gdy znalazło się kilka chwil. Wykonała zadanie. Teraz musiała spróbować zatuszować to, przeżyć.

Zabrała różdżkę jednego ze strażników.

Zostały jej do rzucenia jeszcze cztery zaklęcia.

Hall był pusty. Dwa trupy leżały w ciszy.

Zostawiła przy nich różdżkę strażnika z dołu. Zabrała kolejną. Co mogła lepszego zrobić? Niech powstanie zamęt…

Własną różdżkę ‒ różdżkę Hermiony Granger, którą rzuciła pierwsze klątwy, schowała do spodni.

Wyjrzała na dziedziniec, ale nikogo już tam nie było.

Kolejne dwa trupy… jakież to było łatwe…

Wylewitowała ciała przed dwór modląc się, by nikt nie przechodził właśnie korytarzem. Wydostała się, objęła unoszących się mężczyzn i zniknęła.

Zza rogu wyszedł mężczyzna w czarnej szacie. Ściągnął kaptur. Augustus Rookwod pochylił się nad ciałem zabitego strażnika i zmarszczył brwi.

***sss***

Remus Lupin stał już w drzwiach. Odwrócił się by popatrzyć po raz ostatni na ozdobiony światełkami hall. W domu pachniało pieczona gęsią i puddingiem. Czuł smutek i tęsknotę. Za wieloma sprawami, ludźmi i rzeczami… naciskał właśnie klamkę, gdy drzwi od laboratorium otworzyły się. Uniósł brwi na ten nader niespodziewany widok. Jednak jeden rzut oka na zawiniątko trzymane przez Mistrza Eliksirów pozbawił go wszelkich złudzeń i wątpliwości. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

‒ Oddam to jej… jeśli się pojawi ‒ powiedział cicho.

‒ Dobrze ‒ Snape skinął głową.

‒ Mam jej coś przekazać?

Dawny szpieg popatrzył na Remusa, jak na idiotę.

‒ Nieważne. Spokojnych Świąt, Severusie. Życzyłbym ci wesołych, ale chyba obaj zgadzamy się co do tego, że byłoby to niestosowne.

‒ Ucisz się już Lupin, bo gadasz, jak potłuczony ‒ mruknął Snape, po czym oddalił się do swojego lochu.

***sss***

Z cichym trzaskiem obok głazu pojawiły się trzy postaci. Lupin, który dotąd półsiedział, oparty o skałę, drgnął i poderwał się na nogi. Miał już poddać się i wracać. Uśmiechnął się do Hermiony. Wyglądała jak cień samej siebie; bladą cerę, zapadnięte oczy jedynie podkreślała czarna szata śmierciożercy.

‒ Merlinie, Hermiono, jak ty… czy wszystko w porządku?

Bezgłośnie pokiwała głową. Na jej ramionach opierała się dwójka mężczyzn. Remus pomógł jej ich posadzić. Spojrzał na ich brudne, wynędzniałe twarze. Byli nieprzytomni, pogrążeni w czymś w rodzaju letargu, ale żywi. Rozpoznał ich.

‒ Jak ci się to udało…

Podniosła rękę, pokazując mu, by umilkł.

‒ Nie mam czasu tego wyjaśniać, Remusie. Muszę wracać tam… tam panuje chaos. Jeśli… jeśli zorientują się, że zniknęłam, będę spalona. Musisz mnie wysłuchać.

Pokiwał głową. Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech.

‒ Wrócę najszybciej, jak to będzie możliwe. W obecnej sytuacji nie mogę jednak powiedzieć, czy oznacza to dni, czy tygodnie. Musisz mi coś obiecać, Remusie ‒ patrzyła mu intensywnie w oczy, jakby chciała wyczytać z nich odpowiedź na niezadane jeszcze pytanie.

‒ Naturalnie, zrobię, co w mojej mocy…

Pokręciła stanowczo głową.

‒ Nie, Remusie, MUSISZ to zrobić.

‒ Okej, Hermiono, powiedz najpierw o co chodzi.

‒ Nie pozwól, by ktokolwiek, ZWŁASZCZA James powiedział Ronowi cokolwiek o mnie i Severusie.

Lupin potarł dłonią potylicę.

‒ Oczekujesz ode mnie, żebym zamknął go w kufrze razem z Bellą?

Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się przelotnie cień uśmiechu.

‒ Remusie, błagam…

‒ Co zamierzasz? Wiem, że to niedyskretne pytanie ale czy w obecnej sytuacji…

‒ Nic nie zamierzam Lupin ‒ mruknęła. ‒ Mam cholerny mętlik w głowie. Po prostu… dopilnuj, żeby nic złego się nie wydarzyło do mojego powrotu, dobrze?

Lupin niechętnie pokiwał głową.

‒ Muszę to usłyszeć, Remusie ‒ wciąż patrzyła na niego z tą rozbrajającą siłą. ‒ Zależy mi na nich. Obu.

‒ Dobrze ‒ powiedział wreszcie. ‒ Zrobię wszystko, żeby się nie pozabijali.

Hermiona odetchnęła głębiej, wypuszczając powietrze przez zaciśnięte usta. Wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać.

‒ Hermiono, czy wszystko…

‒ Nie pytaj, Remusie, proszę, bo się rozkleję. Teraz już rozumiem, czemu Snape…

‒ Jest takim dupkiem?

Uśmiechnęła się gorzko i otarła oczy.

‒ Mniej więcej.

Chwilę stała niezdecydowana, po czym zarzuciła Lupinowi ręce na szyję. Zachwiał się zaskoczony, ale zaraz przycisnął do siebie młodą czarownicę. Gładził jej plecy, czując jak wstrząsają nią kolejne fale szlochu.

‒ Już dobrze… ‒ mówił to i wiele innych bezsensownych rzeczy, które nie miały żadnego znaczenia, ale przyjęło się wypowiadać przy takich okazjach. ‒ Wiesz, że możesz teraz wrócić i rzucić to wszystko w diabły?

Pokręciła gwałtownie głową.

‒ Nie mogę, nic nie udało mi się jeszcze ustalić. I błagam, nie mów nic Severusowi, nie mów, że się rozkleiłam, ja… nie chcę, żeby się martwił.

Lupin uśmiechnął się.

‒ On już wychodzi z siebie, Hermiono, od dnia, w którym Sama-Wiesz-Kto cię wezwał, nie daje nam żyć albo zamyka się w pracowni. Nie trzeba być magomedykiem, żeby wiedzieć, że się o ciebie niepokoi.

‒ Tym bardziej nic mu nie mów ‒ mruknęła.

Odsunęła się od Lupina.

‒ Muszę wracać.

‒ Weź eliksiry. Snape dał mi parę na wypadek, gdybyś się tu zjawiła. I wypij jeden teraz.

‒ Co… Ach, tak.

‒ Powodzenia, Hermiono ‒ uśmiechnął się, próbując dodać jej otuchy. Serce mu pękało, gdy widział, jak dziewczyna szykuje się do powrotu. Spojrzał na dwóch opartych o głaz mężczyzn. Luna i Weasley'owie oszaleją z radości. Usłyszał pyknięcie. Gdy podniósł wzrok, już jej nie było.


End file.
